Professional Hero
by Sudden Real
Summary: A LinkRomani story. Link has finally defeated Ganondorf and wishes to live peacefully, but not everyone agrees to that and Link is forced back into the Hero business... rater M for language and violence.
1. The ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 1 - The ending

Link thrust the Master sword deep in Ganondorf's heart, causing the huge monster to grunt as Link's face was next to his.

"By the way, thanks for Majora, I needed the vacation."

Ganondorf's eyes grew wide.

"What? Then next time I'll make things harder."

"There won't be a next time, Gannon."

Ganondorf threw Link back before crashing into the ground and bursting into blue flames.

The young man tried to get up. _Quickly, before she reaches me._

"Link, are you alright?"

Just like the previous times he had the wind knocked out of him and couldn't say much, he had to hurry if he didn't want a repeat of the previous times. His hand went to his pocket and found a Deku nut.

"We will send Ganondorf's spirit to the Sacred Realm where he will be imprisoned and..."

Zelda averted her eyes from the flash.

"Link? What...?"

"Re...remember what I said when I first saw you." Link muttered.

"Princess, I have come from the forest?"

Link closed his eyes for a second. _You've got to be kidding me._

"No," he said with his calmest voice possible, with an edge of 'bitch are you really this stupid or are you playing with me' underneath, "about not sending me back."

Zelda thought for a second and slowly started to nod.

"Yes, I remember now, but I didn't understand it then."

"It means now. Don't send me back to my childhood."

"Why not?"

"Because, if you send me back, Ganondorf will be back. It all restarts, with me remembering everything, and what's worse, Ganondorf remembers everything as well."

"What do you mean, He remembers?"

"I've fought Ganondorf already three times, and this time, there was something different. When I had gathered all the stones, and you stormed out of the castle gates with Impa, Ganondorf said he made a deal with a certain Majora to destroy a country and dared me to save them. I grabbed your ocarina, convinced Malon to give me Epona and I rode off to Termina. I saved the country from the moon falling down and then I returned here to get the Master sword and continue fighting Ganondorf."

"You saved the world two times?"

"Something like that. The thing is, if you send me back, he may find more henchmen to keep me occupied and I don't need this to be any more difficult then it already is."

"You don't want to be sent back?"

"No, I'm tired of fighting. I need a rest."

Link sat down, completely worn out. Zelda slowly nodded.

"Then I won't send you back, I'll arrange for you to stay at the castle and..."

Link raised his hand. He smiled as Navi returned to her hiding place under his cap.

"No, I, we, just want to go home."

Author's note: There you have it, my first chapter, and as you can expect, the first of many (I hope). I hope everyone appreciates how I enclosed Majora's mask as part of Ganondorf's plot to stop Link. Please review and please, be gentle.


	2. A new beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 2 – A new beginning (not what I had in mind)

Link turned and fell out his bed. He slowly sat up and looked around. The room was smaller than he remembered. Of course, in the time of his memories there wasn't a cow next to his bed and he was a lot smaller. How did Malon ever got a cow up here anyway, it was a tree house. Link shrugged his shoulders and put on his green tunic. He walked outside and stretched. Down on the ground he saw the Kokiri children play around like nothing ever happened. He watched them for a few seconds and saw they were playing tag. Mido was being chased by three kids and was ready to be caught. This wasn't right! Mido was the unofficial leader of the Kokiri, their protector so to speak. If he were to be tagged, it would be because there were no more free Kokiri and now there were still four kids who weren't tagged, including Saria. Just as Mido was to be tagged Link jumped in front of the kid who was scared shitless because of the big guy who suddenly appeared right before him.

"Hey Mido, care if I join?" Link said with a smile.

"Of course Link, you can always join." Saria said with a smile when Mido didn't react.

Mido grunted and started to run again. Link did a backflip, turned and ran away from the taggers.

A little hour later was the game finished (Mido won) and Link left Kokiri forest after promising to return sometime. Link felt in his pocket and his hand rested on Zelda's ocarina. He shook his head and decided to leave Epona with Malon and run to Hyrule Castle. A few hours later he arrived at the castle gate, which was repaired? They repaired the drawbridge and the gate in one night? Or did he sleep longer, in all the excitement he forgot to ask Saria or Navi how long he had slept. He had left Navi in the forest, he didn't think he would need her again. The drawbridge was closed although it was daytime. Link stopped before the gate and shouted. A guard came looking who was there and signalled to lower the drawbridge. Link ran inside and stopped next to the guard. He saw the guy only had a helmet and wasn't a real guard.

"You already fixed the bridge?" Link asked.

"Of course, sir, it's been three days since you killed Ganondorf."

He slept for three days? He was tired when the fight was finished but he didn't think he was that tired. Although that explained why Navi always had such a hard time waking him up every time after Zelda had send him back in time.

"Uhm, nice uniform." Link said.

The guard glanced at his clothes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm one of the new guards, and they didn't have any armours left, so I just got a plain uniform and a helmet. But no complaints here, I'm just happy to be alive and serving queen Zelda."

"Queen? Way to go Zelda."

The guard nodded and started to rise the drawbridge.

"Is that really necessary?"

"There are still a few monsters left and some would even dare to attack during broad daylight."

"And there aren't yet enough guards." Link nodded.

"Correct sir."

Link said goodbye and ran towards the castle market. The carpenters were still fixing up some of the houses but commerce was starting to return. He looked around if he didn't see Malon by any chance but no luck. He quickly moved on and ran towards the castle. Ganondorf's tower had disappeared and the old castle was returned. There was still some damage but nothing that couldn't be fixed. There was however a wooden bridge instead of the old stone one, but the old one was completely torn down. Link nodded at the guards and ran inside to see Zelda. He really was looking forward living here. As long as he got a nice yard with trees to play in.

Link entered the castle courtyard and asked where Zelda was. After a few minutes and many pointless directions he finally found her in the throne room looking at some blueprints of Hyrule market place. He was ready to go up to her when he saw some guy standing next to her, standing closely to her, with his hands around her waist kinda close. Link thought about this. He wouldn't lie, he thought about him and Zelda together, but he had spend more time with Malon and knew more about her. In fact, he knew more about Nabooru than of Zelda. If he wasn't mistaken, Nabooru had said she liked Link, or at least that she liked the way he looked. Anyway, Link had been away for 7 years, so to speak, and Zelda was somewhere in hiding and not trapped like Malon was by Ingo. It would be perfectly be understandable if Zelda was somewhere else and met some guy. Link came closer and saw the markings of the Sheikah on his tunic. Ah, they had met at work. Link smiled a bit at his little joke.

"Hey Link, what's so funny?"

Link looked up. Zelda stared back at him.

"Oh, uhm, nothing," he mumbled, "just thought of something funny, wouldn't interest you."

Link saw now the guy was a kid, he was younger than Link.

"So, where do you wanna live?" Zelda asked.

"You got a place with a lot of trees somewhere?"

Zelda laughed.

"We can't expect you to live in the garden. Do you want to live near the market place or in the castle?"

"I don't like crowds, so get me a castle room, with a view o..."

"That's better, you'll be closer to the guard quarters."

"Guard quarters?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, so you can train them."

"Train them?"

"Yes, who better to train them than the Hero of Time?"

"But I don't want to fight anymore."

"You give up the title of Hero of Time?"

"No, I'll come back when I have to, but when it's not necessary, I don't want to fight. And I don't want a room looking out on the courtyard, I was raised in a forest, I want to see some trees."

Link was getting mad, because Zelda didn't listen to him. Yes, she knew more than him concerning Ganondorf, in the beginning at least, but now he was back in charge of his life so no one had to say what he had to do.

"I'll give you back the Master Sword and your ocarina, but you've got to leave me live my own life."

"But where will you live? In the forest again? Like some savage?"

"Fuck you," Link reacted, this was a personal assault, "just because the Kokiri don't have your luxuary, you consider they're savages, they're even happier than many people I know. Just because you're the queen you think you can be the boss of me, well let me tell you something. I found out I missed out on a lot of things because I grew up in Kokiri forest and because I had to fight Ganondorf, but thanks to him I learned a lot in Clocktown. Did you know I spend days there just doing nothing? I just played around with the bomber's gang or Romani, played my instruments and learned life's lessons from, if you would ask them, complete strangers."

"You played around when things were dire here? How long were you gone to fight this Majora anyway?"

"All together? Five days, if I'm not mistaken, in fact, I think I'll take a little trip to Termina now just to see if I can find someplace nice to live."

"Link, wait,..." Zelda said, but Link raised his hand and apparently threw something on the ground. With a sudden windburst he vanished in a green light.

Author's note: I'm not really satisfied myself with this chapter, I think it moves a bit too fast, but then again, you all want me to skip to the good stuff, don't you? 


	3. Tale of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 3 – Tale of the past

"I knew he would react like this," Zelda sighed, "he thought it would be like in the fairy tales."

The Sheikah shook his head but Zelda did not see this. Link didn't think it would be like in the fairy tales, Zelda did. Alexis was sure that this was some childhood fantasy of a hero saving Hyrule and then getting her hand in marriage. But there was no hero, Link disappeared and there was no more hero. So when Alexis met Zelda, she knew Link would return, but she thought there was a chance he wouldn't. And since Impa trained both Zelda and Alexis, they grew closer. They started to care for each other, love even. But since Link had returned, Zelda grew distant, not knowing what to do. That's the reason she was too occupied with the whole sage thing. Alexis followed Link around to see if he didn't get in trouble he couldn't handle, but Zelda just rushed from temple to temple, kidding herself if she followed Link, he would find out and she would have to break his heart, but Alexis saw Link getting close to Malon. Link cared for Zelda, because they had some sort of friendship, but he didn't love him. Maybe nobody told him about the fairy tale where the hero saves the country and gets the princess, or maybe he didn't care. The more Alexis thought of this, the more he felt he had to do something. He excused himself en left the throne room.

Link stood in the temple of time with the Master sword in his hands, doubting if he would put the sword back into the pedestal.

"Is there something special about the sword or does it just come with the title?"

Link turned around and looked right into the Sheikah's face.

"Isn't Zelda with you?"

Alexis shook his head.

"She's busy rebuilding the castle town. And I would rather talk to you alone."

"Do we talk here or did you have somewhere else in mind?"

"How about Kakariko village?"

Link nodded and took his ocarina. He quickly played the Nocturne of Shadow and both men warped to the graveyard of Kakariko.

"This will do fine," Alexis said, "I've always liked the cemetery."

Link looked at Alexis for a second. There was a glint in those blue eyes that seemed to be laughing (mocking?) that disappeared as Alexis turned his head towards the graveyard. He shook his head as if he remembered something bad and went with his hand through his brown-red hair. Link sat down and waited for the Sheikah to say something.

"So what do you wanna talk about?" he asked since Alexis remained silent.

"Let's cut to the chase. What are your feelings for Zelda?"

Link shrugged.

"Maybe at first I had high hopes, but after a few times, I became more realist so to speak, and set my goals lower. Why?"

"She thinks there's more, that's why she's a bit uncomfortable with you. But also, she's still the queen and every one does her bidding, perhaps maybe Impa but that's because she's Zelda's instructor."

"Maybe it's for the best I don't stay at the castle. But I really don't want to fight any more."

"And what did you mean after a few times?"

"When I was ten the Great Deku tree summoned me and warned me of a great evil that threatened Hyrule. I met princess Zelda and she ordered me to collect the three spirit stones. After that I grabbed the Master sword but since I was just a kid, the sage of light kept me frozen, so to speak, until I was mature enough to hold the sword. I liberated all the sages and after I had defeated Ganondorf Zelda send me back to have a normal childhood, but unfortunately everything restarted. Logical, since Ganondorf wasn't defeated in the past. So I had to redo the whole thing with all my memories of the first time, but Ganondorf hinted he knew everything as well. We redid the whole thing three times in total."

"So you were stuck in a loophole?"

Link nodded.

"But this time, he had some help. He had found some evil spirit trapped in a mask and arranged for that spirit to break free. He endangered the nearby country of Termina and dared me to go and help them. I went to Termina and was stuck in another loophole but a shorter one with less violence."

"What do you mean?"

"I had three days to rescue Termina from the moon falling down, but thanks to the Song of Time I was able to relive those three days, so it was sort of a vacation to me."

Alexis looked at him.

"I was really tired of fighting and I learned other skills."

"Like what?"

"Well, I finally had the chance learn some proper swordskills, I also learned how to play the drums, the guitar and the Deku pipes, although I'm not really good at those, and I also paint."

"All that at Termina?"

Link nodded.

"Best thing was, when I defeated Majora and I returned to Hyrule I had only been away for five days. Gannon didn't see that one coming."

"So Ganondorf actually did you a favor?"

"You could look at it like that."

"So I'm not the only one."

 "What do you mean?"

"Well, if it's wasn't for Ganondorf, I wouldn't have become a Sheikah and I wouldn't have met Zelda. I just would have stayed here in Kakariko and have become a gravedigger."

Link looked at the boy. His memory returned slowly.

"You're the little kid on the graveyard that wanted to be like Dampé."

Alexis nodded.

"And now, nearly 8 years later, I'm a Sheikah and Kakariko still hasn't got a professional gravedigger."

"How much younger than me are you, exactly?"

"Well, if you were ten when you came to Kakariko, I was 8, and now I'm 16."

"I'm turning 18 in a few weeks. Or so I think."

"You don't know when your birthday is?"

"If you get warped through time as much as I do, you would be confused about the dates as well."

"So where are you going to live?"

"I would like to live somewhere in Hyrule where no one can bother me."

"If you want, I can help you."

Link looked at Alexis.

"You helped me in the past with that mask, and you saved Hyrule, so if you want to keep this a secret, I won't tell anyone."

"If I'm not mistaken, a bit south of the entrance of Kokiri Forest there is a piece of land which is a bit secluded. I would like to buy that to build a house."

"Do you have the money?"

"I have more than 15000 rupees in the bank of Clocktown, or at least I had that many 7 years ago."

"Get me plans of your house, and I'll get everything in order, you repay me later."

"Then I will leave for Termina and get your money. I'll return in a few weeks."

"I'll try to be finished when you return. Just go to the castle and ask for Alexis."

Link nodded and was ready to stand up.

"Oh, one more thing."

Link turned his head to the young Sheikah.

"How did you vanish like that?"

"Magic!" Link smiled.

"No, really, how did you do that?"

"Like I said, magic, that was Farore's Wind, granted to me by the Great Fairies."

"What else do you have from magic."

"Not much, I rather live by the sword. But now it's time for me to go."

"I hope you'll return soon."

Link shook his hand and set off.


	4. Farewell to the sages

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 4 – Farewell to the sages

Link ran up to Death Mountain, wanting to say goodbye to Darunia and return the Megaton hammer. He jumped on the giant leaf of the magic bean he planted all those years ago to take a short cut. A few moments later he ran into the cave to see his bloodbrother. He jumped all the way down to the centre and knocked on Darunia's door. His son, Link, opened up.

"Link! What a pleasure, how can we help the Hero of Time?"

Link handed the Megaton hammer over to the son of his brother. The poor boy nearly fell to the ground, but he managed to get back up and carried it inside. Darunia stood there with a big smile.

"Link! Good to see you!"

Link shook his hand and looked at Darunia's son putting the hammer on a small table, which crumbled under the weight.

"I must say, he's strong."

Darunia nodded.

"He comes from a line of mighty Gorons."

"I don't know how to say this, but many Gorons I have met aren't really brave."

Darunia looked at Link.

"I must say that Gorons rather be on their own, but..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I've met many Gorons in my journeys and those I met hoped on their heroes to resort their issues rather than handling it themselves. Not the Gorons of Death Mountain off course. There wasn't much they could do against a dragon, but Goth was no match for a decent Goron, and I can know, I was a decent Goron at the time."

Link saw Darunia's look.

"I'll explain later sometime, but now I must say goodbye."

"You've just got here."

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving for some time. But I will return. Just train your son good, heroism doesn't come with strength or might, but bravery and courage."

Darunia nodded and bid Link farewell.

Link left through the corridor leading to the Lost Woods. He past a few trees, carefully watching his surroundings, until he reached the waterpassage to Zora Fountain. He dived into the water and a few moments later he resurfaced in front of the waterfall. He took out his ocarina (okay, Zelda's ocarina, but he still had it, so) and played the Royal melody to open the entrance. He wondered if the ice in the Fountain finally had melted. He hoped so, then he could take the shortcut to Lake Hylia. He entered the fountain and resisted the urge to dive into the inviting water. He stopped and looked around if he didn't see Princess Ruto. Several Zora looked at Link, wondering who he was since not many saw him as the Hero of Time. He continued to run to the throne room where he found princess Ruto.

"Good evening princess." Link bowed his head.

"Greetings, Hero of Time," Ruto bowed her head as well, "and what can I for my fiancée?"

"Saying goodbye, I'm afraid."

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a little while, it won't take 7 years this time."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say, but I will return. You can be sure of that."

"Then why didn't you just leave without saying something."

"Because last time, I couldn't say goodbye, but now, I'm back in control of my life and I have the possibility to say goodbye."

"When will you come back?"

"In a month or so. I won't take long."

Ruto smiled, and then shook her head.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something different."

Link thought of what she could be thinking and suddenly, he hit him.

"Please, princess, such naughty thoughts." He now hoped she was thinking of sex.

"I'm seventeen, it's the hormones talking."

Ruto came closer.

"And you're quite handsome... for a non-Zora."

Link quickly grabbed her hand to kiss it, stopping her in her path.

"I'm sorry, princess, but I really have to go."

Link turned and ran towards the diving game. A few seconds later he felt free while he was speeding towards the cool watersurface. With a smooth dive he entered the water and swam towards the entrance to Lake Hylia.

He came out of the water, just as the sun setted. He was a bit disorientated after the long swim but soon ran towards the gate. He stopped when he reached the gate. Was he gonna use the ladder, try his longshot or try to jump the gate? He didn't actually know if he could do that last thing. He should be able to do that. After all, he is the Hero of Time, and he kicked Ganondorf's butt. He concentrated for a moment and ran towards the gate to jump at the last moment. He placed his hands on the top of the gate and flipped to land on the other end.

"Fuck yes! I fucking rule!" Link shouted while he threw his hands in the air.

A hole in the ground opened and the resident Deku scrub stuck his head out to see what the ruckus was. Link realised he was looking a bit ridiculous but recovered fast.

"What?"

The scrub shrugged and got back into the ground.

"I would think so." Link grunted and started to run towards Gerudo valley.

Link slowed only down to cross the bridge over the river Hylia. When he was almost at the end, something urged him to jump the last bit. A knife struck the place where he just was. Link rolled on the ground and was ready to unshed his sword until he realised he was unarmed. He jumped towards the Gerudo who threw the knife and grabbed her wrists. She headbutted him and tried to get away.

"Now why did you do that?" Link asked. His nose didn't even hurt.

The Gerudo watched him with so much anger it scared Link. This wasn't right.

"I have a pass so I can enter the Gerudo fortress."

The Gerudo spitted in his face. Link was now totally pissed and headbutted her. The woman fell unconscious. Link wiped the blood of his forehead and looked at his assailant. He took her on his back and went towards the fortress.

The Gerudo guard recognized Link but when she saw the woman on his back, she grabbed her weapon and warned the others. Link ignored her and went to the main entrance. Nabooru came out just when he threw the woman to the ground.

"Care to explain why she attacked my?"

Nabooru looked at the woman and sighed.

"One of the followers of Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf had followers?"

"He was the king of the Gerudo. Not everyone hated that."

Link shook his head. Some people liked the madman? That was sick.

"So, why do you honour us with your visit?" Nabooru smiled a very seductive smile.

"I'm going away for some time."

Nabooru's eyes changed for just a second into something like... sorrow? Regret? Link couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was best I came to say goodbye."

"Something WE can do to make your trip as nice as possible?"

The way she put the emphasis on we, it could only mean I.

"That's a very nice offer, but I have to make this trip alone. No offense."

"None taken," Nabooru smiled, "you may be the best looking man in Hyrule, but you're not the only man in Hyrule."

Link grinned.

"Please, Nabooru, don't make this any harder than it already is. It's bad enough I still have to go to Lon Lon Ranch."

"Ooh, someone special there?"

Link thought about this. Sure he cared about Malon, just like he cared about Nabooru and Saria. But to say someone special? Then why did he leave?

"I'll go and see. When I return from my voyage, I will come back here to let you know. I'll only be away a few weeks."

"Very well," Nabooru said, "apparently I can't change your mind."

She ran her fingers from her neck down to her nice breasts.

"I have to go." Link said, knowing if he stayed a bit longer, he would give in to temptation.

Nabooru sighed as she watched the young man running back to the river Hylia.

"Too bad, Link, we could have had fun."


	5. Link leaves

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 5 – Link leaves

Link stopped when Lon Lon Ranch came in sight. He could easily call Epona with his ocarina, but he had to talk to Malon. He thought he had to talk to Malon. Did he have to talk to Malon? Link sat down in the grass and thought this over. He cared for Malon but if it was more?

"Fairy boy?"

Link looked up and saw Malon on Epona behind him.

"I wish you stopped calling me that." Link answered. "It was cute when I was ten but now, it sounds... wrong."

Malon laughed.

"So, what were you doing, just sitting here?"

"I'm leaving for a while and I was wondering how I would tell you."

"You're leaving again?"

"Not for that long, this time. I'll be back in a few weeks."

Malon smiled.

"And where are you going?"

"I can't say. I haven't told anyone and..."

"You won't tell me either. Very well, Link, but how will you get there?"

"I was hoping I could ride Epona again."

"Hm, each time you come to see me, it's to take Epona away."

"I'm sorry, but..."

Malon laughed and dismounted.

"Of course you can use Epona. I'm sure she won't object going to foreign countries with the Hero of Time."

Link smiled and mounted Epona.

"I'll take good care of her." Link said and took off.

"I know you will, fairy boy." Malon whispered.

Link arrived at Kokiri forest and left Epona at the entrance.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Link ran through the village and climbed up to his old house. He put the rough sketches he made for his new house on the bed, then opened his closet and thought what he would take with him on his journey. He was caught off guard in Gerudo Valley but that wouldn't happen anymore. He didn't have the Master sword anymore, but the Great Fairy sword he had found in Termina was just slightly larger. It seemed strange that the sword was once so big. He also took the gilded sword with him (you could never be to careful). He hung the mirror shield on his back and put the longshot in his tunic. After taking his bow, he was ready to leave. Just before he left his old room, he turned around and reopened his closet. With a big smile he took out the Biggoron's sword. He used this sword a lot when he was fighting against the forces of Ganondorf. After a few runs he started using this sword more than the Master sword, stating "Shields are for wusses". Link jumped down, right in front of Saria.

"Hey Link, where are you going?" she asked, pointing at Links weaponry.

"I'm going away for a while, but I'm going to be back very soon. You'll never miss me."

"I always miss you, Link."

Link smiled, and patted her on the head.

"See you later, Saria. Oh, and if a man called Alexis comes, give him the papers on my bed."

Lin turned around and ran to Epona. Mido stood next to the entrance with his arms crossed.

"Link, I have to tell you something."

Link stopped and wondered what his old bully had to say.

"When you first arrived in Kokiri forest, the Deku tree said you were destined to do great things, so I volunteered to train you to become a good warrior, but Saria became the one who raised you. I tried to harden you up by being though to you, and also because Saria played with you more than with me."

Mido was supposed to be the one that raised him? Link was stumped.

"I think you did a great job. I couldn't have turned out the way I am now if it weren't for Saria and for you."

Mido cracked a smile.

"Hm, just go, and don't take so long this time."

"How would you know how long I was away?"

Mido shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't get any bigger then."

Link laughed.

"I won't, I hope not."

Mido turned and ran towards Saria. Link left Kokiri forest to finally leave to Termina.

He had rode for several hours and it was nearly day. He had better waited to leave, but he was to eager to get going so he had left in the evening. Link didn't feel really comfortable. The last time he was on this trip, the Skull kid jumped him. Link shrugged off these stupid feelings. The Skull kid went back to Kokiri forest to his friends, and no one was gonna jump him this time. No more supernatural stuff on his way to Termina, and what could happen? He was fully armed and the Hero of Time. Link grinned and then his vision went black as he felt to the ground.


	6. One year later

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 6 - One year later (or was it the next day?)

"So when I came about, all my things were gone, my swords, my horse, hell, even I! I was picked up by a group of wandering musicians. They were attacked in a country called Holodrum by a general named Onox or something. He was after a dancer, that was actually Din, the Oracle of Seasons. He captured her and guess who had to save her? Exactly, yours truly. I should make a business card, saying "Link, Professional Hero". Anyway, after I save Din, she says a friend of hers, Nayru, the Oracle of Ages is kidnapped by a sorceress Veran. I stop Veran and it turns out that Twinrova is back, how I don't know, I'm pretty sure I killed her, or them, in Hyrule, and they intend to bring Ganondorf back. They sacrifice this girl but it only brings out an empty shell of Ganondorf, and pretty ugly too I might add, which leads to me still being alive. Anyway, I go out to save Nayru and when I ask her for a favor, she gives me a hard time! I mean, a year goes by while I'm saving Oracles left and right, and in the mean time, all my stuff is gone. So I ask Nayru to send me back to the time after I was robbed, I mean, she is the Oracle of Ages, I went back 400 years with her power, so a year shouldn't be to hard for her, and she has the nerve to set demands! "Oh Link, it's not because I'm an Oracle I'm being satisfied." Yeah right, I sure satisfied... eh, I mean..."

Link suddenly realised who he was talking to.

"You had to fuck her to get send back."

Link could only nod. God, he just ranted on about the Oracles to the nicest girl he ever met and he confessed he had sex with an Oracle to get something done.

"So, are you here permanently or do you go back, one year in the future?"

"I retrieve my stuff and then go back. I have until the Festival of Time. Three days, talk about déjà vu." Link said, looking everywhere but the girl. He just didn't dare to look at her.

"Oh, come on!" the girl shouted, "Do you think I'm a little ignorant kid?"

"Well, the last time I saw you..."

"The last time you saw me was eight years ago! I've grown since then."

"I've noticed."

Now it was the girl's turn to fall silent.

"You have? I mean, how do you think you'll get your stuff back."

Link shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know who took them."

"Don't worry, Grasshopper, Romani will help you."

Link looked at Romani and laughed.

"What? I will!" Romani jumped up and nudged him in the ribs.

"Ow, stop it!"

Link looked at the woman who just hit him. She didn't look anything like Cremia did all those years ago. Well, she did, but not when you looked closely. She still had the same joyish charm over her and was still hyperactive, she couldn't sit still for a second. She wore a small purple dress that accentuated her female shapes nicely. Link almost didn't recognise the sweet little girl he had met in his childhood when he had come to the Romani Ranch.

Romani pushed a curl of her red hair back behind her ear.

"And how do you even think you can get your stuff back? You're not even armed."

Her eyes sparkled brightly, enjoying the stories of Link.

"Am too. When that group of musicians took me, they told me they left my sword there because they couldn't carry it. Guess the Biggoron's sword was too heavy for the thieves as well. I retrieved that and I came here because I hoped Epona would be here, and she was. And you can't help, because you're not armed."

Romani had gone to the shed where Epona was tied down and grabbed a Deku stick. She turned around and threw the stick to Link. He caught it with ease.

"A Deku stick? You call that arm..."

Link's voice grew silent when he looked at the arrow that drove itself through the stick. Romani stood there triumphantly with her bow.

"Remember, Grasshopper, I've been training with a bow since I was ten. You will find no one better than me in whole Termina."

"Hm, you can come."

Link laid down the stick and stood up.

"By the way? How did you get Epona?"

"Some guy tried to sell it to me, but I recognised her and turned down the offer. After he left, I played that song she likes so much and she came running."

"Did you recognise the guy?"

"I asked around in Clocktown and it turns out there have been many robberies all over the country. They suspect the thief comes from Ikana canyon and is called..."

"Sakon."

"You know him?"

"Unfortunately yes, he was the thief that stole Kafei's wedding mask."

"Well, the way I've heard it, he leads a whole gang of shadow thieves or something like that."

"I know where his hide out is, we can go there, but first I must ask something of you."

"Strange, Romani must ask something of you as well." Romani said with a smile.

AN: So did you see that one coming (Romani I mean). I didn't include Zelda in Oracle of Ages (she has other things on her mind) so I can have more freedom to work. Hope no one has any objection (if you do, too bad).


	7. The Return of the things from the other ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 7 - The return of the things from the outer world

The rest of the day they trained in archery and fought with Deku sticks. Romani was quite good to Link's surprise. Her joy of life reminded him of his own when he first started this hero gig as he started to call it. In fact, now that he thought of it, he only felt burned out after defeating Ganondorf. When he saved Din and Nayru, he felt alive again. Guess he wasn't tired of fighting, he was just tired of reliving the same thing.

"Aw."

Link dropped the Deku stick to shake off the hurt in his fingers.

"Is that the best you can do, Hero of Time? Guess Ganondorf wasn't that hard."

"Don't say that. It's not a laughing matter."

Romani apologised.

"That's okay, but that madman almost killed me, several times!"

"I'm sorry, I know what you've been through, I mean, you've told me, Romani doesn't really know..."

"It's okay, really," Link reassured her, "and what's with that talking in third person anyway?"

"I did it as a joke when I was about four or five, but... I wouldn't say it stuck, but every time I'm nervous or excited, I talk about myself in third person."

"So eight years ago, you were excited to see someone new?"

"No, not really."

Romani looked away with a gentle smile on her lips. Link noticed (as he had already done several times that day) she had nice lips.

"I was kinda nervous."

"Why?" Link asked, half and half knowing the answer but he couldn't resist to tease.

"Such a handsome boy running to my aid? I had a crush on you the moment you entered the ranch."

Link smiled. When he returned to Romani ranch he was also excited to see Romani again. He didn't think of her when he was in Hyrule but that was because Ganondorf was his main concern.

"You know, I never told this to anyone," Link said, looking also the other way, "but when I was in the timeloop in Termina, I hated to come here on the third day..."

"The day the moon was gonna fall? Why? Was I that troublesome? I know I was ranting on a bit..."

"No, it's just, when I wasn't there on the first night to fight off those things from outer space, you were completely..." Link shuddered when he thought of the few times he saw Romani like that, "...you had lost your joy, you were completely inert. I hated that."

Romani put her hand on his cheek.

"I... I didn't know. You cared that much for me?"

Link nodded.

"There were days I didn't want to do anything, just relax and kick back for three days, but almost every time, I blew up that big boulder and saved your cows, so I could play with you the rest of the time."

"I don't really remember that playing part."

"Of course not," Link said, pretending to be outraged, "the final time, right before I defeated Majora, I also had to save the swamps, the mountains, the ocean and the canyon, get Kafei his adult body back so he could get married with Anju, save your cows, stop the moon from falling down and, oh yeah, get toilet paper to some creep living in the toilet."

Romani tried to keep herself seriously but now laughed out loud.

"You had to get some creep toilet paper?"

"You've never been on the toilet without toilet paper? That's not a laughing matter!" Link did his best not to start laughing himself, but failed.

Romani slowly stopped laughing.

"But seriously now," she said while whiping a tear from her eye, trying to stop snickering, "this training session isn't really what I wanted to ask of you."

"What is it?" Link got quickly serious.

"The day after tomorrow is the Festival of Time, so tonight those things from out of this world return."

Link touched Romani's arm.

"You know I will help you."

Romani nodded and raised her Deku stick.

"But now, let's continue."

Cremia had cooked a wonderful meal for Link and Romani but they both ate it too fast to really appreciate it to the fullest. Link was nervous, he would spend the whole night in the barn with this gorgeous woman. Luckily those ghost things would come, so they would be distracted in a way, so to speak. Romani got up and took out two bows.

"Where are you going?" Cremia asked.

"To the barn." Romani said with a look on her face, saying 'if you ask any more I'm gonna use you for practice shooting, so back off, sis, please?'.

Link got up and followed Romani.

Link felt uncomfortable climbing up the ladder after Romani to the attic of the barn. That perfect ass, just an armlength away. Link shook his head and tried to think of something else. Link sat down next to Romani in the hay. An awkward silence fell. Link tried to break it.

"So, what did you do all these years, I mean, I told you what I did."

"Yeah, nothing." Romani laughed.

"Yeah well, we're not talking about me."

"What I did?" Romani lied down, looking at the ceiling, "I trained with my bow, obviously, and I wandered around Termina, looking for, I don't know, some say thrills, but I think it was you I was looking for."

"Some say? Who?"

"I've had boyfriends," Romani laughed, "but none stayed. Guess I was too adventurous for them. I travelled to Woodfall swamps, Zora's bay, Goron Mountains, I even went to Ikana canyon. I fought off many enemies with my bow and Deku sticks."

"So you spent all that time beating up innocent monsters? Ow!"

Romani hit him in the ribs again.

"Something like that."

Link checked his bow, just to do something.

"You know, I've only had this much fun with Saria."

"Oh, great, now I'm compared with a fairy child."

Link laughed.

"No, I mean, I'm having fun with you. I like spending time with you."

Romani turned towards Link. He was completely lost in those blue eyes.

"I have to tell you something."

"Hm?" Link mumbled when he drew closer to Romani.

"The ghost things?" Romani whispered while she came closer, "They don't come tonight."

Link and Romani lost themselves in a passionate kiss.


	8. Return of the green hatted kid

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 8 - Return of the green hatted kid

"Excuse me, could you let us pass?"

The guard stook his chest forward, tilted his helmet a bit forward to look more intimidating and turned around.

"If you address one of the town guards you can be a bit more poli..."

His jaw dropped when he looked right into Links face covered with Goron warpaint. A tri-force was painted under his right eye and a sword with wings on his left.

"I said excuse me."

"Oh, really, I didn't hear..." the guard whimpered as he got out of Links way.

Link and Romani passed the south gate. Link pointed at the passage to the western part.

"If I'm not mistaken the bank is that way."

Romani nodded and they passed the tower the carpenters made for the Festival of Time.

Just before they reached the passage a kid ran into Link. Link grabbed down and held him up.

"And where are you going in such a hurry?"

The kid first was scared at first because of Link's face but now was looking brave in Link's laughing eyes.

"Let me go!" the little kid shouted. "Wait 'till my mother gets her hands on you!"

"Oh? And who may that be?"

"Link?"

The boy and the man looked up. A redheaded woman came running from the western part.

"Oh sorry, sir, but he can be a handfull. Oh, hello, Romani."

"Hello, Anju."

Link looked at the woman. She had barely changed.

"Anju, how nice to see you again," Link said, "how's Kafei?"

"Uhm, do I know you?"

"Think eight years back," Romani helped, "and then think of your son."

Anju suddenly realised who was holding up her son.

"Oh, you're the one who brought Kafei back!"

"Is that really you?" the kid asked.

Link nodded.

"Dad didn't say you had that on your face." The kid pointed at the warpaint.

"I didn't have that then, I only have it on now because the so called Shadow Thieves took things from me and I intend to get them back."

"Good thing, 'cause they stole from my mom and dad!" the little guy said.

"I would like to talk to Kafei." Link said to Anju.

"Why? Do you think he has something to do with them?"

"No, but if I remember correctly, he knows the owner of the curiosity shop and I would like to ask him some questions."

"Kafei is in the inn."

"Very well, I have some bussiness in the western part of town. When I finish them I will come see him."

"Uhm, can you put me down now?"

Link looked at the kid he still held up. He had completely forgotten about him.

"Wow, you're pretty strong!" the little boy said when Link put him down.

"That because of the glov..." Link suddenly realised he didn't have them on anymore, "yeah, yeah I am."

"I will tell Kafei you will come," Anju said, "Link, come along, we're going back home."

The little boy ran after his mother as she passed the clocktower.

"What are you thinking?"

"The things I did here seemed less important than what I did in Hyrule, I didn't think I had such an impact."

"When I was at Zora's bay, I met the kids of that singer of Indigo-go's, Lulu. She has five daughters and two sons..."

"The eggs I saved from the Gerudo and the seasnakes." Link nodded.

"The two boys are called Mikau and Link."

"She saw me transform from Mikau to Link when I saved the temple and I told her everything." Link thought for a second. "Who's the father anyway?"

"That was Mikau."

Link didn't know what to say. He never suspected why Mikau risked his life for Lulu's eggs. When he met the dying Mikau, he said he was the last of the Zora heroes, and for Link that was enough to risk his life. That was what Link was taugth. Heroes risked their lives because they had to, not because of something personal. He had fought Ganondorf because first the Deku tree asked it and then princess Zelda. He had saved Termina because Ganondorf asked him (well, kinda). He never thought he had a choice. Heroes aren't suppose to have choices, they just do it because they had to. Link wondered if Mikau would have tried to save the eggs if he wasn't the father. Of course he would, he had to, Link figured, he was a hero.

"How did they turn out?" he asked Romani.

"Pretty well, I think," Romani answered, "Link doesn't say much, but Mikau does the talking for the both of them. They play both the guitar pretty well or so I'm told. And they have been spotted entering the Gerudo fortress from time to time, apparantly looking for a thrill."

"Like you?"

Romani smiled.

"Like me. But tell me, Grasshopper, did you do the same when you were young? Before the whole hero stuff?"

Link thought about this.

"Yes, I suppose I have, although I couldn't leave the forest, I thought I was Kokiri, but I did several dangerous things. I was always willing to climb trees and jump from ledges. I was the only one who even dared to play with the Skull kids. I thought for a long time that was the reason I didn't have a fairy, because I was a bit of a dare devil, but that fact didn't slow me down."

Romani smiled and wrapped her arms around Link.

"We don't have enough time now," Link said with regret in his voice because he really wanted to kiss this beautiful woman, "we have to go to the bank."

Romani pouted for a second and let Link go. Link kissed her on the forehead and took her hand. A few minutes later Link had 8000 rupees in his purse. He figured that was to be enough for his house.


	9. Ikana Canyon

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 9 - Ikana Canyon

Link had gotten a room at the Stockpot Inn. Kafei let him have a room immediatly when he recognised the young man in front of him. Link sat on the bed with Romani caressing his back. He enjoyed her touch and cursed the man who chose to knock on the door, just as he was about to turn around and make love to her. Romani got up and opened the door.

"Ah, Romani," the owner of the shop of thieves greeted her with a big smile, "Kafei didn't tell me it was you who wanted to see me."

"She isn't," Link said calmly, "I am."

Link ran east with Romani close behind. The shopkeeper had told them not much but enough to make Link worried. Sakon had stopped going to the shop about a year ago. Partly because the shopkeeper didn't want his goods because they were stolen from important people, and partly because Sakon began to creep him out. He told Link Sakon started to wear a black mask with a brown hood the last times he was in the shop and that was the last time he saw Sakon. In fact, Sakon didn't even care about money much anymore. Link knew of the mask the shopkeeper was speaking although he didn't tell him. It was the Garos' mask, the mask of the Shadow assassins and thieves of Ikana canyon. But they had long perished and were now mere ghosts, shadows of their former selfs. How did Sakon gather a group of new Garos? Or did the ghosts aid him in his thievery? Link hoped it wasn't that last thing. Either way, it didn't sound good and he hoped Romani and him could handle a bunch of Shadow assassins with a bow and some Deku sticks. When he came to the fence he easily jumped it. His new green cape flung in the wind. He came to a stop when he realised Romani was still behind. He turned around to see her put her hands on the fence and flip over it, like he had flipped over the gate at Lake Hylia. Link cracked a smile and began to ran again. The next obstacle would be harder since he didn't have a hookshot now. He stopped at the stone wall and turned.

"If you have been to Ikana canyon, how do you cross this?" Link asked Romani.

"There is a carved path at the side, but that would take too long now. We have to find another quicker way to pass it."

Aha, that explained how Sakon could get there, not to mention the young Kafei. He grabbed Romani and while she tried to protest he threw her up. She grabbed the branch of the treetrunk on top of the wall and pulled herself up.

"Okay, that's a quicker way!" she panted.

Link jumped up and could barely grab the top edge of the wall. Romani pulled him up with a lot of effort.

"See? It was a good thing I came with you."

Link just smiled but his smile froze. Something drew near, something sinister and evil. He drew a Deku stick and looked around. Romani didn't know what was going on but she took out her bow, also sensing something was amiss. Suddenly a shadow emerged from the rocks and jumped towards Link. Link did a backflip and thrusted the Deku stick forward, like it was a lance. The stick hit the Garos right between the eyes and he was thrown back. He swirled his sword around trying to cut up the Deku stick but Link evaded his attacks and then kicked him in the face. The Garos fell. Two more Garos jumped from behind the rocks but were stopped mid air by two arrows. Link nodded at Romani to thank her for the assist. He pulled up the fallen Garos and threw him against the canyonwall.

"Talk," Link hissed, "where is Sakon and what did you do to him."

"We don't talk," the Garos hissed back, "but know, the thief will bring back the Garos and we will rule Ikana canyon and threaten the land once more."

Link hit him right on the face and a wet stain quickly spread across his black mask. If he had been real, his nose would have been relocated in his brain. Link removed the mask to make sure it was a ghost inside and the brown cape fell empty on the ground.

"And I thought aliens were freaky." Romani whispered.

"We have to stop Sakon." Link said.

It was the only thing he said and Romani knew this was now one of the most important things in his life. She wondered if it was more important than her.


	10. The Garos

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 10 - The Garos

A few minutes later they arrived at Sakon's hideout, that is, if Link's memory served him correctly. A short examination of the stonewall revealed a secret lever and a huge stone door swung open. Link grabbed his Deku stick and jumped in. Romani stayed in the back with her bow ready. Suddenly Garos appeared all around Link and he had trouble dodging their swords. He could take out two of them before his Deku stick broke and knocked out another one with a decent punch. Romani shot four before they directed their attention to her and she was forced to leave her bow behind and kick her asaillants. Link had just kicked another one to the ground when all of a sudden he was kicked in the face. This surprised Link as they all used swords. This led to another kick. Link did a backflip and looked at his new adversary. He recognised Sakon although he had a Garos mask and brown cape.

"You will not stand in the way of the Garos!" he said with a hollow voice. Several Garos enclosed him. Link quickly threw a Deku nut and while they were briefly stunned he drew another Deku stick and slammed another four in the ground. Romani also started to use the Deku nuts and sticks but had more trouble fending off the blows. As the Garos she was fighting trashed her third Deku stick she leaped forward, grabbing his face and drove it hard into the wall. She thought she felt blood splatter on her hand right before the cape fell empty. She drew her final Deku stick and started slashing at her enemies once more. While the Garos she was aiming at jumped to the side, her Deku stick crashed on a glass casing. The Garos laughed, knowing she was unarmed, but when he saw her smile, he knew she just gained an advantage, one she wouldn't have had if she had killed him. Romani grabbed the guilded sword from the casing and slashed the Garos in half.

Sakon had just broken Link's last Deku stick when he heard the worried cries of the others. He made the mistake of looking, although he knew Link was unarmed and there were five Garos with swords surrounding him, anticipating any Deku nuts. But then again, he suddenly realised, Romani was supposed to be unarmed as well. But Link didn't have access to any of the weapons he had stolen. He could only have that big sword that he couldn't carr... Uh-oh.

Sakon turned back to Link just to see him slash all five Garos in half with one strike. That explained the strange lump on Link's back under his cape. He should have known, the Garos hide their swords also under their capes, but he didn't think someone would copy the Garos's ways. No one was even to know of the ways of the Garos, but didn't they whisper of a boy that defeated them several years ago? Could it be? But then he didn't have a chance! 

Sakon jumped away, apparantly in the shadows while more Garos jumped before Link. They didn't even have the time to attack, they could only block off Link's swipes with his sword or be cut in half. They knew if they tried anything else than defence, they would perish. Link had something different on his mind. He didn't really noticed the Garos anymore, he just thought fighting the Garos was a strange sensation. From the moment they were dead all evidence of them were gone. That included their blood that should have left a long trail on the ground and his sword (not to mention his clothes) but it all vanished, not even leaving a wet spot. It's strange to have blood splatter in your face, and then there's nothing anymore, not a trace it was ever there. Wow, two Garos trying something new. Link's mind was back in the fight. The first Garos was blocking Link's attacks while the second, right behind his companion, was ready to jump and slash. Link thought of his options. A spinslash would take too long. And if he tried to block the second Garos, the first one would hit him. Ah, but here's a thought. Link hit the Garos low, leaving his sword on the ground. The second Garos jumped up and Link slashed his sword upwards. The first Garos was thrown back and the second Garos impaled himself on the sword. Link let the sword come down and felt how the blood on his hands vanished.

Fuck, this was taking too long. He had to find Sakon back, he was the key to everything. Link turned around, looking for his enemy. He saw Romani fighting with his guilded sword and then he saw Sakon. He jumped out of the shadows and grabbed Romani by the neck.

"I have your girl, now surrender." Sakon hissed.

Link came slowly closer.

"I'll kill her." Sakon suddenly had a dagger in his hand, holding it just under Romani's chin.

Guess Romani would find out if she was more important than Sakon.

Link stopped and looked at the yellow holes in the Garos mask. Sakon laughed. Untill Link started to smile. His eyes turned over to Romani's and Sakon, feeling he was missing something followed her gaze. Link thrashed the glass next to him and grabbed the longshot. Before Sakon knew that Romani was a diversion he felled the hook entering his shoulder. Romani slipped away and once again, Link advanced towards Sakon. Sakon jumped forward, trying to surprise Link but he underestimated the speed Link had with the large weapon. A large red stripe appeared on Sakon's chest and face. This was the first human kill Link had made (not really counting Ganondorf, since he had become a monster). The poor man collapsed as the Garos started to vanish. Link heard a whisper in the air, sounding like "free again, at last" and could have sworn it was Sakon's voice. He pulled of the mask to reveal a skeleton under the cape.

"He was already a corpse?" Romani asked.

"Apparently he died after he had put on the mask. The power of the Garos kept his body alive and fed them." Link said. "Or something like that, I don't know, I just kill monsters, not analyse them."

Link turned his attention to Romani who had a big cut over her right arm.

"Let me look at that!"

"Don't worry, I'm lefthanded."

"Really?" Link paused for a moment as he thought back, "I never noticed it before but now you mention it, you are."

"Hey," Romani smiled, "aren't you as well? Isn't that the perfect proof we were made for each other?"

"I would think the perfect proof we were made for each other is that we fought off a bunch of Shadow assassins."

Romani grinned but than shrieked painfully as Link examined her cut.

"Hm, this is pretty deep. But don't worry, I have something that won't even leave a scar."

He went to one of the glass casings and smashed it. He got out a bottle containing a fairy.

"This little fellow will make it all better, and what's better than a potion, this restores you to your full health while a potion just accelerates your healing, which always leaves a scar."

Link opened the bottle and the fairy flew over to Romani to heal her.

"So, you got your stuff back." She said.

"Yep."

"So, you have to leave again?"

"Not until tomorrow." Link closed to Romani and kissed her, knowing he would never leave her, and she would never leave him. But then again, a little voice in the back of his head said, what is knowing?


	11. Saying goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 11 - Saying goodbye

Link had given all his equipment to Romani, asking her to save everything for him until he returned. She also promised to go to Hyrule and give the money to Alexis for his house. Link knew she would do this for him, because... he just knew. Now they still had a bit more than a night before Link was send back to the time after his adventures in Holodrum and Labrynna about one year from now. While the evening grew late, Link and Romani were fighting on the ranch, Link using his Fairy sword and mirror shield and Romani using the guilded sword and a shield they retrieved from Sakon's hideout. Link had the advantage but the gap grew closer every time he gave her pointers. Although it must be said, she also gave pointers to Link. This one was of those times.

"What's the matter, Grasshopper?" she laughed, "Is Romani better than you?"

Link jumped to his feet and jumped back, holding his sword behind his back.

"Come on, don't mope, Romani while finish you quickly."

She came closer ready with her sword while Link still hadn't moved. There was however a strange flickering in his sword.

"Shield." Whispered Link.

"Huh?"

"Shield now!" Link shouted.

Romani held her shield up as Link discharged his spin. Her shield caught the full force of his sword and she was thrown back several meters.

"Wow, what was that?"

"A spincharge. Something I picked up when I was a kid. It's not given to every one to learn it."

"Why? Where did you learn it?"

"The great Fairies taught me. There is one in Clocktown in the cave in the northern section. Maybe you can go see her tomorrow."

"Definitely, I want to learn that as well."

"You said last night those ghost things weren't coming, how did you know?"

"They only come every five years."

"So in two years, they come back?

Link looked at the rising moon.

"It's getting late, we should be going to bed."

"I believe it's better for Cremia's nightrest if we slept in the barn again."

Link smiled as he lifted Romani and carried her to the barn.

Link laid Romani down in the hay and kissed her neck.

"Tell me, Grasshopper, was I your second?"

Link looked at Romani, not fully understanding what she meant.

"Well, if you had to fuck Nayru to get send back, was I your second?"

"No, not really," Link sighed, "all though you're not far off."

"Oh, tell me."

"Do you really want to hear this?"

Romani nodded, turned him on his back and started to open his tunic.

 "When I was in Holodrum I met this young witch called Maple. We didn't get along and had words the few times we left. Once we were both surprised by a huge spring storm. We sheltered under a tree and one thing led to another, but the day after she left and when we met again, she was even more annoying."

"And then?" Romani licked downwards around his bellybutton.

"Then came Nayru and you."

"That's it? Poor boy," Romani pulled down his leggings, "no one pleased the Hero of Time like they should?"

"One did," moaned Link, "and she's doing it again."

Romani smiled and sat up. Link kisses her neck and started to unbutton her blouse.

"What about you?" Link asked.

"A woman doesn't talk about those things!" she laughed and removed her clothes. He cupped her breasts and started licking down her neck. She moaned softly when he flicked his tongue over her pink nipples. He caressed her leg slowly and moved up to her ass. She grabbed his back and drew him closer to her. With a soft moan Link entered Romani, just like he did the night before. Both of them gave in to the passion. With a long moan Romani and Link relaxed and laid next to one another.

"That was even better than last night." Romani said softly.

Link could only nod, caressing her hair. He felt really bad he had to leave her. Romani tried not to think about that. For Link he would only miss her a few days at most, but Romani couldn't see him for a year. So she would take advantage of Link tonight as much as she could. Romani turned to Link again and kissed him while she reached between his legs.

"Again?" Link asked.

Romani just kissed his neck and whispered in his ear: "you'll be gone for a year, so I'm gonna fuck you as much as I can this night."

Link turned his attention to her breasts again and the love making could start all over again.

The next morning Romani woke up not because of the cold, but because of the lack of warmness she had grown acustomed to in her short time with Link. She got up and saw Link had left already. She left the barn and looked towards the entrance. After the Festival of Time she would leave to Hyrule with Epona and the money. Hell, with the Castle Town being rebuild, maybe there was place for a milkbar in Hyrule. She would ask Cremia a wagon with Chateau Romani she could try to sell in Hyrule. Maybe she could even do more stuff in Hyrule. A small smile lingered on Romani's lips.

"See you in a year, Grasshopper, but not here. Romani is going away soon."

Romani turned around and entered the ranch.

Author's note: next chapter: something completely different


	12. Link's training

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 12 - Link's training

Link had run up Mount Doom, jumped the cracks in the ground and now was facing the ever erupting crater of the mountain of the Gorons. Stones came crashing in on the path in front of him. He thought of turning back but immediately repressed that thought. He had been here on many occasions, every time turning back but now he was determined to continue. He had to. Link took a deep breath and ran. He watched the ground for shadows of falling rocks. He dodged them rolling over the ground, being hit by just minor stones. When he saw the end was near he began to run a bit harder, failing to see the shadow in front of him getting larger. When he entered the middle of the shadow he looked up to see a huge boulder coming down fast. He jumped away and scraped his right arm by the crashing boulder. He began to run again with his left hand covering the wound on his arm and soon came at the end of the trail. 

He sat down against the stonewall to slow down his breathing and looked at his arm. His upperarm was bleeding and stung like hell but he bit away the pain and started to climb the wall. Well, he actually didn't have a choice, he couldn't go back anymore and he had no desire to face the volcano once more. He was almost at the first ledge when he heard a creeping sound. He looked up and saw a skulltalla. He held still and thought how he could overcome this spider. The spider turned and now saw him. With a speed that almost caught Link off guard, it rushed towards its prey. Link thrusted his wounded arm forward and caught the spider. Before it could do anything he threw it down where he saw it burst into blue flames. He thought of resting on the ledge but decided to go on, until his arm started protesting. He climbed on the ledge and looked up. There were two more ledges and then he was at the to... hmm, there seemed to be also two other spiders. He felt his wounded arm and knew he couldn't redo the maneuver he just did. Maybe if he threw the second spider to the first. He nodded and restarted his climb up. He silently moved to the second ledge, getting as close to the spider as possible. He grabbed the spider and let go of the rockwall. He landed on the ledge and threw the spider to the one still sitting higher on the wall. He hit and the two spiders came falling down. He quickly climbed up and with a triumphantly cry reached the top. 

He now had the choice of two caves to enter. He knew the right one went inside the volcano and that was his goal, so he ignored the cave with the great Fairy and ran into the volcano, covering his wound with his hand. The heat in the cave was no real trouble to Link but he suddenly felt his wound pound. He cursed that boulder and began to run towards the passage way to Darunia's throneroom. He stopped at the edge of the platform, looking down to the lava. Maybe he still could pass the eruptions, no, he had to continue. He could handle the jump to the next platform, he hoped. He took a few steps back, breath deep and started to run. Right before the edge he rolled and then jumped. He barely reached the next platform, hanging over the edge, trying to pull himself up. The blood gushed now out of his pounding wound because of the action. He shrieked out a battlecry and climbed the platform. He had to catch his breath again and ran on, ignoring the cave on his left, to the passage to Darunia's throneroom.

Darunia just entered as Link pushed the statue back.

"Link? What are you doing here? I thougth you were outs..."

Darunia looked at the bloodcovered Goron standing in front of him.

"Link, my son!" he shouted. "What did you do?"

"Testing my courage, father." He said with a smile.

"Let's go to the great Fairy inside the volcano to heal you." Darunia said as he supported his eight year old son and guided him inside the volcano.

"There's a Fairy in the volcano?" Link asked, out of breath.

"Yes, there is even one next to the outside entrance of the crater."

Link grinned. Hah, figures.

Author's note: I hope you liked this fic about Darunia's son because I plan to bring him back a couple of times in the future.


	13. Link returns to Hyrule

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 13 - Link returns to Hyrule

Link ran up to Romani ranch, aching to see Romani again. He looked around but didn't see her. He felt like he didn't have time for this. All he wanted to do was find Romani, take her back to Hyrule and live happily ever after. But of course, that was too much to ask. Wait, over there, that was Cremia.

"Cremia!" he shouted. "Where's Romani?"

Cremia looked up and saw the young man running down.

"Oh, Link! How nice to see you."

"Where's Romani?"

"She's in Hyrule."

What?

"She left with your things about a year ago and she lives there now. Says she's the new protector or something."

Link's head dropped. Oh great, she's able to fight off some Garos and now she thinks she can protect Hyrule. And from what? Link killed all great evils there! Except maybe... those Gerudo's that followed Ganondorf! But she could handle them, right?

"I'll go to Hyrule right away."

"Wait untill tomorrow morning," Cremia said, "I'm sending a new wagon of Chateau Romani to Hyrule. You can come along."

Well, it was a long journey, and he was a bit hungry.

"Very well," Link nodded, "uhm, do you have something to eat?"

A large bump in the road woke Link back up. Man, this was boring. They had been on the road for severall hours now and they still were somewhere next to the lost woods. The only sounds there was, were the wheels of the wagon and the clappering sound of the horseshoes on the bumpy road. Link was dozing off again.

"Huh, what?" Link looked at the driver of the wagon, a sturdy looking man with a bow next to him.

"I said, how long do you know Cremia?"

"Oh, I met her about... what, nine, ten years ago." Link figured it was already something like that. "But I know Romani better, I have to say."

This was the answer the man wanted to hear, since a smile came on his face.

"What about you?" Link didn't really want to initiate a conversation, but he was a little intrigued by that smile.

"Oh, a couple of months. I drive the milkwagons from Termina to Hyrule. But I would rather work on the farm wi... uhm, doing more farm work. I mean, it's not really a job for a woman to do."

Link nodded and lied down in the wagon again.

"How long do you figure we get in Hyrule?"

"Oh, a few more hours. What exactly do you do? If I may ask."

"Professional hero," Link smiled, "I'll have bussiness cards soon."

The driver looked at Link as he was joking and muttered something like "okay, if you don't want to tell, don't tell" and turned his concentration back on the road. Link dozed off again.

It was practicly evening when the wagon arrived at Castle Town. Link stretched and jumped out. The driver had started to unload the milk and was looking at Link to help him. Link looked around to see exactly where he was and how he could dodge work. The milkbar was located where the Happy Mask shop used to be. And there, a guard, yes!

"Excuse me, my good man," Link exclaimed, loud enough for the driver to hear, "but where can I find Alexis."

"The queen's personal guard?" the guard answered.

The driver raised an eyebrow. That guy knew someone who was close to the queen?

"He's not here for the moment, he's gone with queen Zelda to lake Hylia for a concert of the Indigo-go's. You should go too, I'm sure the queen would love to see you again."

He knew the queen personally?

"I must say, I'm glad you have returned, because once again, these are dangerous times that need the Hero of Time."

The driver looked unbelieving at Link. That guy is the Hero of Time? No way.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"I'm sure queen Zelda can tell you..."

"I need to see Impa!"

Link and the guard looked at the soldier who just drove up the market place.

"The ghosts have returned. They are at Lake Hylia."

"What ghosts?" Link asked.

"The ghosts that have plagued us since about a year, of course," the soldier said, "luckily Romani is there but for the queen's safety..."

Link jumped up and threw the soldier of his horse.

"Get Impa, I'm going ahead." He shouted as he drove off.


	14. Trouble at Lake Hylia

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 14 - Trouble at Lake Hylia

He didn't like this horse. Epona had much more fire in her. But he had no choice, if he wanted to go to Lake Hylia he had to ride. Walking would take too long and Romani had the ocarina, so he couldn't warp. After a while (which took too long according to Link), he arrived at Lake Hylia. He jumped off his horse and drew his sword. There was Romani, shooting arrows at hovering ghosts and slashing at Gibdo's. Alexis was fighting with two swords, fencing off a couple of Gidbo's who were threatening the audience of the Indigo-go's. Zelda was right behind him, throwing knives at ghosts. Darunia was beating the shit out of some Gibdo, assisted by his son, who looked a lot thougher than a year ago. The Indigo-go's were standing on the middle island, save from Gibdo's but the ghosts drew nearer, but all fell victim to the fins of two Zora boys. Link knew what to do. He ran across the ropebridge, shooting his slingshot he brought from Holodrum at passing ghosts and reached the island.

"Give me that guitar." He said to the new guitarist.

"Hey man, what do you think you're doing." The Zora objected.

Link sighed and took the guitar out of his hands. He concentrated for a while, it had been over a year since he held a guitar, and how did the sun song go again? He played the notes and the sunlight broke through the clouds and froze all Gibdo's. Romani jumped from one to another and slashed them all in half. The ghosts realised they had lost their biggest asset and fled.

The entire audience turned from the battlescene to the stage where the strange notes had sounded. Link gave the guitar back to the Zora and looked at the gazing people. He wasn't used performing for an audience, so to speak. He wished he could disappear. He felt uncomfortable. Slowly he started moving across the ropebridge with the Indigo-go's right behind him.

"Link!" Zelda shouted, "you have returned!"

Link smiled but his smile froze when he saw Alexis' face. There was something not right, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Zelda, Darunia and Ruto surrounded Link.

"I know I was gone longer than I anticipated and I hope none of you were in real trouble, but I was sent to save the Oracles."

"You mean Din, Nayru and Farore?" Zelda asked.

"Well, Din and Nayru," Link said, "Farore kept herself out of trouble. But what happened here with those ghosts?"

"They appeared shortly after you left," Darunia said, "luckily Romani came and helped us fight them."

"Looks like you have competition in the hero department." Ruto smiled.

"But we are here for the concert of the Indigo-go's," Zelda interrupted, "we should let them sing again. Link, why won't you sit amongst us on the royal tribune?"

Again that look on Alexis' face. Didn't Link tell him he wasn't interested in Zelda? And she loved Alexis, so what was up with that?

"Link?"

Link turned to Lulu, the singer of the Indigo-go's.

"You're the one who took Mikau's place, aren't you?" she asked, "The one who saved the water temple?"

Link nodded, not knowing what to say.

"I, and the entire Indigo-go's I believe, would be honoured if you played with us in Mikau's place."

Link thought about this, sure, he vaguely remembered all the old songs of the Zora band thanks to Mikau's memories, and then he slowly nodded.

"I would be honoured to play in Mikau's place."

The Zora guitarist gave Link his guitar and Link returned with the Indigo-go's to the stage, with the two Zora boys that fought of the ghosts next to him.

"So, you're Link?" one of them said, "Mom told us stuff about you, said you saved Termina from the moon falling down and that you took dad's place for a while."

Link nodded.

"That's cool," the kid continued, "in fact, fishface here," he pointed at the other boy, "was named after you. He don't say much, guess mom dropped him on his head when he was an egg."

The fishface was ready to smack his brother but glanced towards his mother who was watching the boys.

"Anyway, I'm Mikau, and we would like to know if you really invaded the Gerudo fortress, not that's it hard, I mean, we did it a couple of times already, didn't we."

His brother smiled a wicked smile and nodded.

"Looks like you two like to get into mischief."

"Sure do, in fact, mischief is our middle name, well, it's mine anyway, his is malice, which is actually a girl's name but it still suits him. But enough about us, let's talk about you. We heard you're big around here, saved the country and stuff. How much of that is true?"

"Well, if you're told everything about me, you still wouldn't know half of what I did here. Not to mention Holodrum and Labrynna."

Link padded them both on the head and walked on the stage. The two Zora boys jumped in the water to watch from beneath the bridge. Link thought for a moment and started to play a song. Jappas quickly jumped in and soon the Indigo-go's were swinging. About two hours later their set came to an end but Link felt something was missing, so he started playing the New Wave Bossanova. The entire crowd grew silent. Lulu started to sing and everyone was caught in the song. It was like Link and Lulu were the only two living beings in Lake Hylia. It was only after the last note died in the air, people started applauding.

Link put down the guitar and ran back to the entrance of the lake. He wanted some time alone with Romani and he wanted it fast. Romani waited for him, barely hiding a smile.

"So, Hero of Time, is it?"

"Hero of Time, it is." Link responded. "I would like to know what exactly you've been doing here in Hyrule and if you're good enough to stay."

"Very well," Romani said with a little smile, "right here?"

Link had to fight the urge to strip her down and take her right there.

"No," he said calmly, "in the Lost Woods, near the Deku shooting target. You know where that is?"

Romani slowly nodded.

"Very well, I will meet you there."

Link jumped in the water and swam to the entrance to Zora's fountain. He really wanted to be there sooner than Romani. Maybe he could ask in Kokiri forest some picknick pack or something. When he emerged in Zora's fountain he quickly climbed the ladder and headed out. A short turn right after the waterfall he jumped back into the water, now leading to the Lost Woods. Okay, he was here, the shooting target was, yes there, and now three more turns (or was it four) and he would be in Kokiri forest.

"The shooting target is that way."

Link stopped as Romani stood in front of him. Damn, so much for a picknick.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Epona," Romani said with a seductive smile, "Malon lets me keep her. She has her hands full with her new stable boy, in more way than one."

She moved closer to Link and kissed him passionatly.

"Romani missed you, Grasshopper."

He grabbed Romani and kissed her again as she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the shooting target. He stopped kissing her as he bumped his knees on the railing. He put her down and jumped to the lower part. He held up his arms and she jumped into them. They started kissing again and fell into the long grass where they undressed. Link licked every inch of her body and she thanked the Goddesses he had returned to her.


	15. The uprising of the ghosts

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 15 - The uprising of the ghosts

When you left, I went straight to Clocktown. I visited the Fairy, like you advised and she granted me magic power. She gave me the locations of the other Fairies and each one made me stronger. I then packed my things and moved to Hyrule. After I arived, I came to see Alexis like you told me and gave him the new plans for the house, oh, and I added a couple of rooms, hope you don't mind. He did look a bit funny when it was me who came for the house, but I paid him and with the rest I bought that empty store in the town market place and turned it into a milkbar. Some local guys run it. I don't really care about that, it's just for Cremia, you know? Anyway, I came to Kokiri forest to explain everything to Saria and she was very understanding. We hit if off immediatly. Everyone was very nice to me, especially that little guy Mido, he's a cuty. They let me even stay in your old room, by the way, did you know there was a cow in there? I rode around Hyrule a bit the first week, and met Malon, nice girl but you're better off with me, and it was near Lon Lon ranch the first ghost appeared. I took my bow and shot it. No biggie. But a few days later, I heared there were other ghosts at Lake Hylia this time. I rushed over and with the help of queen Zelda and her bodyguard, Alexis, we took care of them. These things were now spreading across whole of Hyrule, even in the mountains and the desert! I grabbed all your weapons and stopped them wherever I saw them, with our without royal help. In fact, of all people helping me, I enjoyed Nabooru and Darunia with his son the most. Did you know his son is also named Link?

The only place where there hadn't been any ghosts was at Kakariko village. I didn't really trust that so, without asking anyone's help, I 'm a big girl after all, I suited up and went to Kakariko graveyard. I sought and found nothing, but when I was about to leave, I saw a fence at the end of the graveyard. I tried to hookshot it, but when I aimed, several ghosts appeared next to me, along with four Gibdo's. I fought them off untill one of those Gibdo's let out a scream. I never heared anything like that. I froze me and he jumped me. He wrapped its legs and arms around me and started sucking my blood. As soon I could move, I slashed it. What little of entrails he still had left, he didn't have them any more. As he clutched his open belly, he collapsed. I launched a spinslash to prevent the others from getting a taste of my blood but I only got two of them injured, for as far you can injure those guys. I jumped the last one and beheaded him with a single swing, pretty good, huh? You know, for a thing that's been that for that long, a lot of goo comes out of them. Then I got burned by the flames, would you believe I forgot about those ghosts? Fucking things can come invisible. My ghosts never came invisible, and they died more easily too! Anyway, I was just about to restart my spinslash when one of those Gibdo's screamed again. I couldn't move and that ghost was getting closer. I somehow managed to keep the energy in my sword, so the moment I could move again, I surprised those fuckers. I cutted two ghosts down to size and had now two more ghosts and two Gibdo's. I took my hookshot and shot one of them right in the throat. I wanted to see him scream now! He came flying towards me however due to the hookshot and so I jumped him, grabbing my bow and arrow to shoot the other one in the head. Would you believe it went right through him? The Gibdo with the hole in his throat grabbed my leg and took a bite. So I had one coming closer with a hole in his head you could see right through, one sucking my leg and the blood came right out of his throat! And two ghosts swirling their lanterns, burning up the place. I grabbed your biggoron sword and just let it land on the one at my feet. Then I swung it to the other one, slashing a ghost as it passed by and then jumped the last ghosts. I catched my breath for a moment, drank a green potion and released a fairy, by the way, thanks for that advice, my collection of scars hasn't gotten much bigger 'cause of the fairies. I whiped the blood of my face and chest and turned my attention back to the fence, feeling there was the key to all of this. Then some strange guy appeared there in a purple cloak.

"You're strong," he said in a crackling voice, "but not strong enough. I want Link. He's the one that stopped Ganondorf. He's the one that stopped my blooming bussiness. He must pay for that. I will make him pay. Tell him to meet me here when he returns or I'll let Hyrule fall into darkness, compared to the darkness of Ganondorf. My precious ghosts and Gibdo's will swarm Hyrule and not even you will be able to stop them."

He just vanished into thin air. Real creepy.

I thought about this for a moment and decided to inform queen Zelda. She didn't know who that guy was or what he was talking about, but he somehow used the Spirit's temple. She asked Impa to check it out since she was the sage, but Impa couldn't enter it nor contact the inner sanctum in any way. She could only hear dark voices whisper "Link" on the other side of the wall. Zelda decided to wait for you while Alexis wanted to break into the temple and deal with it himself, but Zelda really wanted you for the job. Ever since, more ghosts and Gibdo's came out and have been terrorising Hyrule. But now you're here, and tomorrow, we both will go and kick butt. Right?

Author's note: This turned out shorter than I anticipated. I do hope no one is disappointed (if so, big deal). I'm sure the villain in this story is pretty clear. I mean, if you don't know who I'm talking about, then shame on you. I mean, you can't even collect three stones? Puh-lease! 


	16. Showdown at Kakariko graveyard

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 16 - Showdown at Kakariko graveyard

Link opened the door and stepped outside to go to the pond against the stonewall. His house had become a large ranch with inside a large kitchen annex living place with a large fire place, upstairs there were several rooms, the main bedroom, a weaponsroom, and five more rooms that momentarily were empty. Outside there was next to the stonewall a small pond where several healing fairies lived. Right next to the house, in front of the pond, there was a stone statue of an owl that the workers had found while digging the pond. Romani decided to keep it. Link found it strange since in the pedestal there was a small hole, like something round fitted inside. But now he was really looking forward to jump in the cold water, but as usual, he thought sarcasticly, something intervened.

"Queen Zelda, how may I help you." He bowed his head a bit.

Zelda stood there on a white horse with Alexis on a black steed and a few soldiers.

"Link, what a pleasure to see you here." She said. "We were worried when you didn't arrive at the castle."

"I didn't know I was expected at the castle." Link said with a smile and went to the pond.

"I thought you would stay in the castle since you had no where else to stay." Zelda answered.

"I could have stayed at Kokiri forest," Link splashed water on his face and his naked upperbody, "this isn't far from Kokiri but that doesn't explain why you're here."

"Well, you left yesterday with Romani and we were worried she did something to you."

Well, Romani did something to him, several things even, but he wouldn't say that to Zelda.

"You have that little trust in your Hero of Time?"

Zelda looked (mad?) at Romani that stood in the door. Link walked over to her and kissed her.

"Anyway," Romani interrupted the kiss, and turned to Zelda, "we will take care of that poe guy today, so you don't have to worry about that."

"You think you can fight him?" Zelda asked, fighting a small mocking smile.

"You think we can't?" Link turned to her.

He went back inside with Romani behind him. Zelda didn't know what to do for a moment, but then decided to remain outside. She glanced to Alexis who kept on looking at the door. There was something in his eyes she couldn't put her finger on. It was the same look he had yesterday when she was waiting for Link at the castle. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heared a faint melody coming out of the house.

"I know that melody." Alexis whispered.

"Fuck," Zelda shouted, "the Nocturne of Shadows, they warped to the temple."

She turned her horses and sped to Kakariko village.

Link stood in front of the entrance with Romani next to him.

"Hm, easy  way to travel."

"You can only travel to certain area's and I haven't tried it with something else than the Ocarina of Time. Allthough it did work with the other instruments when I was in another form, but maybe that was because they were manifestations of the Ocarina."

"Well, that's something we can try later, but how do we enter the temple?" Romani asked as she pushed the stonewall.

"With a little magic." Link said with a smile, and went to the centre of the room, raising his hand.

Romani stepped back, knowing what was to come. Link unleashed Din's fire and all the torches in the room lit up. The brickwall slid away.

"Neat trick!" Romani smiled.

Link shrugged and grabbed his sword. Romani saw he was still using the Goron sword although he had a sword simular to the Mastersword of Time. Link had told her that he picked him up in Labrynna allong with some other helpfull things. Romani held the guilded sword from Termina with the Mirrorshield. They got over the gap with their hookshots and stepped true the wall. Link knew the dungeon, but didn't know where his opponent would be.

He took the hover boots out of his backpack.

"What are those?"

Link looked over his shoulder. Stupid, Romani didn't have boots like that, and he didn't think he could find another pair.

"These are hover boots, used to get to the other side of that gap."

"You think he's over there?"

Link shrugged. Actually he could be in the other side of the dungeon.

"Heh heh heh, looks like you have to do the job alone, Hero of Time." A shrill voice entered the air.

A Poe was holding his lantern on the other side of the gap.

"Follow me if you want to see the poe collector," he started backing away, "alone apparently, heh heh heh, he's waiting for you on the drum, heh heh AAHHH..."

Romani just shot an arrow and the poe dropped his lantern.

"Now what?"

Link took of his hat and went through his hair with his hand. He had to face him alone, he couldn't bring Romani since she didn't have any hover boots, and if he threw them across the gap and they fell, he couldn't go on anymore, so he guessed he didn't had a choice. He was ready to put his hat back on and get up when he noticed something...

"Of course." He whispered.

He gave the boots to Romani and told her to run over to the door over the gap and when she started to loose grip, jump. Romani nodded and did as he told. With a small yell she jumped the last part and held on the ledge. Link watched her climb up the ledge and she signalled she was okay. Link stepped back and ran. Just before the gap, he jumped. And boy did he jump. He just reached the ledge and pulled him up.

"Wow," Romani said in awe, "how did you make that jump?"

Link tried to catch his breath and pointed at his hat.

"See... see this... this feather?" he panted, "Roc's feather... makes you... jump really... really far."

Romani whistled.

"Holodrum?"

Link nodded.

"The things you find there, huh?"

Link cracked a smile and got up.

"Let's hope this doesn't take long." He sighed.

"Do you know where he is?"

Link nodded. "Where I fought Bongo Bongo. At the end of the dungeon."

"I think we can take a short cut through here."

Link opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty but you could hear a grinding sound.

"Carefull," Link whispered, "stay away from the centre if you don't use your lens of truth, but something else isn't right."

His words just said, a Stalfos jumped in front of Link, his quick reflexes saving him. Romani lashed out and hit his ribcage. The Stalfos jumped back as five ghosts came out of the wall. Link heared the grinding sound get closer and drop flat on the floor. The invisible blades flew just over him, right into the Stalfos who was ready for another attack. Link jumped up and drove his twohanded sword deep in a Gibdo. He uttered his deathscream as Link forced out the sword to hit another Stalfos. He caught the blow on his shield, though but this showed Link was ready for him. Romani jumped around, dodging Stalfos and Gibdo's, shooting arrows at the poes.

Soon she turned her attention to the Gibdo's, thinking to handle the walking skeletons later. That's when a Stalfos attacked her in the back. She fell in front of a Gibdo who sunk his teeth in her neck. Link saw this, beheaded a nearby Gibdo and shot a flame arrow in the Gibdo who was drinking of his lover. The linnen that was wrapped around the Gibdo was burning fast and while he was moving around to take out the flames, he stumbled into another Gibdo, causing them both to fall in the centre piece. Romani jumped back as she saw the two Gibdo's being cut in half by the twirling blades. As she fellt mummie goo splash on her face she suddenly saw the Stalfos that attacked her. He raised his sword as an arrow hit his head. His head just turned to see who attacked him and Romani jumped up, thrusting her sword deep in the undead monster. He fell to pieces and she slashed her sword in a spin. This did no damage to anyone, but now she had had a view of her surroundings. Two more Gibdo's and three Stalfos were behind her, Link was still at the other side, fighting off a Gibdo and in front of her was another Stalfos with a Gibdo. She jumped to the Stalfos, driving her sword deep in him but he just staggered to the back, taking her sword with him. She quicky grabbed her Biggoron knife and slashed the Gibdo. The Gibdo held the wound closed with green slime oozing through his decayed hands and the Stalfos was ready to attack again. Just as he raised his sword, Romani made a spinslash. The Stalfos dropped down in pieces and the Gibdo tried to attack her. She hit his jaw with the handle of her sword and he fell, crashing his skull against the wall. She quickly turned (ooh, perhaps too quickly as the world spun around her) and due to that dizzyness she stumbled into the centre piece. She quickly came to her senses as the tip of the blade scratched her. She jumped out of the way and overlooked the situation. Link was fighting the last two Stalfos and so she drove two arrows in the back of the head of the last one. He fell to the ground the exact moment Link broke the other one's jaw.

"Go to the opening on your left and wait there at the entrance." Link shouted.

Romani nodded and dodged the spinning blades as she ran to the small corridor with the face of a skull at the end. Link was right behind her as he saw blood at her side.

"You're bleeding!"

"Just a scratch," she said, "Romani forgot about those blades."

"And that Gidbo?"

"Nothing that will leave a scar," she said, "it will pass."

"I know what Gibdo's can do. If you're not feeling one hundred percent..."

"What? Romani should go home?"

"Because I care for you and your safety I would say yes, but because I know you care for me and my safety, I'm saying no, because I know you wouldn't forgive yourself if you let me go alone and I'm hurt. But you should drink a potion."

Romani smiled, because he was right, she would never let him go somewhere alone if he could get hurt. She would defend him 'till the end, as he would defend her. She drank the potion and kissed him.

"So, now that this is over, what do we do now?"

Link nodded in the direction of the portrait.

"Take out your lens of truth and you'll see."

She whistled at the depth of the pit. Link grabbed her hand and jumped down.


	17. Beating the drum

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 17 - Beating the drum

She let out a scream as she fell down but soon she had controll of the fall and rolled at the end as she came down.

"Damn it Grasshopper, don't scare Romani like that anymore."

Link laughed and gested towards the big river.

"That was what I was affraid for."

Romani didn't understand. She saw nothing but the river.

"Last time, there was a boat here, but it sank when it came to the end."

"So we can't get there?"

Link shook his head.

"Fuck!"

"My my, such language."

The voice startled both of them. Both had their weapons drawn and looked around, but saw no one.

"Humhum, up here." The voice said.

They looked up and saw a scarecrow.

"Pierre," sighed Link, "how are you today, and what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, I'm fine, just enjoying of a fine concert yesterday. I'm sure you've seen it, after all, didn't you play along? Nice performance by the way."

Link smiled. Of course, if they played music somewhere, you could be certain that Pierre the music loving, wandering scarecrow would be there.

"And wouldn't you introduce me to this fine young lady?"

"Oh, of course, Pierre, this is Romani, my... parttime associate in the fight against evil and fulltime lover, Romani, this is an old friend from my childhood, Pierre, the wandering scarecrow."

"Enchantée, that means pleased to meet you in another language." Said the scarecrow with a small nod.

"Pleased to meet you, that means I'm pleased to meet you in our language." Romani said with a smile.

"Oh, good with a sword and witty. She sounds really something for you, Link."

"But you still haven't answered my second question. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought since you're back, you would handle those ghost things, and in all my travels this place had the only undead creatures in it, not to mention, so much activity, so I though you would come here, and I came aswell to see if I could help you."

"And can you help me?"

"Maybe." The scarecrow said mockingly.

"Well, can you or not?"

"Do you remember that song?"

"What if I didn't have an ocarina?"

"Then I couldn't help you no matter what."

Link sighed and took out his ocarina. He thought back at the first time he made up the scarecrow song. He was really stumbling and he couldn't even remember for a long time what it was, but the times after he found a nice tune that he learned by heart and would never forget. Now about two years later, he had to prove he still knew it. He put the ocarina to his lips and played the song.

"That was beautiful." Romani whispered.

Link didn't know what to say and put on a sheepish grin.

"Ooh, yes, that was great, my old friend. Now, I shall tell you what I know. The last time you were here, there was a boat, a boat you set in motion with a song, I don't know which one, but it was quite nice. Now, today, several hours before you got here, there was a man here, surrounded by poes. And he played that same song on some dreadfull instrument and a boat came. I would say, play that song, and kill that man for playing such terrible music."

Link nodded and started playing Zelda's lullaby. Quickly a boat came, smaller than the first one, but it still had the Tri-force on its deck. Link and Romani jumped on board and waved goodbye to the scarecrow that dug deep in the ground to return to Lake Hylia.

"This is nice." Romani said.

"What? Fighting some evil monsters and risking our lives for the greater good?"

"No," Romani laughed, "although that also does something to me. No, I mean, here, sailing on a boat on a river with the person you love, it's kinda romantic."

Link nodded.

"I'll take you to Holodrum and Labrynna sometime, they have some nice rivers there. And monsters." He added.

Romani grinned. She looked up as the end came near. They jumped onto the shore and quickly made their way to the corridor leading to the boss room. Link used his lens of truth to guide them across the invisible blocks in the last room and opened the room leading to Bongo Bongo's Drum.

"Now what?"

"Now we jump." Link answered with a grin.

"Not again."

"Carefull," Link got serious again, "we don't know what we can expect down there, but be sure it'll be a lot of Gibdo's, poes and Stalfos, not too mention the Poe Collecter himself."

Romani nodded and took Link's hand. With a small nod they jumped the hole in the middle of the room.

They landed on the drum and bounced back up. Link looked around as Romani tried to get her balance back.

"What? No, not yet! You can't be here yet! It's too soon!"

The Poe Collector stood there with his hands waving at Link and Romani. Ten poes surrounded him. There were no other monsters on the drum. Link quickly drew his lens of truth but saw nothing. There really was no one else.

"You're here too soon!" The Poe Collector said, panicking. "You weren't supposed to be here yet. It's not possible you got here so soon, not with all Gibdo's I put everywhere."

"We didn't go everywhere." Link said.

"We took a short cut." Romani nodded.

"No, that's not possib..." The Poe Collector ducked and the arrow flew right through the poe behind him that shivered with a shriek of agony.

Romani drew another arrow and saw the poes flee.

"Big poes, huh?" Link grinned, "yeah, I remember those running away from me when I hunted them with Epona."

The Poe Collector went into his robe and sprinkled some dust.

"Uhm, Nacturna, Mortem, Diaballus, uhm..." he muttered.

A Stalfos arose from the place where the dust had fallen but it didn't seem right. It only had a shield and moved too slow. It wasn't attacking Link or Romani, it just wandered around.

"No, please, no!" the Collector begged, but Link didn't know if the words were directed at him, or some greater evil.

He decided not to take any chances and jumped towards the Collector with his sword forward. The Biggoron sword drove itself deep in the thin body of the Poe Collector. Link held the sword up and the Poe Collector slid down towards the handle of his sword.

"Hahaha, I see clearly now," the Poe Collector spoke softly, "I may have failed, but darkness shall fall over Hyrule and Termina."

"What are you talking about? Who's darkness?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but I see darkness," he whispered, "Triforce... of Power..."

"Ganondorf?" Not again, Link thought, after Labrynna he was sure he was rid of him.

"No, I'm starting to see..." the Poe Collector started laughing, "hahaha, oh, yes, I didn't see that one, hahaha, the new evil of Hyru..." the Collector coughed up blood and died.

Link let down his sword and let the Poe Collector slid down to the floor.

"Who do you think he spoke of?" Romani asked.

"I have no idea, but if it involves the Triforce of Power, we're in deep shit." Link thought for a moment. "Fuck! I don't need this."

"Don't worry Grasshopper," Romani embraced Link and kissed his forehead, "we can take on anything that threatens us."

Link smiled at her remark.

"Strange, I was just thinking that I would do anything to keep us safe." He looked in Romani's blue eyes. "I will nothing come between us and will always protect you."

"My, Grasshopper," Romani grinned, "is that a proposal?"

"Why yes, I guess it is," Link said seriously, and dropped to one knee, "Romani of Romani Ranch of Termina Field, will you marry me?"

Romani looked at Link and saw he was deadly serious. With a fast motion she grabbed her sword and the blade flew over the Link's head and cutted the still wandering Stalfos in half. As the bones of the Stalfos hit the ground, she nodded.

"Yes, Link of Kokiri Forest, Hero of Time, Savior of Termina, Guardian of Oracles, I will marry you."

Link stood up and kissed Romani passionatly.


	18. A new threat emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 18 - A new threat emerges 

Malon opened the door of the barn and stepped inside. Her father had just begun collecting the Cucko's eggs so he would be busy for a while. That was time enough for Makei, the stable boy to finish his work and come join her in the barn. She really like him and the feeling was more than mutual. She sighed. A couple of years ago she really liked Link, but Link was a warrior, someone who fights for a living, no, she thought, as a way of life, and Makei was a good worker, a real rancher. She saw a real future with him. She blushed a little when she thought of the things they would do if he came. Maybe because she was too preoccupied with him, she didn't hear the shadow drawing closer to her.

The shadow grabbed her from behind and he held a dagger against her throat.

"Link leaves, or I'll destroy everything he holds dear." A voice hissed.

Malon froze. She couldn't say anything. She was terrified, she hadn't even been this scared when Ingo was in charge of the farm and he tried to rape her once. There was something about the voice that promised terroble things if it was defied.

"A reminder of the message you must give him." The voice said and slowly the dagger drew a red line across her cheeck. "Don't worry, this won't leave a scar," the voice reassured her, "the next one will."

The shadow let her go and she fell to the ground, unable to move. Seconds later the doors opened and Makei stepped inside.

"Malon!" he shouted and ran to see why she was lying on the floor.

She was still unable to speak or move as Makei helped her up and called for Talon. He saw the mark on her cheeck and looked around for a possible attacker but the barn appeared empty. Finally she could say something.

"L...Link, warn Link."

Link looked at the dagger lying in front of him on the table. It was a white blade with a fishhead on the handle. He then took the paper that Zelda had given him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"This note was left yesterday in the chambers of princess Ruto at Zora's fountain. According to the guards, no one had entered the room."

"Can you tell me anything else?"

"Just that the dagger is a Zora dagger."

Link thought for a moment. He had no problem with the Zora. So somebody had stolen the dagger, that was the only explanation. But what explained the note?

"Are you sure there isn't anything else?"

"Just that note which reads 'Link leaves'. There is nothing else."

Link looked again at the note. It was just a blank paper written on with black ink. The kind of paper and ink you could get anywhere. Could this be the great evil the Poe Collector warned him about? No, it didn't make any sense. Link got up and took his sword.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked.

"To Zora's fountain of course. I'm going to check the chambers of the princess my self."

"You don't think we did a good job?"

Link looked slightly tired at Zelda. He had just about enough of her superiority complex.

"Don't take it personally, but I have experience in solving puzzles, and that's just what this is." He stated.

Zelda said nothing and Link took that as an apology.

"So," she broke the silence, "where's Romani?"

She said the name Romani as if she would say Ganondorf. Zelda didn't like Romani much for some reason, not after she found out Romani was engaged to Link. Link thought back at the conversation he had with Alexis after he had defeated Ganondorf. Was she mad because a simple farmgirl got the Hero of Time and he didn't beg for Zelda? Ever since he had killed the Poe Collector a few months ago the queen had come over to Link's house for all sorts of reasons, mainly to train the royal guard, but Link reclined each time. It's strange to say, but he started to dislike Zelda a bit, not really dislike her, but disliking her attitude. And Alexis had gotten colder as well, he never said more than he had to.

"Romani? She's gone to Gerudo Valley to have some girl talk with Nabooru." Link said.

Romani and Nabooru had become close ever since they started training together. Of course, Nabooru didn't like this strange girl at first, especially when she had a perfect score at the shooting range from the first time, but when she heared about the engagment she started to open up to Romani. Link smiled as he thought of Romani, like he always did, but shook his head and grabbed the dagger.

"Let's solve this puzzle." He said.

Link stepped outside his home, passed Alexis who had been waiting outside and saw the horseman coming from Lon-Lon ranch. He recognized him as Makei, Malon's boyfriend, although she wouldn't really admit it. And it didn't look good.

"Link!" Makei shouted as he got from his horse. "It's Malon, she's been attacked."

"What? Who?" Link asked.

"Just," he panted out of breath from the trip, "someone entered the barn and grabbed her."

"Is she alright?" Zelda asked.

"She's fine, her attacker just scratched her cheeck and left her with a message."

"What message?" Link asked but somehow already knew.

"For Link, she didn't say what."

Link looked at Lon-Lon ranch.

"Do you have fast horses?" Link asked without looking at Zelda.

"The finest of Lon-Lon ranch." She responded.

"Fine, I'll take the fastest one."


	19. Professional stalker

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 19 - Professional stalker

Link, Alexis, Zelda and Makei arrived at Lon-Lon ranch and were awaited by Talon who stood at the gate.

"She's in her room." He informed Link.

Link wondered if he should check up on Malon or check the barn for clues. Ah, fuck this.

"Alexis, you check the barn, I'll go see Malon." He ordered the Sheikah.

Alexis nodded and entered the barn as Link rushed in to Malon's room with Makei right behind him. Malon sat up straight when Link entered.

"Link, you're alright." She shouted.

"It's you I'm worried about. What happened?"

"Somebody was in the barn and grabbed me. He said you had to leave or that he would destroy everything you hold dear. And this was just a warning." She pointed at the mark on her cheeck.

Link looked a bit closer at the cut. It wasn't deep and it wouldn't leave a mark after some time. But this meant this stranger knew his weapons and that was bad.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No, he came up from behind." She said. "He was in the barn, but when Makei looked around, he was gone."

"Or just well hidden.," Link said quietly, "I'll check the barn and check up on Alexis, just to make sure he's not still in there."

"You'll catch him, won't you Link? You'll catch this bad man?" Romani started crying.

"Of course I will," Link comforted her, "I'm specialized in catching bad men."

He felt as if he was talking to the Romani he met all those years ago. He turned to Makei to comfort her so he could search the barn. He hated to leave her in that state, but he had to find who ever did this. What if he went after Romani?

Link left the room of the ranch girl and jumped straight down, immediatly followed by Zelda.

"Didn't know you still did that." He joked.

"This dress is just because I'm forced to wear it," she responded, "let's check on Alexis."

"I'll check on Alexis," Link stopped her, "you stay here with Malon in case this guy comes back to her. You have to protect her."

"He could have attacked her while Makei was gone looking for us." She objected.

"Please, stay with Malon. For her sake. She's in shock, can't you see that?"

Zelda sighed and looked at Link. Why did he care so much for this lowely ranch girl? Or Romani for that matter? They were not right for him...

"Very well," she said, "please make sure Alexis is alright."

Link nodded and rushed to the barn.

He opened the door and looked for Alexis. The Sheikah was in the upper part, checking the roof.

"Link! How's Malon?"

"She's fine. This was another message for me to leave." Link said. "You found anything?"

"Some panels from the roof can be moved, but it seems very hard to do this without anyone noticing."

"So someone could come inside from the roof?"

"Yes, but if he did, he's very trained. The panels are heavy and the way they're stacked they seem to be attached to one another. It would take great skill and patience to remove one without touching another."

"So we have a skilled swordsman and burglar." Link muttered under his breath. "Found anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Alexis jumped down with a knife.

He showed the knife to Link who took it with a surprised look.

"But... this is..."

Alexis nodded.

"An ordinary kitchen knife."

Romani finally reached their home and knocked before she entered.

"Hey Grasshopper!" she said with a big smile but saw Link sitting at the table with a grim face, "what's the matter?"

"Yesterday Ruto received a message that I should leave, and today Malon got one, but this one was handed over personally. She's still in shock for the moment."

"Who..."

"I don't know."

Link stood up and embraced Romani.

"I'm just glad you're alright."

"Of course, Grasshopper, nobody can stop Romani." She laughed. "What was the message?"

"It was simple," Link sighed, "leave."

"You're not going to, are you?"

"I am, but only in a few months to go to Termina, stop those ghosts from taking your sister's cows, attend the Festival of Time and get married. Then I'll come back."

Romani smiled. "I guess it's the safest not to tell anyone we'll be coming back."

"I'll wait for a few weeks to say we're leaving to see if we can catch that guy. I really hope so, from what I've seen, he's good."

Romani got a little worried. Link was the best fighter there was. If he said someone was good, he was really good. But luckily, she thougth, so was she. She kissed him and drew him upstairs to their bedroom to make him forget about the threats.

Nabooru opened the shades from her window and stretched herself in the moonlight. A small gust of wind passed her side and she looked down to the rip in her clothes. She looked outside but saw just the desert and the clifs. Nabooru turned quickly around looking for the object that had past her and she saw a Gerudo dagger stuck in a wall next to a carved message.

"Link leaves..."


	20. Leaving again

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 20 - Leaving again

Link was sitting in front of the wall, looking at the carvings.

"And you say someone threw the dagger from up the clif?"

"I think from on the clif even." Nabooru answered.

Link turned around and looked through the window at the clifs surrounding the valley. He whistled.

"Fuck, this guy's good."

"So, Link, what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know who he is, I don't know his motives, I don't know anything about him," Link said, "I only know what he wants, and that's for me to leave. So I guess I'll leave."

"What? You can't leave," Nabooru said surprised, "you don't run from a fight, Link, you never have and you'll never will."

"This isn't a fight, Nabooru, someone wants me gone but he's not confronting me. If I want to protect all of you, I must leave."

Nabooru threw Link against the wall and drew a dagger. Romani was right behind her with her sword drawn.

"Don't try to tell me you're affraid, Link," Nabooru hissed, "it's not you."

"Fine, I'll tell you, because I can trust you." Link whispered.

Nabooru relaxed a bit.

"I'm leaving, not because of this lunatic, but because I have other things to do, but I will return in a few months."

"Like last time?"

"I hope nothing will come up this time, but in the mean time, I want you to figure out who wants me gone. You're a fighter, so you're up to it. Ruto's not trained and the Oracles know Malon isn't. Darunia can't really sneak up in shadows, and I don't want to bother Zelda with this."

"What about the Sheikah?"

"They have to serve the royal family, and I'm not part of the royal family. Besides, I have other reasons to leave Zelda, or the Sheikah, out of this."

A little smile rose on Nabooru's lips.

"So you want a thief to handle this? Very well, I will take care of this. You have my word."

"Good to hear that. I hope you can come to Termina in a few months to attend the wedding and then you can tell me all the news of Hyrule. But keep this a secret, I don't want anyone to know about this."

Nabooru nodded and shedded her dagger.

"Don't worry, Hero, your secret is safe with me."

"And Nabooru? Don't take this guy on by yourself, he's too good."

Link looked around the room and fellt really uncomfortable. All eyes were on him and he almost wished he was back in the time loop, ready to fight Ganondorf.

"As you may have heared, several people received a message to me, ordering me to leave. Because I want to know who is responsible I want to stay, but because I don't want anyone I care about being hurt, I'm leaving."

A loud murmur filled the room. Link motioned silence.

"I will go away next week and I will hope this person will confront me before that so I can stop him and I can stay, but if not, I'm feeling forced to go."

Link turned away and stepped down. The crowd started to whisper amongst themselves again about possible consequences of Link's departure. He looked to exit the room as fast as possible to avoid any hard questions but saw Zelda approaching. He wanted to turn around but Darunia and his son were blocking the way. Darunia looked at Zelda briefly and opened a door, urging his son and Link in, closing the door right in front of Zelda.

"Link, this is not you." Darunia said, politly as ever.

"I don't believe you," the kid said furiously , "first, you say Gorons are cowards when you returned the hammer, and now you're running away yourself."

Link looked severly at the boy.

"Imagine someone strong enough to hurt your father, and he will hurt him, unless you go away. What do you do?"

"No one can hurt my father."

"Oh, they could, what would you do?"

The Goron looked around uncomfortable, and then turned back to Link.

"I would leave."

"That's the same thing I have to do. But I will come back. Know this. I will return, but don't let anyone else know."

"We know you will return." Darunia said. "Such is the way of the hero. But I must ask you, do not go alone. Take Link with you."

The Goron looked up.

"Wha?"

"Take the kid with me?" Link asked.

Darunia nodded. "He's been training for almost two years now, I have nothing to teach him anymore, it is time he went out to see the world, and who is better to show him the way of the hero than you?"

Link looked at the ten year old boy who was about a head shorter than Link. Two years ago, he was begging Link not to eat him, thinking he was one of Ganondorf's minion, and now he was ready to take on Ganondorf himself. He stood there proud, with a similar haircut as Darunia which had started to grow, as he had heared, from when he started to train. That made him suddenly wonder how things were with that Goron kid from Termina. Guess he would be able to go see him.

"Very well, he can come. I would be honoured to train him."

Darunia nodded and returned to the main room of the palace as Link jumped out of the window into the palacegarden.

He had forgoten to define a teleportation place for Farore's wind this time. Ah well, so he had to duck and run again, he was getting used to it. Actually he just had to stay away from...

"Link!"

Fuck.

"My queen." Link greeted Zelda.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you think we can protect you?"

"It's not me I'm worried about, but the others. You can't protect them. What are you going to do? Send a garrison of soldiers to the Lon-Lon ranch? Keep all the sages locked up in the temples? And what about the people in Termina? What if that madman decides to wreach havoc there?"

Zelda was silent for a short time and then finally nodded.

"You are right, as usual, goodbye then, Hero of Time, may you return someday."

Zelda turned and Link though he saw a tear in her eye. He hesitated for a second and then turned and ran back to his home.

A shadow sat on the roof of the milkbar, looking as Link passed through the people on the market place. He would return, oh yes, he would definetly return. The Hero of Time isn't beaten that easily. And when Link would return, he would be ready. Ready to kill Link for all that he had done, for destroying so many lives. He would have his revenge.


	21. On the road to Termina

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 21 - On the road to Termina

Link sat at the back of the milk wagon as they rode next to the Lost Woods, looking at the Goron trying to keep up.

"Come on, Link, a bit faster!" he shouted.

"I... I don't see you... running... here..." the poor boy panted.

"I don't need the exercise anymoah..."

The Goron could just jump away as Link fell on the road. He jumped up and saw Romani smiling on the wagon.

"You could use the exercise, Grasshopper, Romani thinks your condition is dropping a bit."

Link grumbled and started to run. It was a long trip to Termina but he knew that there would be a stop soon... in a few hours.

The two Links sat next to the campfire, catching their breath. The driver was really uncomfortably looking around and suspicious of everything in the woods.

"What's the matter?" Link asked.

"They say these woods are haunted," the driver said quietly, afraid the ghosts may hear him, "you can hear luring music sometime which lure people in the woods."

"Luring music does that sometimes," Darunia's son said, mockingly, "always lures people away, real problem that luring music."

The kid, only ten and already a smartmouth, reminded Link of himself when he was young.

"That's not a joke," the driver hissed, "don't joke about things you don't know about..."

He stopped as he heard the melody drift through the air.

"That's it..." he whispered.

Link's hand went instinctively towards his ocarina as he saw Darunia's son nod his head to the music.

"No," the driver said to the Goron, "don't listen to it. That's the..."

He came silent again when he heard the melody right next to him. He looked over in terror and saw Link playing the ocarina. The music in the woods had stopped as Link continued to play. Several Skull kids came out from under the trees and came closer to the campfire, searching for the one playing their song.

"How do you know that?" one of them said.

The driver looked terrified and pale, ready to flee at any time.

"Saria taught me." Link said with a smile.

"Wow Saria! Saria taught him! He knows Saria? Saria! He knows the Sage! Saria? Wow, Saria!" the gang of Skull kids were definitely in awe because of this news.

The first Skull kid came closer again.

"How do you know Saria?"

"I grew up in Kokiri forest."

"Wow Kokiri forest! That's next to the Lost Woods! Kokiri forest? Wow, that's were the Deku tree lives! He grew up in Kokiri forest!"

Link couldn't help but laugh at the kids. Just like the Kokiri, the Skull kids remained children and always acted like children. They were lost kids in the Lost Woods, Saria once told him. Hylian kids that wandered off in the woods became Skull kids. Others became Stalfos, the words of Sinkia, the yellowhaired Kokiri girl he met when he was grown up, came back to him. It was true that Saria's song had a enchanting effect but the woods would never take anyone it didn't want, did it? A small itch just on his collarbone reminded him of the fact how Skull kids disliked grown-ups, so there wasn't really a chance someone would stay in the woods too long. Although, the son of the carpenter boss...

"What are you thinking of?"

Romani brought him back to reality.

"Oh, nothing, just some things I don't know but aren't really important right now."

He looked back at the Skull kids who were playing and dancing around the campfire. Now he had done it, now they would never get some sleep, all because he wanted to make a fool out of that driver. How was he gonna get away from this without trouble? Hmm, maybe the hardest puzzle yet. Luckily, it were the Skull kids that gave the answer. More of them looked back at the woods and started to move in that direction.

"We have to go." One of them said while he jumped towards the woods.

"We can't leave the forest..." a voice echoed between the trees while the melody started again.

Link sighed. They were kids also under the protection of the Deku tree. The others were scared away or just died without help of the forest. That kid was very depressed and knew life had no more meaning to him. It was either the Lost woods or the sword of one of Ganondorf's minions. At least now he had a pleasant death, Link thought. Suddenly he heard a rooster crow in the woods. Or maybe, just maybe...

"Are...are they gone?" the driver asked, shivering.

"Yes, they are, and they do no harm." The Goron said.

"They do, but only to those that intrude the woods." Link said quietly. "Let's sleep."

A little later the travellers slept, except for one person who kept on feeding the fire, just to make sure the shadows stayed in the woods.

Link ran over the pad, trying to do his best not to be out of breath. If he kept this pace up, he could go one for miles, but if he went just a little faster he would crash within the hour.

"Come on, faster!"

Great, he just knew it. Link sighed and sped up, hoping he wouldn't crash. Oh, how his heart had rejoiced when the great Goron Hero had to run besides him, but after the hike, he wasn't tired at all. He had ran all over Hyrule field without stopping when he was ten, he had said at the campfire, testing his limits. Now it was Link's turn to test his limits. He would make it, well, at least he hoped he would. He tripped over a boulder he didn't see and fell on his face. He crawled up and look at the wagon riding on. He rolled up in a boulder and started to move. He stopped abruptly when an explosion threw him off course.

"No rolling! Just running!"

Fuck. He started to run again, completely out of breath because of that bomb. He could do this. He had to.

On the milkwagon the Hero of Time looked at the young Goron and grinned. This was good, the kid had lots of potential, he would make a great hero...


	22. Training at Romani Ranch

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 22 - Training at Romani Ranch

The wagon came to an abrupt stop and shook Link awake. Fuck, the second time he rode on that wagon and the second time he fell asleep. Okay, it was the third time he rode on a milk wagon but the first trip was just to Clocktown. Okay, so he had had a lot of "first" trips back then but you know what I... fuck you, stop bitching about it, okay? Anyway, Link jumped out of the wagon to see Romani hug her sister and Link sitting on the grass catching his breath.

"Well, Goro, ready for the next training?"

"Next... training?" he panted.

Link laughed and helped the Goron on his feet.

"Yep, now we eat." He said and looked at Cremia.

"I'll make you guys dinner."

"Rocks..." the Goron said, "Gorons... eat... rocks..."

Link closed his eyes and threw his head back. Fuck, that was right. And here on the ranch there weren't really a lot of stones.

"Sorry, Link," the Hero of Time apologised, "I forgot about that. Fuck, now what?"

"Is okay... I saw... good rocks... outside." He pointed to the entrance, where that... big boulder was, yes, that skullkid had to get that boulder from somewhere. And luckily, he got that boulder from some delicious rock! Or something, whatever, Link thought.

"Well, get those rocks." Link said as the Goron ran to the entrance.

Hm, you mention food and the kid has renewed strength. That was something Link would have to remember.

After a delicious meal Link went outside to see how the Goron was doing. He had just finished eating and was throwing his leftovers next to the barn where he had put the rest of the rocks he had gathered.

"Oh my, you carried all those big stones here in that short period?" Cremia gasped.

Link looked at the pile and shrugged his shoulders.

"That's nothing," the Goron said, "a lot of Gorons can carry those rocks."

"Gorons, yes, but we can't," Link stated, "well, I can, but, well, you know what I mean."

"You can't?"

Link looked at the Goron like he just had pulled the Triforce out of his ass.

"No, but this explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" the Goron asked.

"You're stronger than almost everyone else but you don't know it. When you see someone you think he's as strong as you, so when they are aggressive, you think you'll lose the fight. That's why you rely on your heroes instead of doing things yourself."

Goron thought about this for a second.

"So..." he said slowly, "we could have taken on Ganondorf's minions when he came to lock us up in the Firetemple?"

"You couldn't have taken on Ganondorf himself, but a lot of his minions, yes."

The Goron thought more about this and raised an eyebrow.

"Could I take on you?"

Link shrugged. The Goron got up and advanced on Link.

"Not now," Link stopped him, "first we'll train you a bit more."

"Okay, but can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you call me Goro back then?"

Link smiled.

"When I was in Clocktown about ten years ago, there was a Goron named Link who had a reservation in the Stockpot inn. I used the fact we had the same name to get a room in the inn and get my hands on a hundred rupees. Not very honorable of me, but hey, it wouldn't be the first time I took rupees that didn't belong to me. Anyway, that Goron ended each sentence with the word Goro, so if I was fast enough and I arrived before him at the inn, Anju would think his name was Linkgoro and she never made the link with my name. And since it's a bit strange to call somebody by your own name, I started to call him Goro."

"So, now you call me Goro."

"Hey, I can still call you Link if you don't like it."

"No, I like Goro, it sounds nice."

Link padded him on the back and looked around.

"Come on, let's run some laps around the ranch."

The Goron slowly started to move and rolled passed Link. Link swore and started to run. He had to speed up fast if he wanted to keep up with the rolling Goron. They always moved fast and especially now since the Goron moved into overdrive and spikes came out of his... back? Link stopped. Motherfucker, the kid has magic. Romani came outside and saw Link standing in front of the house, looking at the rolling Goron.

"Well Grasshopper? Falling back alrea..." Romani saw the spikes out of the kids back, "are those...? Fuck."

Link could just nod. The Goron came around and stopped before the couple.

"Well?" the Goron smiled.

"You didn't tell me you had magic." Link said.

"I got powers when I visited the Great Fairy." Goro said.

"You fucking should have told me!" Link shouted, "I'm supposed to train you, but if I don't know what you can do..."

"I'm sorry," the Goron whispered, "I didn't know."

Link sighed and looked at the kid in front of him and felt really uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that. But I promised your father I would train you, so I need to know everything you can do, so I can train you to your best potential. Okay, so show me what else you can."

"That's it, I can roll but that's all."

"Can you pound?"

The Goron shook his head.

"Come on, Goro, I'll teach you."

Romani smiled as she watched the two Links leave to the middle of the ranch to practice. She was spooked a bit by his sudden outburst at the Goron, but she knew he felt like they fucked with him again and he really hated that. Maybe she should explain it to the Goron boy, so he wouldn't think it was personal. She watched how Link fought with the kid and gave out pointers. She turned around and entered the house, looking to get all of their stuff in the barn...

AN: I don't know, something isn't right in this chapter, but I can't put my finger on it. Guess it's the ending that's a bit forced. Anyway, I hope you still enjoy it and get ready as Link visits some people who never even met him as he returns things that aren't his. Also I would like to thank Jon Cook for comparing me with two masters of the genre (so to speak) but since Mr. E (unfortunately) left Fanfiction makes that me number 2, YEEHAA, hum ahum, yes, well thanks anyway. I hope I can live up to your expectations, of all my numerous (I hope) fans. So please if you could be so kind, leave something on the review page to know my efforts are appreciated.


	23. Masks part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 23 - Masks part 1

Link woke up and looked down to see Romani sleeping on his chest. He reached down and kissed her on her head. She moaned softly and raised her head.

"Hey Grasshopper," she said half asleep, "you sleep okay?"

"Always when I sleep next to you."

Romani smiled and slowly sat up straight, looking for her clothes.

"Argh, fuck."

"What?" Link looked down in the direction Romani was looking.

Their clothes were lying around on the ground.

"Don't we do that at home as well?"

"Hah hah very funny!" Romani nudged Link, "at home we don't sleep so high above the ground. Now what the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Uhm, get them?"

"We're naked and it's cold," Romani pouted, "and what if Goro comes in?"

"That's strange," Link pulled Romani closer and kissed her neck, "it's warm here. And if Goro comes in, we'll ask him if he throws our clothes up."

Romani giggled as Link kissed down to her breasts and gave in.

Goro's hand went for the door but was stopped by Cremia.

"When they're ready to come out, they'll come out." She assured him with a small twinkle in her eyes.

"But my training..."

"Just practice on your own." She shrugged.

He lowered his hand as he gave the door one last look and turned around. Cremia sighed. Maybe it would be better for the Goron's training if she could convince Romani to sleep in her old room. She listened at the door, smiled, nodded her head and returned to Goron.

"Tell me Link, have you ever pulled a milkwagon?"

"Fuck." Link said.

"What?" Romani was awake again.

"It's 2:30 in the afternoon. I completely forgot about Link's training."

Romani closed her eyes as a silent "fuck" left her lips as Link jumped down to get his clothes.

"I completely forgot about him, sorry."

"Don't apologise, you have no need to." Link said with a wink.

Romani grinned widely as she caught her clothes Link threw up. Quickly they got dressed and left the barn, looking for Goro. Link frowned as he couldn't first spot the Goron until Romani nudged him and pointed towards the gate. Goro was pulling an empty milkwagon. He stopped for the couple and helped Cremia down.

"I hope you didn't mind I let Link help me bring milk to Clocktown?" she asked Link.

"Not at all. I hope you had a good trip."

Goro nodded.

"I really liked Clocktown, the people were very friendly and I hope I can return with you sometime."

"We will, but first we have to go someplace else. Romani, could you get the masks?"

Romani nodded and entered the house.

"Masks?" Goro informed.

"Remember I once said I was a decent Goron?"

Link slowly nodded.

"I could transform into a Goron, Zora and Deku scrub thanks to masks I found here in Tempora. And that's the main reason I'm here, to bring those masks finally back to their families."

"So, where do we go first?"

Romani came back outside and gave the bag with the masks to Link. He opened the bag and took out the Deku mask.

"Hm, water."

Link smiled as he looked at the troublesome face of the Goron. He motioned him to stay put on the side while he climbed the ladder to get the boattrip to the Dekupalace. A few moments later he jumped down next to Romani and Goro while the Goron still distrusting at the water, like he was expecting it to come alive and engulf him. Link started to grin when he thought this but froze when he suddenly remembered that really happened to him.

"Don't worry, Goro, you'll be in a boat."

"Yeah, but that boat don't really look... strong enough for me."

Link looked at the boat and had to admit the boat looked a bit more sturdy when he was ten.

"Well, try it, and if it doesn't hold, I'll pull you out. Don't worry."

"Of course not," the Goron said, without a trace of doubt in his voice, which kinda surprised Link, "if something happens to me, my dad's gonna find you."

Olay, that was a good threat. Link accompanied the kid to the boat and thank the Goddesses, the boat held, although it was probably safer for Link and Romani to get on the next one. When they were seated the boat slowly started to move. A little while later they stopped at the road to the Deku palace. After a short trip (with the young Goron still nervous at the great amount of water) they arrived at the palace gate.

"Hold!" a guard jumped out of the ground, "No one may enter the palace without official business. And I don't think you have official business."

"As a matter of fact," Link stepped forward, "I do. Could you please tell the princess her saviour from the temple has returned? Oh, and also bring the butler if you can."

"What are you talking about?" the other guard said, "Her saviour was a young Deku scrub, not someone like you."

"Just go." Link sighed.

The two guards huddled together for a few seconds, and then one skittered of inside. The other one kept his eye on Link as if he wanted to give the impression that Link was allowed to do anything funny and that he would suffer the consequences. Link gave him a look back that actually said, if he did anything funny, the only thing the guard would do was laugh if he didn't want to die. So it was perfectly understanding the scrub went crept back in his hiding place a bit, until he heard commotion behind him as his companion returned with the princess and the butler. Actually, he trailed the princess who came running to see her saviour again. She had grown in those years, obviously, but not only in length, obviously she took after her father who was a large fellow. She stopped right in front of Link and looked intensely at him.

"Yes," she said after a while, "you are the boy that freed me from the temple. But where's the Deku scrub that brought me back?"

"I am that scrub."

The princess raised what Link thought was an eyebrow. Link took the Deku mask and showed it to the princess.

"This mask enabled me to take the form of a Deku scrub. I'm sorry I deceived you, but I had no other option since no other races were allowed in the palace."

"How did you obtain this mask?" the princess asked.

"The Skull kid who poisoned the swamp turned me into a Deku scrub with the power of another mask, a masks salesman turned me back to normal and gave me this mask. When I travelled to Clocktown via the underground passage I found a Deku that had turned into a tree. I suspected this was his old form."

"My son." The butler stated.

"I thought so."

"He wanted to see the world and left the swamp. After the swamp was cleared I left to find him," the butler continued, "I found him in the state you just described. No wonder you reminded me of my son, you were him in a way."

Link slowly nodded.

"Then I believe it is best if I gave the mask to you then." Link handed over the mask to the old butler.

"I will keep this mask close as a memento to my late son."

"If I may ask, what was his name? He was the only one of my forms I didn't know."

"His name was Dekaru," the butler said, "and I think he would be proud that he could help you in your quest in his way."

"I'm sure he would be." Link said silently.

Suddenly the princess appeared to notice the two persons behind Link.

"Romani! What a pleasure to see you here," Romani bowed a little, "and this Goron, are you from Snowhead?"

"No, I'm not, your highness," the Goron bowed his head, "I'm from Death Mountain in Hyrule. I'm here with Link to explore new worlds."

"It is very brave of you to come this far, I've understood Gorons aren't too fond of water."

Link looked back at the water surrounding them and shook his head.

"To be honest, your highness, I'll be glad to be out of here, no offence."

"None taken," the princess shook her head, "I myself am not too fond of the cold of Snowhead either."

"I couldn't say, Death Mountain is an active volcano and has tremendous heat."

"Oh, then I definitely wouldn't come. Our kind is not too fond of fire. We burn easily."

"Then I think this is the only time we shall meet, what a pity." The Goron bowed his head.

"My, how charming, although my father probably wouldn't approve of an admirer of another species."

"Besides, not such a young admirer, remember you're only ten, Goro."

"Just ten? And already such a big boy." She said with a smile that implied a lot of things and even though Link was only ten, he knew what those things may be. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to inform you that we must leave now, we have a long journey ahead of us. So if you will excuse us?"

The princess bowed her head as the trio turned around to go back to the boats.

"Thank you once more for Dekaru's mask." The butler said.

Link waved goodbye and stepped in the boat.


	24. Masks part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 24 - Masks part 2

The boat slowly moved through the swamp water while Romani rested her head on Link's shoulder.

"This is nice," Romani whispered, "promise me there won't be any undead at the end of this trip?"

"I promise," Link laughed, "you're right, this is nice. Maybe we have to come back later to do this again, or maybe sail in the Great Bay ocean."

"Are we going there now?"

Link shook his head.

"I think it's best we go to Snowhead first, then we make a little stop in Clocktown and then we go on to the Great Bay, I'm sure we can throw together a big party there."

"Will you play the guitar again?"

"The guitar, the drums, the ocarina or Deku pipes, any thing you want." He smiled and kissed her.

The boat came to an abrupt end when the tour was finished and they cursed the boats for going this fast.

"Where to?" Link stood already on the shore, safe on the ground, away from water.

"Snowhead, to see the Gorons."

"Ah, good, it will be good to see Gorons again." Link said with a big smile.

"It will be." Link copied that smile.

After a long trip over the snowy fields they entered the Goron village. The Gorons outside looked surprised to see non-Gorons in their village, even more surprised than to see an unknown Goron. Link ignored them and entered the halls to see the Goron Elder, if he was still alive, he thought, because the guy had been pretty old ten years ago. He was in the throne room with a young Goron with white hair in a ponytail. He looked surprised to see Link and the kid looked suspicious.

"It's good to see you're still in great health." Link said.

"Do I know you?" the Goron Elder asked in a crackled voice.

"I am Link, I passed here ten years ago, when there was the trouble on Snowhead."

"Ah yes," the Elder nodded, "the trouble our great hero Darmani ended. He died shortly afterwards, again," He chuckled, "but I'm sure he will arise again when the time calls him forth."

"I'm afraid not," Link said seriously, "Darmani was dead before I got here, I rescued his soul and he granted me the power to turn into a Goron with this mask," Link took out the mask, "the person you thought was Darmani, was me. I'm sorry."

The Elder looked vacantly at the mask.

"It... it was you? Then we owe a great deal to you..."

"No!" the kid yelled, "that's not true, it was Darmani and not you!"

He jumped forward and grabbed Link's throat. Goro reacted and twisted the kid's wrist. He let go with a small cry of pain.

"That was a big mistake," the kid hissed while he was rubbing his sore wrist, "I'm the son of the Goron Elder."

"And I'm Link, the son of the Goron Big Brother of the Death Mountain Gorons of Hyrule. I'm not afraid of you."

Link couldn't help himself letting out a little smile. The Goron could handle someone about two, three years older than him, good.

"Mashka, please," the Elder stopped him, "if this indeed is the soul of Darmani," Link gave him the mask, "we must honour it properly and not fight in it's presence."

"Very well," the kid said with a look that could kill, "but this isn't over yet."

"I, eh, I will treat this with the proper respect, thank you, Link, but I think it is best for you to leave at once, we Gorons don't really socialize with other races."

"But this..." Link motioned to keep Goro silent.

"Very well, it was an honour to meet you again."

"Yes, yes, hum." The Elder mumbled and turned to hang the mask behind the throne.

Link and his friends turned around and left the Goron Halls.

"Who does he think he is?" Goro shouted, "you're Darmani's bloodbrother, that means he should treat you with the proper respect."

"Calm down, Goro, these Gorons tend to live by themselves, and..."

"It's like they're ashamed they were saved by you and not a Goron. Don't they know they could have died if it weren't for you?"

"Let me tell you something important of the hero business, Goro, not everything you do is appreciated by people and you may have to do a lot of things to get your goal that some people consider as not honourable. You just don't care about that. You do what you have to do, and try to save them, even if they practically hate you for it."

Goro seemed to calm down a bit, but was still angered.

"I feel almost ashamed that I have met them."

Link shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better, a lot of Gorons I have met are more open."

"So," Romani asked, "do we go immediately to the Great Bay?"

"First Clocktown and then the ocean."

"Hm. More water?" Goro objected.

They sat in the western part of town where Link had found ten years ago a perfect little restaurant not for from the post office. People tried not to stare openly but they could feel the eyes glow. Link and Romani seemed not to be bothered by this and Goro tried his best to ignore it. Apparently it came with the job. People seemed to distrust fully equipped adventurers when there was no trouble. No one had spoken much during the meal but now it was just waiting for the first person to discuss the behaviour of the Gorons of Snowhead. Luckily for Goro, Link was the first to drop the powderkeg.

"Romani, when you wandered the land, did the Gorons already seem so... aggressive?"

"I'm afraid so," Romani nodded, "they always distrust people from the rest of Tempora, whether from Clocktown, Zora bay or the swamps. They could handle their own problems, and if they couldn't, they always said they could rely on Darmani, the great hero that came back from the dead."

"Guess you bursted a bubble there." Goro said with a weak smile.

Link nodded grim.

"I must say," Goro continued, "this is completely different then in Hyrule, where we all have a tight connection."

"I wouldn't say that," Romani interrupted, "if you didn't have the right connections you couldn't get in either, Goron, Zora, Gerudo or even Castletown. But I must say, it was a lot easier to make connections."

"I had my connection thanks to Zelda," Link mused, "but I'm sure I would have gotten where I needed to be in time, but time was something that I didn't have."

They all sat silent for a few more minutes.

"I hope the Zora's are different." Goro sighed.

"They are," Romani said, "because of the band the Indigo-go's they tend to go all around Tempora, except Snowhead."

"Yeah, I saw them last year, when you came back." Goro nodded to Link.

"Well, I don't think we'll end our journey on a downnote." Link smiled and drank the last of his milk.

"It will, when they don't celebrate on the shore," objected Goro, "there's no way I'm getting to close to that much water."

Goro regretted his statement a few hours later. Even the shore seemed to unease the Goron.

"Don't worry," the fisherman said, "now it's still low tide."

"You mean, it gets bigger?" the Goron shouted.

Link laughed and turned to Romani.

"So, who goes to the Zora and who stays behind to babysit Goro?"

Goro grunted at the remark "babysit".

"I can get them, if you want," the fisherman said, "I mean, you're that kid that stopped the moon from falling, right? So I guess I owe you that much."

Link nodded and thanked the fisherman when he got out his boat and set sail to the Zora cape.

"When we're not here, just wait for a few moments." He shouted.

"Why, where are we going?" Goro asked.

"There was something I didn't do when I stopped Majora, something that might come in handy as a refuge to escape from the daily routine." Link smiled and walked towards the house next to the fisherman's hut. "Did I ever tell you about the spider's curse?"

"You mentioned something about that," Romani answered, "something about a hundred spiders in Hyrule that had cursed a family?"

Link nodded as he entered the small house.

"Well, there was something similar here as well." He said as he took out a bomb and placed it in front of the back wall.

With a small bang the wall exploded and revealed the passage to the lower section of the house.

"Well, what do you know." Romani smiled.

"Ready to go spider squishing?" Link asked Goro.

Goro just let out a big grin.

After they got rid of the last spider, they returned to the beachhouse. Link wasn't surprised to see a man waiting for them.

"Wow, I didn't know this thing had an underground section. Can I buy it?"

"No, sorry," Link nodded his head, "this is for personal use."

"Too bad." The man said, turned around and left.

"Personal use?" Romani smiled.

"It's seems bigger than I can remember. It would be good to have a refuge here at the bay. In fact, there is one at the swamp as well."

"In that case, let's go there too sometime."

When they exited the beachhouse, the fisherman just arrived with some Zora. Link recognised Lulu, Evans and Jappa, as well as Lulu's two sons, Link and Mikau.

"The fisherman said you wanted to see us. What can we do to help?" Lulu asked.

"I wished to finally return this to you." Link said and showed Mikau's mask.

"This... this is how you transformed in Mikau, isn't it?" Lulu asked.

Link just nodded.

"From what I could gather from information about the other masks, I believe it is actually his soul."

Lulu wiped away a tear.

"No," she said while he forced a smile, "I mustn't cry, this is a joyous day, for Mikau has returned to us."

She invited Link to Zora cape but he had to decline since the young Goron couldn't come along. Lulu then simply decided to bring the band to shore and have a great feast there. It was starting to be morning when the last bonfires died...


	25. The secret of Dark Link

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 25 - The secret of Dark Link

The door slowly opened and revealed a large flooded room. Five persons entered it all looked suspiciously around. Ruto motioned the two Zora soldiers to stand guard by the door. Zelda, followed by Alexis, proceeded to the middle of the room.

"So this is the room where Link fought his dark side?" she asked.

"This is called the Hall of Illusions," Ruto responded, "from what I could understand from my father, is that this room reacts to an enemy of the inner sanctum and the sage and forms an illusion of that enemy. And since Link..."

"...was an enemy to the monster in the inner sanctum, it was an enemy to the temple and formed an illusion to counter him." Zelda finished, nodding.

"So, if someone was to attack you, in this room, " Alexis said, "then the room would respond?"

"Normally yes, bu..."

Alexis grabbed her and immediately they all stood on a large lake with a small island in the middle. He let her go and slowly it all started to fade.

"Interesting." Zelda whispered.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Alexis apologised, "I just wanted to test that theory."

"Then don't test it with me!" Ruto snapped back.

"I'm sorry for Alexis his bluntness, princess," Zelda turned to her, "I will deal with his insolence, you have my word."

Alexis bowed on more time to Zelda and stepped back.

"Are these illusions permanent?" Zelda asked after a while.

"Not that I know of and NO YOU MAY NOT TEST THAT," Ruto turned to Alexis who took a pose that said "I wasn't gonna do anything", "but I think that after the threat is eliminated, the illusion vanishes."

"So," Zelda thought aloud, "if this illusion would have beaten Link, Ganondorf would not have had a new ally?"

"No, but may I ask, my queen, why you are so interested in this room?"

"To ensure my safety in the castle if my Sheikah should fail, the Goddesses prohibit it off course, but you never know what evil may lurk the country." Zelda said with a small smile.

"I don't think the room could be recreated, my queen. It was made a long time ago and I believe the water has something to do with it."

"Magic water?" Alexis reacted.

"I don't know, but if flows from through the walls and flows down through the floor into the river."

"What river," Zelda frowned, "this is a lake, isn't it?" 

"Actually it is a large basin," Ruto explained, "we gain water from the river Hylia, flowing through Gerudo canyon, and is collected here. If there was no exit for it, the whole place would flood, but under the temple is the drainage for the water and flows away in an underground river."

"How do you know this?" Zelda asked.

"From what my father and Link told me, Link has gone through the underground river."

"He has?"

"If I remember correctly," she said, walking to the opposite side of the room, "is the entrance to the river in the next room."

"Do you know where this river leads to?"

"To the southern lands of Marekar, if I'm not mistaken."

"Ah," Zelda nodded, "one of the lands that lay on the other side of the desert."

Ruto nodded.

"Who knows what lays there," she said, "let's hope it's as peaceful as here."

"Let's." Zelda responded with a little smile.


	26. The new evil

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 26 - The new evil  
  
The cave was only lit by a small fire but it revealed much. First of all the light reflected on several large armours in the back that could only be identified as Iron Knuckles, on the other side of the cave stood several Gerudo women, looking just over the fire and finally, right next to the fire, sat a naked Gerudo woman, covered in darkred paint, chanting old incantations. She suddenly stopped to let out a large grin.  
"How may I help you?"  
The Gerudo women looked at each other, wondering if their witch was talking to the spirits.  
"Actually, she is talking to me." A dark voice behind them said.  
The looked around and saw a figure in black cloak. Several of them drew their weapons, but a short hiss from their witch resulted in the passage of the visitor. The cloaked figure sat down in front of the fire, opposite of the witch. The flames seemed not able to penetrate the shadow of her hood.  
"You seem to carry your own darkness." The witch remarked.  
"I am not the only one." The visitor responded.  
A motion of the witch caused the Gerudo women to leave.  
"So, this is it, heh?" the visitor mocked, "The last of Ganondorf's army?"  
"It would have been better if Ganondorf himself was here, but I'm afraid I must fulfil the task." The witch said.  
She stood up and put on a large robe as she started to wash the paint of her face.  
"Do you want something to drink? I have water and wine."  
The visitor seemed stooped.  
"What? You thought I was a savage?" the witch responded, "I was trained by Koumé and Katoké, and they both liked their comfort."  
"I'm sorry," the visitor said, "but I didn't expect you just putted on a show for those Gerudo."  
"That wasn't a show," the witch said while her eyes flamed red, "my magic is real, it brought back Twinrova."  
"I know, but why them? Why not Ganondorf himself?"  
"I tried, I failed," the eyes of the witch returned to their normal hazel colour, "from the moment I heard Ganondorf was defeated I tried to resurrect him. I failed by some mysterious barrier. I think it was the Sacred Realm. I did however succeeded in bringing Twinrova back and they decided to go on with Ganondorf's original plan, conquering Holodrum and Labrynna and later Marekar and Lepirin. Twinrova setted up a ritual that combined the occupation of Holodrum and Labrynna with the resurrection of Ganondorf but as I figured, to break the doors of the Sacred Realm, they needed someone who had a connection to the Sacred Realm..."  
"Link." The visitor whispered.  
"I don't think the Hero of Time would let himself be sacrificed to bring the King of Evil back. No, the original plan was Zelda, who had the third peace of the Tri-force. I had send her dreams of evil in both Holodrum and Labrynna, hoping she would respond, but to no avail, she refused. Hoping a normal sacrifice would also do with so much of the ritual completed, Twinrova decided to kill a normal virgin girl, you know, spoil the blood of the innocent. I think they had to search good to find an innocent," the witch let out a crackling laugh, "but when Link intervened, they decided to sacrifice themselves. It brought Ganondorf back, but not his mind. You know, I think he wanted to stay in the Sacred Realm. Each time I try to contact him, he seems to hide deeper in it, sending me images of bliss."  
"But with Zelda, you could bring him back?" the visitor asked.  
"I could, but he would go back after the Tri-force, or look for a way back in the Sacred Realm I guess, but we don't need him anymore," the witch said with a devious smile, "we have you now."  
"Yes indeed," the visitor lifted the hood, "we have me."  
"I knew you would come." The witch grinned. 


	27. The batchelor party

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 27 - The bachelor party  
  
Five horses came racing over Tempora field. The riders halted just outside Clocktown and tied their horses to the posts near the southgate. The guard involuntarily gulped when he saw the five women walk into the square. They kindly asked the guard where the Stockpot inn was and after receiving the proper directions they left towards the inn. Just as he regained his posture, four Gorons came walking in.  
"Ah, Darunia," Nabooru smiled, "I thought that was you I passed."  
"Nabooru," Darunia showed a big smile, "how nice to see you again. You're also staying here?"  
"Yes, Link recommended this place, and who are we to ignore the hero of time?"  
Darunia laughed loud.  
"Speaking of Link, where is he?"  
"Link? He's at the Romani Ranch," Anju said, "he stays there with Romani."  
"If you could give me directions to the ranch, I going to pay him a visit."  
Anju hesitated for a second. Gerudo were ferocious pirates and Gorons... well... But they were friends of Link, so it would be alright, right?  
"It's southwest from here." Anju said.  
"And is my son with him?" Darunia asked, "The Goron, Link?"  
"Oh, yes, he is, he's a very friendly boy."  
"Hahaha, that's my boy." Darunia laughed and checked in. After they all got settled in their rooms, Darunia and Nabooru left to Romani Ranch.  
  
Link was stacking hay in the barn when Nabooru and Darunia arrived at the ranch. Romani called him as she took care of Nabooru's horse. Link jumped down and took a can of water to wash the sweat away of his naked upper torso.  
"So, got some tattoos?" Nabooru smiled as she saw Link's back.  
On his right shoulder he had the complete Tri-force tattooed and on his left shoulder a sword pointing down with wings on the sides.  
"I once used them before when I fought the Garos the last time I was in Tempora," Link said while he took his green shirt, "Romani liked them and I decided to tattoo them on my back."  
"So tell us," Romani smiled as she wrapped her arms around her fiancée, "what's the news in Hyrule."  
"Good news and bad news I'm afraid. Where's Link?" Nabooru asked.  
"He's lifting weights in the back, I'll get him." Romani answered and left.  
"Does the bad news concern him?" Link asked.  
Nabooru shook her head.  
"But the bad news concerns me." Link tried to grin.  
"Probably." Was the only answer.  
"What do you mean? I never knew bad news that could affect me. It always did, one way or the other."  
"Then it will be the other."  
Romani returned with the Goron boy who was glad to see his father again. Only a small gesture of Link restrained the boy from hugging his father.  
"What's the bad news, Nabooru," Link insisted, "is it that fucked up stalker?"  
"No, we think it's the Ganon faction. They have raided some caravans and even attacked Lon Lon Ranch once. But this... it doesn't seem like them."  
"What?" Link was starting to lose his patience.  
"A Zora and a Goron have gone missing."  
"That's it?" Link was surprised.  
"It is a great deal," Darunia was insulted, "I value all my Gorons equally and it pains my heart a lot if one of them disappears without a trace."  
"Yes, I'm sorry," Link apologized sincerely, "it's just, I've grown accustom to far greater things than a vanished Goron or Zora, are you sure they haven't wandered off somewhere?"  
"We have found no trace," Darunia said, a bit more relaxed, "not even a corpse." He added.  
"I'm sure they'll turn up somewhere, and I doubt the Ganon faction is behind this, I mean, what would a bunch of Gerudo do with a Zora and a Goron?"  
Nabooru's eyes narrowed.  
"Sometimes you're very naïve, Link," she said with a calm voice, "don't forget that Twinrova was also Gerudo, and I know they had apprentices."  
"You mean there are more of those witches?" Link thought for a second, "that would explain why Twinrova was in Holodrum and Labrynna after I killed her, them, her, whatever. It wasn't her, but somebody else."  
"Maybe." Nabooru didn't sound convinced.  
"But you're right, if the Ganon faction has witches, we must be careful. If anything comes up, let me know, I'll come back as soon as possible."  
"You mean you're staying here?" Nabooru's eyes widened now.  
"No, a few weeks after our wedding we return to Hyrule," Romani assured her, "but in case something happens before we are back."  
"Anyway," Link clapped his hands together, "what's the good news, and how does it affect our young friend?"  
"There's good news for me?" the boy asked with a smile on his face.  
"For the entire Goron race," Darunia smiled broadly, "in a few months you'll be a big brother."  
"I'm gonna have a baby brother or sister?" the Goron was stunned for a few seconds, "Awesome!"  
  
Cheering sounds could be heard outside the Café Latté. Inside the noise was deafening. Link stood in the middle of the bar on a wooden table with an empty milk bottle in his hands. Round the table were the most of his friends, Darunia, Big Brother of the Gorons, Talon, owner of the Lon Lon Ranch, Makei, stable boy at the Lon Lon Ranch (and Malon's boyfriend), Ingo, also a stable boy at the Lon Lon Ranch and simpleton, Alexis, bodyguard and lover of Queen Zelda, (friendlier this time), King Zora, Kafei, owner of the Stockpot Inn, Mirel, the postman of Clocktown, Tasha, the owner of the curiosity shop, Yuri, the banker and a lot of other people, some even who came all the way from Labrynna and Holodrum (although Link seemed a bit surprised that Ralph hadn't come, I mean, he could act like a real jerk sometimes, but he was a good guy, Link thought). On stage the Indigo-go's were playing and milk passed around freely. Burt, the bartender at the milkbar was suddenly uncertain if he would have enough milk for all these people. Link was well known and well liked. The only reason why Link wasn't a legend in most parts is because legends are usually dead, and here he proved he was still alive and kicking. He had even heard that in other parts he was considered a myth. He felt great, he was 20 and already immortal.  
"I'm Link!" he shouted, "the greatest hero ever lived! And I'm getting married the day after tomorrow!"  
Everyone agreed loudly with this statement and raised their glass to toast to him. 


	28. The dark side

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 28 - The dark side  
  
The Zora blinked a couple of times to get used to the light again. He looked around and saw he was surrounded by Gerudo women. Next to him was a Goron who was trapped in a huge blue crystal. He tried to move but was immediately snatched by the Gerudo.  
"Relax, little water dweller," a soothing voice said, the Zora involuntarily relaxed, "you're safe, don't be afraid."  
He looked around to see who spoke and saw a naked woman sitting in the middle of the room while a fire burned despite the water that had flooded the room. She held her hand in the flames and he was scared she would hurt herself. She stood up and walked slowly to the Goron. The crystal started to melt as she touched it with her flaming hand. As the Gerudo supported the large Goron she turned her attention back to the Zora. She was beautiful, no more than that, she was perfect. Her red hair was like a flaming crown, her eyes were one time green and the other time yellow and even red and black, her brown skin from the desert sun was smooth and was never interrupted by any scar or other imperfection, even her bellybutton seemed less than just a hole in her belly. The perfection was finished by a patch of red pubic hair that barely covered her sex. He couldn't fight the response of his body. When his eyes lowered a bit more to her long legs, he saw her hands running up her legs, her claws not leaving a trace. The sight of those claws ended the spell but it was too late, he was paralysed by her. Her firm breasts pushed against him as she neared to kiss him. Again his body failed him and only his mind could struggle. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and was shocked when he saw his blood dripping from her claws. When she started to chant her incantations he fell to the floor. The wound wasn't deep, just enough to bear blood. Maybe he still had a chance. Maybe they didn't want to kill him. He forced himself to look at the witch as she started to dance towards the helpless Goron. Again his body failed him and he prayed the Goddesses he could have the honour of pleasuring her. The ritual repeated himself and she threw the Goron blood down while she continued her chants. The Zora could finally pull his gaze from her away and saw a person standing on the place where his blood was spilled. A young Zora stood before him, silvery white with grey spots instead of the bright blue of his race. The Zora had an evil grin on his face when he saw his "father" looking at him. As he looked back to the witch he saw shadows coming up out of the Goron's blood and form a large Goron but in dark grey instead of brown. As in a daze he looked further around and finally recognised the place where he was brought to, the Chamber of Illusions in the Water Temple. But why? The illusions couldn't leave this room.  
"They can now," a sweet voice whispered and the witch kneeled before him to kiss him one last time, she stood up and called the Gerudo closer, "we are done here, tie up the Zora, I'll encase the Shadow Goron in crystal as we cross the underground river."  
"Cross... the underground... river?" the Zora muttered as blue crystals encased the grey Goron, freezing him in his place.  
"It emerges somewhere in the desert before it leads to Marekar. You'll see the desert soon, it's where we will leave you." She smiled seductively as she lead the Zora and the Goron to the entrance of the river.  
"But... then I'll die."  
She simply nodded as she pushed the Goron in the big hole and with a large splash he fell into the river where he sunk to the bottom and drowned clawing towards the surface.  
"See? It's not so hard," she whispered in his ear as she grabbed him between his legs, again his body failed him, "tell me, is it true Zora are fantastic lovers under water?"  
He could only nod, hoping his prayers would be answered.  
"Then I'll guess I'll have to show her." A sharp voice behind him said and a push sent him down to the river. A few seconds after he hit the water he was grabbed and smashed into the wall by the shadow Zora who had come right behind him. The evil grin was even broader now. The witch and the other Gerudo came down as well.  
"Careful, my dear," she smiled, "if you damage him to much, his struggle with the sun will be over too soon."  
Her redglowing eyes seemed to pierce the Zora. Her voice suddenly sounded as sharp as a knife.  
"And I don't want my pleasure of his torture to be over to quickly."  
The Zora was pushed forward by the Gerudo women while other pushed the large blue crystal forward. He prayed to the goddesses his death would be quick. Again his prayers were not answered.   
  
When he was left in the desert he heard footsteps coming near. As he looked up he saw the witch looking at him with a person in a dark cape right behind her. He had only heard one person, so the witch had stayed here all the time, watching him dry up.  
"Apparently I missed a lot of fun." The hooded character said.  
"I like to watch Zora's dry up. I love it how their skin crackles. It's a shame really he's gonna die soon."  
Thank the goddesses.  
"Is there a possibility to return the Dark Link?" the hooded figure asked.  
"No, not without his blood."  
"That can be arranged. And I don't think our Zora friend will die soon." The newcomer smiled and walked towards the Zora.  
He felt the cold water splashing on him and his pores tried to absorb as much as possible of the liquid. His skin that came in contact with the water quickly returned to its previous impeccable state, but it wasn't enough, he knew, in a few minutes his skin would dry up again and he would continue to die. They only had prolonged his torture.  
"Exactly, and as long as we don't have no other business, we'll remain here. I've heard the deserts are cold at night. Maybe we could try to freeze you. Want to try it?"  
The Zora screamed as the two leaders of the group known as the Ganon faction laughed aloud. 


	29. The final battle before the wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 29 - The final battle before the wedding  
  
This was it. After tonight only one day before the Festival of Time, one day before Link's wedding. While most couples would try to get the most of it, Link and Romani suited up and prepared for battle because it was tonight the things from outer space would return. Link hated to leave his friends behind in the milkbar but those ghost things were dangerous for the cows. Finally it was 2h30 and they rushed out of the barn, bows ready. Several quick shots ended the first invasion but there were many more to follow. Link took care of the left section of the ranch and Romani the right section. Needless to say none of the ghosts made it within 15 meters of the barn. But there were many and it was long before dawn. Both had to run to stop the ghosts and replenish their arrow supply. And Link couldn't shake that feeling that someone was watching him. This might seem justified when you're in the middle of a fight, but this wasn't it... it seemed... creepier. But everywhere he looked he could only see the ghost right before they vanished in thin air when his arrow hit them. Damn, did it take this long the first time? Link sighed as he tried to fight the fatigue and shoot straight. Hm, yesterday he was boasting how he was the greatest hero that ever lived and now he seemed to lack the stamina he had only a year ago. But he could do it, he only had to push until his limits and then push harder. He thought he saw something in the corner of his eye, but it wasn't a ghost so it was best to ignore it. It seemed like a flash and yes... now he could look. In the east the sun was rising and within seconds the ghosts disappeared, ready to emerge again in five years.  
"We did it, Grasshopper." Romani laughed.  
"Did you ever have a doubt?" Link grinned.  
"To be honest, this is actually the first time I fought them, and I must say, it was harder than I imagined. I don't know how I would have done it without you."  
"You would have done fine," Link kissed Romani softly, "you're a hero, like me."  
Something wasn't right, he had that tingle in the back of his neck again. Link jumped back with Romani as a cloaked figure jumped down from the barn with a sword drawn. Link quickly shot of some arrows but the attacker easily knocked the arrows out of the way with his sword.  
"Link, finally we meet again." The figure grinned and Link could see a curl of red hair coming from under his hood.  
"Ralph?"  
Ralph jumped forward and Link could barely jump out of the way.  
"So, you remember me. And do you remember how you violated the woman I love?"  
Fuck, he just knew that thing with Nyaru would come back to haunt him.  
"Hey, she forced me. I had no other choice."  
"And you expect me to believe that?" Ralph laughed, "please, how naïve do you think I am. You forced yourself upon her."  
Ralph attacked again and barely missed Link again. Link reached down to his boot and took out the only weapon he carried besides his bow, the Kokiri sword. He could barely fence off Ralph's blows but managed to punch him in the face. He jumped up but Ralph recovered faster than expected and the sword scratched Link over the chest. Romani suddenly jumped up from behind Ralph and kicked him in the stomach and knocked him down.  
"How dare you to attack the man I love," she shrieked, "if you don't quietly explain what this is all about I'm gonna kill you, you got that?"  
Ralph looked up in Romani's face and grinned.  
"Then you know how I feel."  
"Romani," Link sighed, "this is Ralph, he was a good friend of Nayru, the Oracle of Ages..."  
"The one who forced you to..."  
"He's the one who forced her!" Ralph shouted.  
"No, he's not," a lovely voice said.  
Three heads turned in the direction of woman who spoke. Nayru stood there in a pale blue dress with a dark blue cloak.  
"Nayru, what... what are you saying." Ralph whispered.  
"What I always have been saying, Ralph, I'm the one that forced Link. I'm sorry, I know you love me, but I don't love you, I consider you as a brother, not a lover."  
"But Nayru..."  
"I'm sorry."  
Ralph turned away and started to run. Man, this was bad, Link thought, sure the guy had bugged him sometime, but he was a good guy. Nayru hung her head.  
"It's a shame, he was a good man and a good protector. I hope he will come to his senses soon." She said quietly.  
"Oh my Goddess," Romani said in awe, "you're one of the Oracles? I'm honoured to have you here at my sisters ranch."  
Nayru smiled, seemingly already forgotten about Ralph.  
"Uhm, Nayru," Link stepped up, "this may be a bad time to ask you this, but I've heard a terrible danger will be threatening Hyrule soon, could you tell me what it is?"  
"I can," Nayru grinned, a grin he didn't want to see now, "but you know the price."  
"Wha...?"  
"You mean that you will tell him if he has sex with you?" Romani's eyes narrowed and her voice seemed colder than the coldest wind on Snowhead.  
Nayru just nodded while she still grinned and had her eyes fixed on Link. Slowly she advanced towards him until she suddenly had the tip of a sword under her chin.  
"You touch my man, and you die." There was nothing left of the awe for the Oracle in Romani's voice.  
"Very well," now it was Nayru's voice to grow cold, "then the only thing I can say is this: beware of your family, Link."  
Then she was gone, she didn't dissolve in thin air or just vanished, she simply wasn't there anymore.  
"Beware of my family? What did she mean?" Link thought aloud, "I don't have any family."  
"Maybe she meant..." Romani putted her hands on her stomach.  
"You mean..."  
Romani nodded.  
A loud laugh echoed over the ranch as Link picked up Romani and swirled her around in the air.  
"This is fantastic!" Link shouted, "I'm getting married and becoming a father, this is superb."  
Romani smiled and reached down to kiss him. Nothing could ruin their happiness now...  
  
Epilogue:  
  
"Love me like a brother, hah!" the man was running out of Milk Road, thinking where he could get enough alcohol to drown his sorrows and hatred.  
"You sound like a man who's looking for revenge."  
Ralph turned around and drew his sword. Link's blood still glistened on the tip.  
"Who's there?"  
Three Gerudo women stepped out of the shadows.  
"First we planned to simply steal you sword, but maybe we can make a deal."  
"What kind of deal?" Ralph asked as his eyes grew narrow, he had heard about the Gerudo's but not enough to be at ease.  
"You give us the sword and we'll give you what you desire."  
"I only desire Nayru."  
"Then you will get her," the first Gerudo woman said, "wasn't she possessed a couple of years ago?"  
"Yes," Ralph nodded, "but what has..."  
"That means she is weak. Join us and we will give you control of her and the entire land of Labrynna."  
"What? Are you mad?"  
"Wait until you know who we represent." The woman smiled.  
Ralph listened and after a long while thinking he left without his sword.  
  
AN: Ooh, it appears Ralph has switched sides (I never liked the fucker in Ages, you know). Anyway, specially for chapter 30, Link's and Romani's marriage (well, actually it's a coincidence that it's chapter 30, but let's pretend it was planned)! 


	30. The wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 30 - The wedding  
  
Many people were gathered on Tempora Field, just outside of Clocktown, under the warm rays of the sun. Everyone agreed it was a beautiful day for the wedding. Marayilken, the new mayor of Clocktown waited patiently until the milkcart would come from Romani Ranch, carrying the two people to be wedded. The crowd opened up and let the cart pass. Right before the mayor it stopped and Link and Romani both stepped out. Link wore his green tunic with one red and one blue shoulderpiece, symbolising his connection to both the Zora as the Goron, (but no one could say why he had such a large black belt). He wore an owl mask, representing both Kaepora, the old sage of Hyrule who had incarnated as an owl, as well as the owl that had helped him in his adventure here in Tempora, not to mention a small reference to the owl statues in Holodrum and Labrynna (amazing what you can say with just one mask). Romani wore a purple dress with also a blue and red shoulderpiece, and surprisingly also a large black belt. Her mask looked like the ghosts she and Link had hunted just two nights ago, symbolizing the first time they met. At her left wrist she had the powerbracelet Link had found in Holodrum. During the ceremony the two lovers only had eyes for each other.  
  
"That was a lovely service." Nabooru smiled.  
Link couldn't think of an other way to react but grin.  
"Well, you really have to give that compliment to the mayor, he arranged it practically all by himself. And the catering of course is by courtesy of the Stockpot Inn."  
"Of course." Nabooru let out a reluctant grin as she picked up a small sandwich and examined it a bit closer.  
When she seemed to reach a conclusion she sighed.  
"Do we really have to eat it?"  
"It's good." Link nodded.  
"I've stayed at the Inn the last few days, I know Anju can't cook."  
"It's not Anju who made the food, Kafei made it, he's a great cook! Really!"  
Nabooru gave Link a look that advised him not to tell any lies and then took a small bite from the sandwich.  
"Mmm, this IS good."  
"What did I tell you!" Link laughed and patted her on her arm, "I've you'll excuse me, I have to mingle some more."  
Link looked around and saw Romani talk to Zelda somewhere at the other side of the table. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Before he left Hyrule, Zelda didn't seem to be too fond of Romani, now they were chatting as if they were best friends. It kinda reminded him on the strange friendliness of Alexis. He shook his head, maybe he sought too much behind this. There were other things to think about, like... uhm, he was sure he could think of some when he had more time. Anyway, there was Malon and Makei, seemingly more interested in each other than the festivities. Link quickly maneuvered through the crowd and stopped next to Malon.  
"Oh Link congratulations!" she flung herself around his neck.  
"Thanks, so, tell me," Link let out a wicked smile, "when will I be invited to your wedding?"  
Malon suddenly looked down and glanced to Makei. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable standing there.  
"Uhm, there aren't any concrete plans yet..." Malon started.  
Fuck, Link thought, they hadn't discussed anything like this before, and now he forced the big issue on them.  
"But maybe in a year or two, or maybe even next year." Makei splatted out.  
Malon's eyes brightened.  
"Really? I'm mean, really, uhm, yes, somewhere around then." She corrected herself.  
Link quickly turned around and disappeared through the crowd while Malon gave Makei a big hug. Trying to see through all the people Link looked for Romani. Just as he saw her someone pulled his arm and Link was dragged in a conversation with Mirel, the postman, and Yuri, the banker.  
"I'm telling you, he knew when exactly ten seconds were passed. Show him Link."  
"Uhm." Link had no idea what to do. The ten second test from Mirel wasn't to hard when you had a big clock hanging in front of you (would you believe he never noticed Link focused on the clock during that test?) and also, when he wore the bunny mask, he could use natures clock, or something like that, he then always knew what time it was, so ten seconds were easy. But now he had to do that without clock, mask or preparation.  
"Well..."  
"Voila, ten seconds." Mirel said.  
"Oh, please, we don't have a watch, how can we know that was ten seconds." Yuri objected.  
"I know, and Link knows. Amazing, after almost ten years you still nail those ten seconds perfectly. I honestly thought you would be of by a second, but no, right on the dot."  
"Yeah well," Link tried to take a pose that said 'you know, either you have it or you don't'.  
"I'm telling you, this guy is amazing. I even made him mailman."  
"What? Solemnly based on that ten seconds test?"  
"No, well, partly because of that, but also he gave me the opportunity to run to safety when the moon was falling."  
"But the moon didn't fall, so you had no business running away."  
"I know, that's why I had a severe sanction when I returned the next day. But..."  
Neither of them paid any attention to him anymore, so Link quietly left the two friends arguing. He really wanted to see Romani but once again he was dragged into a conversation again.  
"Really, this guy brought all my workers back from the Gerudo."  
And then people claim their wedding is the happiest day of their life. 


	31. Return home

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 31 - Return home  
  
The cart stopped in front of the large house in Hyrule field. Malon had said she came every week to clean it and indeed it looked amazing. Link helped his wife out the cart while her hand rested on her now large belly. They had both agreed they had spent too long in Tempora and they really needed to get back to Hyrule for the birth of the baby. Romani thought it would be born in about one more month and Link really wanted to have the house in order for the birth. Everyone was of course ecstatic when they learned Romani was pregnant (and of course Saria was curious, she really wanted to see the new baby the moment it was born). Nabooru and Darunia had no distressing news so Link thought it was safe to return home. There had been no news of the missing Zora and Goron but also no news of the Gerudo followers of Ganon or the stalker. Maybe it was all over. Or at least over enough for Link and Romani to get settled again. Everyone who had heard that Link would return paid a visit to congratulate Romani with her happiness so the first day back was really busy for the couple. Romani finally got everyone out with the message that all this commotion might not be good for the baby. But by then it was already late and they went to bed the way they went to bed the several past months, with Link resting his hand on Romani's belly to protect his unborn child.  
  
The next morning Link woke up early and went outside to refresh himself in the pond. He wondered if anyone would disturb him now and there he heard the sound of a horse.  
"Hello, Link."  
Link looked up and saw one of the guards of Zelda.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't come yesterday, but I was guarding the Temple of Light as you might have seen."  
"No, I haven't, I can't imagine how I could have seen that."  
"Well, weren't you there last night? Looking for the Master sword?"  
"What? No, I spend the night here with my wife."  
"I thought I saw you there with some woman, I suspected it was Romani, but I wasn't sure. When I came closer, you were gone."  
Link frowned.  
"I stayed here all night. Are you sure it wasn't someone else?"  
The guard frowned as well.  
"I was pretty sure it was you, but it was dark, maybe you're right and it was someone else."  
"Is the Master sword alright?"  
"Of course, only the Hero of Time can remove it from it's pedestal, and it's still there, I checked after you... I mean, that guy left."  
Link glanced down to his left hand where the Tri-force of Courage glowed. There was something not right, but the sword was still there, and only he could remove it, so no one could enter the Sacred Realm.  
"Are you sure there was somebody there?" Link asked.  
"You know, I'm not sure anymore. It seemed like you, but maybe it was just the shadows, or maybe some remnants of the past or something. Nights can get spooky in the Temple of Time, I've heard of ghosts visions there before, shards of things that happened there or even things to come. You were there once with queen Zelda right? Maybe it was a fragment of that time."  
"Maybe." Link still wasn't assured. His gut told him something wasn't right.  
  
Somewhere in the desert the sun casted his rays on the skeleton of a Zora. In a nearby cave several figures were gathered.  
"Have you acquired it?"  
The hooded figure pulled back the cape and showed the brightly glowing Tri-force of Power.  
"Dark Link opened the passage way to the Sacred Realm by removing the Master sword and just as I predicted, the Tri-force of Power returned there when Ganondorf died. And now it is in my possession."  
"Why didn't you keep the sword?"  
"We can't let anyone know what we have done, and besides, I don't need the sword to destroy Link."  
"You may not be able to destroy him."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
The witch touched a pool of sparkling water and the surface rippled.  
"He has his mind set on destroying Link and he spotted you when you broke into the Temple of Time. He will strike tonight."  
"Can't we use him?"  
"No, not him. Hatred fuels his heart, but it's not the kind we can use, not yet anyway."  
"Then we will mould him until we can use his hatred. You must capture him tonight and I will take care of him. I'm sure he'll like it." The hooded figure let out a small smile.  
"How is the rest of the plan going?" the witch asked.  
"Perfect. Ralph is gathering troops in Labrynna, I found a pack of Moblins in Holodrum that also hate Link and we can use the Gorons and Gerudo in Tempora. We just have to be careful here in Hyrule and nothing will be able to stop us, not even the Hero of Time."  
"Then the world will be ours."  
  
Link wanted to check out the Temple of Time but he didn't want to leave Romani behind. If something happened to her or his child he would never forgive himself. So he stayed at home, still with the feeling something terrible was already in motion. He left his house to look over Hyrule field. He could just make out Lon Lon Ranch and he knew that somewhere behind that the castle was standing. He had a great view of everyone who came out riding towards him and no one could surprise him. Well, at least not as long as he stayed out here, the other times he was surprised here he was inside but now he was... uh-oh.  
  
Link jumped away just before the dagger drove itself in the ground. He grabbed his sword and shield and looked at the roof. There a black masked figure stood with a drawn sword and a dagger in the other hand. He jumped down and attacked Link. Link shielded off the blow and could barely roll away from the dagger.  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
"You..."  
"I don't think you're me, try again." Again Link stopped the other's attack and he tried to attack himself. His attacker easily caught his blow with his dagger and launched himself towards Link. Link smashed his shield against his face.  
"I told you to leave, never to return."  
"You're the stalker," Link's eyes narrowed, "you're the one who threatened my friends."  
"When you returned I though I was safe since you were married but you still went to see her."  
"See who? When?"  
"Zelda, yesterday!"  
Link suddenly had a flash about the identity of the stalker. His sword slashed right next to the face of his attacker, opening his mask.  
"Alexis!"  
The young Sheikah growled with anger and lunged towards Link. Link kicked the dagger out of Alexis's hands and smashed his shield against his swordarm.  
"I didn't go and see Zelda yesterday, I was here with my wife."  
"Lies! I saw you!" he shrieked in a voice close to insanity.  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Zelda is mine! You can't have her! I'll kill you for tainting her!"  
Alexis's sudden attack startled Link and he managed to knock the Fairy Sword out of Link's hands. Alexis drew another dagger and kicked Link's shield with so much force he fell to the ground. Alexis jumped on top of Link with his dagger raised.  
"Now you will die and Zelda will be mine again!"  
He let out an agonising scream and looked in disbelief to the arrow that had penetrated his shoulder deeply and then to Romani, standing in the doorway with a loaded bow, pointed at his neck.  
"You stay away from him, or you'll die."  
Alexis laughed hysterically as tears ran over his face, then turned away and ran towards the castle.  
"Do you want me to shoot him?" Romani asked as she helped Link up.  
Link shook his head.  
"Zelda will deal with him, I'm sure."  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's strange, he's the second person who claims he saw me yesterday. First the guard said he saw me in the Temple of Time and now he said he saw me with Zelda."  
"Don't worry about it, it's clearly he's insane. Maybe he saw someone else with Zelda and thought it was you because you had a sort of history with Zelda."  
Link shrugged.  
"Maybe, but still. Come on, let's go inside."  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Alexis had pulled out the arrow and tried to stop the bleeding by pushing on the wound. He still laughed as he cursed the pain. Suddenly he heard someone coming closer. Maybe it was Malon or Makei, after all, he was sitting against the outer wall of the ranch. He tried to focus through the tears and saw a figure in black.  
"And you're supposed to be Sheikah, the best of the best?" he sighed, "Zelda won't appreciate it if someone snuck up to her bodyguard like that."  
Alexis looked harder and the image became clearer.  
"Link?"  
The figure shook his head and sat on his knees before the fallen Alexis.  
"Close, but far off."  
It was Link, Alexis saw, but his hair was pitch black instead of blond and his green tunic was as dark as the shadows.  
"Who..."  
"You can call me Dark." The figure said and put his hand on Alexis's wounded shoulder.  
He inserted his thumb in the gaping wound that made Alexis scream. Dark laughed.  
"There is someone here to see you."  
Alexis looked up and tried to focus again through the tears. A blond woman in a pink dress was standing in front of him.  
"Zelda?"  
The woman blurred and he was sure it wasn't because of the tears in his eyes, and in Zelda's place a Gerudo woman stood.  
"No, I'm afraid she has other things on her mind for the moment. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll see her again... eventually."  
The witch laughed as Dark pushed his thumb deeper in the wound causing Alexis to pass out from the pain. That was the last time he would ever remember looking at the blue sky.  
  
Author's note: Next chapter, Link's happy family expands, names are welcome... 


	32. Parenthood

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 32 - Parenthood  
  
Link crept through the dark, listening carefully where the giant beasts were. A loud roar made him hold up his shield just in time for the sea of flames. As quickly as it started it was over and Link jumped against the wall to arrive right next to the massive Dodongo. He slashed the tail and jumped away from the whirling tail, right before a second Dodongo that inhaled to let out his flaming breath. Link jumped back and the flames hit the first Dodongo right in the face which made him flinch. Link saw this opportunity to slash the beast twice and he could hear its heart pound its last beats. He quickly tried to lure the second beast close enough so it would be in the blast radius but barely was fast enough to escape the explosion himself. He was thrown against the wall and could see the second beast come rapidly towards him. Right before it inhaled, he jammed his shield in the open mouth and jumped over the beast, letting his sword land on the unprotected tail. The beast howled in pain as his tail tried to find its prey, but Link drove the fairy sword deep in the tail, awaiting the explosion to come. As he ran for cover he jumped in a small alcove while the huge Dodongo exploded. Just as he came out of his hiding place to retrieve his sword he saw the huge metal gate at the end of the room open, letting two more Dodongo's free, as well as a lot of firekees. Link quickly drew his bow and shot the first three kees but the Dodongo's forced him to return to his hiding place. From there he could shoot another kees but now, with the Dodongo's coming closer, he had no other choice but to take the Biggoron sword, hanging on his back, and to charge the large beasts. He jumped out and slashed two more kees in a single motion. He evaded the two Dodongo's easily and used a spin attack to hit both their tails. He then climbed on the rock wall so their tail attack would miss him and jumped on the back of one. While barely keeping his balance, he tried not to think what would happen if he fell and landed under their paws and made his way to the tail of the beast. A quick slash chopped the tail right off and he jumped to the other one, driving his huge sword right through the monster's eye, right in his brain. While leaving his sword there, he sought cover while the two monsters exploded, taking the kees with them. He then quickly left his hiding place with his longshot in his right hand to grab the fairy sword in case new enemies emerged, but all remained calm. He sheeted the fairy sword and hung the longshot back on his belt while he walked over to the Biggoron sword. While placing his foot on the leftovers of the Dodongo head, he pulled out the sword and tried to clean it of blood and brain tissue as good as he could without having to soil his own tunic. He looked at the large two-handed sword he held a bit unsteady in his left hand, and thought to himself, with a bit more practice, he could wield it with just one hand. But now, he had to leave the cavern quickly to be part of the birth of his child. With a fast pace, he started to retrace his steps to the entrance.  
  
"Very impressive." A Goron emerged from the shadows.  
"Very," the man next to him agreed, "I thought there would only be two Dodongo's?"  
"I wanted one more, and then Itaké said four, so I got four. She thought he would survive and he did."  
"Easily."  
"Yep," the Goron seemed to think for a few seconds, "do you think you could handle four?"  
"I'm his blood, I can handle four." Dark replied.  
The Goron slowly nodded his shadowgrey head.  
"Of course you could."  
"You don't think I could?"  
"Not for the moment, no. You only have one sword, to start with."  
"But if I had two, like him?"  
"You could, easily."  
"Easily," Dark repeated, and then, after some thought, "what about the kees?"  
"I think he's a threat and want him dead."  
"Itaké doesn't."  
"I don't want her, or you, or anyone, make the same mistake as all his opponents."  
"Which is?"  
"Underestimate him. I think we should crush him while we have the chance."  
"You're right, but we'll not only crush him, but also take his family away from him."  
"Then what is this? Releasing these Dodongo's in Goron area, those Octorocks and Mantese in Lake Hylia?"  
"Just to keep him occupied, to make sure he doesn't leave Hyrule, so he has no idea what we are doing outside of Hyrule. That reminds me, when are you leaving for Tempora?"  
"Tomorrow, with Shark. He's going to the Gerudo, trying to get them on our side while I keep on working on Mashka. Did you know he objected on working with us until we mentioned the death of Link? He's a little racist, I tell you, a lot of those Gorons of Snowhead are, and very dangerous."  
"Yes, but easily manipulated."  
"For the moment, I would feel a lot safer if I could stay in Tempora."  
"But you have to move on to Holodrum and Labrynna, see how things are with the Moblin king and Ralph."  
"And gather a small army there and go on through the surrounding lands, I know. I just hope Mashka can be controlled."  
"Relax, from what I've heard from Tempora, since his father, the village elder died, he's very helpful to us in preparing for a war."  
"The largest one Tempora will ever know."  
"And then it's waiting until the time comes to dispose of the Hero of Time." Dark grinned.  
"And his offspring."  
The two men laughed aloud while they went deeper in the cavern, leading to new hallways where Dodongo's were chained in strong iron cages.  
  
Epona stopped abruptly before the house in Hyrule field. He jumped off and rushed through the door.  
"My, what a hurry," Impa exclaimed, "and those clothes, did you go through an oven? You're singed."  
"Dodongo's, four of them, how's Romani? And the baby?"  
"They're both fine." Impa reassured him.  
"Both? Fine? I missed it?" The disappointment in his voice was clear.  
"Just." A voice said, coming of the stairs.  
Romani showed Link the little being in her arms.  
"Oh my Goddess." Link sighed when he saw her.  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
"She?" Link asked as he couldn't take his eyes of his daughter.  
"Our little Malon."  
Link took her carefully in his arms and held her up high.  
"Our little Malon," he repeated softly.  
He then held her close, turned around and sped to the door. Although she just gave birth, Romani stopped him before he reached the door.  
"No, we go together." She said in a weak but firm voice.  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so exited." He put his arm around her shoulder and let her open the door while he held the baby firmly.  
Quickly they walked to Kokiri village (although he sometimes carried Romani along the way, to speed up) and were greeted by all Kokiri children.  
"Link, Romani," Saria greeted them, "you have a new child?"  
Gently Link showed the little girl his daughter.  
"Oh, what a lovely little girl, I'm sure the boys will be thrilled," She jumped up and down with joy, "Mido?"  
Mido and one of the know-it-all brothers came running along with both a two year old on their backs. Link grabbed them both and showed them the little baby girl.  
"Look, Darmani, Mikau, you're baby sister! Isn't she wonderful?"  
The twins laughed loudly as they saw the little baby in its white and purple sheet. Link started to laugh as well, he was 23, had a lovely wife and now three beautiful children. If it wasn't for all the trouble in Hyrule he would go to all the places he had been so all the people he met on his travels could share in his happiness.  
  
AN: Sorry it took a while, but I've been busy with other projects. 


	33. The new bodyguards

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 33 - The new bodyguards.  
  
Link took the twins as Romani held Malon to return home. Needless to say the two boys were disappointed not to be able to play in the forest no more, but they were exited on going home again. Link turned to Impa who was closely behind.  
"So, how come you're here and not with Zelda?" he asked.  
"She wanted to make sure no harm came to Romani while you were fighting the Dodongo's," Impa answered, "besides, she doesn't really need my protection anymore with her new Sheikah bodyguards."  
Link nodded.  
"Any sign yet from Alexis?"  
Impa shook her head.  
"He vanished in thin air two years ago. I thought Zelda would organise a big search party but when the first group didn't find him, she let it be. She didn't even take long to grieve about him."  
"I know his betrayal must have been hard on you, he was one of your pupils, wasn't he?"  
"He and Zelda. Her new bodyguards she trains herself. I have nothing else to do but be a sage." Impa tried to smile.  
"Are they any good?"  
"They are, and they seem very dedicated to Zelda."  
"So was Alexis," Link pondered, "where do you think he is?"  
"I have no idea. Zelda thinks he has left Hyrule in shame, and I hope he has, but I'm not so confident as she is."  
"I hope I won't see him again. Do you know already why he freaked out in the first place?"  
Impa shook her head.  
"That night was the only sighting of you in the temple, so I guess it must have been a ghost image by the powers in the temple."  
"But you don't buy that," Link looked for a reaction, "that's okay, neither do I."  
He sighed.  
"First Ralph, then Alexis, I wonder who will try to kill me next time."  
"Who says someone will try to kill you?"  
"There's a great evil threatening Hyrule, and I'm afraid Alexis is tied in somehow."  
"How can you be sure that there's something threatening Hyrule?"  
"The poe collector told me before I died," Link put down his kids in front of the house, "and I have a gut feeling something's wrong, but I don't know what it is."  
"Zelda hasn't had any visions, or at least non that I know of."  
Link sighed again and sat down against the wall.  
"I fucking hate all this speculation. Why won't there come an enemy that I can beat so peace returns. All these random skirmishes like those Dodongo's and Gibdo's and all, I fucking hate it, it's all part of some bigger plan, but what?"  
  
Queen Zelda walked through the halls of the castle, followed by four Sheikah. All of them had their faces covered with a copy of the Mask of Truth. She stopped by a window to look at the palace garden. One of the Sheikah stood next to her.  
"Rupee for your thoughts?" he joked.  
"Before I had my first visions of Ganondorf," she said, "my father had told me stories of the Hero of Time. He was one of his generals when we still had a vast army. We lost a lot of casualties in the war with the evil sorcerer Kaligan who had allied with the Gerudo. Another proof you cannot trust the desert people," she added with a smile, like she was thinking of a private joke, "anyway, he used the Master sword to defeat Kaligan after he learned his family is killed. After that he left Hyrule to wander the world to seek out the one responsible."  
"Nice story, forgive me for asking, but, does it have a point?"  
Zelda smiled.  
"I have found him."  
"I'm sure he'll be a great help in maintaining Hyrule's peace."  
"If we can persuade him to return, yes," she suddenly turned to the Sheikah, "but now, you must come with me, alone. You need to attend to my pleasures."  
"Of course, my queen." He bowed his head, the mask concealed the fact if he was jesting or not.  
"And I know just the place where you can fuck me." She said with a faint smile.  
  
AN: Not that I'm complaining, I'm sure (or at least I hope) that I have several fans out there, but it would really boost my self esteem by getting some (hopefully) positive replies on the stuff I've been putting on so far, hey, I'll even settle for negative criticism as long as I can build up from it. Well, to put it bluntly, I'm jealous of all those writers who have over a hundred replies with only three chapters. So that's why I have decided not to write anymore until I have a hundred as well. Okay, fifty. Twenty, but that's as low as I'm going. Wait, how many do I have now? Hmm, twelve, okay, thirteen replies and I'm back in business. Oh, what the fuck, see you next week. But seriously, I would really appreciate some feedback to know that my work here is appreciated. You don't have to do it to get more stuff to read (I'm somewhere halfway my story I think, telling the war in Termina, not the one next chapter, but a few years later, so I'm not finished for a while), just do it for me, so I know you like my twisted and dark side of Link (which you will clearly see after the Flames of War story arc). Yes, I plan to take Link through hell and back, and through hell again. As I already said, next chapter, the war in Termina starts and you'll see why this is rated R. Guess I'll stop my little AN since it's getting longer then the actual chapter (by the way, I know about that, don't worry, my chapters are getting longer in the future and I will still be updating once a week). So this is it, 'till next week and remember, review to make me happy, not as an author, but as a person.  
  
PS: Review. 


	34. The war starts

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 34 - The war starts  
  
Link and Mikau stayed hidden behind a rock, watching the Gerudo packing and leaving their fortress. They seemed on planning to move, but the two boys didn't know where to since they weren't packing their ships. The only ship that set sail was a small boat with only ten Gerudo women and a Zora they didn't know. There was something strange about that Zora, he seemed to be white and grey, instead of white and blue. But that wasn't the only thing. The Gerudo never liked the Zora, but they seemed thrilled about this one. After the boat left, the Gerudo set out to the passage way to Tempora field. They stopped and looked one more time to their old fortress, just before it exploded in a loud bang. The fisherman stormed out of his house in panic and suddenly found himself surrounded by these beautiful women. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything one of them jumped forward and drove her tongue in his open mouth. The fisherman, who was of course stunned, reacted in the only way he could think of, he pushed his tongue in her mouth and started to kiss her. Quickly the woman withdrew her tongue and bit. The fisherman let out a muzzled scream and grabbed his mouth, trying to stop the blood from flowing out, not quite realizing what just happened. As several Gerudo laughed, one of them turned him around by grabbing his shoulder and slit his throat with her sword. He fell down, nearly decapitated, in the golden sand that quickly turned red. The two boys tried to hide deeper behind their rock, praying that the pirates wouldn't see them.  
"Come on, my girls," the Gerudo captain shouted while she positioned herself on the corpse of the fisherman, "we now must go to invade the swamps. If all is going to plan, the Gorons have already started their war on Clocktown, we must help them by attacking them from behind. We shall stay here for a little while until our sisters have placed the explosives to cut of the Great Bay from Tempora so we won't have any trouble with the Zora later on."  
Mikau glanced at Link who nodded and the two boys dove down, to warn the others about the danger that threatened Tempora.  
  
"Captain! The explosives are ready!" The young Gerudo pirate shouted.  
"Very well," the captain nodded and looked over her troops, "now we shall move out and overrun Tempora, nothing will be able to stand in our wa-ungh."  
She looked down in disbelief at the great fin sticking out of her chest. She then had the power to look up and see the Zora coming out of the ocean, waving their swords, spears and other weapons. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
It must be said, only a small part of the Gerudo's panicked when they realised their leader was gone, but a small part is enough to hinder the others, and that's never good when you're being charged by a large army. The first wave of Zora easily broke through the unprepared Gerudo defences but were slaughtered by the hard-core pirates behind them. The Gerudo drove the Zora's back with their long scimitars that quickly turned blue from Zora blood but the Zora had somehow found a long forgotten memory of ancient combat and bloodlust so they kept coming, only stopping to decapitate their opponent and place their head on their spears. Link and Mikau were also in the fight, jumping between Gerudo, slashing with their fins and their knives, leaving a trail of blood and even entrails on the way. Even the fun loving Jappas was cleaving with a huge axe through Gerudo women, until a halberd stopped him in his tracks. He still managed to break the halberd and left this axe buried deep in his attacker and when he looked down to the blade of the halberd, deep in his stomach, he smiled and whispered, "hey, at least I had a blast" and died.   
  
One of the Gerudo at the back remembered the explosives and tried to reach them to detonate the rockwall so the Zora would be buried (along with many Gerudo, but she feared she had no other choice). Just as she reached the detonator, she got kicked in the back. She drew her sword and turned around. A small Zora boy was standing before her with a bloody knife.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" he asked with a serious look on his face.  
"Do you really think you can stand a chance to us, little boy?" she grinned, pulling out her scimitar.  
"Yo Link, this cunt wants to know if we stand a chance." He shouted.  
The Gerudo saw behind the boy a Gerudo fall and another Zora boy pulled his knife out of the body, licking the blood of the blade. Her grin froze.  
"Mmm, virgin blood," Link grinned.  
"You know, I could make a joke about you having your periods, with all this blood," the first boy continued, "but my mother raised a polite nice boy, so I'm just gonna gut you."  
"Funny you should say that," her grin returned as an act of final desperation, "but I happen to have my periods now, so you can imagine I'm pretty pissed."  
She jumped forward to charge Mikau, but he did a backflip and Link stabbed her in the side when she landed. The Gerudo lashed out with her fist and knocked the boy against the wall. She looked down at the knife deep in her side, blood running down her thigh. Strangely enough, she thought, it didn't hurt.  
"Guess you are having your periods, bitch," she looked up and saw Mikau's foot draw nearer at great speed, knocking her back, "let's see if you can fuckin' bleed some more."  
Mikau started slashing at her body but she couldn't even scream as his knife penetrated deeply into her flesh. She just felt colder and colder until she froze in a black dream.  
"She's dead, dude," Link stopped his brother, "time to find another victim. And oh," he started to grin, "I wouldn't make anymore of those pms jokes, you'll tick someone off, I'm sure."  
"Who the fuck would I tick off? I fucking kill all those bitches." Was the reply.  
  
The battle went on for hours and by the end of the day the beach was more coloured red than blue. The fight had ended when the remaining Gerudo ran away through the pass to Tempora field were Clocktown had fallen under the Goron attack force. The Zora didn't pursue them since they were vulnerable too far away from the water. But when they heard the news of the war in Tempora, they swore they would kill any human or Goron, foolish enough to come to the Great Bay.  
  
AN: So the war in Tempora begins, only to spread over the neighbouring lands, to finally engulf Hyrule. And now you know why this fic is rated R. 


	35. The fall of Clocktown

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 35 - The fall of Clocktown  
  
The guard looked towards the mountain ridge in front of Snowhead from above the gate and felt good. This was his first day of service and he had looked forward to this day. Ever since he was a kid he wanted to be in the guard. He and his friends even formed a sort of mini guard to help and protect the people. He had to smile when he thought of the Bombers. Now he had his own helmet and shining armour with his name engraved on: T. Hunter. Just as he thought life couldn't get better, he saw the white cloud coming up from the ridge. Powdersnow was thrown in the air as dust as the stampeding Gorons approached.  
"Fuck," the guard whispered, "we got trouble at the northern gate!" he shouted to the guards below, "close the gates, quickly! Gorons are coming!"  
"What do you mean?" his captain climbed the wall to see what the trouble was, "we never had trouble with the Gorons before."  
"Look captain." He pointed.  
"Fuck," the captain whispered, "I'm sure they have some good explanation but close the gate."  
"Close the gate damnit," he shouted down, "quickly before they get here! I don't know what's going on but I don't trust it, send word out to the other gates and headquarters, Clocktown closes up until the Gorons pass."  
One of the guards left while the others grabbed their weapons. They didn't really know what damage you could do with swords and halberds against Gorons but it was all they had. The captain got his bow out and thanked the Gods more archers were on their way. The Gorons had passed the mountains carrying long poles with sometimes still live wolfos as banners and now were passing the Mushroom field. One of them, with long white hair in a ponytail and a white skull painted on his face with other white tattoos all over his body, wielding a huge sword, jumped up one of the mushroom.  
"Attack!" he shouted, "kill every man! Don't leave one alive! It is time we take our place here in the warm sun! Death to Clocktown!"  
"Strengthen the gate!" the guard captain shouted as he started to fire his bow. Other archers had arrived and were shooting the large rocks and surprisingly some fell under the arrows. The Gorons banged up the wooden door but couldn't breach it. Suddenly the wave of attackers parted and a large Goron with a huge axe appeared, waving it around while shouting old battle cries. The captain had thought their leader looked fearsome. This didn't make any sense, he thought as the Goron came running, they use metal weapons, but Gorons don't use metal weapons, the only person in the north who uses metal weapons is the blacksmith who makes all of Clocktown's weapo... Suddenly he saw the two heads on their leader's belt.  
  
The huge axe came crashing down on the door and it broke down. The guards behind the iron gate pushed their halberds forward and drove it deep in the flesh of the Goron while the archers let down a rain of arrows. The Goron let out a last cry and fell down backwards, crushing some lesser Goron. The captain thanked the Gods Gorons didn't use bows or any other projectile weapons, but then saw he was wrong.  
"Prepare the kegs!" Mashka shouted.  
Several Gorons climbed the stone mushrooms and began throwing powder kegs. They exploded near the wall, leaving deep cracks.  
"Go to the bombshop!" the captain shouted, "we have to fight them with their own weapons!"  
As the guard ran off, he heard explosions on the other side of town. They had surrounded the city and were attacking on all sides. Of course they are, he thought, if they hadn't, they would have been idiots.  
"We're not gonna make it, are we?"  
The captain looked up in the new recruits face.  
"Only if we don't stand our ground, and if we can't we take out as many as possible."  
He started shooting his bow again, but too few arrows killed the attackers. The powder kegs blew up parts of the wall and a few Gorons but they didn't care about that. They wanted Clocktown destroyed, no matter if it meant a suicide run. Finally the bombs arrived at the gate and the guards started throwing them down. On of the guards came running to the captain.  
"The bombshop keeper says he has a lot more in the warehouse and he's getting the-"  
A loud explosion in Clocktown cut him off. Apparently the Gorons had breached the East gate and they had just blown up the bombshop.  
"My mother lives there." The recruit whispered as he looked over the Eastern part.  
With a loud yell he grabbed his halberd and his sword and jumped down on the Gorons. He took out for of the giants before they ripped him apart. With a loud cry the Gorons held up his head before the captain shot his last arrows.  
"We will not surrender," he shouted, "do you hear me? We will not..."  
Mashka appeared in front of him with his large sword under the captain's chin.  
"Then you will die." The Goron said with an evil smile.  
  
Anju ran through the streets, looking for her husband and her son, trying to get away from the Gorons. Many people tried to flee from the city, and surprisingly, the Gorons let them, because they knew they would pose no threat for them anymore. As she turned around the corner, she saw Kafei in a large puddle of blood with a Goron above him. Link was just a few feet further, trying to hide in a corner. The Goron held his sword high as he advanced on the boy.  
"Link!" she heard herself yell.  
Suddenly another Goron appeared, one with a white ponytail, covered in tattoos, with several heads hanging on his belt (she recognised the captain of the northern guards, as well as one of the Bombers) who stopped the Goron.  
"Is your name Link?" he asked the boy.  
Link could only nod.  
"I want him alive," he turned to Anju and looked her in the eye, "you may come back for him later. Don't worry, you'll see him."  
He started to laugh, only stopping to slice a passing woman in half with his broad sword. Anju tried to clean the blood away from her face as her son was being taken away by the Gorons and she could only run towards the South gate, leading to the swamps.  
  
It had gotten dark and the fighting had ceased. Most of Clocktown was burning and most of the walls were completely torn down. Only a few guards had survived as well as most women. While Clocktown had over eight thousand inhabitants the night before, there were only a few hundred survivors, scattered in the swamps, praying the Deku to give them refuge. Anju wandered Tempora field, seemingly unaware of her surroundings, towards the remnants of Clocktown. The reason she made it alive to the last city wall, was a small group of guards, under the command of Jim, the last lieutenant of the guard, who easily killed a lone Goron or a few Gerudo that had joined the battle when the pass to the ocean was blown up. Mashka had kept word. She did see Link, pinned to the wall by nine inch nails, bleeding out of countless wounds. She broke down crying, blaming herself for not being able to safe him. Jim, who quickly examined the body, turned his head in disgust. One of his soldiers vomited.  
"He wasn't even dead when they nailed him to the wall. Those Gorons will pay for this. I swear."  
Jim looked back one last time as they carried Anju away and started to think of a plan to make life for the Gorons as miserable as possible. Those bombchu's in Ikana canyon for example... 


	36. Caught between Rock and a hard place

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 36 - Caught between Rock and a hard place  
  
The sun stood high in the desert but the shades of the cave were cool. The witch was cutting a rooster open and letting the blood fall into the pool of water in front of her. She didn't look up when the large shadow entered the cave.  
"So, how are things abroad?" she asked.  
"Well, but not as good as they could have been." The Goron said.  
"The Gorons of Labrynna don't cooperate?"  
The Goron shook his head.  
"But with the Zora's we have overrun the country, thanks to Ralph's minions. He's really a good guy when you get to know him, I think his bitch would happily agree to that."  
"Ah yes, the lovely Nayru. And what is Din doing now?"  
"She's enslaved by the Moblin king who now has total control over Holodrum, and thanks to me, we have allies with the Subrosians. The Gorons rule in Tempora, with the Zora's cut off and the Deku stay in the swamps, afraid of Gerudo patrols. The only problem is those last people of Clocktown who hide in Ikana Canyon but Mashka doesn't think they're much of a threat."  
"That shows what a fool he is," the witch hissed, "I foresee trouble there."  
"That's what I told him, but, as arrogant as he is, he told me not to interfere with his people."  
"When you leave Hyrule, find a way to kill them."  
"I already asked Shark and Ralph to give me a small army to deal with them."  
"Very well, Rock, any other news?"  
"Our troops has started a war in Marakar, Moblins have already overrun major cities while Iron Knuckles has crippled their troops. I'm going there later. But I would like to know, Ikaté, is there any change here? It has been over a year since I've been to Hyrule."  
"Link has a new son, Dekaru, and I've heard the son of Darunia has started to train his younger brother, Terani."  
"And how is Dark and Alexis?"  
"Dark is training well, preparing to confront Link when the time will come, and Alexis... well, we're still working on that." She said with a vicious smile.  
"I'm not sure about him, Itaké."  
"You're instincts are occasionally right, Rock," the witch replied, "but not always. Alexis will be important for us."  
"Very well," the Goron apologised, "I don't want you to underestimate Link like Ganondorf and Twinrova."  
"We won't, don't worry. In fact, we have found a little something to start him off in a downward spiral."  
A smile started to form on her red lips.  
  
Somewhere in the Goron mountains the dark Goron wandered around.  
"She can say what she wants," he murmured, "I think it's better to kill Link right away, not play games with him."  
He picked up a rock while he walked and squashed it between his huge hands.  
"Hey, I was planning on eating that."  
Rock looked up and saw a young Goron standing on the ledge above him with his hair wildly on his head.  
"I don't know who you are, but for some reason I don't like you," the boy said and swung a hammer on his shoulder, "you remind me too much of an enemy uncle Link once fought."  
Uncle Link? Fuck, Rock thought, this is the son of Darunia, Link, what age was he already? 14? And already wielding the Megaton hammer.  
"Get lost kid, or I'm gonna beat you up so badly..."  
"Oh really?" Link smiled and jumped down, "I think you're gonna find me a bit tougher than you think."  
Rock's fist flew forward and hit Link straight in the face. The young Goron flew back a few meters and got back on his feet.  
"You know what? I don't think so." Rock grinned.  
"Maybe so, but you never know, do you?"  
Rock looked up and saw Link standing there with the Goron sword in his left hand, pointing at Rock.  
"I take it you have something to do with all those strange things happening in Hyrule?" Link asked with a straight face.  
Rock saw he was dead serious, he didn't think the situation was funny and who could blame him? Rock had tried on several occasions to create an almost deadly scenario for Link and always wanted to make it complete deadly.  
"Maybe, maybe not, I have no idea what you're up to these days." Rock said with a smile.  
"Let's just be on the safe side and kill you." Link replied.  
"Bring it on, Hero of Time." Rock grinned as he tensed his muscles.  
  
Link was glad he could fight this grey Goron. Ever since he was married to Romani monsters have been popping up in Hyrule without an apparent reason, without somebody who was able to give him a meaning of this violence. Not even Zelda, who was supposed to know everything of the evil things threatening Hyrule, or at least, that's what she told Link when he was fighting Ganondorf, could make him any wiser. But now, now he had an opponent that he could beat up and ask questions. And that Goron would give him answers, one way or another. Link jumped down and swung his sword to make his opponent jump back, right before Goro's hammer. Rock however jumped back, turned around and hit Goro right in the stomach. The kid went down and Rock faced Link again.  
"Nice try, Hero, but I'm not some mindless minion you usually fight."  
Link became furious with Rock's grin and charged forward. Rock jumped up and climbed up the ledge to get out of Link's reach. In a swift motion that surprised Rock, Link sheeted the huge Goron Sword and grabbed his shield. He jumped up, did a summersault and landed behind Rock. Before Rock could turn completely, Link drove his shield forward against Rock's face. The mighty Goron involuntarily took a step back and fell of the ledge, right next to the young Goron who was getting up.  
"Goro, you okay?" Link shouted.  
"I'm fine, just got the wind knocked out of me."  
"The get your hammer and smash him."  
"But Gorons aren't supposed to fight each other." Darunia's son replied.  
"That's right kid," Rock jumped up and smashed the young Goron against the wall, "and that's the reason I won't kill you."  
Link jumped down and let his shield come down on Rock's shoulder. Rock reacted by lashing out and Link landed some five meters away from him.  
"You fucker," Rock said while he grabbed his shoulder, "first you knock out some of my teeth and now you break my shoulder. What do you think it's gonna accomplish?"  
"You giving me some answers."  
"Then ask me questions."  
Link got up and got his shield ready. He looked at the dark Goron in front of him. Was he serious? Did he just have to ask and he would tell him?  
"Okay, I'll bite, why do you wanna kill me?"  
"That's an easy one, why did Ganondorf or anyone else try to kill you?"  
So they wouldn't have any resistance reaching their goal, duh, Link thought. He was too much involved in the fight to think of the right questions.  
"Okay, then who wants to kill me?"  
"That would be me," Rock grinned and ran towards Link to crush him.  
Link smashed his shield into Rock's ribs and rolled out of the way.  
"Fuck, I think you just broke one of my ribs."  
Link smashed his boot into Rock's face and jumped away. Blood was now coming out of Rock's mouth and his nose.  
"So that's where a Goron's nose is, it's hard to see when you just have nostrils and no real nose."  
"I thought you were bigger than that to make racist jokes, is that an example for your 'nephew'?"  
"Just trying to piss you off so I can beat you easier." Link replied.  
"Right, but first of all, it's not working, and second, you wouldn't like me when I'm pissed off. Got any more questions?"  
"Yes, who do you work for?"  
"How many evil forces have you beaten now? Four? Five?" Rock grinned.  
"Six if you count Twinrova and the Poe Collector."  
"Yesss," Rock hissed, "Ganondorf, Majora, who Ganondorf had employed to keep you occupied, Onox and Veran, who turned out to work for Twinrova, who worked for Ganondorf, I see a pattern here."  
"What. You're saying you're working Ganondorf? He's dead. I made sure of that. Twice."  
"And so was Twinrova but they came back, didn't they?"  
"So you're saying Ganondorf is back?"  
"No, I'm just implying it." Rock laughed.  
"Now more riddles," Link drew his sword again, "tell me straight out or I'll kill you."  
"Listen carefully, Hero, your adventures in Tempora were woven into your fight with Ganondorf, and so were your adventures in Holodrum and Labrynna. This is just another part of that adventure. Know this, it didn't start with Ganondorf and it didn't end with him. It's bigger than him, Ganondorf is nothing compared with you. Don't you get it? It's all about you. It started with you, and it will end with you. That's why I want to kill you, so it doesn't end the way it's supposed to. With you gone, your story ends, and the rest of us can continue, but if you stay and fight, it will all end. The whole story will be finished."  
"What are you saying? If I die at the right time, all of Hyrule is doomed?"  
"Something like that, so that's why you have to die now!" Rock dashed forward towards Link.  
He grabbed Link before he could react and started to crush him. Link let the handle of his sword come down on the side of the Goron's head, but seemingly to no avail.  
"Time to get you back for my broken ribs."  
Suddenly he let go of Link and turned around. Goro stood there with the Megaton hammer, ready to strike again.  
"You little punk, what happened to Gorons aren't supposed to fight each other?" he asked.  
"That's right," Goro grinned, "that's the reason why I won't kill you."  
Rock grabbed the kid before he could land another hit and threw him back.  
"Fucking little snot. Ough!"  
Rock got down on his hands when Link kicked him in the side.  
"My ribs, you'll pay for this!" Rock yelled while he tried to grab Link.  
Link rolled out of the way and slashed Rock's hand off in a fluent motion.  
"Aargh, my arm, you little motherfucker!" Rock yelled.  
"Think you're pissed off now." Link grinned and brought up his sword quickly.  
Rock grabbed to his face to cover up the deep wound that ran vertically over his left eye.  
"Tell me," he managed to say while blood came gushing out of his now empty eyesocket, "do you torture all you enemies, or just me?"  
"I make sure I kill them the same way they would kill me," Link answered, "slow and painful."  
Rock let out a loud roar and stormed towards Link. Link jumped out of the way and let his sword come down. Rock's head rolled onto Goro's feet.  
"What do you think he meant with everything he said?" Goro asked.  
"I have no idea. But I know the whole Ganondorf thing didn't start with me. I've heard there was a huge war in Hyrule when I was born and that's why Ganondorf came to Hyrule later on, to pledge allegiance to Hyrule so nothing like that happened again."  
"Is that how you ended up in Kokiri forest?"  
"I was carried there by my mother before I died," Link nodded, "she tried to get me safe from the war."  
"So maybe that's what he meant by saying it started with you. Ganondorf was a result of the war that you fled, so to speak."  
"You mean I symbolize that war? So the new evil could be another result of that war, I have to ask Zelda more information of that war."  
"So what do you do with him?" Goro nodded in the direction of the decapitated body.  
Link cleaned the blood of his sword and shield and shrugged.  
"Just leave it, that's what it would have done with us."  
Link turned and left.  
  
AN: I must say what Rock said was true, this story will end when Link dies, but maybe when you ask politely enough, I might continue. But that's a concern for another day since Link will remain alive and killing, I mean kicking, for a long time. 


	37. Resistance

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 37 - Resistance  
  
The Goron camp was set up near the path to the graveyard, guarding the only way into the canyon. Hah, that dark Goron Rock was concerned about the survivors of Clocktown, but there was no way they could pass. One of the guards who's shift had just ended, stretched and decided to go for a little stroll, just to do something more than to check the surroundings. A squeaking sound made him look up. He could let out a little yelp before being overrun by bombchu's. The little rodents blew themselves up along with large parts of the camp. The few Gorons that survived the attack started to clean up the remains of the camp as they started to complain about these little monsters.  
"Come on," one of them stated, "they're tougher than those guys from Clocktown, they're the only ones who can do us some real damage."  
"That's why we breed them." A voice answered him.  
The Gorons turned around and saw the group of Clocktown watchmen armed with bows. Before they had a chance to react the watchmen shot and ended the Goron occupation of Ikana Canyon for now.  
"Quickly," their leader shouted as the last Goron fell, "get those Nejiron here to ambush the next Goron party that comes here!"  
The leftover of the Clocktown guard quickly moved large boulders in the camp before opening a bottle in front of them and then run like hell, back to the canyon. The rockmonsters opened their eyes as they woke up from their slumber. They grumbled, drove themselves in the ground and closed their eyes again, looking again as ordinary rocks.  
"It's a good thing we found something to drug those things," one of the guards grinned, "makes our fight against the Gorons a lot easier."  
Another guard absently nodded and looked how Jim and some others who had stayed at the other side of the camp left for Termina field with large baskets.  
"Do you think they'll make it?" he asked.  
"It's not like it's the first time they've set bombchu's loose in Termina field. They'll be fine."  
"Yeah, but how are they gonna make it back?"  
"You don't know about the secret passage?"  
The guard frowned.  
"Secret passage?"  
  
"Move quickly but quiet," Jim whispered as his group entered Termina field, "remember, we're in enemy territory now."  
One of them kneeled down and opened his basket.  
"Ever since that war started we've been in enemy territory," he grinned as he let five bombchu's out, "don't worry, we can handle ourselves, it's no like it's the first time we've done this."  
"It's just to remind myself, actually," Jim said, "you know, somewhere in me I think It's all a bad dream."  
"You're not the only one, but we have to make sure it becomes a bad dream for everyone."  
Jim nodded and turned right, to the entrance of the pass to Snowhead.  
  
A small camp similar to the one that was in Ikana Canyon was at the bottom of Mushroom field. Max was just about to release his bombchu's when Jim stopped him.  
"Why didn't I think of this before?" he grinned and notioned Alex to follow him.  
Alex shrugged towards the others and followed the leader of the resistance. He moved as close to the camp as was safe and started to check the mountainwall.  
"What are you doing?" Alex hissed.  
"When I was a kid I sometime came to Mushroom field to look at these guys." Jim grinned.  
"What guys? Oh!"  
Alex couldn't help himself to whistle as Jim showed him what he was looking for.  
"How did they get in there?"  
"I have no idea," Jim admitted, "but I think we can let them out."  
Alex grinned and placed some bombs at the small cave to widen the entrance more and free a path towards the camp and hopefully, Snowhead pass.  
They ran from their hiding place, back to the others and whistled. Several Gorons saw the men running and came after them. Just as they had timed, the bombs exploded just before the Gorons arrived at the cave. The first one was hit by the blast and before the second could grasp what just had happened, an enraged Dodongo broke free from his prison and ate him. The second Dodongo breathed fire balls to the rest of the Gorons who were panicking and completely forgetting about the rebels.  
  
"Guess you saved us some bombchu's!" Max laughed when Jim and Alex returned.  
"Quickly, let's get out of here." Jim's face looked serious.  
"Why?" another one said, "those Gorons will have their hands full with those two Dodongo's and we can just sit back and enjoy the show."  
"And get jumped by a Goron patrol or some Gerudo? I don't think so, we move now."  
The soldier nodded and the band of rebels quickly moved away from the battle scene.  
  
"What's that light at Snowhead pass?"  
The Goron looked up and shrugged.  
"Probably some of the youngsters lighting up some torches," he sighed and returned to his reading, "those kids get bored easily."  
"That don't look like torches to me," the Gerudo continued, "they look too irregula-"  
The Goron looked up again and saw a red feathered arrow coming through her head.  
"Oh dear," he said before three arrows hit him in the chest.  
He glanced down and stood up.  
"Do you honestly think these arrows can stop me?" he roared.  
Five more arrows drove themselves deep in his darkbrown chest.  
"Bugger," he simply stated before he sank to his knees and fell face down.  
  
Quickly the team of rebels stole what was left of weapons in Clocktown, as well as the weapons of any dead Gerudo or Goron they found. They were fighting a war and they didn't have such an expanded armory as the Gorons. But, Jim thought, apparently, neither are the Gorons, as fewer and fewer Gorons wandering around Tempora field were armed. It was thought a long time their weapons came from the blacksmith in Snowhead pass, but this practically proved it. But still, no more time to think about these things, they had to leave Clocktown again and quickly make their way to the swamps. Jim thought about passing by Links corpse but decided against it. You never know they could turn it into an ambush. Those Gorons had no respect for anybody.  
  
There was a small camp of Gerudo women at the entrance at the swamp where the tourist centre used to be. Jim was just about to release the bombchu's as Octorocks suddenly popped up and started to shoot at the Gerudo's.  
"Arrows!" Jim shouted.  
A shower of arrows rained down on the Gerudo's from the other side as they tried to defend themselves of the Octorocks. Jim jumped forward with his sword drawn and killed what was left of the women. As sudden as they appeared, the Octorocks dived down. A Deku came jumping down from a tree and bowed before Jim.  
"It is good to see we still have some allies in this war," he said, "pity we cannot help each other more often."  
"Guess that means I should better let out these bombchu's somewhere else then." Jim grinned.  
The Deku nodded and returned to hiding. The rebels let out the bombchu's in the wood next to the swamp and followed the river until they came to the road to the witches hut.  
"Do we have to do this?" Alex asked.  
Jim nodded.  
"It's the only way, and you know it."  
He stepped forward until the Deku Baba's straightened themselves and snarled at him.  
"Koumé, Katoké! It is Jim!"  
"Ah, Jim," a crackling voice came from behind the plants, "looking for a way through?"  
"Yes, we are," Jim answered, "we would appreciate passage."  
The Deku Baba's moved out of the way and created a clearing for Jim and his rebels to pass. The two witches awaited Jim and grinned as the resistance members passed the flesheating plants.  
"I hope you have a good reason to grin like that," Max reacted when he saw the witches.  
"We have," they said, almost in unison, "a hero will come. One who has been here before. He will ally with the Zora and you and free us all of the madman Mashka."  
"That IS good news," Jim responded, "but..."  
"It won't be for soon."  
"I thought so," Jim sighed, "I'm sure we'll have much to talk about, but for the moment, we would like to pass. It's been a busy night."  
The two witches nodded.  
"Just follow us, we will open the river."  
The rebels followed Koumé and Katoké passed their hut to the waterfall that fuelled the swamp. The two witches held up their hands and spoke words long forgotten by others. The waterfall dried up and steps carved in the rock came visible.  
"Come boys," Jim shouted, "time to return to Ikana!"  
"Time to go home." Alex sighed as he started to climb the rockwall.  
When they all reached the ledge next to the river, the water started flowing again. The two witches followed their presence for a while until they were sure that they would safely reach Ikana and then turned to go inside their hut.  
"Good luck, Jim, to all of you," they sighed, "and may that Goron survive when he enters Zora beach."  
With these words they closed the door behind them. 


	38. The Hero of Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 38 - The Hero of Time  
  
A year had passed since Link had killed the dark Goron, and in that year many monsters had showed him it didn't end with Rock. Even with the help of Romani he had trouble keeping peace in Hyrule and in some cases the armies of the Zora and Goron had to help and in some very rare occasions the sheikah came to help, but Zelda remained always in the castle. So Link decided to go to the castle himself to ask Zelda if she hadn't have any visions concerning the new evil that threatened Hyrule or if she knew things about the war that had raged in Hyrule when he was born.  
"Do you want me to come with you?"  
Link shook his head.  
"That's not necessary, Romani, I can do it on my own."  
"I know, but the kids have never even seen the palace before, and I'm sure they would love to go."  
"Yeah dad, can we come? We'll be good." The little kid asked when he suddenly came crawling from under the table.  
"Not now, but I will take you, all of you," he smiled at Romani, "some other time, when I don't have so much on my mind, so we can have a fun trip. So you stay here with your brothers and sister, okay?"  
The little kid pouted and went back to the table.  
"And don't pout, Mikau, you're five years old!"  
Mikau turned back to his dad with a smile.  
"Just trying to change your mind, dad."  
"Well don't do it like that. Where are you brothers and sister anyway?"  
Mikau whistled and Darmani came running of the stairs with Dekaru on his back and Malon right behind. He put his kid brother down and looked up to his dad. Link couldn't help but smile when he looked at his kids. Mikau and Darmani, both five, looked identically even though Mikau had a blue shirt and Darmani a red one, Dekaru was only two years old but looked already very similar to his brothers and sat there with a green shirt on, waving a deku stick. Malon was the only one who had her mother's red hair, the boys were all blond. She had just turned three and had a purple dress, thought she preferred pants to play in. Just like the boys, Malon was always ready to sneak out and explore the world. Luckily Dekaru was still too young but seemed ready to take off any day now.  
"Are you really going away dad?" Malon asked.  
"Of course not, I'm just going to the castle and then I'll come back." Link dropped on his knees so his face was right before Malon's.  
"That's what you said about going to Tempora and you had to go and save Holodrum and Labrynna." Darmani reacted.  
"That's right, thank you for paying attention to my stories, but that was outside my power to stop that. So, if I don't return tonight, that's because I'm off adventuring, but know that there's no place I would rather be than here at home with all of you. And in a few months or even weeks, we'll all visit the castle, after we've gone to aunt Cremia to stop the ghosts from taking the cows, okay?"  
"But not before the troubles stop, right dad?" Mikau asked.  
"Right."  
He smiled, hugged his children and kissed Romani goodbye. Just a few moments later he rode of to the castle with Epona, stopping once to look at his home, just south of the entrance of the Lost Woods. He had found happiness there and he hoped it would last for a long time. He really didn't want to leave them behind, but it was just for a few hours, he would be back at night, and he really wanted to ask Zelda some questions about this whole situation. He hoped Zelda had the answers.  
  
The castle guard took Epona to the royal stables as Link quickly made his way to the courtyard. He smiled as he thought of the first time he tried to sneak in. It took him almost three days to reach Zelda. His smiled broadened when he thought of the last time he sneaked in as a kid, he got to Zelda in twenty minutes. He suddenly felt the urge to do it again, although it had been eighteen years since his last attempt, but he thought Zelda's bodyguards would be a bit too jumpy and might try to harm him before they saw it was him, so he stayed on the ground and passed the guards.  
"Zelda," he said as he entered the palace garden, "it's been too long."  
"Link," she smiled as she looked up, "how nice to see you again. What news brings you here? How's Romani and the kids?"  
"They are fine, thanks for asking, but I would like to ask you some questions, if I may."  
"Certainly, go ahead, but if it's about the recent trouble in Hyrule, I'm afraid I can't help you. I haven't had any visions yet."  
"That was one of the reasons I came here, but I would like to know if you could tell me a few things about the war that raged in Hyrule before Ganondorf."  
"That was from before my time, but you're in luck," Zelda turned and waved at one of her sheikah who immediately left, "there is some one here who can tell you everything about that."  
Link looked up at the man who came in the garden. He had short black hair with a strip of grey at the side and a short trimmed beard and looked about fifty. He was dressed in a shining breastplate with the Triforce engraved on it. The sleeves of his tunic were blue, just as his cloak.  
"This is Madakar, the ancient Hero of Time. He fought in the war. I'm sure he can tell you anything you want to know."  
Link saw an immediate distrust and dislike in the eyes of Madakar and decided he didn't like Madakar as well.  
"Madakar, I would like you to meet Link, the defeater of Ganondorf." Zelda smiled.  
The handshake was short but firm.  
"You have fought in the war?" Link asked.  
"I did, but it costed me my wife and unborn child, as well as my best friends. What do you want to know about it," his eyes grew suddenly very hostile, "and why?"  
"I've been told the troubles in Hyrule are tied together with the events during Ganondorf's reign and the war."  
"And who may have told you that?"  
"Someone who tried to kill me, now I would like to know how the war started and why there was a war."  
Link grew a bit impatient. Madakar didn't gave any answers. Suddenly he wanted to return to his family and find out things on his own.  
"The sorcerer Kaligan tried to conquer Hyrule and I stopped him."  
"That's it?" Link was surprised, he would have thought the war would have been a bit... harder.  
But then again, the fight against Ganondorf took him over eight years, not counting the timeloops, and Ganondorf had killed a lot of people in that time.  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but the war lasted over four years and it was me that killed Kaligan after our troops had destroyed his."  
"Troops?"  
"You don't think I went in alone do you?"  
"Well to be honest..." that's what I did, Link was about to say, but was interrupted by Madakar.  
"If you don't take this serious, I have no further business with you!" Madakar shouted, "now be gone!"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard the general," one of the sheikah said, "leave."  
"Zelda?" Link looked at Zelda for help, but received nothing.  
"I'm sorry, Link, but I must agree you haven't shown proper respect for one of our greatest hero's."  
"This is ridiculous, Zelda," Link turned around and walked away, "this isn't over, you will need my help and you will regret your attitude. Mark my words."  
"I'm sorry for this, Madakar, I truly am."  
"That young man has no respect. You say he has beaten Ganondorf? Then Ganondorf was nothing."  
"I'm sure I could have beaten Ganondorf myself, but I had to go into hiding and Link was lucky enough to find some temple treasures and fought Ganondorf himself. I don't even know what Link was doing in those temples."  
"He should at least show respect to you, my queen, I'm sure your father would never tolerate this kind of behaviour."  
"I'm sure of that, but unfortunately he is too strong and because he has killed Ganondorf, he thinks he can do as he pleases."  
"I must be honest, my queen, but I don't trust him, I know it sounds crazy, but deep down, I believe he has something to do with the death of my wife."  
"How can that be, that's..." one of the sheikah began but was silenced by a motion of Zelda.  
"Then I believe we must bring Link to order. I will send some of my sheikah to his house, maybe you could join them?"  
"I will, and I will show him you treat the Hero of Time with the proper respect."  
Madakar greeted Zelda and left.  
"Perfect," Zelda whispered and turned to one of her sheikah, "tell her she can start."  
  
Link rode back to his home totally pissed off. All of a sudden Epona was startled by something and threw Link of her back. As Link tried to get up he saw Nayru before him.  
"Nayru? What are you doing here? If this is about sex..."  
"No," she shook her head, "you seek answers about the war, answers that I can give you. Just relax and you will be given everything you need."  
Nayru stretched out her hands and the world around Link started to ripple.  
"Nayru, what are you doing? Stop this befo-"  
Link disappeared and Nayru couldn't help letting out a tear.  
"You did good, my little bitch," Ralph laughed as he appeared from behind Nayru, "now let's return to Labrynna."  
"Yes, master." Nayru quietly said and transported back to the Black Tower in Labrynna. 


	39. The hunt for Link

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 39 - The hunt for Link  
  
Romani came outside with the laundry and Mikau and Darmani to help her. Just as she knelt by the pond outside their home, Darmani yelled.  
"Mom, that owl statue!"  
She turned around with a hidden Kokiri sword drawn. The statue had its wings still spread but the head was turned.  
"Whoo-hoo, no need for violence, or at least not now. The evil forces are on their way, I suggest you leave with your children to a safe place."  
"You're Kaepora, the sage that helped Link against Ganondorf."  
"Yes, from the time there were still indeed seven sages. It is best not to warn our enemy so I came through this statue to talk to you. Link is in great danger, and so are you. You must run immediately."  
Romani nodded and called for her children.  
"Kids? We're leaving, run inside and take everything that is essential, we're going on a little vacation."  
The owl statue retook its former form and remained silent. Quickly Romani had taken all major weaponry and left with her children to Kokiri forest.  
"Romani, what a nice surprise to bring the children now." Saria laughed as she approached, but her smile froze as she saw Romani's face.  
"Not now, hide the children somewhere in the Lost Woods. I'll come back for them later."  
"You're not coming with us?" Malon asked.  
"There's still something Romani must do in the house, I will return right after," She assured her daughter, "if I don't,..." her voice hesitated for a moment, "... then I'm dead, but Romani swears on all that's holy, I will live, for my husband and my children."  
"If you don't come back, we'll go look for you." Darmani said.  
Romani smiled and hugged her children.  
"Stay here and don't leave the Lost Woods until Romani or Link comes and gets you, okay?"  
She turned around and ran away, not stopping or looking, knowing that if she did one of both, she would stay.  
  
Stupid, how could she forget the Fairy sword? Since Link started to use the Goron's sword, she used the sword and now she had forgotten it. Quickly she reached the house and she grabbed the sword from above the fireplace. Just as she left the house, ten horses came riding. She reached behind the door and grabbed a Hylian shield (one of the many that lied there). The horses stopped in front of the house and Romani could see they were all sheikah.  
"What do you want?" she shouted.  
"Link!" the first one said as he dismounted, "where is he?"  
"He's gone to the castle."  
The sheikah laughed.  
"So that means you're here all alone then?"  
This wasn't well, Romani thought, something was very wrong. The sheikah motioned to the others who advanced on her.  
"I must warn you, if you come closer, Romani will kill you."  
"You think I'm scared from some mentally disturbed bitch who speaks of herself in the third person?" the closest sheikah laughed.  
Just as his friends laughed, Romani flew forward and decapitated him with a single blow. She spun and cut the second one in two.  
"Fuck!" the third one shouted and he was able to draw his sword before he died.  
The other seven now kept their distance and got their weapons out. Quickly they circled her and she tried to be aware of all of their movements. She was able to dodge most of their attacks and only few of them scratched her clothes. A hit from her however was always a hit but she wasn't able to kill them as easily anymore. It was clear that these were the best of the sheikah Zelda had. Each of them tried an attack and she knew it was just to test her. Only one hadn't attacked yet, so she figured he was the most dangerous one. Suddenly they started to attack in pairs and soon even with three. Romani decided to take matters back into her own hands and as one attacked she parried his move and grabbed the second to throw him at the third attacker. This went easy with Links wedding gift to her, the powerbracelet he had found in Holodrum. Romani jumped the other way and slashed the arm off of one of the sheikah. She lashed out to their leader but he jumped out of the way. She turned her attention back to her latest victim who had dropped his sword and grabbed the stump that was once his leftarm.  
"With one arm you still could have fought me, but now you're no threat anymore," Romani smiled and thrust her sword forward, "and no never again."  
A burning pain at her back made her fall but quickly she recovered and turned around. Their leader stood before her with a large sword and a dagger in the other hand.  
"Fucking coward, attacking from behind. Where's your fucking honour?"  
"We sheikah operate from the shadows, and especially me?" he said, and she felt that underneath his mask he grinned.  
One of the others threw a Deku nut and for a moment she was blinded. Out of reflex and instinct she was able to fence off the first blows but there were too many and soon she felt the cold steel of their blades. A hard kick made her fly back a few meters. When she got up, she had her vision back and saw she was bleeding from numerous wounds all over her body.  
"Why don't you come and kill me already?" she shouted, she was sick of playing games.  
"We tried, we honestly did," the leader said, "but you move very fast. It seems you're quite a challenge."  
Romani grunted and attacked. Her speed caught the closest sheikah of guard and she slit his throat with the tip of the Fairy sword. She jumped up and landed behind the second sheikah. Without turning she placed the sword along her side, with the handle forward. She quickly pushed it backwards and the blade drove itself deep in the body of the sheikah. In a fluent movement she pulled it out and caught the blow of the third sheikah. She rammed her shield in his face and he fell lifeless to the ground as she retracted the shield from his brains. The last sheikah fell back and circled her again.  
"Seven down, three to go." She grinned.  
She lifted her sword and jumped forward to one of the sheikah. Unfortunately another one was faster and kicked Romani in the ribs. Just as she hit the ground the third one came from behind her and hit her with the handle of his sword in the neck. She fell down and didn't move anymore. He looked in the direction of Hyrule castle and cursed.  
"Fuck, they are already on their way!" he turned to the two other sheikah, "quickly, throw the bodies in the house and torch the place!"  
He looked down and kneeled next to Romani's body.  
"But first there is something we have to do here." He smiled as he took up her wrist.  
  
The sheikah stopped in front of the blazing house.  
"What? What is this?" Madakar shouted.  
"I have no idea, general," one of the sheikah said, "maybe it hid some secrets Link didn't want us to find."  
"Oh, shut up," another said, "it's probably the monsters that Link has fought that took vengeance or something."  
"What monsters?" Madakar asked.  
"The past few years Link fought monsters all through Hyrule, just like we couldn't handle it. Maybe some of them have attacked his house."  
"And don't forget the great evil," another one shouted.  
"Great evil?"  
"Oh yeah, he kept on raving about a great evil that threatened Hyrule, like he didn't know we have never been more prosperous. Hyrule is in a true golden age and he kept spoiling everything with stupid tails about the great evil, which of course, no one has ever seen. He thought all those monsters had something to do with it, but monsters have always roamed Hyrule."  
"That is true," Madakar replied, "but still... Let's return and tell this news to Zelda."  
"What about the house, General?"  
"Let it burn." Madakar decided and turned his horse to return to his queen, while thinking of the words of the sheikah. Why was it he didn't like Link?  
  
AN: And now, specially for chapter 40, the war that raged in Hyrule over twenty-five years ago! (No, sorry, just like the marriage it's just coincidence but still...) Link is trapped in the past and joins the ranks of the army of Hyrule (yeah right, he goes and takes matters in his own hands, just like he has done his whole life). 


	40. Flames of War 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 40 - The Flames of War part 1 - Lon Lon  
  
Link dropped down to his knees as the world shifted back into place. He was apparently on the same place as he was before Nayru warped him through time. He could see the castle in the distance and there was Lon Lon ranch was also were it was. He had no idea what year it was but since Nayru mentioned the war, he had a bad feeling. He wondered if he should go to Lon Lon Ranch or go to Kakariko village. When he suddenly saw the flames at Lon Lon Ranch, his decision was quickly made. He sprinted towards the ranch ready to see what the cause of the fire was. When he reached the entrance he saw several Gerudo women on horses carrying torches and shooting burning arrows at the ranch. There people reacted by shooting arrows back, but only few hit target. Link had to choose sides, but when he saw Lon Lon ranch written on the gate he decided to fight with the party at the ranch. He reached under the shield on his back and took out his bow. As a new volley of arrows left the ranch, Link shot off some arrows, hoping the Gerudo wouldn't see from where they came. All his arrows brought a Gerudo down and soon their number was halved but one of them had seen him standing there, took out her large scimitar and stormed upon him while letting out a battlecry. Link unsheathed his sword while his right hand stayed under his shield. Just as the Gerudo was only a meter from him he drew his longshot, shot it at the top of the gate and while the longshot reeled itself in, he slashed the Gerudo woman in half. He dropped in front of the gate, turned around and jumped forward to kill two more Gerudo. The others were about to attack as the arrows from inside the ranch became more precise so they decided to flee. As they rode off the gate opened and a few soldiers came out.  
"Thanks for you assistance," one of them said.  
There was something about him that seemed familiar. Link recognised the markings on his sleeve as those of a lieutenant and nodded his head as a greeting.  
"This may seem like a strange question, but what is going on here?" Link asked, "I mean, I know there's a war going on, but that's all I know."  
"The Gerudo came attacking a few months ago. Who are you? Where are you from? If you don't know about the war..."  
"I'm Link and I'm from Termina," Link lied, "but wouldn't it be better if we continued our little chat inside?"  
The lieutenant nodded and led Link inside.  
  
"I guess it started about fifteen years ago," the lieutenant explained, "the Gerudo are a race that consist only of women, but once every thousand years or so a male is born, who is destined to do great things."  
Ganondorf, Link thought, well, the things he did could be considered great.  
"And there is one born now. That came to the attention of the wizard Kaligan who decided to train the boy and to rally the Gerudo to take over Hyrule so he could give his reign to his 'heir', but rumour has it, the boy isn't really interested in all that, he states that the Gerudo are a desert people and they should stay in the desert."  
If Ganondorf thought that, then why did he try to conquer Hyrule later? Link thought, it didn't make any sense. Or it must have been that the boy in question wasn't Ganondorf.  
"But most of the Gerudo and especially the Gerudo queen is keen on conquering Hyrule, so with Kaligans wizardry they have attacked and almost overrun Hyrule a few months ago. Only the Castle Town, Kakariko village, Zora's domain and Mount Doom is still standing. This outpost is also one of the few remnants of the once prosperous Hyrule."  
"I wondered about that," Link said, "why here? What's so special about the Lon Lon ranch?"  
"Well," the lieutenant grinned, "I think it's only natural you look after what is yours, and I grew up here, the ranch is in fact of my brother and his wife."  
Suddenly it hit why Link thought the lieutenant seemed so familiar. If you thought of him with a beard and a large belly instead of his muscular upperbody, you would have a dead ringer for a young Talon. Talon himself entered the room with a few pitchers of milk and placed them on the table. He still looked the same (or will look the same) as he did (or will) on the first day he met him. Okay, he had no grey hairs but his impressive stature was the same and so was his voluptuous beard.  
"The fire's out," he announced, "nothing serious was damaged and there were no casualties, only a few lightly wounded. Kailin is attending them."  
"She shouldn't be doing that in the state she's in." his brother said.  
"Damnit Feylon, you make it seem she's deadly ill instead of pregnant," Talon laughed, "anyway, who's our new friend?"  
"This is Link from Termina. He's come here because he has, or had, some relatives living here."  
"Hum, I hope there still around, kid." Talon's face stood grim.  
"I hope so," Link nodded, "I surely do."  
  
"So, deciding to leave?"  
Link looked up and stretched himself. Feylon came next to him and sat himself on a crate.  
"Yeah, I'm a man of action," Link permitted himself a small smile, "and I should be looking elsewhere for my relatives."  
Feylon nodded and took a sip of his can of milk.  
"Got any idea where to look?"  
Link nodded. He only knew he was Hylian, he didn't know where he exactly came from. He once asked the Deku sprout and he started with "well Link when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much..." which probably was a reason why the two of them became such good friends (in as far you can be friends with a tree of course).  
"I think I would best go to Castle Town first and then go to Kakariko."  
"Uhm, couldn't you go to Kakariko first? I have a girlfriend there that I've been trying to reach, but I haven't had any response from her yet, I would really like to know how she is doing."  
Link grinned.  
"Of course, no problem. But could I ask you something? When you were talking about the parts that weren't conquered by the Gerudo..." Link hesitated, "what happened to Lake Hylia and Kokiri forest?"  
"Lake Hylia..." Feylon sighed, "was the first to fall, the Gerudo kill all inhabitants, almost a thousand people died there."  
Link had no idea people actually lived there once.  
"As for Kokiri forest," Feylon chuckled, "no one could ever take over the Haunted woods."  
"Haunted woods? You mean the Lost Woods?"  
"Yeah, if you go in there, there's no way you'll ever get out again. I've heard a Gerudo patrol once entered the forest, well, one of them made it out alive, all covered in the blood of her compatriots. She committed suicide shortly after." Feylon stared at the distance, "it is said, that if you have no evil intent, you can enter the forest safely, but who's willing to take that chance, huh?"  
He chuckled once more and drank the rest of his milk. He looked back at Link and got up.  
"Say, if you're leaving, try something else then that green tunic. Wait," he went to the other side of the barn, opened a box and took out some clothes, "here, take this."  
Link unfolded the tunic and saw it was pitchblack with on the front a small golden tri-force above his heart and on the back a white owl.  
"It's the tunic of the Sacred Order of the Owl, the order of the Sage of Wisdom. We fight under his banner. If you wear it, you won't be shot by our troops when you reach Kakariko," he hesitated for a second, "or not immediately at least."  
Link cracked a smile and laid his mirrorshield and his Goron sword down. His bow, longshot and Kokiri sword followed. Feylon whistled.  
"Nice weaponry you're packing."  
"It keeps me alive," Link said, "when I'm fully prepared I pack more, but I didn't expect things to be so... bad."  
"War's a bitch." Feylon said, looking at his empty can of milk and Link knew he wished his can was filled with something alcoholic.  
Link took off his green tunic and grabbed the black one.  
"Nice tattoos."  
Fuck, he had forgotten about the tattoos.  
"How come's the Tri-force tattooed on your back if you're from Termina?"  
Link looked Feylon straight in the eye.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but know this, if I wanted you dead, you would be a long time ago. But believe me, I'm on your side."  
"I saw how you killed those Gerudo, I know you are. And I'm glad, we could use men like you."  
"You can always use heroes." Link muttered.  
"What about the other tattoo?"  
"The sword with the owl wings?" Link asked, "there are several statues in Termina that resemble an owl, just like in Holodrum and Termina, and they have aided me on several occasions. It's too honour that."  
"I wonder if you mean statues like the one at the entrance of the Temple of Wisdom," Feylon thought out loud, "well, actually the statue is the entrance, or so I'm told."  
Link glanced at Feylon.  
"You mean near the entrance of Kokiri forest?"  
"Yes, I do. How did you know..."  
"I passed it on my way over here," Link lied, "they are similar. What do mean it's the entrance of the temple?"  
"As far as I know, sage Kaepora has the medallion to open the portal to the temple."  
"Anyway, that doesn't matter now. I have to go and deliver a message."  
Link packed his stuff again and swung his shoulder around to see if the new tunic fitted good.  
"Fits like a glove, what did I tell you," Feylon grinned, "you were born to wear that uniform."  
"I must say, it fits perfectly. Let's hope I can keep it for a long time."  
"Let's have Talon fix you up with a horse." 


	41. Flames of War 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 41 - The Flames of War part 2 - The Sage of Wisdom  
  
As Link rode towards Kakariko village on a feisty fox he suddenly thought of something. The Tri-force in the past was still intact, so would the piece on his hand still be there? It was in Labrynna but how was it that the banker of Clocktown had stated it? Achievements reached in the past are no guarantee for the future. He let out a grin and glanced down to his hand. Although it didn't shine so brightly as usual, it still had the faint impression of a triangle on his hand. It was still there, just undercover so to speak.  
  
It frankly surprised Link that there were no Gerudo in sight. When he rode up the stairs leading to Kakariko village the only Gerudo he saw were the corpses scattered all over the stairway, along with the bodies of Hylian soldiers. He stopped his horse when he reached the gate.  
"Halt," a loud voice boomed, "who goes there?"  
"I am Link," Link responded, "from Termina! I came from Lon Lon ranch with a message for Milena from Feylon!"  
"Why are you dressed in the colours of the Order of the Owl?"  
"It was a gift from Feylon, and I thought it was the Sacred Order."  
Link smiled as he heard the guard grunt and slowly the gate opened.  
"Get in quickly before those Gerudo bitches return."  
Link entered the village and got off his horse. As soon as he step foot on the ground he was grabbed and pushed against the wall.  
"Mind if we take your weapons?" a woman's voice asked.  
Link twisted his way out of the armlock of the guard and pushed him against the wall while he looked at the female sheikah, who was dressed in a purple outfit with a white shirt with the red eye on it. Her blond hair was tied in a ponytail and her cold blue eyes peered into Link's.  
"Actually I do, but under the circumstances, I better do as you suggest."  
Link undid the leather straps that held his shield and his sword on his back and both fell on the ground.  
"You must excuse me, Link, if some of this offends you, but as you said, under the circumstances, we don't really have a choice."  
"Lady Ellione," a man came running, "it's not good for you to be out of bed already."  
"Oh shut up, Gariak, somebody has to defend this town."  
Link looked at the greying man, who seemed more of an official than a soldier with his darkgreen coat, held together with a gold chain, argue with lady Ellione. Underneath the coat, he could still make out a sword. Link coughed politely to get the attention back.  
"Ah yes, Link, so tell me a bit more of yourself." Ellione asked as she turned her attention back to him, seemingly relieved she didn't have to argue with Gariak anymore.  
Link told her what he had told Feylon, that he was from Termina and he was looking for relatives here in Hyrule. He showed the letter Feylon had given him for Milena, his girlfriend. Ellione smiled and took Link to their headquarters. It was the large house, build against the mountainwall, which later would be Impa's house. As they entered the house, Ellione went straight to the cradle which was placed next to the table. A blonde baby woke up and laughed as it saw its mother.  
"Not really a place for a child," Link said as he thought of his own children.  
"I know, that's why I'm taking him, and some other villagers, somewhere safe tonight." She looked up to Link and again her cold blue eyes peered into him. "Do you have children?"  
"Four," Link answered, "three boys and a girl. I was kinda forced on this trip and I can't wait to return to them and my wife."  
"I just have this one," she smiled as she picked up the boy, "all I have left for the moment. My husband has gone fighting the Gerudo in the desert."  
"Why isn't he here to protect his wife and child?"  
"Because for one, he left before our child was born, and second of all, he had to, he's the Hero of Time."  
  
Link sat outside, sipping from his cup of milk. Inside were tactical decisions being made and it was obvious that he, as an outsider, had no part in that.  
"Excuse me."  
Link looked up from his milk and looked right in the face of a beautiful girl with a letter in her hands.  
"Are you the one that brought the message from Feylon?"  
Link smiled and nodded. A broad smile emerged on the girl's face.  
"I take it that letter is for him?" he asked.  
She looked down at the letter and gave it to him.  
"Could you please deliver it to him, and tell him I miss him a lot."  
"He misses you as well."  
The girl's eyes sparkled then saddened a bit.  
"When the war started, he said he was going home to protect the ranch and he asked me to come. But I thought it would be safer to stay here. Now I wished I had gone with him, but now it's too late."  
"Don't worry. The war will be over soon. I've heard the Hero of Time has gone with an army to fight the evil wizard."  
And besides, Link thought, I'm going to help him.  
"I've heard it will now just be a matter of days, but the Gerudo forces have become strong now. I'm scared we won't be able to hold them off until the evil wizard is destroyed."  
"Don't worry. Everything will be in order, and you'll have Feylon back."  
"Thank you, my lord." She nodded and returned to her home.  
Link smiled. This was what he did, fight the bad guy and run around doing errands for the good guys. Wanna bet he's gonna get something in Lon Lon Ranch in exchange for the letter?  
The opening of the door made Link look up from his ponderings and Ellione came outside.  
"So Link, where will you go now?" she asked.  
"First I'll go to Lon Lon Ranch to deliver this message, and then I think I'll go to Hyrule castle."  
"Could I ask you something? I know it's not your war, but..."  
"I'm happy to help. What is it?"  
"You would have to go to a bit south of the entrance of Kokiri forest, that's east of here. There the Sage of Wisdom will wait for someone to escort him to Gerudo valley to help my husband fight the wizard. And when you see my husband, could you give him this letter?"  
Ellione at the letter and then over the village.  
"Tell him I'm sorry I can not be by his side but that I must protect our child. And please, give him my love."  
Link took the letter from Ellione and nodded.  
"I will leave at once." He said.  
"If you should return, I will no longer be here. I will leave with a small group to someplace safe."  
"I won't return."  
Link stood up, grabbed his sword and shield and jumped down the ledge. He mounted the horse Feylon had given him and set off.  
"Good luck Link, I hope you will be able to help us." Ellione whispered.  
  
Link didn't even bother to take the bridge but just jumped the river. He didn't know what the safe place was Ellione had talked about, but he figured it was Mount Doom since the only way to reach it was Kakariko village so it kinda worked as a buffer zone. He rode as fast as he could. It was strange to believe but he felt like this horse was faster than Epona. Probably an ancestor, Link smiled. About a small hour later he reached the entrance of Kokiri forest. A bit further was the clearing where his house one day will be and there he had an appointment with a person he has known for many years, but who he has never met. He could see a man waiting in the dark with a large black horse right next to the owlstatue that stands next to Link's house.  
"Who are you?" the man asked as Link stopped next to him.  
Link grinned as he looked at the man. His white hair was bound together in a ponytail and a small ringbeard circled the thin lips of the sage. He was dressed in a black robe with a brown cloak. A silver owl was pinned on his collar.  
"If you don't know that, I take it you're not the Sage of Wisdom."  
"Don't get smart with me, young man, I know all soldiers in Kakariko village and all soldiers in my Order, and you are from neither, so tell me, who are you?"  
"I am Link, from Termina. I got this tunic from Feylon in Lon Lon Ranch. I was asked by Lady Ellione to escort you to the Gerudo valley."  
"I've seen you before," Kaepora said, "but not as you are today. You're past is clouded, no, blurred, like it are all different images over one another."  
"That's one way of saying it, count to think of it, it's the only way of saying it. Now, I think it is better we move now, because I have a delivery to make at Lon Lon Ranch."  
"Very well, but I think it would be better if we approached it from the south."  
Link raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded.  
"I suddenly have a bad feeling about this, but it may be the only way." He said.  
Kaepora mounted his horse and nodded to Link to signal he could take off.  
  
They had ridden for several hours when they started going back north. None had spoken much during the trip, but the few things they had said, were enough to make one trust the other. As they came closer to Lon Lon Ranch, Link saw the dark clouds obscuring the moon were coming from the ranch. He cried and rode faster. Quickly they rode to the entrance and as Link shot the last Gerudo, Kaepora drew his sword and killed the others. Link jumped down and ran inside. He found a crying Talon with his wife, bleeding in his arms.  
"Fuck," Link muttered as he ran towards Talon, "Talon, what happened?"  
Talon looked up.  
"Th...they came just a few moments ago, at midnight, surprised all of us, they broke in and we tried to stop them, oh Goddess, Feylon," Link followed his gaze and saw Feylon pinned to the barn with countless arrows in him, "and Kailin, oh sweet Kailin, we were about to have our first child."  
Talon started crying again. Kaepora kneeled next to him and laid his hand on his wife. A small glow emerged from under his palm and Kailin opened her eyes.  
"T...Talon?"  
Talon stopped crying and looked in disbelieve at his wife.  
"Kailin? You're... you're alive! Oh thank the Goddesses."  
Link looked at Kaepora and then at the corpse of Feylon.  
"I can't help him. His wife wasn't dead yet, so I could heal her, but I can't reanimate a corpse. But now we must leave, there is no more time to waste."  
Link nodded and laid his hand on Talon's shoulder to say goodbye. He didn't notice but just kept on hugging his wife.  
  
"We should warn Kakariko village." Link shouted as they rode towards Gerudo canyon.  
"It's too late, Kakariko has already fallen."  
"What?"  
"They have fallen or are ready to fall. It is no longer our concern, we must move on and stop the war, not a battle."  
"You're one cold heartless bastard, you know that Kaepora?"  
"So are you Link," Kaepora turned towards Link, "either you already are, or you will be."  
He grinned and rode on. Link cursed and tried to keep up.  
  
It was nearly morning when they arrived at the river Hylia and they were welcomed by the large Hylian army.  
"Great Sage," a captain came running, "what are you doing here? It is far too dangerous to be here, the enemy is only at the other side of the river!"  
"He is also behind us so I believe here is the safest place." Kaepora retorted.  
"And who is this?" he nodded towards Link.  
"He wears the uniform of my Order, so I believe that answers your question," Kaepora looked over the great canyon the river ran through, and saw the barricades the Gerudo had formed against the arrows of the Hylians, "so, how can we cross the river in safety?"  
"Cross the river? There is no way, my lord."  
"Then how did the Hero of Time do it?" Link asked.  
The captain took of his helmet and scratched his black graying hair.  
"Well, he crossed it with a large army via a secret route, but the Gerudo found out about it and they blocked it."  
"So there is no way to cross it?" Kaepora asked, "this cannot be. There is a way, I know it, but I just don't know what that way is..."  
He brought his hand to his mouth and started tapping his lips with his index finger.  
"How to get to the Colossus..." he whispered.  
"The Colossus?" Link asked, "I know a way."  
Kaepora looked up and stared Link in the eyes.  
"Yes, of course you do. That's why the Goddesses leaded you to me."  
Link muttered something like "I wouldn't go that far" and took out his ocarina.  
"That looks very familiar." Kaepora grinned.  
"Don't ask, you will know someday." Link replied as he put his lips to the instrument and played the Requim of Spirit and both men warped to the Desert Colossus. 


	42. Flames of War 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 42 - The Flames of War part 3 - The Spirit Temple  
  
Link and Kaepora appeared on the Tri-force symbol in front of the temple. Fighting noises came from inside the temple which made the two men hide for the moment to see what was to come out. Just as they were behind a large rock a boy came out, dragging a knight on his back. It was clear the knight was heavily wounded and the boy was headed for the fairy fountain. Just before he reached it (and Link wanted to come out of his hiding place) a huge dodongo came from inside the temple.  
"It followed us!" the boy shouted in fear.  
"Don't worry, I will beat it!" the knight yelled and tried to stand up straight with his sword drawn.  
Link was just about to draw his sword and attack the monster when Kaepora stopped him. Link could do nothing as the dodongo belched out a fireball that hit the knight, sending him flying back right in the fairy fountain, making him drop his sword. Just as the young boy in a black armour picked up the sword, Link recognised the Master Sword. The boy stood firmly before the monster with the sword held up high. The dodongo belched another fireball, but the boy jumped over the monster and drove the sword deep in its tail, making it squirm in agony. He pulled out the sword and ran for shelter as the monster exploded. He stood up, holding the sword ready for more opponents, but the only one that stood before him was the knight, fully healed by the fairies. Al cleaned up, Link recognised Madakar as well. Madakar took his sword and ran back inside, leaving the boy outside by himself.  
"Quite a hero, isn't he?" Kaepora asked.  
The boy turned around and drew his dagger.  
"Who are you?" he asked, waving it dangerously.  
"Careful, young man..." Kaepora paused for a second, "how young are you exactly?"  
"I'm fifteen," he responded, "and old enough to wield this." He added.  
Link now had the opportunity to check the boy completely out. He had flaming red hair and his skin was darkbrown, but not redbrown like the Gerudo women, but more so much brown it was almost green, like...  
"Ganondorf?" he asked.  
"That is me," the boy answered, "but I still don't know who you are."  
"I am Kaepora, Sage of Wisdom, and this is... my bodyguard," Kaepora grinned, "we are here to help the Hero of Time."  
"I have already shown him a map to the temple and made sure my stepmothers won't bother him, so he can slay the vile wizard."  
"I take it you don't like him." Link frowned.  
"The Gerudo should stay on there own, and remain in the desert. Hyrule is no place for us."  
Kaepora slowly nodded and looked at the temple entrance. Ganondorf moved towards a large stone and sat down on it. Kaepora turned back to Link.  
"Something is troubling you."  
"That jump, Ganondorf couldn't have made that, not the Ganondorf I know."  
"Maybe this isn't the Ganondorf you know."  
Kaepora walked towards Ganondorf and Link went to the fairy pond to catch some fairies. He shouldn't have said something about Ganondorf. Now Kaepora would start asking questions. But strangely enough, it was Ganondorf that asked.  
"That sword, what was that? It was like nothing I ever felt before."  
"The Sword of Time, wielded by the Hero of Time according to legend." Kaepora sat down next to the young boy.  
"I was meaning to ask that," Link said, "how was Ganondorf able to use it?"  
"The legend is a bit off," Kaepora grinned, "it can be wielded by anyone, but only taken from his standard by the Hero of Time. It is a sort of passage way to the Sacred Realm, a connection to the Tri-force. Whoever wields the sword, has the knowledge to defeat his foe, the power to do this, and the courage to fulfil his task. That is way you were able to jump so high."  
"When I held it in my hand, I knew everything about that monster, every little thing it could do and every thing to destroy it. That power was awesome."  
"So it seems." Kaepora nodded.  
There seemed to be a sort of light in Ganondorf's eyes when he spoke of the sword, Link thought.  
"So this is how the Tri-force feels like?" The light grew brighter.  
"I have no idea. No mortal man can hold the Tri-force according to legend."  
Ganondorf looked back at the temple entrance as he took out his dagger and started sharpening it against the rocks.  
"Kaepora, a word?" Link asked, carefully looking at Ganondorf.  
Kaepora followed Link towards the entrance and when Ganondorf was out of hearing distance, Link turned to the sage.  
"Something isn't right with Ganondorf. I can see it in his eyes."  
"I know," Kaepora nodded, "I think this is why only the Hero of Time may wield the Sword of Time. Other people may become corrupted by the power of the Tri-force and may do everything to obtain its power."  
That's why Ganondorf tried time after time to conquer Hyrule although he knew he had no chance, Link thought, he was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Link looked at the entrance of the temple.  
"I'm going in." he said.  
"Are you sure?" Kaepora asked.  
"I still have a letter to give to him. I might as well fight a wizard at the mean time."  
"Very well," Kaepora nodded, "guess I can count you as one of my Order, maybe even the last one, may the Goddesses be with you."  
Link unsheathed his sword and grabbed his shield before going in.  
"Oh Link, and one more thing," Kaepora shouted, "use his own attacks on him, that's all I can say."  
"In other words, just beat him like you beat everyone else." Link grinned before he stepped into the darkness.  
  
Link made his way through the dark corridors of the temple, stepping over dead corpses, Hylian Gerudo (and even some Lizalfos's) alike. When he heard a squealing sound he advanced closer to the wall and saw a large Lizalfos standing over the body of a Hylian soldier with a large spear in his shoulder. His sword stuck in a wall, pinning a sheikah female against it. He staggered a bit but then came closer to rip of her head with his mighty claws. Link took his bow and shot him in the other shoulder. The monster turned and looked not understanding at Link. Link just grinned and unsheathed his huge sword. He jumped the distance between him and the monster with a lot of ease and slashed it in half.  
"Well... done," the woman against the wall said and coughed up some blood, "but why didn't you kill it with your arrow?"  
"This way," Link took the Lizalfos's sword, "if felt like I killed it personally."  
He pulled out the sword and the woman fell to the floor, clenching her belly in an attempt to stop the bleeding.  
"I'm... going... to die... aren't I?" she asked.  
Link shook his head as he took of her mask, revealing Impa.  
"Don't... lie to me, I've... seen enough... dead people... hell... I've caused enough... dead people..." she tried to grin.  
Link just took out a bottle and let out a fairy. Impa closed her eyes and let the fairy do her healing power.  
"Thank you, that is much better." She smiled.  
Impa stood up and took of her tunic. Link quickly looked the other way, which made Impa grin.  
"Never seen a naked woman before?"  
"In the remote case you should ever run into her, none other than my wife." Link grinned.  
Impa laughed out loud as she removed the tunic of a beheaded soldier. She put it on and fastened her belt.  
"Better a bit of blood around your neck then blood in your guts, right?"  
"As long as it's not your blood." Link replied.  
"True enough."  
She grabbed her spear and looked at Link.  
"So, you're one of Kaepora's boys. It is often said they're as good as us sheikah."  
"Now's not the time to figure that out. You should go outside, Kaepora is waiting there..."  
"No way, I'm going through. I told my sister I would protect her husband and bring him home safely to see his child being born."  
"You're not talking about Madakar, are you?" Link asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"I am, do you know him?" Impa narrowed her eyes.  
"I've met your sister, Ellione. I have something for Madakar."  
"Well, let's give it to him then." She smiled and patted Link on the shoulder.  
"Let's." Link sighed, continuing his way.  
  
Moving through the dark tunnels, they didn't meet much opposition anymore. Most of them were already killed by the Hylian forces before they fell or Madakar self. Only an occasional Gerudo or Lizalfos remained and once an Iron Knuckle which Link killed in one blow and one strike of his shield.  
"Wow," Impa's eyes grew wide, "that was impressive. I don't think even Madakar could dispose of an Iron Knuckle as easily as that."  
"I'm supposed to be that good, or I don't survive the life I lead." Link responded without a hint of emotion in his voice.  
"What life that must be."  
"Every time I try to live a normal life, something comes to remind me I'm just a killing machine." Link proceeded in the darkness.  
Impa could only follow him as she thought of his words.  
  
Loud booms warned them of the battle ahead and the sped up their pace. Soon they before the giant statue in the centre of the temple.  
"This way!" Impa pointed and ran towards the foot of the statue.  
She shifted some stones in the wall and a hidden door opened.  
"Typical." Link snorted.  
Impa looked puzzled at him but he just stormed in the door with his sword drawn. Again, Impa could only follow him and they emerged in the final room were the sorcerer, in the centre of the hall, shot flaming balls of energy towards Madakar, on one of the heights on the side, who reflected each one but were dispersed by Kaligan.  
"Very impressive," the sorcerer cackled, "but can you stop this?"  
The old sorcerer held his hands high above his head to gather energy. A wind came out of nowhere and made the sorcerers black cloak fly up as they were wings on a bat. A huge ball of white crackling energy appeared above the sorcerer.  
"I think you can't stop it when I send it back to you," Madakar shouted as he let out a small grin and readied the Master sword.  
"He's not charging his sword," Link whispered, "why isn't he charging his sword?"  
"What? What are you talking about?" Impa asked.  
"I know this trick. The huge ball will fall apart in small ones and attack him from all sides," Link explained, "he won't be able to send them all back. Except if he charges his sword. Why isn't the Master sword telling him that?"  
"Charging? I don't know what you're talking about and I doubt that Madakar can do a thing like that."  
"Then he's dead." Link stated.  
Then it all appeared to happen at the same time. As Kailigan lowered his hands, Link jumped up to one of the heights in a single leap and Madakar's expression changed as if the Master sword had just told him "kid, you're on your own now". The energy ball lunged toward Madakar and just before it hit target it fell apart into hundreds of smaller energy balls. Madakar tried to jump away but was hit by most of them.  
"Madakar!"  
Kaligan turned around and saw Impa with a shocked look on her face. He simple raised his hand and shot of another energy ball. It hit Impa straight in the chest and she fell down.  
"Impa!" Madakar shouted as he tried to get up.  
"She's not dead yet," Kaligan grinned, "first I'll have the pleasure of killing you and then I will kill her."  
"Wanna bet?"  
Kaligan swirled around to see who this new intruder was and saw Link standing there, the Biggoron sword raised.  
"I have no idea who you are, little fellow, but at the looks of your tunic you appear one of Kaepora's little boys."  
He let out an energy ball but Link grabbed his shield and caught it in its shining surface. The shield dimly glowed.  
"Nice trick, but not the way to beat me," Kaligan grinned, "maybe you missed it, but Madakar was on the right track."  
He glanced over to Madakar who had gotten back on his feet and shot of an energy ball. Madakar was too slow to stop it and was thrown back.  
"Maybe, but I have my own ways," Link smiled and nodded towards the fallen Hero of Time, "he couldn't come closer because he had to repel your sissy balls, and I just have to catch them with my shield and then slice you in half with my sword. And I don't think you can do another stunt like that huge energy ball."  
Kaligan laughed out loud as he raised his hands.  
"Hahaha, you fool! I have enough energy, and especially for the likes of you!"  
Link just responded by placing the huge sword behind him and raising his shield, while a grin appeared on his face.  
"He just walked right into that one." He muttered while his sword started to light up.  
Kaligan drove the giant energy sphere down and suddenly saw the red glowing sword. When the sphere broke down Link let his slash go and a red fiery barricade send the hundreds of flaming energy balls back to Kaligan. The evil sorcerer was too astounded to even try to shield him from the barrage. Nobody had ever been able to stop his energy bombardment and now somebody was reflecting it to him! This was impossible! He cried out as every inch of his body burned when each of the energy spheres made contact. He fell down to his knees and heard somebody approaching. He looked up with great effort and saw Link's glowing shield.  
"By the way," Link grinned, "if that didn't work, I could have done this as well."  
He freed the energy trapped into the shield and send Kaligan flying back. The fallen sorcerer landed just before Madakar who had witnessed the battle half conscience and couldn't really grasp what had happened. He tried to get up and plunge his sword deep into the sorcerer but Link was quicker. He held the sorcerer up with one hand and grinned. He slowly put the tip of his sword on the chest of Kaligan and started to push. Kaligan cried out until the blade of sword had gone right through his chest. Link let him down and pulled the sword back.  
"You... you'll pay... for this..." the sorcerer spat out blood.  
"Probably," Link nodded, "but not today."  
With a quick motion he decapitated the sorcerer and his head came down right before a waking Impa.  
"You... you killed him," Madakar stammered, "but I was supposed to..."  
"Madakar? I have something for you." Link said as he raised his sword.  
"Who are you?"  
Link reached to his pocket as a light appeared behind him.  
"It concerns your wife..." he smiled as the light enveloped him and plucked him away.  
"My wife? What..." Madakar fell back to his knees, "what did you do to her?"  
As he drowned into the darkness that is known as unconsciencesness he was haunted by images of Link with his sword raised, ready to strike, grinning, saying he was gonna do something to his wife. With his last rational thought he swore he would make him pay if something happened to Ellione. 


	43. Return and departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 43 - Return and departure  
  
Link blinked as the light disappeared and revealed Hyrule field. Lon Lon ranch looked undamaged and there were nowhere signs of battle. Apparently he was returned to his own time, unfortunately for Madakar before he could deliver the letter. He sighed and was about to decide to go to the castle and still give it to him as he suddenly noticed smoke coming up from near his home. No, it was his home. Link started to run faster than he had ever done before.  
  
Link sank down to his knees as he watched his home burn and cried. There were sign of battle and it was possible that Romani had survived, in fact he had known for certain that she had survived but that was before he had spotted the power bracelet on one of the corpses in the fire. The corpses were too heavily burned to see who they were, but Link knew they were Madakar's men, sent out to destroy him, and his family. He didn't know why, but he didn't care anymore. He wouldn't kill Madakar, no, he was not to touch the precious Hero of Time, but he was gonna give him the letter, tell him all that had happened during the final day of the war and leave Hyrule. He was sure Madakar would go mad with guilt because he had destroyed the life of the man who had saved his and his country. Then again, if not, Link would return in a couple of years and kill him. No way Link would be staying in Hyrule now, with his wife and his children dead. There were no signs of them running away, and knowing them, they would rather stay and fight than run, so those cowards of soldiers must have killed them as well. No matter what, he thought, I am reminded I'm a killing machine, a device of death, then that will be what I will become.  
  
"Mark my words!" he shouted towards the sky, "Where ever I will walk, Death will accompany me! My sword will take all life of those that oppose me! If the Goddesses have chosen me to become their hero, then I will spoil the blood of all those who I deem unworthy! My heart will become as black as the tunic I am wearing now! You hear me, you bitches? Now it will be on my terms, and I will use low standards!"  
  
"My queen, there is-"  
  
Zelda looked up as the door was bashed open and drove the guard against the wall. Link strode inside with a grim face.  
  
"Where is your Hero of Time?" he boomed.  
  
"Link, I don't..."  
  
"Where? Is? He?"  
  
"I am here," Madakar appeared from the shadows, "and I'm ready to defend my queen from the... likes... of... you?"  
  
His voice halted as he noticed Link's black tunic.  
  
"Isn't that..." he started but was cut off as Link stepped towards him.  
  
Before Madakar could react Link grabbed him and threw him across the room, in front of Zelda's throne. Her sheikah unsheathed their swords except Impa who had also recognised Link's tunic, but a motion of Zelda stopped them from attacking.  
  
"This is for you." Link exclaimed as he took the letter out of his pocket and threw it in Madakar's face.  
  
"How come you're wearing the colors of..." Impa started.  
  
"Of the Sacred Order of the Owl, I know, it was a gift to me, and Kaepora made me one of his shortly after."  
  
"But Kaepora has been dead for ages." Impa shook her head.  
  
"Who's Kaepora?" Zelda asked puzzled.  
  
"For a sage of wisdom, you don't know much, do you, Zelda?" Link laughed, "Kaepora was the Seventh Sage, the Sage that helped fight Kaligan. And to answer the question you once asked me, Impa," Link looked around to the sheikah, "we'll see who's stronger if those guys don't put their weapons back."  
  
"You..." Impa whispered and then turned towards the sheikah, "put your weapons down. PUT THEM DOWN! I am still the head of the sheikah, so do as I tell you!"  
  
A small nod of Zelda made the sheikah put their swords down. Impa glared at Link.  
  
"How..."  
  
Link didn't take notice of her and kneeled before Madakar who still sat on the ground, holding the letter, staring at Link.  
  
"Poor boy, still don't get it?" Link grinned and slapped him, "I'm the one that saved your life in the Spirit Temple," he spat "I killed Kaligan and I tried to deliver that letter to you from your wife and as a return, you kill my family and burn my home. I hope you fucking burn in hell."  
  
Link stood up, turned around and walked out the door, slamming the guard with his head in the wall. As the guard slid down, leaving a red wet trail, Zelda turned to Impa.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?"  
  
"In the war..." she stammered, "we ended up in the Spirit Temple. I was with Madakar because I had promised my sister I would protect him. We got separated inside and I almost got killed by a Lizalfos, but one of the Sacred Order of the Owl killed it and he saved me. We made our way to the inner chamber and witnessed the fight between Kaligan and Madakar. He predicted the final attack of the sorcerer but I thought it was a gift from Kaepora, the knowledge of the enemy or the future or something, I never would have thought he knew it because he had fought a similar enemy. Just as Madakar fell, I was hit. I don't know what happened later."  
  
"He had killed Kaligan," Madakar continued, staring at the letter in disbelief, "I thought he was gonna kill me right before he disappeared. He had said something about my wife, but I didn't know it was a letter."  
  
"He had mentioned Ellione, but he didn't say anything about a message. And when we heard she had disappeared, we just thought... Oh Goddess."  
  
Impa started crying and turned away.  
  
"He was a messenger," Madakar muttered, "but I never harmed his family, the house was already in flames, I never..."  
  
He looked down at the letter and it was like he just realised he had it. He opened it and read it. He jumped up and ran out.  
  
Madakar rode without stopping to Kokiri forest and dismounted just before the entrance. He ran inside and made his way to the village to fall to his knees before the playing children.  
  
"Please help me," he pleaded, "a long time ago, some people came here, my wife..."  
  
"I remember that," a green haired girl stepped forward, "they were chased by the bad women."  
  
"Where... where are they now?"  
  
"They're all dead, but the leader of the people who ran away made it to the village. She was pretty with blonde hair in purple with white and a red eye, and she..."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The girl seem to pout a bit because the rude man had cut her off but then her smile reappeared.  
  
"She's dead. She was hurt too bad."  
  
Madakar dropped to the ground.  
  
"And my son?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh, he lived. She gave him to the Deku Tree and he gave it to me and I raised him, his name is Link and he is the Hero of Time and the bestestestet friend of the whoooole world, and especially the forest, right Mido? Mido doesn't really like him, but that's not really true, we all like Link, cause he's really nice and he saved me once, said I was the Sage of the Forest and he even saved the world, and not only the forest, and mister, why are you crying?" Saria asked.  
  
Madakar stood up, tried to dry his tears, failed, turned around and walked into the Lost Woods, looking for his resting place.  
  
AN: I'm sure you all saw that coming, but still, he didn't (heh heh). With Madakar gone Link is now completely without a family (please ignore the fact that his kids are somewhere in the Lost Woods) and pretty much losing it. What will happen? You'll find out in the next chapters of course. I can tell you this, if you thought the war in Termina and Hyrule was bad, that was just me warming up. Definitely earning the R rating next chapters. 


	44. The arrival of the Black Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 44 - The arrival of the Black Death   
  
The small boat was being rocked back and forth by the large waves. It was clear that it would perish soon in this heavy storm. The three Zora's set out to guard this part of the ocean enjoyed themselves. They were ordered to kill anyone who would try to enter Labrynna from the ocean, but now it appeared the storm would take care of this idiot. With a little luck, it would sink somewhere near them so they could see whoever was on it drown. Suddenly the boat changed course and shot forward, heading to the Zora as it wend down. Two of the three Zora dove under in time but the third one was hit bad and water slowly colored darkblue with Zora blood. As the two other Zora looked for a way to bring their injured comrade to safety, the door of the small cabin on the boat burst open, revealing a black shadow with a large sword that slashed the two Zora's. He grabbed the injured Zora by the throat.  
  
"I... I know you..." the Zora stammered as life seeped away from him.  
  
The shadow let him go and sank to the bottom to start his path of death towards Labrynna.  
  
Goddess, being guardian at the bottom of the ocean was boring. The Zora picked up some stones and started throwing them at passing fishes... again... The other Zora guard lent on his spear and watched his companion annoy the sealife. There wasn't anything else to do. At least those guys at the shore could terrorise the locals, no, not terrorise, they were soldiers, soldiers didn't terrorise. Well, they don't call it like that anymore, the guard thought with a smile.  
  
"Goddess, this is boring, I hope something will happen soon."  
  
Needless to say, that was the last thing he ever said.  
  
Saralah had just picked up her little brother from school where they had taught him the war was good. They lived in peace with the landdwellers for years, and now they say war is good? It wasn't good, it wasn't right, everything was fine until that dark Zora came and told the king how the people of Labrynna took advantage of the Zora and that the Zora should take back what was theirs in the first place. It was proven that the waters of Labrynna were property of the Zora but now they had been driven back to the ocean. The dark Zora could explain it all well, so it made sense what he said, but Saralah knew it didn't make sense, he wasn't right. They had no right to attack and kill all those people. Her thoughts were interrupted by a large vibration in the water. The horn? But it was only sounded when a large threat, mostly a whale or some sharks, came too close to the city. And it wasn't the season for neither, so, what threat could come from the ocean?  
  
The squadron of Zora's looked at the black figure that had just killed the Zora that had sounded the horn. There were three things that prevented them from attacking. The five Zora corpses behind him, the expression on his face that showed pure hate and the fact he was breathing under water. The man slowly reached behind his back and drew his longshot. The hook drove itself deep in the skull of the Zora captain. This woke the other up and they charged. The man just smiled and held up his sword.  
  
"Finally some resistance."  
  
"Did the squadron report back?"  
  
The Zora tried to get away from the gaze of his commander.  
  
"No sir, they've... they've disappeared."  
  
"What do you mean? They were just send there to see why the horn was blown and then come back, so why aren't they back yet?"  
  
"I don't know sir. Mekai is looking with a telescope sir."  
  
"Well, why isn't Mekai not here then to say what he's seen?"  
  
"Death sir."  
  
Mekai came swimming down to his commander as fast as possible.  
  
"Death, and he's coming here..."  
  
"Send in two more squadron!"  
  
They were all gathering at the outside of the city, not sure why they were there. By now rumours were spreading but the truth wasn't known yet.  
  
"Heard a squadron of men are attacking us."  
  
"Under water?"  
  
"Yeah, they breathe under water, killed five of our squadrons."  
  
"We only have five squadrons there..."  
  
"Yeah, and they killed them all!"  
  
"...and three of them are here..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The crowd grew silent as the Zora general raised to give his orders.  
  
"It appears that a man, who's breathing under water, is attacking from the ocean..."  
  
"One man?" a soldier shouted, "is that why you called all of us?"  
  
"...and has already killed at least a hundred Zora's."  
  
"Wha? A hundred? One man? Who is..."  
  
"We don't know who he is, or what he wants, but he's on his way here, and he must be stopped. He may not enter our city. Understood?"  
  
"Is... Is that him?" a voice suddenly asked.  
  
The entire Zora force turned their heads as if they were one man in the direction of the way the soldier had pointed. A man in black was taking his bow and readying an arrow.  
  
"Doesn't he know he's under water and he can't fire an arrow?" one of the soldiers asked his friend next to him.  
  
"The water slows it down," came the answer, "but if you can generate enough force, you can fire it."  
  
The tip of the arrow started to glow with a blue fire when he let it go. The arrow shot forward in a straight line but slowed down several meters before it reached the vast army of Zora's.  
  
"Oh well, worth a shot," the man shrugged and drew his two handed sword.  
  
He jumped forward at the same time the Zora's attacked. He simply slashed with his sword, just as the first wave of Zora's came before him and took out five of them at once. His second sweep took out another four. The next wave of Zora's saw he had the advantage and that crowding him would only get them killed by the large sword, but they could not return as the ones behind them pressed them forward. Few tried to swim up but the man jumped up a hacked them in half. Through the darkblue blood the Zora warriors could see him reaching for the arrow that still floated around with the glowing tip.  
  
"We are the entire Zora army!" the general shouted, "we can take on one man!"  
  
Just on that time, the black assassin grabbed the arrow and threw it down. It exploded in a blue light and froze over twenty Zora's in a huge iceblock as it hit their ranks. He maneuvered so that he landed on the ice and held his sword high. It started to glow red as the Zora soldiers swam up to swarm him again. Just as they charged the landdweller glowed blue and thrust his sword in the ice, releasing the energy charged in the sword. The iceblock exploded, sending shards of ice all around, killing over thirty Zora's and wounding about a hundred. The attacker was surprisingly unharmed. While the Zora's tried to regroup, he just slashed and hacked around with his sword, killing several Zora's with each swipe.  
  
"We can do it!" the general shouted as a dozen Zora's started to flee, "we still can wi-"  
  
The man in black withdrew his longshot and started to shoot the Zora's who started to flee in the open ocean. With each shot there was one Zora less but that didn't seem to satisfy him as he drew another longshot. Suddenly the Zora's realised he only shot the ones who fled away from the city, so they decided to hide there, thinking he wouldn't follow him as there were more troops in the city. Well, more troops then there were now. One of the last to flee in the city (one of the last still alive on the battlefield as he could see now) saw how the attacker stuck an arrow in his longshot and it glowed with a yellow light.  
  
A huge explosion send another shockwave through the city. Saralah now completely didn't know what was going on. Practically the entire army had gathered outside the city, about fifteen hundred soldiers, and now some of them were back in the city, seemingly panicking. Something was happening. She just hoped that she could protect her little brother.  
  
"Tell me young man, what's going on?"  
  
The soldier stopped and turned around. He stared blankly at the old Zora couple who had addressed him.  
  
"You should run," he shrieked, "he's coming! You should go and hide!"  
  
"Who's coming, dear?" the woman asked.  
  
"The Black Death..."  
  
His eyes went wide as the heads of the couple floated by. Before him stood the Black Death with his sword ready.  
  
"But they were just..."  
  
The Black Death didn't flinch as he hacked the Zora in half.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
The large figure stood on top of the stairs of the Zora palace.  
  
"There's an intruder, your highness," one of the soldiers came swimming.  
  
"Well, deal with him!" the king shouted, "is that so hard?"  
  
"It is, your highness," the soldier apologised, "from what I can gather, he has fought about fifteen hundred of our soldiers outside the city and only a couple hundred has made it back into the city."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And he has been killing Zora's ever since he entered the city."  
  
"He hunts down the soldiers and kills them?"  
  
"No, your highness, he kills every Zora in sight. Even civilians."  
  
"What? This goes too far. Ask Lord Jabu Jabu for help. Let's see him fight a giant fish."  
  
The king had just given the order as a black figure smashed through a shell wall. He aimed his longshot with a yellow glowing tip in. The messenger barely made it out alive.  
  
Lord Jabu Jabu must know what to do, thought Saralah as he carried her brother to the fish deity. Four soldiers stood guard, looking at explosions in the city with fear in their eyes. A large crack behind them made them turn however. The messenger was thrown against a wall as the large deity smashed through the gate and swam towards the city to destroy this menace. Saralah felt pain in her heart as she saw the giant fish swim away and if a Zora could cry, she would have done it now.  
  
Meanwhile, the Black Death was easily dismissing of any resistance in the city, of any Zora at all actually. A squadron of yet unharmed soldiers tried to attack him, but he jumped out of the way, killing two of them in the process. A subtle vibration in the water made him look up and he saw Lord Jabu Jabu coming closer. He took one of his arrows and charged the tip. He threw it down to the squadron, freezing everyone who wasn't fast enough to dodge. Once again, he landed on the iceblock and charged his sword.  
  
"Everybody get out!" one of the survivors of the previous battle shouted as he recognised the maneuver, but is was too late.  
  
The man glowed in a blue light and thrust his sword deep in the ice. Shards flew around once more, piercing any building in the vicinity, killing over forty Zora's, among which twenty people who thought they would be safe in their home. Lord Jabu Jabu was also hurt badly by the ice shards but this only infuriated him more. He dove down, opened his mouth and swallowed the murderer. The creatures dwelling inside would finish him off.  
  
"Yes, he did it," one of the survivors shouted, while trying to close the wound on his arm, "the king should see this!"  
  
"The king is dead," another one said, pulling a shard out of his gut, along with his intestines, "the Black Death killed him a few moments ago, that's why we attacked again."  
  
"Oh well," the first one said after some thought, "the most imported thing is that the murderer is gone no..."  
  
Lord Jabu Jabu crashed down one a previous undamaged block, killing about a hundred people. A sword tip could be seen sticking out between its eyes. It glowed up red and the head of the fish exploded in a red and blue light. As the water settled the Black Death stood there with his two longshots, each armed with a yellow shining arrow.  
  
Saralah sat down at the stairs of the destroyed palace with her brother. Everywhere in the city were bodies scattered and floating around. What ever was left of the army, they had fled ashore, in search of reinforcements. She looked up as she heard a noise and then she saw him, a man in a black tunic, with a large two handed sword in his left hand, his blond hair swaying before his blue eyes that showed pure hate. Not hate towards the Zora's but towards anything. As he came closer, she blinked.  
  
"I know you," she said.  
  
"No you don't," he answered as he raised his sword, "not anymore."  
  
"Why do we have to die?" she pleaded, "we don't deserve to die!"  
  
"No, you don't, but then again, ain't life a bitch?"  
  
With that he let his sword come down, killing the last two Zora left in the city. He sighed and started to walk towards his original goal, Labrynna. Maybe, he thought, it would have been better if he taken another route, then he would have gotten there faster.  
  
"Oh well, what's done is done." 


	45. Shark attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 45 - Shark attack  
  
"You kneel before us!"  
  
The Zora threw the old man down on his knees.  
  
"We are you masters and you kneel, it's as simple as that!" another one grinned.  
  
"Please, my lords." The old man pleaded.  
  
"Yes," the first one nodded his head, "you have to do that, please your lords."  
  
He burst out in laughter.  
  
"God, I'm funny." He shook his head laughing.  
  
"You won't be able to keep on doing this!" someone shouted.  
  
The Zora stopped laughing and drew his sword.  
  
"Who said that?" he looked around the crowd that had formed on the market place, "Who fuckin' said that?"  
  
"The Gorons will come and save us." The voice said.  
  
Suddenly a young man was pushed into the open centre followed by a Moblin.  
  
"The Gorons? Hah, those rockheads will drown before they can fight us."  
  
"Then go back to the ocean where you belong!" the man went on.  
  
"Lord Ralph gave you to us to do as we please, and that we will do. And those Gorons will also fall for our mighty army. The whole of Labrynna will be under the command of Lord Ralph and us."  
  
"Your mighty army," the man mocked, "I think besides the Moblins you have no more army."  
  
"You're an idiot you know that?" the Zora stated, "you think we lost thousands of Zora soldiers in fight to conquer you? We have a legion of over two thousand Zora's in the ocean."  
  
As if to prove this, a few dozen Zora soldiers came out of the ocean water that stopped directly next to the market place of Lynna city.  
  
"Nice timing guys, but really," suddenly his expression changed, "wait, are those cuts?"  
  
"He's not stopping!" one of the newly emerged Zora's shouted, "look out, he's right behi-"  
  
He fell to his knees while his arm, shoulder and head fell into the water. A few seconds later the rest of his body dropped down as a warrior in black wielding a large two handed sword with only his left hand emerged from the now darkblue ocean. His expression stood grim and he didn't flinch as his sword killed another Zora.  
  
"Who is this?" the Zora wanted to know, "how did he survive under water? How did he get through the blockades?"  
  
"I don't know, he can somehow breathe under water and he destroyed the blockades, he killed them," one of the soldiers said, almost crying, "and then, he went to our city..."  
  
He paused for a second and then started crying.  
  
"They're dead, all of them."  
  
"What? Who's dead, what do you mean, to our city?"  
  
"He came and killed every Zora in the ocean, men, women, children, they're all dead, he killed them all."  
  
"That can't be, we have an army of two thousand!" the Zora shrieked as the man came closer, waving his sword around, killing a Zora with each step.  
  
"And he killed them all, and over ten thousand civilians who had nothing to do with the war. They're all dead!"  
  
"But who would?" the Zora couldn't believe this, this one man had supposedly single handed obliterated the Zora empire, killed over twelve thousand people in cold blood.  
  
He turned around and felt the steel go right through him. Strange, he thought, it felt warm, but if he was using it to kill everyone, it was only normal it would heat up. Hah, he was dying and that was all he could think about? How the sword was warm and how it got warm? No, there was something else he wanted to know.  
  
"Who..." he coughed up blood and looked straight in the bloodcovered face of his killer with glazing eyes.  
  
"I am Link," the assassin said with cold fire in his eyes, "I am death."  
  
He let the Zora slide of his sword and quickly dispatched of the last Zora's of Labrynna. He drew his bow and shot the Moblin right in the left eye.  
  
"Thank you, you saved us, you're a he-"  
  
The crowd was already shocked when they had heard that this Link just had killed an entire race (along with some innocent people they had to add) and now, after he had violently murdered the last ones they saw him drive his fist deep in the skull of the man that thanked him.  
  
"Don't go there." He just said as he wiped the blood and brains off his hand.  
  
The Moblin ran through the forest. He had to warn his master over this new warrior that knew no remorse. He killed everyone who got in his way and now he was after Lord Ralph. Lord Ralph had to be warned and the madman had to be stopped. He stopped as he felt a sharp spike go right through him and as he looked down the spike sprung open revealing hooks on four sides. The longshot reeled back in and the Moblin found himself at the feet of Link. Link grabbed the Moblin at the throat and held him up against a tree.  
  
"Where is he?" Link hissed.  
  
"Lord Ralph is at the Goron mountain ridge to fight them. They're the last who oppose him."  
  
"Soon he won't be of their concern anymore."  
  
"But he has an army of over two thousand." The Moblin said as tears ran over his face.  
  
"I think I already killed that many today although I didn't really kept count." Link grinned and dropped the Moblin.  
  
He remained on the ground crying, pleading not to kill him while he heard nothing. After about five minutes and after the Moblin made sure he was still alive, he dared to look up. Link appeared gone. The Moblin thanked the Goddesses, tried to dry his tears and started to take off his pants to get the worst out when he suddenly saw the bomb.  
  
"What was that bang?"  
  
Shark looked at the forest and shrugged.  
  
"You're the one who has an oracle who can manipulate time," the dark Zora grinned, "can't she look through time to see what it was."  
  
Ralph laughed and yanked the chain that was around Nayru's neck. She just had a loincloth to dress her and she tried to cover her bare breasts.  
  
"What do you think of that," Ralph said as if to himself, "after flashing them around for all that time, now she's ashamed to show her beautiful body. Come here, bitch."  
  
He pulled her on his lap and grabbed her arms, holding them behind her back while licking her nipples.  
  
"Tell me, time witch, can you see through time like that like Shark said? And if so, what was that explosion?"  
  
Nayru's eyes went black for a second and breathed hard as Ralph's hand went under her loincloth.  
  
"You know, if she can look in the past like that, you can have her for tonight, although I think you're a bit too gentle for her."  
  
Shark grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I was trained in lovemaking by the Gerudo and they love the gentle approach."  
  
Nayru's eyes went back to normal and fell down. Ralph held her up by the chain.  
  
"Well bitch of time? What did you see?"  
  
"Death."  
  
The Moblins were anxious to fight. Lord Ralph just had to give the signal and they would storm the Gorons. So what if some of them wouldn't make it, at least they would go out fighting. Rumour in the back made them look back though and then they saw something they didn't like. A man in black was running towards them, shooting flaming arrows that burned their ranks. Because they were at the verge of a war, they didn't really know if they were to attack him but then someone cried out a battlecry and attacked. He was stopped in his tracks by an arrow. Just as the battlecry roared up through the ranks and they started a stampede to this new threat he shot an arrow with a blinding light that exploded in the midst of them, taking down about a hundred men.  
  
"What's going on? I haven't given the order yet!" Ralph shouted as he left his tent, "Did the Gorons attack us first?"  
  
He had a navy blue armour strapped on with a dark blue cloak above. His hand went to the handle of his sword when he saw his troops running to the back. No, they weren't running away, they were charging something. Was that a Moblin he saw flying through the air? Well parts of it. What was that, did the Gorons somehow got behind him?  
  
"What's going on?" Shark asked.  
  
Ralph looked at the dark Zora who now stood next to him.  
  
"I have no idea. Hey, you!" he stopped a Moblin, "what is that?"  
  
"It is said it is the Black Death!"  
  
"I never heard of such a legend."  
  
"That's because there isn't such one. He just appeared today and is killing us. Or at least trying to." The Moblin grinned and charged again.  
  
"What the fuck is the Black Death?" Shark asked.  
  
"Lets find out." Ralph stated and unsheathed his sword.  
  
Link was standing on top of a pile of bodyparts while Moblins tried to attack him. His huge sword flung around, leaving a red mark in the air each time it hit target. Occasionally Link grabbed the head of a Moblin with his right hand and snapped its neck before sending it flying over the now not so vast army of the Moblins. It would happen that one of the Moblins was able to scratch Link with his sword or his bow, but it never slowed him down. None was able to do any serious damage. That was, none before Ralph. The self appointed lord of Labrynna jumped forward and drove his sword deep in Links chest. Link looked down and sank to the ground.  
  
"Well, what do you know, Link, he came back. I'm sure you wouldn't know anything about that?" Ralph turned towards Nayru which was held into place by Shark.  
  
"I'm sure it was our queen's plan to return him but it's tragic he die..."  
  
Ralph saw the expression on Shark's face and turned around slowly. He could still see the fading trail of a fairy as Link stood up, grinning while holding his sword up to Ralph's chest.  
  
"Hey Ralph, long time no see," Link grinned, "prepare to die."  
  
Three Moblins came over their initial shock and jumped towards Link but Link slashed them in half without a second thought. Ralph held up his sword but Link let the Goronsword come down hard and shattered it. He quickly punched Ralph in the face and sended him flying back a couple of meters. Ralph got up and felt his jaw and then looked at his broken sword.  
  
"Well you little fucker? What you got to say for yourself now?" Link laughed.  
  
The laugh was without pleasure and send shivers through Ralph's spine.  
  
"Moblins! Attack!" Ralph shouted although somewhere he knew they wouldn't stand a chance. The Moblins then either deserted or died by the hand of Link. Ralph ran back to his tent, dragging Nayru along, followed by Shark. Just as he had taken a new sword, the head of a Moblin rolled before his feet.  
  
"You may think that killing me will set my queen back, but I'm just a small part of her plan," Ralph laughed, "and besides, what makes you think you can kill me? Nayru, go back in time and kill him when he's vulnerable."  
  
Nayru slowly started to nod but her body shocked as the arrow pierced her naked shoulder and she fell to the ground. Ralph stared unwilling to believe at Link who lowered his bow and drew his sword.  
  
"You... you shot her..." Ralph stammered.  
  
He jumped forward with a loud cry but Link grabbed Ralph's swordarm and cut his hand off before he smashed the hilt of his sword in Ralph's face. Ralph grabbed his arm, looking where his hand used to be.  
  
"I have no idea who your queen is nor do I care." Link said while grabbing Ralph by the throat and holding him up.  
  
"Th...then why?" Ralph stammered.  
  
"Because you attacked me on the day before my wedding. I don't like it when people try to hurt me, I should have killed you then so I'm killing you now."  
  
Link threw Ralph back and advanced on him with his sword raised in the air.  
  
"Then, it's not to liberate Labrynna?" Ralph asked while he tried to get up and away.  
  
"I couldn't care less." Link stated as he slashed Ralph in half.  
  
He turned to look at Shark who sat next to Nayru. Shark jumped up, turned and ran. Link walked toward Nayru and kneeled. Nayru opened her eyes and tried to smile.  
  
"Good... thinking... Link," she coughed up some blood, "by... shooting me... to prevent me from... going to the... past. But... you could... have... shot me... somewhere... else..."  
  
"Apparently I missed," Link said without emotion, "I was aiming at your heart, but now you'll die a slow and painful death, so I guess I should be happy about that."  
  
"What?" Nayru's eyes grew wide.  
  
"You used me, and I won't let anyone use me, so therefore you die."  
  
"Link... this isn't you."  
  
"You don't know anything about me, only Romani did, and she's dead."  
  
Link stood up and walked away, after the dark Zora.  
  
"Link... no... she's... no-"  
  
There, the Oracle of Time, after pretending to be a Goddess her whole live, died alone.  
  
Shark ran through the woods, looking for the river he had seen on his way to here. Maybe he could take the army of the Zora and go somewhere else with them, maybe finally conquering Hyrule. Ah, there it was. He jumped in the water and swam under water. Suddenly he stopped as a large block ice fell right in front of him in the water. He looked up and saw Link at the surface, putting his bow away. Fool, Shark thought, with his arrows he could have maybe hit me. Shark's eyes grew wide when he saw Link jump in the river with his large sword and sank to the bottom.  
  
"What?" Shark shouted, "how come you don't drown?"  
  
Link lifted the sleeve of his tunic to reveal a blue one underneath.  
  
"Gift from the Zora king when I fought Ganondorf," he grinned, "allows me to breath underwater. That's how I killed the Zora in the ocean."  
  
"Killed... the Zora?"  
  
"Every last one of them."  
  
"Why? If it wasn't because you wanted to liberate the country, then why did you kill them?"  
  
"They were in my way."  
  
"You've killed them because they were in your way? You've gone insane!" Shark shrieked.  
  
"Shit happens." Link stated when he charged forward.  
  
Shark jumped up and swam out of the way, drawing his own sword. He let it come down with greater speed Link could generate under water. A large red stripe filled the water as he drew blood. Before Link could turn completely Shark had swum to the other side and launched one of his fins. He was in the advantage here but he kill Link fast and not underestimate him. That's what was the downfall of every one Link had ever fought, they underestimated him, Rock had repeated it enough. Just underestimation. And Shark wouldn't do that. He was better, and he had to prove it by killing Link, not boasting about it. He shot forward and spinned his sword around. Link could dodge the blow and attacked but missed. Shark slashed again and Link could barely jump out of the way, leaving a large scar across his chest. The water came more red every second and Shark prepared to make his final attack before the water was too blurred to see Link, even know it was hard to see hi... Link jumped forward with a huge grin with his sword forward and his longshot pointing at Shark. He had somehow been able to draw his longshot without Shark seeing it. The longshot pierced deep in Shark's shoulder, but before Link reached his opponent, Shark's sword shot forward and drove itself deep in Link's shoulder. Shark kicked Link's swordarm down but Link hit him in the face with the longshot. Link kicked up right in Shark's groin and he plied double. Link let his sword come down with the handle first and broke Shark's spine. He could feel his live flow away from him as Link dragged his motionless body to the side of the river.  
  
"If... if you didn't come... to liberate... Labrynna..." he tried to say, "then... why... did you... kill me?"  
  
"You looked like that Goron I killed a few years ago in Hyrule and I don't like unfinished business."  
  
"Then... you'll... go back... to Hyrule?"  
  
"Not yet, maybe later, depends how many people I can kill abroad." Link left him and walked away, in a direction Shark couldn't see, and frankly he couldn't care anymore. His last thought before he died was that Rock was wrong. Link didn't always win because he was underestimated, it was also because he was better. 


	46. Storm in Holodrum

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.  
  
Chapter 46 - Storm in Holodrum  
  
The woman ran through the dark forest. Her hair so black it seemed green, stuck to her face due to sweat and blood. She stopped in a small open space to catch her breath and listened to any sound that may give away anything that could be after her. She touched her forehead and looked at the blood at her fingers. It wasn't much, which indicated the cut wasn't that deep. If she could find the proper herbs she could heal it in a matter of time, but she didn't know exactly where she was. A noise made her look and without thinking she unleashed a fireball. The moblin fell charred at her feet, leaving the two others a bit uncertain at a distance. Since she didn't do anything they regained their confidence and stepped forward.  
  
"S...Stay back!" Maple said, hoping they wouldn't notice her voice shaking.  
  
Unfortunately it came out more of a whisper. She had spend all her magic in that fireball that she didn't even had the energy to run. This was it. The last freedom fighter of Holodrum, hell, the only freedom fighter of Holodrum was about to die. If only she didn't go to check out their base after she heard rumours that large troops left for Labrynna to fight the Gorons. Well, at least on the bright side, the rumours were true. She closed her eyes when the closest Moblin was right next to her and raised his sword. Maple felt something wet and warm splash on her face and slowly opened her eyes. Body pieces of the two moblins were scattered over the open spot and a large blonde man in a black tunic was cleaning his large sword. She blinked as she recognised him.  
  
"Link?"  
  
Link simply looked up to look her in the eye, sheathed his sword and turned around.  
  
"Link!" she repeated, "you've got to help us! Moblins have overrun Holodrum!"  
  
"I know. I've heard."  
  
"You're here to help?" her eyes lit up with a spark of hope.  
  
"No."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I'm just here to tell Din that Nayru is dead."  
  
"She... she is?" Maple's mood dropped, "one... one of the Oracles? Are you sure?"  
  
"I am, I killed her myself, and I'm pretty good at that. Must be why everybody asks me to play the hero."  
  
Suddenly she noticed the cold, steel edge in his voice.  
  
"Why...why did you kill her?"  
  
Link turned to face her.  
  
"Remember when I was looking for the essences of Nature? That thunderstorm?"  
  
"When we..."  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"That was special to me. We connected, just like I connected with my wife later. But when I asked Nayru for a favour she asked sex in return. I never felt anything then. She just used me. And the day before I got married, she tried that again. She had no respect for me, or anybody. That's why she had to die. If it wasn't that Ralph had to die as well, I would have let him have her. She deserved what he did to her."  
  
"But she's... an oracle..." Maple's voice trailed off.  
  
"But she wasn't a god. Where's Din?"  
  
"Are you gonna kill her too?"  
  
"Do I have reason to?"  
  
Maple opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She could see in his cold blue eyes he was serious. He would kill Din if there was a reason. That's what's driving him. He's the hero because people ask him for help and he does it. That's reason enough to go and kill monsters. He kills the bad guys because there's a reason to kill them. Give him a reason to kill a good man and he'll do it as well. It was that simple while everybody knows it's not that simple. Everybody learns the world is complicated. But Link never learned since he didn't grow up. She remembered he told her once his past. He missed seven years of his life, seven years where a boy grows up to be a man, where they learn that things aren't that simple. Link learned that life is more complicated than he thought but he kept his simple vision of life. If people are bad, you kill them.  
  
"The...the Moblin King has her," she heard herself say, "I've been trying to rescue her but their fortress is too well guarded, even with the most of the troops gone. I don't know when they'll be back however so we better move fast if we want to save her."  
  
"I know when they'll be back, but indeed we better move fast before they get word from Labrynna. Where's the fortress?"  
  
Maple looked around for a moment and finally re-orientated herself.  
  
"This way."  
  
While they walked to the fortress, Maple told Link what happened to Holodrum in the previous wars. Swarms of Moblins attacked the village from the north and Subrosians attacked from bellow. Link was surprised that Ralph and Shark had been able to rally the Surbrosians to their cause since the underground people tended to keep to themselves and were shy for outsiders. But then again, Shark could be very persuasive, or at least he was. The Gorons in the north were almost obliterated and that's why the Moblin King could spare the troops for Labrynna. While Maple continue to tell Link more of the troops of the Moblin King the Moblin fortress became visible from between the trees. Link readied a fire arrow and aimed.  
  
"Come after me in fifteen minutes," he told Maple and let go of the arrow.  
  
Maple felt uneasy, hearing the Moblins scream only to be cut off abruptly, some even begging for mercy. She just wanted to close herself off from the world and not hear the curdling screams anymore. An approaching horse made her look up and even though it was a Moblin, she was glad she now had something else to focus on. The Moblin stopped when he saw the burning fortress and gazed with open mouth.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Maple tried to grin and look intimidating.  
  
The Moblin never even noticed her, his eyes fixed on the high flames.  
  
"I bare news from Labrynna."  
  
Link had said they had to move fast before the Moblins received news from Labrynna, but he didn't say what news, she suddenly thought. About Nayru's death? But didn't he kill Ralph as well? And Ralph was the new leader of Labrynna...  
  
"What news?" she asked, trying to mask the dread in her voice.  
  
"Labrynna has fallen. Lord Ralph and Shark are dead, as well as the Oracle. The Zora population is massacred as well as all our troops."  
  
"By who..." Maple asked although she knew the answer.  
  
"The Black Death." The Moblin responded.  
  
The black tunic, Maple thought. Oh Goddesses, Link, what have you done? The Moblin suddenly seemed realise what he had been saying and looked down at the person he was speaking to. Maple looked up and knew there was no way she would survive if he attacked. He was big, bigger than any Moblin she had ever seen. Compared to him, hell, compared to any Moblin she looked like a little girl and this one could crush her by breathing on her. There was no way she could summon the power for another fireball. This was it. She was going to die.  
  
"Are...are you gonna kill me?"  
  
Maple blinked. She looked in the eyes of the Moblin and read fear in them. He was serious. He knew that Link was in the fortress and he thought she was gonna kill him.  
  
"No." she heard herself say.  
  
They had been enemies for a long time and had already killed several Moblins, he didn't deserve what Link did to them, none of them did. Moblins died in battle. That was sacred to them. They lived to fight. Surrendering in a fight was the lowest thing a Moblin could do and nobody would ever respect him again, but then an opponent surrendered they didn't kill him, they kept him as servant to humiliate him, but Link just killed them. He didn't care about prisoners, just that nobody would be in his way between him and his goal. She saw the Moblin look up and she followed his gaze. Link came out from between the burning rubble. He stopped before the Moblin and reached for his sword.  
  
"No." Maple heard herself say.  
  
Link glanced at her.  
  
"No," she said much softer now, "he lives."  
  
Link seemed to nod and headed back to the forest.  
  
"Din is in Subrosia." He said.  
  
Maple turned to the Moblin who hadn't moved.  
  
"Run," She said, "and please, don't come back."  
  
The Moblin looked at her, started to nod and galloped away on his horse. She looked at him ride off and ran after Link.  
  
After a few searches Link and Maple found a small stone circle like a water pit, but instead of water some sort of black field rippled like water. Link stepped in and disappeared.  
  
"Link!" Maple shouted.  
  
Link resurfaced and grabbed her.  
  
"We don't have much time." He said and pulled her in.  
  
The blackness she was in felt warm and pleasant, getting warmer the deeper she went. At first she was afraid of drowning but it wasn't water she was in, just... blackness. A red glow at the end started to light up and engulfed her.  
  
"Wow!" Maple smiled as she emerged from the portal.  
  
"You never travelled by a portal before?" Link asked as he looked around.  
  
"No, I had only heard from the Subrosians from Syrup before she died, but I never been here, let alone seen one."  
  
"They're pretty shy and conceal themselves with long robes, I don't even know what they look like. I think I remember where we are, and the biggest place down here is the Temple of Seasons over there."  
  
Maple looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the erupting volcanoes in the background.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"All the other large buildings are above ground and the only way to get in is through the front gate. It's surrounded by a river of lava."  
  
"Lava?"  
  
"Don't worry, I know another way in."  
  
Maple didn't know where they were but they were somewhere underground. Even more underground. Link had been able to evade any Subrosian they saw (and indeed, you couldn't tell what they looked like due to their long robes) and had led her in a tunnel. The atmosphere was hot, and almost unbearable, like the air itself was cooking and it seemed the heat was glowing red. Finally the tunnel emerged somewhere in a small room that was man build. Large stones were used to make the walls and appeared aged. This was definitely something that had to withstand time.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"Inside the Temple of Seasons," Link answered as he walked to the door and looked through the cracks, "I found this tunnel when I was looking for more seasons for the Rod of Seasons."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Long story, maybe somebody will tell you someday."  
  
"Why not you?"  
  
Link glanced over to her.  
  
"I don't tell stories anymore."  
  
"Why not?" she insisted.  
  
"Ever since my wife and children died I have had no one to tell stories to."  
  
"Your... children... died?"  
  
Link simply nodded and reached for his sword.  
  
"There are guards outside, I can take them out easily."  
  
Link softly opened the door a bit and slid through. A few seconds later he opened the door and motioned Maple to follow him. There had been about five guards (if she had put the pieces correctly together) and he had cut them in half (and ever smaller bits) in just a few seconds. With that large sword! She knew he was some kind of hero when she had met him all those years ago, how long was that now? She had just turned eighteen then and now she was twenty seven. Nine years already? He looked even better than all that time ago, although he seemed colder. His hair was longer and in a make shift pony tail and his eyes were no longer blue seas full of life, but ice cold steel pins.  
  
"How... how old would your kids have been now?" she heard herself ask.  
  
Link turned around and looked at her. For a moment she thought he was going to ignore him but then he looked down as if thinking of something.  
  
"Darmani and Mikau would have been seven now, Malon five and my youngest, Dekaru four."  
  
"Wow, four kids. You really must have loved your wife." Maple tried to joke.  
  
Link's face showed her there was nothing to joke about.  
  
"Romani was my life."  
  
"So," Maple tried to continue, "how did you meet?"  
  
Link turned around and took out his hookshot.  
  
"We don't have time for this now," he stated as he shot his line over a wall, "we have HERO business to do."  
  
He spat out the word as if he despised it more than anything in the world.  
  
The Moblin King sat on the stairs leading to a throne with his chin on his fist, looking at a captive Din in thought. When the lord of the Subrosians entered the main hall he didn't even look up.  
  
"Why don't you use that throne?" the Subrosian asked.  
  
"It's not mine," the Moblin King said without looking up, "I don't belong on it. This isn't my domain."  
  
"It's nice that you acknowledge my authority," the Subrosian seemed to chuckle as he walked up the stairs and sat on the large stone throne, "but I consider you my equal so you have as much right to it as I have."  
  
"That's what I said," the Moblin King continued, "I don't belong on it."  
  
The Subrosian seemed to blink.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't follow."  
  
The Moblin King sighed as he got up and slowly turned around.  
  
"This is the Temple of Seasons," he said, "it belongs to the Oracle of Seasons, so it is the Oracle that should sit on it."  
  
"But we have captured the Oracle," the Subrosian shrugged, "we conquered it."  
  
"Yes we did, but it is still the Oracle that should sit on it, and you nor I are the Oracle."  
  
"You're not making sense," the Subrosian shook his head and made a small notion with his hand, "this troubles me."  
  
"I think it's because I'm not to sure about this whole war," the Moblin King sighed, seemingly unaware of the increase of Subrosian guards in the room, "in the beginning it seemed interesting, conquering Holodrum and Labrynna, but that's not us, we fight small skirmishes, not huge wars. The Moblins don't care about power, they only care about force and battle. And this whole war shifted the balance of things. If you own a land, you can't go to battle anymore."  
  
"So you want to go to battle?"  
  
There seemed to be a touch of mock in the Subrosians voice but the Moblin didn't seem to notice. Instead he walked slowly to Din who was tied up to the wall. She tried to get away from his sight but failed. Onox had been a giant but this Moblin was even larger than the dark general. She restrained from crying when she saw him pull out a dagger out of his armour. Was it her imagination or did he just wink at her. Maybe it was just a trick of her mind but she refound her strength thanks to it. The Moblins hand shot sideways with the dagger pointed forward, ready to catch the Subrosian who had just jumped with his weapon ready. A quick motion of his arm threw the Subrosian of his dagger and was ready to fight off anyone else.  
  
"Well, you should have seen it coming." The Subrosian lord shrugged.  
  
The Moblin King was being surrounded when suddenly a figure jumped down from the upper level of the hall, while shooting his bow, killing a Subrosian with each shot.  
  
"You're that guy who blew up my castle," the Moblin King narrowed his eyes, "twice."  
  
"Thrice," Link responded as he unsheathed his sword and killed four Subrosians in one motion, "and you're army in Labrynna is finished as well."  
  
"The balance has shifted again," he simply nodded, "we shall attend to our unfinished business later, after we dispose of these threaterous creatures."  
  
Link nodded and twirled his blade around again, killing off another five Subrosians. The Subrosian lord jumped on the throne and drew his sword.  
  
"Who are you?" he shrieked, waving his sword at Link, "why are you here?"  
  
"I'm here to save Din," Link stated and grinned, "and I'm the one that's going to kill you."  
  
The Subrosian Lord jumped off the throne towards Din and landed right in front of her. He quickly turned around and kicked the Moblin King in the back of his knees sending him down.  
  
"Kill me, heh?" the Subrosian seemed to laugh, "then I will show you my true form."  
  
The Subrosian seemed to straighten his shoulders and his hand went to his hood. Suddenly he lowered his head and a fireball missed him barely.  
  
"Nice try," he laughed out loud, "but to no avail! Now I will kill you."  
  
"Who said I was aiming at you?" Maple shouted from up the upper level.  
  
"I am free from my bounds!"  
  
The Subrosian slowly turned around and saw Din spreading her arms and slowly lifting from the floor. A cold wind blew through the chamber and a thin ice film started to form on the floor.  
  
"This is impossible!" the Subrosian lord shivered, "we're surrounded by lava lakes."  
  
"She's in her temple," the Moblin King smiled, "she's strongest here."  
  
Din started to dance and the cold wind increased. Soon a blizzard was storming through the main hall of the temple, freezing every Subrosian.  
  
"You... you killed them all," Maple stammered when she left her hiding place.  
  
"They deserved it," was Din's only response, then she seemed to notice Link, "well, hasn't it been a long time?"  
  
Link just picked up his sword and held it under the chin of the Moblin King.  
  
"We'll catch up later. We're not completely finished here."  
  
"We are." Din placed her hand on his arm, urging it down, "like he said before, we need the Moblins to maintain balance. The Moblins are the only defence against the real dangerous monsters that are out there. Sure they are dangerous and kill people, but they never attack unprovoked."  
  
Link glanced over to Din and grunted as he sheathed his sword.  
  
"Thank you, Oracle, for saving my life." The Moblin King bowed.  
  
"I didn't say he couldn't kill you," Din turned to the Moblin King, "I just said he couldn't kill you now."  
  
The Moblin King didn't even blink. He just bowed again and with a lot of grace walked out the room.  
  
Din watched him walk out and then turned to Link.  
  
"It's been long."  
  
"Nayru's dead." Link just said.  
  
"I know..." Din lowered her head, "I felt her passing."  
  
She suddenly looked up to Link.  
  
"You killed her didn't you?"  
  
"She deserved it."  
  
"Maybe she did..." Din looked away, "are you here to kill me too?"  
  
"No," Link shook his head, "just thought you wanted to know the news."  
  
"And what will you do now?" Din asked.  
  
Link shrugged.  
  
"Wander around I guess, until I find a place where I find my piece."  
  
Link turned around and started to walk to the door.  
  
"Of course, I hope it's somewhere nice since it'll be the place they bury me."  
  
Din couldn't help cracking a smile. She looked up and saw the silhouette of the man that once was the Hero of Holodrum and Labrynna in the doorway. She knew he would save the surrounding lands from their oppressor because, even if he didn't want to admit it anymore, he was a hero, it was in his blood.  
  
AN: I don't know what you people think of this chapter but this wasn't originally planned. Link would have saved Din, but it wasn't to be told. But to be honest, I needed a Deus ex Machina later on (for those that doesn't understand Latin, it means God in the machine and comes form the theatre world where God flew over the stage thanks to a machine, I guess you could call it a blue screen now, or digital effects) and I suddenly remembered Din was still alive. I know I'm giving away some information of the story but when you guys are gonna reach that part, you'll have forgotten about this, so I'm not that worried. Anyway, in response to Chaz's review, Nayru had offered her services to Link twice, once when he had lost his stuff in chapter 6 and when he wanted to know what the new evil in Hyrule was in chapter 29 and in both cases she demanded something in return (namely sex). I don't know about you, but that makes her an opportunistic bitch in my book and since this is indeed my book, my opinion counts. She has used Link in a unrespectful manner and for that he wanted revenge... or he didn't have time for a quickie. To conclude, see you guys next week to check up on things in Tempora. 


	47. Alliance with a Goron

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 47 – Alliance with a Goron

Link sat his brother Terrani on his shoulders as he ran next to the lost woods towards Tempora. His kid brother was ten now and that was the age Link had trained him, so it seemed only fair that he would train his brother in becoming a hero, at the place he was taught, Tempora. It would be good to see Cremia again, maybe she would know something about Link's whereabouts. He had left about two years ago and no one had ever heard anything about him or his family, although there were rumours they died in a fire at their home, but Link and Romani were too tough to die like that. He knew they were still alive. Link was too tough to die. He finally reached Tempora field and stopped dead in his track. The once proud Clocktown was reduced to a large pile of rubble.

"Link? What happened?" Terani asked.

"I… I have no idea," the shocked Goron stammered, "but I think I know some guys who might know."

With that he started to run towards the entrance of the Great Bay.

When he reached the beach he let Terrani climb of his shoulders and looked around. The house of the fisherman seemed abandoned and there was no sign of any life on the beach, not even near the Gerudo fortress. What happened here?

"Why didn't we stop when those Gorons shouted at us?" Terrani asked.

"I don't trust these Gorons, little bro, and for the answers I want I rather rely on friends."

"Don't think you'll find friends here, rock guy."

Link looked up and saw two young Zora soldiers with their weapons drawn. Before he could react one of them threw his fins while the other dashed forward. Link quickly dodged the fins and grabbed the approaching Zora and smashed him in the ground.

"Wow, that was fuckin' fast," the remaining Zora awed, "you okay bro?"

"Never… better." The one in Links grasp squirmed.

"Okay, release him or I'll fuck you up good, motherfucker!" The second Zora readied his sword and jumped towards the Goron.

Link just plucked him out of the air and threw him down next to his brother.

"Fuck, what a way to go, dude."

Link raised an eyebrow.

"Link? Mikau?"

The two brothers looked closely at the large Goron that held them down. They studied his feature for a while and suddenly recognised the Goron with his light brown hair that stood in short spikes on his head.

"Wha? Link, that you?" the first Zora said, "hey, long time no see, uhm, think you can release us?"

Link let the two Zora's loose and helped them up.

"Okay now," Link straightened his back, "what the fuck happened out there? What the fuck happened in here? What the fuck is going on?"

"War, man." The Zora soldier said.

"What?"

"My normally silent brother is right, rockdude, Tempora is at war and has been for seven years now."

"Against who? I didn't think Tempora had any enemies."

"Well, if what they teach us in history classes is right, it's the same thing like the last war we had, when Ikana Canyon attacked Clocktown."

"But nobody lives in Ikana Canyon."

"Not since the last war, nobody did. But this time it's the Gorons that have invaded Tempora field."

"Gorons?" Link was in disbelief until he remembered someone, "Mashka."

Mikau nodded.

"That's the motherfucker, although nobody thinks he works alone. Somebody put him up to it."

"Tell him about the grey guys." His brother told him.

"I was about to, you fuck, until you interrupted. Anyway, just before the Gerudo blew up their castle and found their doom on this very beach, we, meaning Link and me, spotted a grey Zora on one of their boats. And word is that a grey Goron helped Mashka out, although nobody has seen him since the start of the war."

"That's because he's dead. Link killed him a few years ago, with the help of me." He grinned as he cracked his knuckles and dusted off his dark blue gloves.

"Could we, like, go back to our old nicknames, because with all these Links it's getting a bit complicated." Link, now Zora, said.

"Works for me," Goro grinned and suddenly remembered Terrani, "oh yeah, this is my little brother, Terrani, Terrani, these were my friends in the time I was in Tempora, Mikau and Link, who I called Zora."

Terrani greeted both Zora and suddenly looked back to the entrance where two Gorons appeared.

"Fuck, company." Mikau hissed.

Zora said nothing and launched his fins that flew right throught the thick skulls of the Gorons.

"Either way, we better get the fuck out of here." Mikau said.

"Where? Terrani and I can't just go into the water, and I don't think the fisherman's hut is safe."

"The old Gerudo fortress, I know a way in over land. Just follow me."

Quickly the four companions made their way over the rocky shore and entered the hidden path leading to the fortress.

"You WHAT?"

"We brought the Goron to the Gerudo fortress because they would drown under water." Mikau shrugged.

"We are at war with the Gorons and you don't kill them but bring them to safety?"

Mikau thought for a moment the Zora elder would punch him and a moment later he was thinking about punching him.

"We will send a squadron of Zora's and kill them ourselves if you are not up to it."

The stone statue next to the Zora elder crumbled under Mikau's punch. His eyes showed fear and he couldn't easily regain his posture.

"Listen, you old fuck," Mikau hissed, "Goro has been our friend ever since we saw him at Lake Hylia, his father is the bloodbrother of Link. You know? The guy my brother is named after? If he says he's gonna fight with us, then he'll fight with us and nobody lays a finger on him or he'll deal with me and my brother, got that?"

The Zora elder gulped and opened his mouth to say something, but one of his generals was faster.

"We accept the Goron in our ranks and we're happy that a hero of the Hyrule Gorons will fight by our side. I'm sure the elder agrees."

All eyes were directed at the elder who slowly nodded.

"Very well then, I'll tell him the good news."

"Do you think we should have told them he doesn't kill Gorons?" Link asked as they swam back to the fortress.

"Nah, they'll figure it out soon enough."

The first wave, a squadron of 30 Zora soldiers stood for the first time in seven years in Tempora field, led by Mikau, Link and the Goron hero, Link-Goro. The next day, when they received word from Mikau and Link, the rest of the Zora army would attack to liberate Tempora.

"So, what do we do now, fearless leader?" Mikau asked Goro.

"First we go to Romani Ranch to see if Cremia still lives."

"Deal." Link nodded and motioned the squadron to march.

As they advanced to the ranch, two men came out and stopped them.

"Quickly, hide, they are coming." they hushed.

"Wha? Who's coming?" Goro asked.

"No time for questions, quickly follow us and hide."

The squadron readied their weapons in case it was an ambush and followed the two shambled dressed characters to a ranch in decay, just off Milk Road. Just as the last Zora passed, they could hear several wagons approaching, with seemingly a Goron escort.

"Who are they?" Goro asked one of the men.

"Fuck them, who are you?" Mikau cut in.

"We are the Gorman brothers. We have owned this ranch for a long time, but seven years ago, the Gorons took over and gave the Romani ranch to some soldiers, who are protecting the ranch thoroughly. They keep the export going so nobody suspects a thing of the invasion. They even could withstand Romani's ghosts."

"What the fuck?" Mikau looked puzzled.

"I heard about these ghosts from Romani," Goro explained, "they appear every five years and try to steal the cows."

"When do they appear again?"

"Not for at least another three months, just before the Festival of Time." One of the Gorman brothers said.

"Fuck, for a moment I thought we could use them to our advantage."

"Who are those soldiers?"

"I don't know, but their shield bears three triangles."

Goro shook his head.

"Nah, it couldn't be. How's Cremia?"

"She's safe in the swamp. She fled there along with the others of Clocktown although a lot of them are hiding in Ikana Canyon."

"Then we go to Ikana Canyon." Goro decided.

"The swamp is closer, first we should check things out there." Link stated.

Goro nodded.

"You're right, very well, then, the swamp it is."

"Ah Jim, good to see you again." Koumé and Katoké sang.

"We just came to see if we could see the Deku king," the young rebel leader said, "that's why we came along the river."

"If you can wait here a bit longer, help is on the way."

"What do you mean?" Jims face brightened, "you mean the hero is coming? It took him long enough."

"Patience, my young friend, all will come in order. With the hero, the tyrant will fall."

The two witches suddenly looked up and looked to the giant baba's that were guarding the entrance.

"Well, what do you know? He's here."

A simple motion of the witch parted the flowers and showed the great Goron standing there, armed with his hammer.

"A Goron! You betrayed us, witches." Jim shouted. "For this you will die."

"Wait," the two witches sang, "look behind him."

The Goron entered the domain of the two witches, followed by the Zora squadron.

"I am Link, son of Darunia, Big Boss of the Death Mountain Gorons of Hyrule. I have come to fight the Gorons of Snowhead."

"Link," Jim stared at the Goron, "you mean you're the little Goron Link looked after?"

"That would be me," he grinned, "of course, I've grown since then. And who might you be?"

"I'm Jim, leader of the rebellion. Are you serious about fighting the Gorons?"

"I'm not gonna kill another Goron, but I won't stand in your way of killing them."

"Fair enough, as long as you're on our side."

Jim looked at his men who shrugged.

"Good enough," he decided, "well, Link, welcome to the rebellion."


	48. Prisoner of war

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 48 - Prisoner of War

The next night Jim told Goro and the other Zora's what exactly had happened in the seven years of the war. The few Gerudo that were left were hiding somewhere in the swamp themselves, being hunted by the forces of the Deku's. The Clocktown survivors, along with Cremia, had found refuge in the Deku palace where they helped the Deku's in their daily affairs (and where several men shared the bed of the Deku princess, which brought a chuckle to Goro). The Gorons themselves had mostly returned to Snowhead. Only a few patrols were still roaming Tempora field, after the rebels had killed several over the years and the Zora had fenced off all attacks they made on Great Bay. The promised reinforcements hadn't come or at least not enough of them, although rumour had it that Mashka himself refused the reinforcements, stating they didn't need involvement of other races and that the Gorons could take care of their own.

"Could be," Goro said, "when I met him ten years ago, he was racist like that. Couldn't bear the thought of a non-Goron interfering with their affairs."

"Uhm, excuse me to interrupt," one of the Zora soldiers spoke up, "but, if Gorons sink and drown in water, how can you walk around in the swamp?"

"First of all, the water's not deep enough to drown me, and second of all," he held up his fist, showing the darkblue glove embedded with a small ruby and a small sapphire, "these prevent me from drowning. Courtesy of the Zora King."

"So you could have come with us to Zora Hall?" Mikau asked.

"I could have, but I didn't want to leave Terrani behind."

"Don't worry, man," Link-zora said, "I'm sure he's fine at the Gerudo fortress. He's accompanied by another Zora squad, so he's safe."

"I hope so. Hm, I came here to train him and instead I'm fighting a war."

"Ain't life a bitch." Mikau sighed.

In the morning they went to see the Deku king who had just set up a raid party to rid the swamp of the last Gerudo by driving them deeper in the swamp and drowning them. The Deku princess was pleased to see Goro again, but his mind was only set on the capture of the Gerudo. It was here Goro proved everyone that he was willing to fight as he killed an entire Gerudo outpost with the help of the two Zora brothers. The last Gerudo surrendered and were spared and transferred to the refuge camp the Deku had made for the people of Clocktown but were at all times under heavy surveillance. The Deku king agreed to attack Tempora field when they received word from Link-zora and Mikau and join with the Zora army. When Jim decided it was time to leave for Ikana, the Deku king send a team of ten Deku scrubs with a Hiploop to ride on. Also some of the Gerudo who surrendered wanted to come along and Jim chose three of them. After the team was set up, they left via the river to Ikana Canyon.

"Hey Jim, back already?" The guard smiled as he saw the group pass the river but his smile froze when he saw Goro, "what the fuck?"

"Stand down," Jim said, "he's with us. He's from Hyrule, here to fight the Snowheads."

"You sure?" The guard hesitated.

Goro held his hammer under the guards nose and grinned.

"If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

"Uhm, okay." He gulped.

"Goro, now's not the time to play," Mikau said, "we got a war to fight. Are your men ready?"

Jim nodded.

"We've been training for seven years on all sorts of covert operations in Tempora field, from releasing Bombchuu's to ambushing patrols."

"Ready to fight man to man?"

"No."

Everyone looked at Goro in surprise who stared over the river. Slowly he turned to face Jim and Mikau.

"Mikau, tell the Zora and Deku army to stand ready, but before they attack, we're gonna set a clear path with the help from Jims rebels and his Bombchuu's. First we weaken in letting Jim do what he does best and then the armies attack."

"Good thinking," Jim grinned, "I don't think our troops are up to a personal fight with the Goron since they're still about twice our size, but letting Bombchuu's loose on them, that's what they're more than willing to do."

"Well, guess that's a fucking plan," Mikau laughed, "I'll send out the word."

He released two Kees they had brought in a small cage and send one to Great Bay and the other to the swamp with the message to attack when the ruins of Clocktown exploded.

The camp just outside Ikana Canyon was a joke. Only three Gorons guarded it and they gave up when they saw the small army coming off the cliff. They were tied up and left with a few guards, ordered to shoot the Gorons if they tried to escape.

"Wait," Jim said as he looked at the road towards the graveyard, "I wanna try something. Maybe it's a waste of time, but I wanna check out an old legend."

"Old legends are sometimes true," Goro said, "we follow your lead."

Moments later they had passed the graveyard and stood before the large skeleton that lied next to the grave digger's house. Jim read the inscription next to it and frowned.

"Wake him? But how?"

"Maybe we can help," one of the Deku scrubs jumped forward, "we know a song called Sonata of Awakening, maybe that will wake up the giant."

"It's worth a shot." Mikau shrugged.

The Deku took out his deku pipes and played the sonata. The giant skeleton shuddered and stood up.

"Who has awaken me?" he roared with a voice of a thousand tombstones, "who denies the rest of the brave soldiers who have fought in the war?"

"We have," Jim stepped forward, "we have waken you because we need your help. Another war is being fought."

"What? But how?" the giant asked, "We killed every one in Ikana. Have their spirits returned somehow?"

"The war is not in Ikana, but in Tempora field."

"But Clocktown..."

"Clocktown has fallen, seven years ago. The Snowhead Gorons have driven us to the swamps and Ikana canyon. We must take our land back."

"Are you the general?"

"No," Jim shook his head and laid his hand on Goro's shoulder, "this man is."

The giant appeared to frown.

"But you said..."

"I am Link, hero of the Death Mountain Gorons, and I am here to fight the Gorons of Snowhead. What they have done is wrong and they must pay for it."

"Very well, if the rest of the troops are following you, then so am I, my general."

The giant stepped over Goro's troops and made his way to the graveyard.

"Rise and shine, ladies!" he yelled over the empty field, "time to do what you were trained to do, fight a war!"

Several hundred skeletons dug their way out of their grave and stood to full attention to their captain.

"The battle field is Tempora field this time, and our enemies are the Snowhead Gorons. Any questions? Good. Now greet our new general, Link of the Death Mountain Gorons."

"But I thought we were to fight the Gorons." Somebody said.

"Were you born stupid or did somebody hit you on the head when you died? I said we fight the Snowhead Gorons, he's Death Mountain! Any more questions?"

"Yes," somebody else said, "when do we attack?"

"The moment Clocktown explodes." Goro grinned.

As the Zora squadron had suspected the previous day, there weren't that many Gorons on Tempora field. They made their way to Clocktown with ease and placed the explosives. Jim, Mikau, Link-zora and Goro used the time to dig a grave and retrieve the corpse of Anju's son from the wall and bury him with the proper respect. When everything was in place the troop left to Mushroom Field, leaving a Zora archer to set off the explosives when he was given the signal. The others reached the field where they saw a large camp of Gorons, defending the passage. Jim and his rebels set the Bombchuu's loose and watch them run into the camp.

"There, that were explosions!"

"Yes, your highness, but we were said to wait until the remnants of Clocktown exploded, those seemed to be at the other side, at Mushroom Field if I'm not mistake-"

A large explosion, much closer, interrupted the Deku general.

"Hah," the Deku king laughed, "now THAT was Clocktown."

The Gorons ran around the destroyed camp, not knowing what exactly was going on, when the first rain of arrows came down on them. They looked up to the ledge near Clocktown and saw the Zora and rebel archers shooting off another batch of arrows. The Gorons regrouped and tried to counter the attack when the Deku scrubs attacked on their Hiploops. Suddenly the ranks of the Gorons opened up to reveal a huge Dodonge, ridden by a large Goron wielding an axe. The Deku scrubs could barely jump out of the way of his fiery breath and two of them burned to death. Goro jumped down, swinging the megaton hammer and landed in front of the Dodongo. With a loud battle cry he let the hammer come down on the massive head of the monster and cracked his skull in one blow.

"Wow," Jim whistled, "that was impressive, I'm glad he's on our side."

"Yeah, but I wonder how he's gonna handle it now since he doesn't kill Gorons." Mikau responded.

Goro jumped out of the way of the huge axe when the large Goron jumped off the corpse of the Dodongo. Goro smashed him in the face with his fist and send him flying back to the Dodongo. As the Goron tried to get up, the stomach fluids of the dead Dodongo had mixed and resulted in the explosive cocktail used to breath fire. The Dodongo exploded, taking out several Gorons.

"Well, technically it wasn't him that killed those Gorons." Link-zora shrugged.

From behind them the Deku army appeared all riding on Hiploops, backed up with Dragonflies in the air. From the left came the Zora army while the Skeleton army from Ikana graveyard attacked from the right. Withing moments the rest of the Gorons were slaughtered and the armies were ready to invade Snowhead.

"Mikau, there's something you need to know." One of the Zora captains called Mikau closer and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh man, this isn't good, not good at all," Mikau frowned, "don't let this get out, or we're fucking doomed, you hear me?"

The Zora captain nodded and ordered his squadron to follow the army in the pass.

The Gorons in the meadow were completely surprised by the massive force that invaded their conquered land. Most of them were able to escape to their home at the Goron shrine to warn Mashka of the invasion. Much to no avail since the vast army overwhelmed any opposition they might encounter. The only problem they found on their path was a giant Goron who took out many Deku and Zora before dying at the hands of the giant skeleton.

"Alright!" Mikau cheered, "you did it!"

"I did, but..." the giant seemed to be out of balance and sat down, "I don't feel to good."

He fell down and turned his head to Goro.

"I'm sorry sir, I've let you down."

"You haven't, captain, you fought a great fight and because of it, we will win the battle. You did great."

"Really? Thank you sir, it was a pleasure serving..."

With that the skeleton crumbled to dust and the captain of the undead army was no more.

"Now let's find Mashka." Goro grumbled.

"I bet he's hiding somewhere in the palace." Mikau said.

"Then let's go search him there." Goro smashed the gate with his hammer.

Goro, Mikau and Link-zora entered the castle that seemed abandoned since all Goron soldiers were outside fighting. All but one. In the throne room they found Mashka with two bodyguards. Before they could react, Mikau and Link-zora threw their fins and decapitated the two bodyguards.

"I'm sure you're ready to give up now." Mashka grinned.

"Give up?" Goro laughed, "it's you who should give up. Your bodyguards are dead and your soldiers are losing the war. There's nothing that can save you."

"Oh yes there is, you see? I work for your ruler. You can't touch me, and if that's not enough, there's still this insurance."

Mashka set a step sideways and revealed the throne and who was sitting there.

"Terrani." Goro whispered as his eyes grew wider.

"Fuck." Mikau hissed.

"We were able to capture him just before the invasion," Mashka kept on grinning, "you will stand down and call back your army or I will kill him."

"No you won't." Goro set a step forward.

"Stand down or he gets it."

Mashka grabbed the little boy that was bound and gagged on the throne by the neck.

"One more step and I'll snap his neck."

"No you won't," Goro made another step, "because..."

A short cracking sound gonged through the empty palace.

"Gorons... don't... kill..." Goro went speechless as he watched his brothers body slide on the floor.

"You fool, is this war more important than your family?" Mashka shrieked.

Goro let out a cry that froze the blood of the two Zora brothers. He threw his hammer towards Mashka. Mashka ducked the hammer only to find Goro right in front of him. The Goron hero started to hit the Snowhead leader. Mashka didn't even had a chance to defend himself as Goro pounded on him. It was hard to tell afterwards, but Mikau and Link-zora swore the first blow already killed him. Goro kept on bashing Mashka for fifteen minutes while crying out loud, until his blue gloves were dark brown with Mashka's blood.

"Dude," Mikau cautiously laid his hand on Goro's shoulder when he stopped hitting, "it's over."

Goro turned and took his dead brother in his arms.

"Oh Terrani, my brother," he started to cry, "I have failed you. I brought you here to train you and I killed you. I was unable to protect you from this madman. I killed a Goron and I caused my brothers dead."

"You couldn't know, man," Mikau tried to comfort him, "this is... this is our fault as well. Maybe if we had stood up sooner against him this could have been averted, or maybe..."

"No," Goro interrupted him, "you're right, no dwelling on things that have happened, Mashka has killed my brother and I have killed him. I may not have been able to protect my brother, but I have avenged his death. Let's go home."

Goro stood up and walked towards the exit. Mikau walked to the throne and grabbed the megaton hammer. His arm jerked a second time and he glanced to his brother.

"Well, don't just stand there, fishface, and help me. This thing is fucking heavy."

Carrying his brother, Goro stepped outside. Suddenly everyone stopped fighting when they saw him, somehow realising what had happened. Goro walked towards the highest point of the Goron city and held his brother high.

"Mashka," he shouted, "the killer of my brother is dead! I killed him and by the ancient right of the Death Mountain Gorons I declare myself the new ruler of the Snowhead Gorons! All fighting stops now! Does anyone object to this?"

One of the Gorons stepped forward.

"We will never accept an outsider to be leader of our clan, especially somebody who fights with the Deku's and Zora's."

"They always seem to forget us," Jim whispered to his lieutenant who stood next to him.

"I think that's a good thing," came the reply.

Goro laid his brother down with care and took the megaton hammer from Mikau and Link-zora. With a speed that surprised everybody he jumped down, landing the hammer on the head of the Goron who objected, driving his skull deep in his ribcage.

"Anyone else?" He looked around menacingly. 

All Gorons stepped back and gave their new leader room.

"Thought so." He grumbled.

"Man, I can't repeat enough how sorry I... WE are for your brothers death." Mikau said.

"You didn't kill him, Mashka did." Goro replied.

"Yeah, but anyway, what do you think Mashka meant when he said he worked for your ruler? You don't think your father is behind this?"

Goro shook his head.

"Darunia would never do anything like this. He likes life too much, any life. No, I have an idea of who he might have meant, but I don't like it. We'll know when we liberate Romani ranch.

After Goron shrine the last of the Goron army at Romani ranch were a piece of cake for the allied army. In a matter of moments the battle was fought as many Gorons surrendered after they learned of Mashka's death (which wasn't too hard since his head, or what was left of it, was pinned on a Zora standard). The foreign soldiers however fought to the death but to no avail. Luckily for Romani, none of the cows had any casualties. Goro stepped to one of the fallen soldiers and took his shield. He wiped off the dirt and the golden triforce symbol became visible in the white and blue field.

"Zelda!"

AN: This conforms your suspicion of the true identity of the cloaked figure that leads the Gerudo in Hyrule. Yes, Zelda has turned evil (I'm sure all you Zelda haters just spontaneously had an orgasm). Will she ever explain why? What has she done with Alexis? How will the other sages react to this news? And now with the sages knowing of Zelda's true motives, how will Zelda react to this? How are Links kids doing anyway? And will Link ever return to normal? And why am I asking you? I'm the one writing this after all. Well, since you're all curious about Links kids (you should be!), let's bring them back next chapter.


	49. Breathing space

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 49 – Breathing space

The sheikah swiftly maneuvered through the great halls, avoiding any guard he might encounter, until he reached the throne room. He opened the doors and entered. Quickly he made his way to the throne where Zelda was seated, reading the daily journals her advisors had put together for her.

"We have a problem." He said.

Zelda looked up with raised eyebrows.

"Either you have a problem or I have a problem," she sighed and directed her attention back to her papers, "there is no "we" when it comes to governing a country. Except of course the royal "we". And if it's really a problem, I think I'll read about it."

The sheikah seemed to sigh and stepped closer.

"WE have a problem."

Zelda stared viciously at the sheikah.

"Well, then tell me, what problem have WE?"

"Darunia's sons have gone to Tempora and Link has formed an alliance with the Zora, the Deku and the survivors of Clocktown."

"Mashka still refuses our reinforcements?"

"Mashka is dead."

 "I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good force, a bit stupid but that was one of his qualities. Who killed him? The Zora, the Deku or one of those wannabe soldiers in Ikana canyon?"

"Link killed him."

Zelda blinked.

"Darunia's son Link or did our Hero of Time resurface?"

"Link hasn't been seen since he's left a trail of bodies through Labrynna and Holodrum. There are rumours of a merciless killer that roams the land, but none can be confirmed. No, it was Darunia's son."

"That's impossible, he lives by that ridiculous code that he doesn't fight other Gorons."

"Well, from what I've gathered, he fought the Gorons but didn't kill them, until Mashka killed Terrani."

"That must be a shock for Darunia," Zelda said without emotion, and returned her attention to her papers, "but I still don't see what it has to do with us. Tempora was pretty useless as long as Mashka refused to cooperate."

"And Romani ranch?"

Zelda looked up.

"You mean…"

"A squadron of Hylian soldiers guarded the ranch."

"Do you think he…"

"He knows. He hasn't told anyone yet what has happened not to let you know, but our informants have let me know that he has called a meeting of the sages."

"This is not good." Zelda placed her folded her hands together and placed them against her mouth.

"What do you suggest?"

The sheikah took of his mask and ran his hand through his pitch-black hair.

"Kill the sages." Dark said after some thought.

"Yes, that seems to be the best thing to do. Especially since neither the Zora nor the Kokiri will have their guardian after Itaké is finished with them. But first I'll distract them with the corruption of the temples so at least we can still use them. Oh, and make sure that Link has some trouble on his way back."

"As you wish, my queen." Dark let out a vicious smile.

The little girl ran through the dark woods at top speed, dodging bushes and trees left and right. She stopped for a moment, heavily panting, looking around to see where she had to go. After she had decided her new direction she dashed forward right through a bush. She came out on the other side dragging a small blond boy dressed in green with her.

"Found you!" she yelled.

"This wasn't hide and seek, Saria," the boy yelped, "at least not with you. And now I think they found me."

"Why not?" she pouted, "why won't you let me play along anymore?"

Two arrows landed in front of the little boy who scuffled back.

"Because they play with arrows and you don't."

He quickly got out his slingshot and shot in the direction the arrows came from. Two thuds could be heard and from a nearby tree two boys came falling out.

"Hey, Dekaru, no fair," one of them, dressed in green with a blue cap, said, "when you're tagged, you're out of the game. And besides, we didn't need Saria to find you."

"You hurt my head," the other boy said and rubbed the soar spot on his head, suddenly frowning, "hey, where's my…"

He looked up and saw his red cap pinned to the tree with a purple-feathered arrow.

"Hey!" he shouted, "that could have hurt me!"

"Don't be a baby," the redheaded girl with here hair tied in a ponytail with a purple ribbon emerged from the bushes, holding a bow, "I don't miss."

"Then why did grandfather have that bandage?" Mikau frowned while getting snickers from brothers.

"I was six," the girl placed her hands in her hips.

"Anyway," Darmani said as he pulled the arrow out of the tree to get his cap back, "Saria, what brings you here?"

"The Deku tree asked for you and you must go to help him," the green-haired girl started, "this is so cool, this is just like when Link had to go to the Deku tree although he got a fairy and you don't but maybe he'll give you one when you get there but even if you don't…"

"Hold it," Malon stopped her so she could catch her breath, "we'll first go back to the treehouse to leave a message for grandfather and then we'll go to the Deku tree."

The three boys nodded and disappeared into the woods.

Darmani was writing a note to Madakar when Mikau suddenly frowned.

"Saria," he asked, "you think this is serious?"

"I don't know," the little girl said, "but he has been looking very bad lately. And since he knows how important you are, he won't call you out without reason."

Mikau nodded and placed a chair against the wall. He climbed up and jumped to the cabinet. He grunted and pulled himself up. On top of the cabinet was a wooden box that he pushed down. The box fell open when it hit the floor.

"Why didn't you just push the chair against the cabinet?" Malon asked, knowing the answer.

"Because this way it was more fun." Mikau grinned as he jumped down.

Malon sighed and placed the box on the table. She opened it properly and took out a Kokiri sword.

"Well, grandfather said he was gonna give them to us when we went for battle," Darmani said as he grabbed his sword.

After the four children were armed they left the treehouse following Saria and sat course towards the Kokiri forest.

A little time later they arrived with Saria at the Kokiri village and set course to the great Deku tree meadow. There the young Deku tree stood in the shade of the old Deku tree that now was completely black. The deku tree himself didn't look so good either but seemed to lighten up as the four children of Link arrived.

"It's good to see you," he smiled, "I need your assistance as the old Deku tree needed your fathers twenty years ago. Somebody has put a curse on the old Deku tree, sapping all good lifeforces out of the ground, leaving nothing to me, and so trying to kill me. I must ask you to enter the old Deku tree and stop whatever curse is killing me."

"No problem," Mikau nodded, "we'll see what we can find and help you."

"Thank you, I will give you this fairy to guide you."

The other kids nodded and dashed into the old Deku tree with their new fairy.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Saria asked, "because the old Deku tree died even though Link saved them, and I don't want you to die."

"Don't worry, Saria," the Deku tree tried to reassure the little girl, "the old Deku tree tried to fight off the curse on his own, I do not or cannot take that chance."

Saria nodded, turned around to go back to the village, glanced back at the Deku tree one last time, shrugged and then skipped off.

The four children came in the belly of the giant tree. A huge spider web was spun in the middle and large Deku baba's were snapping on the side. Dekaru sheathed his sword and got out his deku stick. Twirling it around in his hand he jumped to the first one and hit it on the flowerhead, sliding through to the second one and giving such a hard blow it came out with the roots. He did a backflip and jumped over the web to the third one but before he could strike an arrow killed it. He looked rather disappointed to Malon who placed her bow back.

"Why do you still have a deku stick when you have a sword?" Darmani asked.

"I got this deku stick from the great Deku tree." Came the response.

Darmani nodded and let out a grin.

"The problem is probably located near the roots," the fairy said as she flew over the spider web, "so we must get down here."

"Get out of the way!" Malon shrieked.

The fairy flew out of the way just as a giant spider came crashing down. The spider who had missed its prey, stopped just a meter above the web and climbed back up.

"Cool," Mikau grinned, "something we can kill."

"Then let's get up there." Darmani responded and started to climb the vines on the side of the tree.

"But we must get down." The fairy said.

"Before we can get down, we must go up," Darmani stated, "that's what living in the Lost Woods has taught me."

The fairy sighed as the four children started to climb up but followed them.

"How hard do you think this will be?" Mikau asked as the reached the first platform.

"Hopefully not too hard." Darmani answered.

"But hard enough," Malon reacted, "so we don't get too confident."

Mikau and Darmani shrugged at this and started to continue only to stop when they saw somebody standing a bit further.

"Is that?" Dekaru started.

The boy was dressed in green much like Dekaru but looked about the age of Darmani and Mikau and he started to climb the vines. Suddenly one of the skultalla seared down and bit the boy in the arm. He fell down, gripping his arm in pain. A fairy fluttered by his head.

"Come on, you can do it." The fairy sang.

"But it hurts, Navi."

"So this is the big dare devil I've heard so much about?"

"It burns!" the boy shrieked, "this isn't like falling out of a tree, it burns like a fire under my skin."

"Show me," the fairy asked, "it's turning blue, it must be poisoned. You must suck the poison out."

"How do I do that?" the boy asked.

"Cut in your arm and suck the blood out. I'll go look for something to heal you."

The fairy flew over to the children and passed right through Dekaru. She stopped near some grass and pulled out some sort of heartshaped fruit. She brought the fruit to the boy that had started sucking the venom out of his arm.

"Good, now spit it out and then eat this."

The boy spat out the blood and started to eat the fruit. The wound on his arm slowly started to close.

"Good, now I think you best…"

The voice of the fairy faded away and both of them disappeared.

"Who was that?" the fairy of the children asked as Dekaru checked the grass where Navi had gotten the heartfruit.

He found a piece and put it in his pocket just in case.

"Link," Malon answered, "our dad."

"But why are we seeing…" Mikau was cut off when Link reappeared with his slingshot.

Link shot the spiders down and laughed out loud.

"Take that, you filthy things, hahahaha, I can't believe I used to be scared of these things. Let's go, Navi."

He started to climb up the vines and disappeared again.

"Well, seems like he got a lot of confidence with his slingshot." The fairy said.

 "He's coming back again." Dekaru pointed to the new Link that came out of nowhere and shot the spiders without saying a word.

"I get it," Mikau snapped his fingers as the third Link disappeared, "we're seeing his previous trips. Didn't he tell us that he relived the same fight three times?"

Darmani nodded.

"But the last one," Malon shook her head, "he seemed different then the first two. What could have happened?"

"I guess we'll see when we get further." Dekaru shrugged and got out his slingshot.

He shot the real spiders that were up the wall and started climbing it.

"Why do you have a slingshot when you could have a bow?" Darmani asked as he followed his younger brother.

"I don't know," Dekaru answered, "must be an age thing."

They made it safely to the top and shot the huge spider that lived up there.

"Now what?" the fairy asked.

"Now we get down." Mikau shrugged.

"Down? But we just got up?" the fairy responded.

"Different kind of down." Dekaru grinned as he pointed to Darmani.

Darmani let out a load yell and jumped down from the ledge to the web in the middle of the floor. The web snapped and send him down into the water.

"Is he insane?" the fairy shrieked, "that was dangerous! Well, now we can get down and climb down that hole."

"After getting up here?" Mikau frowned and started to run, followed by Dekaru and Malon.

"I'm following a bunch of brainless kids with a death wish!" the fairy shrieked as she flew down, right behind the kids that had jumped down.

They landed in the water and laughed hearty as they got out on the side.

"That was dangerous!" the fairy shrieked, "you could have…"

"Oh, that was nothing." A voice interrupted her.

The four kids looked up at the new fairy flying down.

"Who are you?" Malon asked.

"I'm your fathers fairy, I'm Navi." The fairy answered.

"Cool," Dekaru grinned, "you can help us and tell us stuff about our dad."

"Yes I can, but first we must save the Deku tree." Navi flew around to look over the area and returned to the kids, "And things are just like we left them."

"We get up that block?" Darmani asked, "then let's go."

"But…" their first fairy wanted to object.

"You'll get used to them," Navi reassured her, "after all, I got used to Link pretty fast. At least these don't whine."

"Dad whined?" Malon raised an eyebrow.

"Only on the first trip," Navi explained, "he wasn't used to fighting, just doing all kind of neck breaking stunts. So when a monster had hurt him, he'd whine, but when he almost broke a leg from falling down from something or even jumping off, he'd never complain."

"Cool!" Darmani grinned.

The four children jumped down the long shoot and fell into the water. They swam to the side and opened the door that led to the inner chamber of the tree. There they saw Link standing ready with his sword while a large spider like creature came crashing down. The small blonde boy could barely jump out of the way as the three-legged spider hit the ground.

"That's Ghoma," Navi whispered, "I forgot it was so big. She was the one poisoning the Deku tree."

Link quickly hid behind a wooden pillar and got out his slingshot. He jumped out and started to shoot. The seeds bounced back on the thick armour of Ghoma but one of the seeds hit her eye and she fell down.

"That's it," the memory Navi shrieked, "you have to shoot her eye and then she's helpless!"

Link grabbed his sword and ran to the spider. He was just about to strike when the spider blinked and got up. The blonde boy yelled and ran out of sight.

"It doesn't stay down!"

"You have to shoot her again," Navi responded, "but try to stay close so you can kill her."

"But my slingshot is still on the other side," the boy panicked, "I thought it was done for, so I left it there."

The image vanished and the four children looked at each other.

"That was the great Hero of Time?" their fairy said, almost mockingly.

"Do you see any of the Kokiri do better?" Navi asked.

"No, but he was…"

"Just a Kokiri," Malon whispered, "he didn't know how to fight, he just did everything like he had always done, by instinct."

"But what was…" Darmani was interrupted by a reappearing Link who shot the eye of Ghoma and ran to slash her.

He hit her and ran back to shoot again. A sudden noise made the kids look up. From the heights of the room four spider-like shades dropped down and scattered.

"Is this real or just a vision?" Dekaru shouted at Navi.

"They're real! I don't remember them!" the fairy replied.

The vision of Link disappeared and was replaced by four red and black monsters with huge scissor-like claws at the end of their arms and their torso resting on six legs. All of them had one yellow gleaming eye that scanned for the four children across the dark room. One of them suddenly leaped forward to pin Darmani against the wall with his two front legs while coming closer with his claws. The second jumped for Dekaru but the young boy ran out and let his deku stick come down hard on the monster holding Darmani. Darmani grabbed one of the legs that had let go of him and twisted it around until a dry pop could be heard. The monster winced while Darmani disappeared in the shadows. 

The spider monsters seemed to sniff the air and jumped forward, looking for the four children. Suddenly the one with the broken leg shocked and fell forward, showing three arrows in his back. The other three skittered away in the shadows.

"What are those things?" Malon whispered to Navi.

"I don't know," the fairy admitted, "from what I can tell, they seem to be the offspring of Ghoma, she also had such claws, but she only had two legs, not six. They seemed to be altered by magic."

Malon shrieked as one of the monsters suddenly jumped before her and snapped at her with his claw. Mikau jumped up from behind her and slashed it in the eye with his sword. The monster fell back and Mikau dragged his sister back into the shadows. 

Ghoma and Link reappeared again and this time Link shot Ghoma without saying much. He ran through one of the spider monsters to kill the huge parasite and just as his sword struck, Darmani came bursting out of Ghoma. The monster tried to defend himself with his claws but Darmani just thrust his sword deep in the monsters body. It fell down, dragging Darmani with it, while the sword remained stuck in it's ribcage. Darmani got up and ran to the monster to get his sword back but suddenly the last monster jumped out of nowhere and landed before him. The young boy tried to stop and turn but the monster grabbed one of his arms with his scissors and pinched. Darmani cried out as blood ran down his arm. Mikau and Malon shot their bows but the arrows were plucked out of the air by the remaining claw. The monster slowly started to move towards the boy children, dragging Darmani along. Mikau unsheathed his sword and charged with a battle cry. One of the spider-legs shot forward and struck the boy in the stomach. He was ready to pierce the boy with his leg when he suddenly seemed to blink and closed his eye, clawing at it.

"A nut is harder to see than an arrow isn't it?" Dekaru yelled while he loaded his slingshot again.

Malon didn't waist any time and shot off another arrow. It struck in the shoulder of the monster, making it sway. It dropped Darmani who rolled away, clutching his bleeding arm. Mikau got up his sword and jumped to the monster. With a large yell he drove his sword deep in the veined eye of the monster and with an unearthly scream it died. 

"Why did dad seem so sad when he last appeared?" Malon asked when the boys caught their breath, "or should I say, so mad?"

"Yeah," Dekaru said while he tore his shirt to bandage Darmani's wound, "before that he looked, well, not happy, but…"

"Arrogant." Darmani winced as Mikau examined the cut.

"He was," Navi admitted, "but then he learned… the errors of his way, sort to say. It's… hard to explain… and I'm not really sure I should either…"

"That's okay," Dekaru responded, "I'm sure he'll come back one day and tell us what happened."

The tree suddenly started to shake. The four children looked up and ran to the hole of light that was in the middle of the room while pieces of dead wood came falling down. They were enveloped in a cube of blue light and vanished.

The cube reappeared before the Deku tree and the four children fell into the soft grass. The huge Deku tree started to crack and bright light could be seen through the cracks. It seemed to explode in a bright flash but there was nothing that could even prove the huge tree had been standing there for centuries.

"I thank you a lot," the Deku tree said to the four children, "thanks to you I can draw nutrients back from the ground and now I have place to grow. You have saved me."

"But what caused it?" Mikau asked.

"I don't know, but ever since your father left I have felt an evil growing from the desert. But now with my full strength back, I can feel it has spread all over Hyrule. This was just one of the things to stop people from noticing. I feel a disturbance near the Goron village and Zora fountain as well. You must go to stop it."

The four kids nodded and ran away, eager to fight this evil that threatened their home.

AN: This is it, the first part of the liberation of Hyrule. The flashbacks of Link were to be part of a new story, a quite novel idea I might say, namely a novelisation of the Ocarina of Time, which by my knowledge hasn't been done before (or I really should start reading some stuff on FanFiction). Either way, that plan is kinda put on hold since I already had Link say he lived through Ocarina three times (I know, originally it was five times, but I changed that) which seems a bit too long. I mean, would you read three times the same thing? I still might do it, but know, if (and that is a big if, unless I get special requests for it) I do it, it won't be a priority.


	50. The Ice Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 50 – The ice cave

The woods were dark and silent, although it was day and lots of animals were around. It seemed the woods somehow soaked up all the light and sounds, or maybe it was just to set the mood for the man who had just gotten here. He descended of his black horse and removed his once black cloak to lay on the ground as a blanket. He thrust his two handed sword in the ground next to it so he could easily use it in case of an emergency, and this seemed like a man who had many emergencies to use his sword. He removed his pitch-black helmet that seemed to consist of a skull with wings and shook his head, letting his long blonde hair fall down. He reached in his saddlebag to take out a small sack and sat down on his cloak. Just as he opened the sack to take out some food he looked up. On a branch on the tree next to him sat a small owl. It looked at him and shook its head, keeping its eyes on him.

"Fucking hell," the man laughed out loud, "Kaepora! Where the hell have you been?"

"Reincarnating, Link," the owl squeaked, "I was killed by Twinrova shortly after you I saw you when you got the silver gauntlets at the Spirit temple. That's why I couldn't be around when you ran around saving Hyrule as an adult, although I always kept my eye on you."

"You were in those statues?"

Kaepora seemed to nod.

"I appreciate you help, old friend," Link smiled, but suddenly looked down and seemed embarrassed, "I think… I think you don't really like what I've been doing lately, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Kaepora asked as he flew closer and landed on Links helmet, "I'm sorry to say that you have done exactly as I hoped you would."

Link looked back at the owl with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, I don't think the Goddesses would have approved of such bloodshed, but you have freed all those countries of Zelda's influence."

"You mean…"

"Basically, you've been had," Kaepora said with a touch of mock in his voice, "either way, it is time for you to return to Hyrule."

Links mood seemed to drop again.

"What's in Hyrule? There's nothing there for me anymore since my wife and kids died."

His voice seemed nothing more than a whisper.

"My dear friend," there seemed to be a glint in the owls eye, "who ever said they were dead?"

The woods were bright and full of noise. Four children and two small fairies emerged from the thick bushes and ran towards a specific goal.

"Where do we go first?" the youngest one, completely dressed in green asked.

"I would have to say the Gorons," the boy with the red cap answered without slowing down, "since even Mikau can't dive deep enough to reach the tunnel to Zora's fountain."

The children made a sharp turn left to a small path that went slightly upward and stopped before a stone doorway that led to a tunnel which disappeared in the first mountains right next to the Lost Woods.

"This is it," Mikau said, "the entrance to the Goron village."

"I can't recall how many times grandfather said we weren't allowed to enter because he was scared that the soldiers of Zelda would spot us." Darmani thought aloud.

"Well, we don't have a choice now," Mikau turned to his twin brother, "the great Deku tree asked us and we have to do it to save Hyrule."

The four children nodded and ran into the tunnel.

After a long while the four kids emerged in the large inner chamber that was the centre of the Goron village.

"By the Goddesses," Malon whispered, "I've never seen anything so big with a roof. There's rock above us."

"Okay," Dekaru asked as he looked around in awe, "now what?"

Darmani who was also impressed by the size of the suddenly looked at his youngest brother.

"I…I have no idea," he admitted, "we have no clue of what it is that threatens the Gorons."

"It's amazing," Malon continued, "just a shame that it's so cold in here."

"Yeah, you're right," Darmani said, "that's strange, Dad used to say that it was always warm in here since it was located next to a volcano."

"You think something is causing the coldness?" Mikau frowned.

"Could be," Dekaru nodded, "let's go find somebody and ask him."

They ran to a nearby door and passed a rock that, startling the kids, suddenly got up.

"Hey, who are you?" the rock asked in a low booming voice.

"I'm Darmani, and these are my brothers Mikau and Dekaru and this is my sister Malon. It's our first time here and we would like to see the …elder?" Darmani guessed.

"You mean the Big Brother?"

"Yeah, that's the one," Darmani sighed with a smile.

"He's outside, in the Dodongo's cavern," the Goron pointed towards the exit, "ever since the lava cooled down ice has been forming in the cavern and it has been really cold. Darunia has gone to see what the problem is so he can fix it."

"That's it guys," Malon whispered, "we have to find a way to stop the cavern from freezing."

"You're right," Darmani nodded, "let's go and help Darunia."

The four children ran off while Navi lingered for a moment.

"Let's hope there won't be anymore of those flashbacks," she sighed and flew after the boys.

The Gorons looked surprised to see the four children run through their village but paid not much attention to them, after all they had bigger problems. Just as they ran outside, a large Goron with light brown hair sped past them, knocking them over.

"Wow, what was that?" Darmani asked as he got up.

"That was the Big Brother," a nearby Goron said, "he heard that there was trouble at the fire temple and that kind of trouble is worse than what's happening in the Dodongo Cavern."

"Well, in that case, we can go check out the Dodongo Cavern in peace," Mikau concluded, "where can we find the cavern?"

The four kids, followed by the two fairies, ran through the dark tunnel and came into the great hall. The ground was covered in a thick layer of ice and the giant Dodongo skull laid cracked at the end of the hall, blocking the path.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Mikau asked.

"We shoot that metal thing," Malon replied as she readied her bow.

"That's a Beamos, it can only be defeated by a bomb."

"We shoot that metal thing," Malon repeated as she shot her arrow.

The arrow just graced off the Beamos who rotated as nothing had happened.

"Okay, new plan," she shrugged, "we run past him and try not to get hit by his eyebeam. Maybe after all this time it doesn't work anymore."

"Which way?" Dekaru asked as he looked at the sides of the hall.

Darmani took out a rupee and flipped it in the air.

"Head is left, tails is right…we go right."

The kids nodded and jumped to the centre pillar. Quickly they ran to the moving pillar at the right as the Beamos noticed them and started to shoot his eyebeam. Malon and Mikau jumped to the ledge on the right but Dekaru got stuck on the pillar as it went down. Darmani was to late to jump and let him fall at the edge of the centre pillar, holding on the edge.

"Darmani!" Malon shrieked.

"Shut up!" Darmani shrieked back, "tell me when he looks the other way so I can get up again and make the jump."

"Go! Now!" Mikau yelled.

Darmani hoisted himself up and jump up the pillar as it got up. Dekaru caught him and together they jump to the ledge. Darmani sat himself against the wall to catch his breath. 

"Oh great, another one," Dekaru gulped as he pointed to the second Beamos standing in the way.

"Like they're that bad," Mikau pushed Dekaru, "we just throw a bomb at them and it's done."

"Go ahead," Dekaru shot back, "you got a bomb?"

"No," he admitted, "but we take one of these bombflowers and throw…nng… at… nng…"

"A bit heavier then you thought?"  Malon smiled.

"So we run past them," Darmani said as he got up, "and hope for the best."

As the Beamos looked at the wall, the four children ran as close to the ledge as they could and 

jumped the last way when the Beamos shot his eyebeam.

"Okay," Dekaru panted, "if it now turns out to be to the left, I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna what?" Darmani interrupted his little brother, "you're a little wuss, you know that?"

"Shut up," Dekaru frowned.

"Will you boys stop," Malon sighed, "let's go on to find what's causing the cavern to freeze over."

The four children ran into the sandy corridor. Dekaru shrieked as he felt something move.

"What is it?" Mikau asked.

"Something's underneath here," he said as he kept a close eye on the ground, "there! What's that?"

A baby Dodongo dug its way up and darted towards the children. Darmani struck out with his sword and killed it.

"Better than a Deku stick," he grinned, "now was that so bad?"

"Didn't dad tell us something about those things?" Mikau frowned.

"Don't know it's been too long ago," Darmani shrugged, "besides, there are more of these critters."

From all around them the small Dodongo's appeared and the four children started to ran to the end of the tunnel. Just as they set off, the killed Dodongo exploded.

"Oh yeah," Darmani looked back, "they explode."

They reached the ledge and raised themselves to higher and safer ground. There a door was on a platform with parts of statues scattered all over the place as if something huge had exploded there. 

The kids got up the platform and opened the door. They passed a large corridor and came out in a large room where the ground was covered in ice. Two Lizalfos emerged but there was something strange about them.

"They're not real," Malon said as she pointed, "look at the ground they stand on, it's red."

Suddenly Link seemed to emerge out of Dekaru, making them all jump up. The young boy caught the blow of one of the Lizalfos on his deku shield and thrust his sword under his opponents defence. They all faded and a large Lizalfos appeared from out of the back of the cave.

"Is that one real?" Dekaru gulped.

"I think so," Darmani whispered, "the ground beneath his feet is blue, so that means he's real."

"Let's get him then!" Mikau shouted and took out his bow.

As he and his sister shot arrows at the monster, it jumped over the large iceblocks, using the claws on its feet to stay steady and not slip. The two arrows hit it in the shoulder but it didn't slow down. Dekaru could barely dodge the huge blade of the Lizalfos and Darmani jumped forward with his sword ready. He was able to scratch the Lizalfos but the monster just threw him to the ground with his tail. Malon jumped back to get to save distance while Mikau unsheathed his sword and jumped in the fight. Dekaru got his deku stick out and hit the back of the monsters knees. It fell down and Darmani kicked its jaw, just before Mikau slashed its tail with his sword. The monster shrieked and jumped up, kicking the two boys down. Dekaru tried to fence off the Lizalfos with his Deku stick. The Lizalfos shocked twice when two arrows entered its back and he turned around slowly to let out a loud roar. He started to run towards Malon but fell when Darmani jumped before its legs. Mikau jumped on top of the monster and let his sword come down in its neck. The Lizalfos jumped up and shrugged Mikau off whilst trying to stop the bleeding. Dekaru got out his sword and stuck it deep in the back of the monster. It let out a final roar and fell down.

"Wow," Mikau said, "that was heavy."

"No crap," Darmani tried to get up, "I was under that."

"Oh yeah," Mikau grinned.

"Look!" Malon shrieked.

The boys followed her gaze and saw Link kill one of the Lizalfos and do a summersault and land in front of the other one. Before he could do anything however the Lizalfos hit him with his sword across his stomach. Link fell down but somehow forced his sword up, deep in the chest of the large reptile. It fell down and Navi fluttered around the fallen boy who dragged himself to the edge of the platform, leaving a red trail.

"You did it!" the fairy sang.

"I'm dying," the boy whispered.

"What?"

"I'm dying here," the boy yelled, turning on his back, "that thing slashed my stomach! I'm holding my guts in my hands! I'm dying!"

Blood gushed out of his wound despite Links efforts to keep the wound closed. Navi suddenly fluttered nervously around.

"What about a fairy?"

"Don't have one…" the boy whispered.

"What?"

"I don't have one!" he said, louder now, "I didn't think I would need one, since I got through this without one the previous time."

"How could you be so stupid."

"Not now!" the boy cried, "I'm dying here! Help me!"

Navi flew to a pot at the side of the room and got one of the heart shaped fruits.

"Eat this, you'll feel better."

Link ate the fruit and seemed to relax. He closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down a bit.

"What?" Navi said, "No Link! Stay away, don't fall asleep, you here me? Link!"

"I'm here," Link opened his eyes again, "but I'm tired and cold…"

"Stay with me, let the fruit do its magic, but stay awake! You'll be better soon…"

Their voices drifted away and disappeared.

Malon turned to Navi.

"He almost died?"

Navi seemed to nod and looked the other way.

"The first run went smooth with only a few minor problems. But at the start of the second run he had gotten cocky. This brought him back to ground level, hard as you can see. If it wasn't for me he would have died. We barely made it alive this time. Ever since, the first thing he did was get a fairy with him to heal him when he was almost dead."

"We don't have a fairy…" Dekaru whispered.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here," Navi turned around to look at the boys, "I have lived a long and adventurous life thanks to Link. The only way to repay him is by giving my life to you when it is necessary."

"We can't ask that of you." Mikau said.

"You won't have to, I'll just do it."

"In that case," Darmani seemed to reach a conclusion, "we'll make it out of here in one piece and stop in Kakariko to pick up some bottles."

"We'll see," the fairy seemed to smile, "either way, we should leave. It's getting too cold in here."

Darmani stopped his brothers and sister when they came into the great room.

"Shh, Dodongo's." He warned them.

A large Dodongo was slowly crawling through the long room with his back turned to the four children. Mikau whispered something in the Darmani's ear and his brother nodded. Quietly Mikau advanced in the room, staying close to the wall, disappearing in the shadows. Malon and Darmani got their bow and shot the monster in the tail. It let out a roar and turned around. Just as it passed Mikau's hiding place, he jumped out, slashing the huge tail. The monster fell down and Mikau ran away looking for safety from the eminent explosion. He suddenly stopped and turned, running back to the Dodongo. Right behind him came another Dodongo, enraged by the loud noise. Mikau jumped over the dead Dodongo with the other one on his tail when the dead Dodongo exploded. Mikau was thrown against the ground and didn't move. The second Dodongo staggered and fell down. Darmani left his hiding place to pull Mikau to safety.

"Mikau, talk to me bro."

Mikau opened his eyes.

"I'm… I'm fine," he panted, "just got the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

"Do you…" Dekaru started but was interrupted when the second Dodongo exploded, "do you think there's another one?"

"Could be," Navi said, "there were three ones guarding this corridor all those years ago, so it's possible."

"Well, Malon, Dekaru and I will deal with that one," Darmani said to Mikau, "in the mean time, you stay here and rest a bit."

"And get you blown to bits? I don't think so."

"You have no choice," Darmani pushed his brother back down, "we'll be fine, I promise."

Mikau nodded. He watched his brothers and sister leave and got up, supporting himself on his sword.

"Like hell I'm gonna stay here."

The Dodongo snapped at Darmani who could easily jump out of the way since the monster couldn't decide who to turn his attention to. Dekaru was at the back slashing at the tail, but a sudden move threw the boy back. Just before the monster turned however, an arrow pierced the armour of the monsters tail and the Dodongo let out a shriek. Dekaru scrambled up and ran to a safe place. The monster exploded and he got out of his hiding place.

"Everyone alright?" he shouted.

"I'm fine!" Darmani replied as the smoke cleared up.

"I'm okay!" They heard Malon shout from somewhere in the back.

"What would you guys do without me?" Mikau grinned as he appeared next to Dekaru, holding his bow.

"I don't know, and I don't think I wanna know," Darmani grinned, "now we'll rest a bit to get our strength back. Navi, what's behind this door?"

"A switch to open the door at the other side," The fairy said, "then we can go to the second level."

"Damn, we're only half way?" Dekaru sighed.

"What? It's getting too much for you?" Darmani grinned.

"Hey," Mikau panted, "go easy on him, remember he's three years younger than we are."

"I know," Darmani roughed up Dekaru's hair, "I was just teasing him, I think he's doing great."

"Thanks bro." Dekaru grinned.

"Well," Mikau got up, "I'm feeling better now. Ready to continue?"

"We might as well," Malon sighed, "this cold is getting too much to bear."

"On to the next level it is then." Darmani nodded and opened the door.


	51. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 51 – Fire and ice

The Beamos stood lonely on the middle of the pillar, slowly turning, watching its surroundings with its cold blue eye, not caring what happened around him but eager to destroy anything in sight. Suddenly its world became dark. Since this was something intruding in its world, it started firing its beam.

"I got it!" Dekaru laughed as he put down the slingshot.

"Is that smoke I see?" Malon frowned.

"He's burning off the patch of dirt Dekaru shot on his eye," Darmani yelled, "we got to move fast!"

The four kids jumped on the centre pillar and ran to the other side. Malon, Mikau and Darmani jumped over the gap to the ledge but Dekaru slipped on a patch of ice and fell, just as the Beamos shot through the dirt and regained its vision. As Dekaru tried to get up, the Beamos turned and powered up to shoot. Dekaru flinched as Darmani threw his shield which caught the blast.

"Quickly!" he shouted, "jump!"

Dekaru got up and jumped out of the Beamos reach.

"Man," he panted, "I can't believe I slipped."

"That's okay, little bro," Darmani supported him, "it could happen to anybody, heck, I almost fell off, remember?"

Dekaru nodded and stood up.

"Pity of you shield though."

Darmani shrugged.

"Other and better." He grinned.

"Come on!" Mikau shouted, "I've opened the door!"

Quickly the two children followed their brother and sister into the next room.

"This looks pretty easy," Malon said, "we just go up the stairs."

"This is pretty easy," Navi replied, "it's the other side that's hard."

"Well," Mikau shrugged, "we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Do we have to cross it?"

"That's the only way to get to the other side, Dekaru." Navi answered.

"Come on, I've seen you walk on branches higher than this." Darmani patted him on the shoulder.

"No I haven't and neither have you!" he retorted.

Darmani looked down and gulped.

"Uhm, guess you're right."

"Come on," Mikau urged the two boys, "dad did, so we can do it as well."

"You two go first," Malon readied her bow, "Mikau and I will stay here and shoot those bats."

Darmani and Dekaru looked up at the many keeses that flew around.

"Thanks for reminding me." Dekaru gulped.

"Just go!" Mikau shoved him on the bridge.

Dekaru shot forward and ran to the other side with Darmani right behind him. Keeses tried to attack them but where hit by the volley of arrows the Mikau and Malon fired. As soon as the two boys reached the other side, they took their bow and slingshot and started shooting so Mikau and Malon could cross. When the four children were together again, they entered the corridor to the next room.

"Careful," Navi warned them, "there are razors in the next room if I remember correctly."

Beyond the open door they could see a huge blade cross the room.

"You remember correctly." Mikau sighed.

Without too much effort they made it past the blades and climbed the ladder to reach the door to go on.

"The next room is above the lava pits we were in a short while ago," Navi said, "watch out or you'll fall down."

"What's that?" Malon asked.

Navi turned and looked in the direction the little girl was pointing.

"I… don't know," the fairy had to admit, "I don't remember those chests being there."

"Let's check them out!" Mikau volunteered.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Darmani asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Easy," Mikau grinned as he took the hookshot out of his tunic.

"Where did you get that?" Malon hissed.

"At home, it's in the closet here grandpa keeps all the stuff mom brought with her."

"I know, but how did you get that?"

"I took it of course." Mikau shrugged and aimed the hookshot.

"You think you can use it?" Dekaru frowned as he looked over to the chests.

"Sure."

With a loud click the hook sprang out of the hookshot and grappled itself in the chest. The chain reeled itself in at high speed with a young boy caught completely off guard. He crashed into the chest and waved to his brothers.

"It's alright! I'm okay!"

"We don't care about you!" Darmani shouted back, "what's in the chests?"

Mikau grumbled loud enough for the other to hear as he opened a chest. He picked a gold-plated bracelet out and showed it to Navi.

"That's a powerbracelet," she shrieked, "Link had one of those, they give you strength."

"Really?" Mikau asked and looked in the chest again, "there are three more in here."

"That's great! What's in the other two chests?"

Mikau opened the second chest and took out some bags.

"Bomb bags!" the fairy seemed overjoyed, "with a little luck there are bombs in the next chest."

"Even better," Mikau grinned as he looked in the third chest, "rupees, and lots of them!"

"We can't use that in a fight!" the fairy shrieked.

Mikau cowered a bit and tried to fence off the fairy.

"No, but we can use it in the city to buy stuff to fight with." He tried.

The fairy seemed to sigh.

"Just get back to the others, okay?"

Mikau nodded and with the contents in his backpack he jumped down and made his way past the razorblades to reach his brothers and sister.

"That was a smart move," Darmani told him as he climbed up the ladder.

"Save your mockeries until I show you what I've found."

He gave them all a power bracelet and a bomb bag.

"These bags can carry bombs and don't rupture," Navi explained and then muttered, "not unlike those rags they sell at the Castle market."

"We got any bombs?" Dekaru asked.

"No." Navi admitted.

"But we got bomb bags?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

Oh, this was Link's son alright, Navi thought, the same optimism Link had in the beginning when she had first met him.

"Oh, and I also found this." Mikau beamed as he dug into his pockets and got out the rupee pieces he had found.

"Wow, that's…" Darmani quickly counted all the pieces, "twenty rupees!"

Navi blinked.

"That's all?" she asked.

"What do you mean? That's all?" Mikau seemed hurt, "that's a lot!"

"Link sometimes had to leave rupees behind because he couldn't put them away anymore," Navi huffed, "in his 500 rupee wallet!"

"Wow," Darmani whistled, "dad was that rich?"

"Well," Malon ended the conversation, "we think it's a lot of money, and we better move on. Now let's go."

The three boys nodded and followed their sister into the next room.

When they entered the room, a huge Lizalfos was waiting for them. He held his head crooked as he observed them and let out a loud roar just before attacking. He stormed at them at incredible speed while Malon shot her bow. The monster used his sword to shield himself from the arrow, leaving an opening for the thee boys. Darmani and Mikau jumped downward and slashed his knees while Dekaru just thrust his deku stick upward against his chin. The monster staggered a bit but didn't fall. He let out a huge roar and swung his sword at Dekaru. The little boy just caught the blow with his stick. The Lizalfos seemed to raise an eyebrow and looked puzzled because the stick didn't break. Mikau and Darmani struck at the same moment and their swords went deep in the sides of the monster, piercing its hard. He turned around violently, with the swords still in him and advanced on Darmani. Just as he raised his sword he fell.

"Not again!" Darmani yelled as he jumped out of the way.

He slipped on the ice and slid away towards the edge of the platform.

"Somebody, quick, grab him!" Navi shouted as the boy tried to slow himself down but all to no avail.

With a thud he crashed into a seemingly fragile ice column that surprisingly stopped him.

"Darmani!" Mikau shouted, "are you alright?"

"I am," the boy sat up and looked at what stopped him, "hey! A treasure chest!"

The three kids carefully made their way over the icy platform to see what their brother had found. Darmani opened the chest and gasped.

"Look guys, bombs!" he grinned.

In the small chest the children found five bombs, carefully placed so the cap couldn't go off is somebody kicked the chest. The children each picked a bomb and placed them in their bomb bag. Darmani took the one left over since, as he put it, he deserved it because he was named after a Goron.

"What else awaits us, Navi?" Mikau asked the fairy.

"I think this was the last major room," the fairy thought out loud, "now we just have to turn on the elevator in the main hall and open the Dodongo skull and we should be able to go to the boss room."

"How do we open that skull?" Malon asked.

"You drop bombs in its eyes."

The four kids looked at each other for a moment.

"We'll find a way." Darmani concluded.

The first thing the children did with their power bracelets was using a bombflower on the Beamos in the middle of the main hall. It exploded in a fiery blast that cracked the ice layer on the platform.

"Take that, you nasty piece of machinery!" Dekaru shouted, "that was payback you female dog!"

"I think the term is bitch." Darmani frowned.

"I know, but if I use that, grandpa gets mad," the boy explained.

His older brother shrugged and nodded. 

"Now, let's get back up there and open that skull," he sighed as he looked at the large skull that was supposedly the gate to the boss.

Without any problems the four children ran through the mouth of the Dodongo to the inner chamber of the cave. They jumped down the slide and came in a snow covered room.

"It's cold in here." Malon shivered.

"Something here must be creating this cold." Mikau nodded as he scooped the room.

Somewhere in the middle of the room the snow shifted. Darmani drew his sword.

"What is it?" Mikau asked as he drew his sword.

"I thought I saw something move," Darmani answered as he slowly stepped forward.

With a small yelp he slipped and fell. He quickly got up and checked the floor. The place he slipped was ice covered with a thin layer of snow. Dekaru kneeled to swipe the snow away at his feet.

"Here it's rock," he said, "apparently it's only ice in the centre."

"When Link fought King Dodongo here," Navi started but was cut off by a huge roar.

The snow started to rise and huge ice spikes came up, covered with snow, as if it held the ice together. A pair of yellow eyes and a yellow mouth came on the monsters face, mocking the four small adventurers.

"Let's get that!" Malon shouted and shot her bow.

Just as she shot, Link appeared behind her, followed by King Dodongo. The arrow hit its target but seemed to have little effect. The ice monster expanded his arm and ice spikes flew out. Dekaru could just pull his sister out of the way while Mikau jumpslashed the monster. The sword went right through a snowy part of its body and did no damage. The monster turned and threw the poor boy against the cavernwall. 

As Mikau tried to regain his senses, he heard some strange music and saw King Dodongo pass. Suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"Everyone of the ice!" he shouted, "Navi, what used to be there instead of the ice?"

"A lava lake," Navi said, "but after King Dodongo was defeated, it was covered with rocks."

"So that's what that red glow was I saw when that Dodongo passed." He grinned as he got out a bomb.

Darmani looked at the huge dinosaur and could also see that under the monster there was no sign of ice or snow but at the side of its path there was a red glow that radiated heat.

"Bombs on the ice!" he yelled as Mikau threw a bomb.

The ice monster went to the bomb to remove it, but was stopped in its tracks by Malon's and Darmani's arrows. Dekaru threw another bomb as the first one exploded. The ice cracked and the monster yelled in pain. By the time it could react to the second bomb, Mikau, Darmani and Malon had thrown three more bombs. Red cracks became visible under the snowfield, showing the lava was still active underneath the ice. As more of the lava became visible, the ice started to melt faster. Quickly the ice monster melted and the snow disappeared. Not even a puddle was visible.

"Okay, I know I just complained about the cold," Malon said, "but now I think it's getting a little too hot."

"We'll get out of here right away," Darmani nodded and turned to his twin brother, "good thinking there, Mikau, we couldn't have done it without you."

"We would have figured it out eventually," Mikau shrugged, "I just wonder what that music was."

"What music?" Dekaru frowned.

"Just before King Dodongo appeared, I heard some faint music."

"I didn't," Darmani shook his head.

"Me neither," Malon said, "are you sure you heard something?"

"I'm sure," Mikau thought out loud, "I wonder what it was." 

"Uhm, guys?" Dekaru pointed to the lava, "I think that is rising."

The lava level was indeed slowly rising. The four children quickly ran up the slide that led out of the cavern.


	52. The royal family

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 52 – The royal family

The Gorons didn't understand. Darunia had gone into the cavern but was called out before he could do anything since something happened at the Fire Temple. Then some kids ran in the cavern and a gush of warm air came out of the cavern. Surely those kids couldn't have…

"Excuse me, coming through!"

The Goron jumped out of the way as three boys and one girl ran out the cavern and down the trail to Kakariko village. There was no way…

"This is news for Big Brother." He muttered and ran up to the Goron village.

The four children arrived in Kakariko village and stopped to look in awe at the many buildings and people.

"Hey, you think grandpa will be here?" Dekaru suddenly asked.

Mikau shrugged and looked at the others to see what their answer would be.

"I think he's back in the Lost Woods," Darmani replied, "I don't think his errand was this long."

"But we could look to score a glass bottle," Navi said, "we were lucky this time, but it's clear we will need help to vanquish other monsters."

"How do we do that?" Malon asked.

"We'll find a way," Mikau grinned.

After an afternoon of running errands for local merchants, the four kids were rewarded with each a sparkling new bottle (only used five times, honest). At the advice of Navi, they went to the graveyard and opened a grave when no one was around. After Malon reassured the boys she wasn't afraid by knocking them down, they jumped down the hole. Behind the debris of an old brick wall they could see dancing lights in the dark.

"Fairies," Navi whispered, "this is one of their breeding grounds."

"Let's go catch them." Dekaru said, as he opened his bottle.

It was getting near dark as the four children ran past the town guards down the stairs.

"Hey!" one of the guards shouted, "what do you think you're doing? It's dangerous out there!"

The children just ignored him and entered Hyrule field.

"It's over the bridge and then left," Navi explained the way, "following this stream and then passed the river."

"Wait," Dekaru suddenly urged his brothers, "there's somebody there."

At the bridge there seemed to be two guards as a third person arrived from the direction of the castle.

"Let's go over the river," Darmani decided, "it may not be safe to pass those guys."

"You're right," Mikau agreed, "the Deku tree said the evil was powerful. You never know who you're enemies might be."

"You guys are just paranoid," Malon sighed as she shook her head, "but since I don't want to spoil your pleasure, I'll follow you."

The four kids went the other way and swam across the stream until the reached the entrance of Zora's fountain. Darmani looked back once more but he couldn't see the bridge anymore in the dark.

The two guards stood to attention as the head of the Sheikah approached.

"Trouble, sir?" one of the asked.

"Could be," Dark answered, "but nothing to worry about."

If only, he thought, now Itaké has lost contact with the ice demon in Dodongo's cavern. Something was amiss and…

"Something wrong?" the guard asked as Dark peered through the darkness to the stairs leading to Karkariko.

"Nothing," Dark said after some hesitation, "thought I saw something."

Darmani, Mikau, Malon and Dekaru ran towards the waterfall in the dark. When they reached it, they looked at Navi.

"So, now what do we do?" Mikau asked.

"The guardian of the Zora's is Lord Jabu Jabu," Navi explained, "so, if something is threatening the Zora's, it must get passed him."

"And how do we get there?" Malon asked.

"Link could open the waterfall with the melody of the royal family." Navi answered.

"But we don't know the melody," Dekaru sighed as he sat down, "and we don't have any instruments. Plus, I'm tired."

"We all are," Darmani said and looked around.

He pointed to the small pool that led to the Lost Woods.

"Let's go make a camp over there, we'll be sheltered from the cold."

The others agreed and soon the four children slept vast.

Malon slowly woke up and blinked a couple of times. Finally her vision focused and she saw the waterfall stop and two Zora's come out of the tunnel behind the waterfall. She nudged her brothers awake and as soon as the two Zora's had left, the four children ran to tri-force emblem on the bridge and jumped to the cavern before the water started flowing again.

"Wow," Mikau whispered in awe, "this is even bigger than the Goron village."

The rest could only nod in agreement until Darmani snapped out of his trance.

"Let's find that Lord Jabu Jabu." He urged the others.

"Excuse me," the young boy asked a passing Zora, "but where can we find Lord Jabu Jabu?"

The Zora looked down at them and then nodded towards a large staircase.

"Lord Jabu Jabu is beyond the throne room but only those in the presence of the royal family may enter the shrine."

"So where can we find the royal family?" Mikau asked.

"I believe queen Ruto has just left for lake Hylia with king Djeran," the Zora replied, "but I don't know when she will be back."

"You think they were the two Zora we saw leave?" Dekaru asked his brothers and sister.

"I doubt it was them," the Zora spoke, "they never leave without the royal guards and they used the underwater entrance of Lake Hylia."

"Where's that entrance?" Mikau enquired.

The Zora gestured to the water at the bottom.

"Crap." Mikau responded when he looked down.

"Now what?" Malon asked.

"We'll find a way," Darmani said, sure of himself, "we always do."

Mikau thanked the Zora for the information and ran to the staircase.

When the children reached the throne room, several elder Zora sighed and struggled as they tried to restrain three Zora children. One of the Zora children saw the four kids enter and jumped towards them. Mikau responded quickly and moved his fist forward, right in the face of the kid. As he hit, every Zora in the room gasped.

"Prince Kerin," one of the elder Zora ran over to him, "are you alright?"

"Prince?" Darmani whispered to his twin brother, "way to go, Mikau."

Mikau gulped as the young prince got up. The young Zora held his finger in front of Mikau's face.

"You! You're gonna pay for this insult."

"Oh shut up, Kerin," a young Zora girl sighed as she jumped off the back of one of the Zora elders, "you had it coming with all your violence."

"He…he assaulted a member of the royal family," The boy tried to defend himself, "you all saw it."

"You attacked him," the girl continued, "that's what I saw. He just defended himself, there's nothing wrong with that."

The girl turned to her mad brother.

"In fact, everyone you attack should punch you like that, maybe then you would have a more agreeable personality."

The young prince gasped in disbelief and turned away. The girl chuckled and turned her attention to the boy that had "assaulted" her brother.

"I'm princess Ella, daughter of Queen Ruto and King Djeran," she introduced herself, "these are my brothers Kerin and Daibe."

Daibe waved as a token of greeting while Kerin did his best to ignore them.

"What brings you here to the royal throne room of the Zora?" she asked as her eyes remained fixed on Mikau.

"Well…" Mikau looked at his brothers and sister to help him out of this uncomfortable situation he felt he was in, "you see…"

"I'm Malon," Malon helped her older brother, "and these are my brothers, Dekaru, Darmani and Mikau. We were sent here by the Great Deku tree of Kokiri forest, he has told us that a grave danger threatens Lord Jabu Jabu, guardian of the Zora."

"A talking tree?" Kerin laughed, "what a joke, why not a singing bush or an invisible man?"

Darmani opened his mouth to tell him off, but Navi nudged him to keep quiet.

"Wait until you see Lord Jabu Jabu," she said.

Darmani closed his mouth and let Malon continue.

"And we were told that we can only see Lord Jabu Jabu if we are accompanied by a member of the royal family."

"I'm sorry," Daibe said, "but our parents have left for the Water temple."

"We can help them," Ella smiled as she took Mikau's arm, "after all, we're also members of the royal family."

Mikau smiled a bit as he tried to pry his arm free but failed. Once again he turned to his twin for help. Darmani just shrugged, indicating he didn't know what to do.

"That would be nice," Dekaru jumped in as he took Ella's free arm, "I'm sure we would all," with this he made a gesture to his brothers and sister, but mostly to Mikau, "appreciate it if you could lead us to Lord Jabu Jabu."

"Ella, you wouldn't…" Kerin huffed, but his sister just ignored him and led the Links children to the back of the throne room.

"So," she said as she eyed Mikau, "you are from Kokiri forest. I've heard the Hero of Time comes from the forest. Did you know he was once engaged to my mother? It appears that he was madly in love with her."

Mikau and Darmani exchanged a glance at her words, doing their best not to ask where she got that information, knowing the answer.

"But my mother had the common sense to turn him down and marry one of the generals of grandfather's army."

"What happened to your grandfather?" Dekaru asked, trying to draw Ella's attention away from Mikau.

"He died a few years ago," she answered the young boy and turned again to Mikau, "mother succeeded him. We haven't decided yet who will be the next successor, but I'm sure it'll be..."

"It's too soon to talk about that," Kerin interrupted her, "and besides, I don't think you'll ever be queen."

"Will too!" she reacted, "I have more chance of becoming queen than you!"

As she let go of Mikau to get into an argument with her brother, the boy quickly changed place with Darmani. Ella turned and was about to take his arm when she suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked closely at Darmani. He gulped.

"You're not Mikau," she said, "you're that other boy."

"His… brother…" Darmani quietly objected.

She scouted around and quickly found Mikau again. Ella tripled next to Mikau and took his arm again.

"We'll soon arrive at Lord Jabu Jabu's shrine," she said.

"Thank the Goddesses," Mikau muttered.

Ella shot the boy an angry glance when she heard this.

"Because…" he tried to save himself, "he's in great danger… and we must save him…"

"And time is of the essence." Dekaru completed.

"Exactly," Mikau nodded as they emerged in the open air, "so where's Lord Jabu… holy crap!"

"I think a fish ate Lord Jabu Jabu." Malon said as they children saw the large fish, resting at the shrine.

"That IS Lord Jabu Jabu," Daibe frowned.

"Ah, okay." Malon apologised, "so, now what?"

"If an evil is threatening Lord Jabu Jabu," Kerin thought out loud, "then it will be inside of him, just like the last time."

"Inside?" Dekaru gulped.

"Are you scared?" Kerin grinned.

"No," Dekaru shook his head as he got out his deku stick, "I just don't want to hurt him, that's all."

Mikau drew his sword.

"So, how do we get on the inside?"

Daibe kneeled at the waterline and his hand shot in the water, retrieving a small fish.

"Like this," he smiled as he threw the fish in front of Lord Jabu Jabu.

The monstrous fish opened it's mouth and swallowed the seven children.

AN: I know you're are anxious to see Link in action again, but you'll have to put up with his offspring for just a little while, until they resolve the matter with Lord Jabu Jabu and they return to the Deku tree. Then they'll have enough fire power to help out at every temple (and they will have fire power).

As for Kerin's remark about the singing bush and invisible man, that's a reference to the best movie Chevy Chase, Steve Martin and Martin Short have ever made together, namely… THE THREE AMIGO'S (insert patented three amigo's gesture here). Not that anyone would care, or even notice, but hey, it's my fic, I can put in any movie reference I want.


	53. The new guardian

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 53 – The new guardian

The atmosphere was damp and hot. Link's children found it a bit harder to breathe because of the moisture in the air, but the three Zora children had no problem at all.

"So, what is this terrible evil that threatens Lord Jabu Jabu?" Kerin asked, mockingly.

Suddenly a white bat-like creature jumped up from on the wall and glided towards Kerin. Only an arrow, shot by Mikau, stopped it in its tracks.

"I think that's one of them." Mikau simply stated.

"Way to go Mikau,"  Ella cheered, causing Mikau to flinch, "you nailed that thing!"

"It's not over yet," Darmani warned as he drew his sword, "it's not even started yet."

The door opened and two jelly fish came floating in, followed by more of the bat-creatures.

"Don't touch them!" Navi told Darmani, "they're electric and will shock you if you touch them with your sword."

"O-kay," Darmani nodded as he took a step back, "now what?"

Mikau shot another one of the bat-creatures and the two electric jelly fish were stopped by the boomerangs of Kerin and Daibe.

"Nice stuff," Darmani complemented the two boys, "where did you get those?"

"They're standard weapons in the Zora army," Daibe explained as he caught his returning boomerang, they're a reminder of the detachable fins the old Zora heroes used to have."

"But that's just a fairy tale." Kerin shrugged.

"Let's get back here," Ella told Malon, "let the boys do all the word."

Malon stepped forward and shot her bow, piercing the two remaining bat-creatures with one arrow.

"Why?" she asked the Zora princess with a straight face.

"Wow, you're pretty goo…" Daibe started, but Mikau cut him off.

"Where can we find the vital part of Lord Jabu Jabu, because that's where the monster will be."

"Uhm, follow me." Daibe responded, a bit uneased at the eagerness of the four children.

Didn't they know that this was dangerous? Maybe they should get some Zora guards to vanquish the threat to Lord Jabu Jabu.

"How do you open the door?" Dekaru interrupted Daibe's thoughts.

"That… that switch over there."

Dekaru got out his slingshot and shot the switch.

"Finally," Darmani grinned as he cracked his knuckles, "let's go kill something."

Yep, their eagerness was really unnerving.

After a while and some minor enemies, they entered a great hall that seemed empty.

"Not good," Darmani winced, "there's something not right here."

"What are you talking about?" Kerin asked, "there's nothing here."

"That's the part that's not right," Navi explained, "there should be monsters, but in my experience, if the room is empty, it's gonna get hard."

"Lizalfos again?" Mikau asked.

"We're in a fish," Dekaru shook his head, "you're not gonna find a flame breathing monster in a fish."

"Flame breathing?" Ella repeated in disbelief.

"In a fish, you'll see that." Malon pointed.

At the far end of the room, some jelly like form lifted itself upward and seemed to watch the children.

"Easy," Mikau grinned as he aimed his bow and shot at the same time as Malon.

Two tentacles shot out of the shapeless blob and caught the two arrows. The tentacles swayed around, seemingly eager to strike at the children.

"Okay," Malon said, "let's try again, but this time with feeling."

Dekaru got out his slingshot and Darmani his bow. The two Zora boys threw their boomerangs when Links children shot their weapons, but once again, tentacles shot out of the blob and stopped all projectiles.

"It even stopped my deku nuts?" Dekaru exclaimed, "how can it grab deku nuts out of the air? They're very small? And how many arms does that thing have?"

"You keep shooting," Darmani decided, "I'm gonna get close to cut that thing down to size."

"Wait," Navi shot forward to the monster, "first I'll go check things out."

As soon as the fairy neared the monster, even more tentacles shot out, trying to catch the fairy. Navi dodged the arms, evading electric shocks that jumped from tentacle to tentacle. When she had decided she had seen enough, Navi turned to return to the children, but then two tentacles hit each other, close to the fairy. A huge spark illuminated the room, making the children cry out for the fairy. When the flash was over, the fairy was nowhere in sight.

"Navi?" Dekaru shouted.

"I'm okay," a voice from above responded, "I'm just a bit dazed."

Navi flew down from the ceiling, fluttering a bit unsteady.

"When those tentacles connected, I flew straight up, avoiding the most of the blast," she reassured the children, "but I think I'll sit down for a while. It's exterior is that of an electric jelly fish, but inside there seems to be some sort of green core that spawns the tentacles."

"With all those electric shocks," Dekaru got out his deku stick, "you'll never get near, Darmani. I'll go."

Before anyone could say anything, the young boy jumped forward with his deku stick raised.

"Shoot damnit!" Darmani shouted as he regained his senses, raising his bow.

Dekaru seemed impossible to catch, as the tentacles were busy trying to catch the arrows his older brothers and sister fired. He landed before the blob, jamming his deku stick in the exterior of the monster, until it hit the green core. He raised his stick with a swift motion and send the green orb flying through the air. The blob fell apart and the tentacles were retracted. Mikau fired the last arrow that pinned the green thing to the wall of the room.

"Yes, Mikau! You killed it!" Ella cheered.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Dekaru." Mikau shrugged.

"You did it! Yay!"

"Uhm, I got the monster?" Dekaru raised his hand to get the attention.

Darmani looked around, trying to look inconspicuous and nudged Malon.

"If we're inside a giant fish," he whispered his sister, "and we just shot an arrow in the wall. Doesn't that, like, hurt the fish?"

"Just ignore it," she whispered back, "they didn't notice and it's best not to tell them."

"What they don't know, can't hurt us." Darmani nodded.

"Now what?" Dekaru asked as he looked to the three Zora kids for directions.

The three children looked at each other, seemingly guilty.

"I don't know," Daibe confessed, "the only times we were in here, were with mom, and we never really paid attention to the way."

"It wasn't necessary for us to be in here." Ella explained.

"All we know, it's one of the holes down." Kerin said.

"Holes down?" Darmani repeated, "what do you mean?"

"Oh Goddess," Navi sighed, "let me think what way it is. Just give me a sec, it's been a while…"

The door opened and Link came running in, followed by Navi.

"What's going on?" Kerin yelled.

"Shh," Malon nudged him hard in the ribs, "they're pictures of the past."

"Now what?" Link asked, "we've already been here and we're stuck!"

"Look Link," Navi shouted, "that big nerve thing is gone, we can get down that way now."

"So?"

"That raised platform we couldn't reach was under that? Don't you ever pay attention?"

"Yeah, but…" Link tried to talk his way out, "I was busy fighting that squid thing, okay? You do the thinking, I do the fighting!"

As Navi reacted to this, the image faded.

"This hole?" Mikau asked as he pointed to one near the far end of the room.

"That's the one." Navi confirmed, "that one leaded to the bosses room."

"Let's go then!" Dekaru shouted as he jumped down the hole, followed by Darmani.

"You okay?" Mikau frowned as he saw Malon standing there, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"You're right," she said, "I heard music as well when dad appeared."

"That was your father?" Ella asked, and then addressed Mikau, "he was cute, I can see where you got your good looks."

"I didn't hear any music this time," Mikau ignored the Zora princess, "I was starting to doubt if I had actually heard it, but if you say you've heard it, then I'm sure something strange is going on."

"Mikau! Malon!" a voice came from down below, "where are you guys? We need some help here!"

"Let's go!" Malon nudged her brothers as she jumped down with her bow ready.

Darmani and Dekaru landed on a high platform, towering over a huge puddle of water. Darmani looked down at the water and called his youngest brother.

"Hey, look, there are fish down there."

"Probably all the fish he eats." Dekaru laughed as he joined his brother on the edge.

"Na," Darmani shook his head, "they don't look like normal fish. Actually they look like those…"

Darmani's eyes grew wide as six of the bat-like creatures emerged from the water and shot upwards. Darmani grabbed his sword and slashed one in half. Dekaru swung his deku stick but couldn't hit one.

"Mikau! Malon!" he shouted, "where are you guys? We need some help here!"

Malon and Mikau came falling down, both reading their bow as they fell, followed by the three Zora children. With the archery of Mikau and Malon the bat-creatures were easily dispatched off. Dekaru looked down at the water and grabbed his slingshot.

"There are more of those things down there!" he shouted as a new wave erupted from the water.

"You keep them at bay," Darmani ordered his brothers and sister, "I'll try to get this door open!"

Ella ran towards Darmani as her brothers threw their boomerangs in an effort to protect their sisters, while Darmani pushed the huge pink door.

"How do you open this thing?" he asked her.

"Huh," Ella looked up and then to the door, "wait, let me think."

She gently touched the door and stroke it softly. The door slid open and Darmani called for the others. Quickly they ran into the new hallway and the door closed behind them.

"That was close," Mikau sighed, as he examined his bleeding arm "those things had me some times."

"You think you need…" Malon started, but Mikau shook his head.

"I'll live, for the moment."

"You really should look after that," Ella told the boy, "I'll fix you up."

"That's nice," Mikau thanked her, "but we don't have the time. We must move on."

"Navi," Dekaru asked the fairy, "is it far?"

"We're close now," the fairy told the children, "we're almost there."

The kids arrived finally at the large door that hid the evil threatening Lord Jabu Jabu. Ella touched the door gently and it opened slowly. There was a long path leading to a platform in the middle of the room, surrounded by a deep lake. Slowly the children moved to the middle of the platform, carefully watching their surroundings for potential ambushes.

"This sure looks different than the last time I was here." Navi said to break the silence.

Suddenly a red orange form erupted from the water and landed on the platform before the kids. What appeared to be an arm blurred out and struck Daibe and Dekaru, sending them flying in the water. The monster stood tall before the children, thinking it's size would intimidate them into an easy victory. Now they could see it was a large crablike monster with a giant claw. A giant green eye was visible form underneath the shell.

"Hit it's eye!" Navi shrieked.

Malon and Mikau jumped back and took out their bows. The giant claw sprung forward again and barely missed Mikau, but knocked his bow out of his hands. Mikau grabbed his sword in a fluent motion and hit the claw, to no avail. Darmani grabbed Kerin and Ella and pulled them back to the entrance.

"You keep here, using your boomerangs to hit it from a distance," he told them, "we can't fight it from up close."

Kerin looked at the monster in fear, then looked at Darmani and nodded. He looked back at the monster that was trying to pin Mikau down and suddenly realised Darmani asked him for help. He took out his boomerang and threw it. It bounced of the shell, but drew the attention of the crab. The monster came crawling to the young Zora prince, but Darmani stood besides him, shooting his bow. The crab-monster shielded his eye with his claw from the arrows and slowly drew closer. Just before it reached the two boys it jumped forward. Darmani could barely pull Kerin out of the way and the monster dove into the water.

"Where is it?" Mikau shouted, scouting around for the monster.

"It's under water," Darmani responded, "I don't know which side."

"By the Goddess!" Ella suddenly shrieked, "Daibe!"

"And Dekaru," Malon completed, "they're still under water."

"Dekaru is at a ledge at the side over there," Navi said, "but I think Daibe is still under water."

"Dekaru!" Kerin shouted, "where's my brother?"

Dekaru shrugged as he kept on scouting the water surface. Daibe emerged from the water near the platform and quickly climbed up.

"I'm alright," he panted, "but I found the weak spot of the monster. His belly is unprotected. We can get him there."

"How?" Kerin asked, "we ask him to turn over?"

"No," Daibe shook his head and looked straight at his brother, "we get into the water and attack him from below."

"Good plan, one flaw," Mikau interrupted, "that only works under water and he's not under water."

The monster climbed back onto the platform and dashed forward. Mikau grabbed his sword and thrust. The claw of the monster blurred forward at the same time and the tip entered Mikau's belly and came out the other side.

"Mikau!" Ella shrieked as the young boy looked down in disbelief, coughing up blood.

The monster let Mikau slide on the floor and stepped forward, raising it's bloody claw.

"Good plan," Darmani murmured, "but next time let us know."

The monster kept on crawling forward towards the other kids.

"Slow it down!" Darmani ordered, "we got to stop it completely!"

Darmani and Malon started to shoot their arrows, and Dekaru shot the monster from on his ledge. The monster just ignored them and kept advancing. Suddenly a large plantlike monster appeared next to the crab, shooting out electric beams in an attempt to hit the young Link. The monster was dazzled by this and stepped back. Suddenly his eye grew wide and his body jerked. It collapsed with a grunt.

"What happened?" Kerin asked as Darmani shoved the dead carcass.

"Dekaru!" Darmani called his younger brother, "Get over here to lift this thing!"

"That vision must have killed the monster somehow," Daibe frowned, "it has to be."

"Well, couldn't it have killed him sooner?" Ella cried, "now he's killed Mikau and crushed his body."

"Let's hope not," Malon grinned as Darmani and Dekaru tried to lift the heavy shell.

"How come…" a voice came from underneath the shell, "I'm always the only one who gets hurt on these things?"

"What are you talking about?" Darmani panted as he held up the pantser and Dekaru got his brother from underneath, "remember that Lizalfos that fell on me?"

"That was a huge crab thing," Mikau continued, "it's not the same like some tiny Lizalfos."

"Tiny?" Darmani grinned, "I'll show you tiny…"

"Boys!" Malon interrupted, as she pointed to the dumbstruck Zora children, "I think we have some explaining to do."

"It's simple," Dekaru explained as Mikau caught his breath, "the monster thought Mikau was dead and let him fall, and then stepped over him. We had to keep him above Mikau until he was healed by the fairy he brought, and could stab the monster in it's soft belly."

"So, he wasn't dead?" Ella asked with tears in her eyes.

"No," Malon shook her head, "he's fine, a bit shook up, but fine."

"So," Mikau panted, "that's it? The great evil vanquished?"

"Yes," Ella rejoiced, "you did it, you killed the monster!"

"But we're not done yet," Dekaru interrupted the girl, "when I was in the water, I saw some movement at the bottom. It looked like a big fish that was stuck there."

"So?" Kerin shrugged, "Lord Jabu Jabu eats fish."

"That big?" Dekaru shook his head, "something's wrong with that fish."

Mikau got up and took Daibe's boomerang.

"Where's that fish?"

Dekaru explained his older brother where he had seen the fish and indeed, if Mikau looked closely, he could see a big fish, seemingly trapped in a net. He raised the boomerang and threw it with a gracious arc. The boomerang glided through the water and hit the net, letting the fish free. As soon as the fish was free, the room started to shake.

"What's going on?" Kerin shouted.

"I don't know," Darmani answered, "but we better get out of here."

The children ran out of the hall, back to the entrance. As they ran to escape the sudden cave in, they saw a few left over monsters die as the magic that called them there was gone. When they had almost reached the entrance, water came running in.

"What's with the water?" Dekaru asked.

"Lord Jabu Jabu must be going under," Daibe answered, "it's the only explanation."

"He better not go under while we're still here," Malon said, "I'm not that good of a swimmer."

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Ella told the young girl.

The last door before Lord Jabu Jabu's mouth opened and let in a wave of ice cold water, dragging the children down.

"Get them!" Daibe shouted as Darmani, Mikau, Malon and Dekaru went under.

Quickly Ella and Kerin reacted and grabbed the Mikau and Malon. Daibe grabbed Dekaru and was almost pulled down by Darmani. Daibe called out to Kerin to help him. Kerin didn't listen however and swam to the entrance to get Malon to safety.

"Stay here and hold on to something!" he told her as she coughed up water, "I'm going down for your brothers."

Just as Ella emerged from the water and helped Mikau up, Kerin dove down, followed by a new wave of water. Ella was barely able to hold on to Mikau so he wouldn't be dragged down again, and Malon could grab on to Ella and a tooth of Lord Jabu Jabu. Kerin however was sucked down by the undertow, created by the new flood and bumped into Darmani, pulling him free of Daibe's grip. Daibe suddenly went up, freed from the extra weight and continued to swim up as Dekaru started to have breathing difficulty's. Daibe surfaced the dark water and dragged the young boy to a safe place.

"Where's Darmani?" Malon asked in panic.

"He was dragged down along with Kerin," Daibe said, "I don't know if I can reach them, the water's too dark."

"What do you mean," Mikau panted, "you don't know if you can reach them? Go get them!"

"It's not that easy. If you're sucked down by the undertow, there's a feeling of disorientation and with that dark water, it could be he can't find the way."

"But then Darmani can drown." Malon said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Daibe dropped his head.

"Go get him!" Mikau shrieked as a new flood entered Lord Jabu Jabu's mouth.

"We'll go after him," Ella said, "if you leave now. It's become too dangerous. Lord Jabu Jabu might go down completely."

Malon silently nodded and took Dekaru. She looked at Mikau who shook his head.

"I'm not giving up on Darmani."

"I'm not either, but we can't help him."

Dekaru grunted as he came around and looked around him.

"We're still in the fish?" he sighed.

Then he looked at the dark water and frowned.

"Is that Navi?"

A bright spot in the water grew slowly and finally the fairy reached the surface, followed by Kerin and Darmani.

"Get him out, now!" Malon shrieked as he didn't move.

Mikau carried his twin brother outside in the open air, while Daibe supported Kerin. Darmani was laid on the shrine and Ella tried to pump the water out of his lungs. Darmani suddenly jerked up and coughed up water. At that time, Lord Jabu Jabu submerged the cold dark water.

"Lord Jabu Jabu?" Kerin asked to no one in particular.

It was silent for a couple of minutes.

"He's dead," Kerin said, as the situation finally hit him.

He turned to the four children and held up his fist.

"You killed him!" he shouted in anger, "Lord Jabu Jabu was fine, but then you came and you killed him."

"How can you say that?" Mikau shot out, "you were there with us. We didn't kill him! We killed that crab monster, that's it."

"That small fish!" Kerin continued, "all was fine until you released that little fish! That's what killed him!"

"That little fish?" Dekaru asked and pointed behind Kerin.

Kerin turned slowly and in the place of Lord Jabu Jabu, the small fish was lying at the shrine.

"Lord… Jabu… Jabu?" he frowned.

The small fish started to flap its fins and opened its mouth when it heard its name.

"I think this is the reincarnation of Lord Jabu Jabu," Darmani said, "remember that dad told us when the old Deku Tree died, a new one sprouted?"

"This must be the same thing," Mikau continued, "the old Lord Jabu Jabu died, but a new one took his place."

"And that crab monser held it hostage so it couldn't be born and take Lord Jabu Jabu's place." Malon finished.

"There's a new Lord Jabu Jabu?" Kerin repeated, finding the situation hard to belief.

"And Mikau did it, with his boomerang." Ella smirked.

"Well, not mine, actually," the boy said to try to stop the adoration, but to no avail, "it was Daibe's."

"Because you rescued the new Lord Jabu Jabu," Ella continued, "I'll reward you all."

"Reward?" Darmani grinned and looked at his brothers and sisters, "that's nice."

"Quickly follow me, and I'll give you my reward."

The young Zora princess ran inside, followed by the four children and Daibe. Kerin remained on the shrine, looking at Lord Jabu Jabu. Slowly he walked over to the small fish and kneeled next to it. He hesitated for a second but started to gently pet the fish. Lord Jabu Jabu flapped its fins as a token of appreciation.

"Lord Jabu Jabu," Kerin softly repeated, "it's strange, when I was just a little kid, I was always afraid of you. But don't worry, I'll protect you now from whatever evil that may threaten you and the Zora."

He stood up and walked to the tunnel to Zora's domain. Before he entered however, he turned for one last look at the newborn Zora guardian, grinned and ran inside.

AN: Don't worry, your patience will be well rewarded, for Link returns next chapter. Yes, everyone's favourite Goron comes back to Hyrule, but not alone. He also brings Link, the most popular Zora of all time. And to make things complete, they bring along Link, but I have no idea who that guy is…

Anyway, Link is back in two weeks (since I'm going away next weekend), with a small army. Question is, will it be enough?


	54. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 54 – Old friends

The dark figure rode his horse through the thick woods. It jerked at the restraints to turn around and flee but the rider held it firmly and forced it onwards. If it were trying to get out, it probably wouldn't be able to. These were the Lost Woods. No one who got in, would get out if the woods didn't let him. It was here Link would start to look for his kids and wife, full of hope they were still alive. He knew he hoped too much, but now it was hope that made him going. After five years of wandering the continent he had grown tired of the killing, but since he learned from Kaepora that there was a chance his wife and kids were still alive, Link had revived. And those who would try to oppose him, had learned the hard way that a revived Link was even deadlier than a depressed one. He had come from a man who had nothing to lose to a man who had everything to gain. Link didn't know yet how he would handle Zelda. Surely she would die at his blade, but how wasn't clear yet. And when he had found Romani and killed Zelda, he would go to Tempora. Tempora, he had shunned Tempora for five years now, not able to face Cremia for the death of her sister. He was sure Cremia was alright. After all, it would be foolish if Zelda tried anything in Tempora. Tempora and Hyrule had become connected too much. Surely news of war in Tempora would reach Hyrule.

Maybe to ease his conscience Link decided not to think of Tempora again, but refocus on his new quest. He would start to look for his family in the Lost Woods, maybe even go to the Deku Tree to ask for information, or any other Kokiri. Suddenly he thought of Saria and wondered how she was doing. For the first time in five years, he suddenly felt regret for the things he had done, for not saying goodbye to Saria, for killing all those people, for not being there when his wife, his family needed him. He fought back the tears and tried to clear his head of these thoughts. He had to keep his mind at controlling the horse. A sudden noise, however, made the horse jump up and threw Link off. Link tried to grab the saddle, but tore off the saddlebag and crashed on the ground.

"Fuck!" he grunted as he got up, "what is it with me and falling of horses?"

Link sighed and checked his belongings. Luckily nothing valuable was on the horse, so he hadn't lost anything important. He looked around, hoping to find the source of the sound. It could be a Skull Kid or a Kokiri… Wait, there it was again… Link frowned and drew his Biggoron sword. That was no Skull Kid or Kokiri. Somebody was fighting somewhere close, and things didn't sound good.

Nine soldiers surrounded the two Zora and the Goron, three already fallen.

"Let us pass," the big Goron boomed, "or you will suffer the same fate as your comrades."

"We have orders not to let you pass," one of the soldiers shouted, "so we can't let you pass. We must stop you even if it kills us."

"Good to know," a voice from behind the soldier said, and before the soldier could turn around, an black tipped arrow came out of his chest.

Mikau and Link-zora quickly reacted by unsheathing their swords and cutting two more soldiers down to size. Link-goro grabbed a guard and crushed his head with his left hand while raising his warhammer high above his head, threatening the remaining soldiers.

"I am in no mood to be fucked with," he stated, "so either let us pass, or die!"

A black shadow jumped out from the woods and killed two more soldiers in a swift motion before jumping to a third and planting his huge sword deep in his chest.

"Two more left," the blonde man grinned, "what will you do?"

The two remaining soldiers glanced at each other, dropped their weapons and ran. Link grabbed his bow at the same time the two Zora grabbed their bows. Three arrows mowed the men down.

Link-goro took a closer look at the man who had helped them and then raised an eyebrow.

"Link?" he asked, "is that really you?"

"In the flesh," Link grinned, "it's been too long, Goro. How've you been?"

Goro turned to the stretcher that they were carrying before they were stopped by the Hyrulian soldiers and pulled away the sheet.

"By the Goddess…" Link whispered as he saw the dead Goron boy.

"My brother," Goro explained, "he was killed by Mashka just a week ago."

"Mashka?" Link asked, "you mean the son of the Goron village Elder, Mashka?"

"The one that rallied the Snowhead Gorons on a rampage through Tempora." Mikau said.

Link turned to the Zora warrior in disbelief.

"You're kidding right? There was a war in Tempora?"

"It just ended last week with the help of Goro. Things were bad, man."

"Fuck," Link closed his eyes and thought the situation over, "fuck. I had no idea it would be this bad. I should have gone to Tempora."

"It's not your fault, man," Mikau told him, "you can't be responsible for the well being of a country."

"I fought Zelda's minions everywhere but Tempora, thinking she wouldn't try anything there."

Link looked up as he felt Goro's heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Mashka killed Terrani, not you," he assured Link, "if anyone's to blame, it's him and Zelda."

"You're right," Link nodded, "she's the one behind everything. She must be put to a stop."

"I have asked for the sages to meet so we can warn them about her." Goro explained, "I thought Zelda didn't know about this, but this proves otherwise."

"We better head for the Great Deku Tree," Link decided, "he can contact Saria and we'll work up a plan to secure the other sages as well."

"Lead the way, dude," Mikau grinned.

Somewhere deep in the Lost Woods a young blonde boy dressed in green emerged from a deep pond. He sucked in the fresh air as he swam to shore, just followed by a second boy, just like the first, expect for a red cap instead of a blue. A bit later a girl with her red hair tied in a ponytail with a purple ribbon surfaced, followed by her younger brother.

"Finally!" the young boy thanked the Goddesses, "I thought that tunnel would never end."

"You had rather run the whole way?" Darmani grinned as he helped his youngest brother out of the water.

"No, no," Dekaru panted, "I'm glad Ella gave us those silver scales, but that was still a long tunnel."

"We're close to home," Mikau said after scouting the environment, "this is the Zora pond. The entrance to the Goron city is nearby."

He looked back at his brothers and sisters, and motioned with his head.

"What do we do? Go home first to tell grandpa what has happened, or do we go to the Deku Tree to tell him everything went well?"

The three children looked at each other and then turned to Mikau.

"The Deku Tree!" the children said in unison.

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up."

The young Zora warrior did his best to look insulted, but no one paid any attention.

"Just want to know," he muttered, "we've been walking for what, hours?"

"We've barely been going for fifteen minutes," Goro told Mikau, "so shut up."

Mikau grumbled a bit, but finally Link led his friends in a wooden tunnel and emerged out of the Lost Woods and into the Kokiri village.

"Wow, this is way cool!" Mikau grinned as he looked down at all the wooden houses, with the Kokiri children running around, "all of them are kids. Expect that one."

"What one?" Link frowned as he followed Mikau's gaze.

"That one, over there," Mikau pointed him out, "that old guy talking to that green haired girl."

Link drew his sword and jumped down.

"Link?" Mikau asked as he saw the Hero of Time jump down, "oh, fuck."

"Don't worry," Saria tried to calm Madakar down, "they're fine." 

"They're too young to run around, fighting monsters." 

"Link was ten when he left the forest."

"Dekaru's only seven!"

"Oh, Link was pretty active then," Saria chuckled at a nearly forgotten memory of Link, "this one time…"

Her anecdote was interrupted by a black shadow knocking Madakar down. Madakar turned around and saw the tip of Link's Biggoron sword resting on his chest.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Link said, cold as ice.

"I know a very good reason," Madakar answered, "I just don't know how to tell you."

"Try."

 "I'm sorry for all those years ago," Madakar told Link inside Saria's house, "I was consumed by guilt and anger. I was forced into my role of Hero of Time and I had to fight a war with a mad sorcerer. Because of him, I missed the birth of my only son and I wasn't there to protect him or my sweet Ellione. When she was nowhere to be found, I knew she was dead and I thought my son was dead as well."

"What do you mean, thought my son was dead as well?" Link interrupted him.

"I wandered the world for over twenty years," Madakar ignored him, "looking for the one I thought had killed them, looking for you actually. Although it was you who I was looking for, it was for the wrong reasons. Did you know what was in that letter?"

"No," Link shook his head, "when I received it from Ellione I left at once to meet Kaepora and then we left for the Spirit Temple. After I defeated that sorcerer there, I was pulled back to my own time and I gave you the letter after I had found my burned home. It may have been over twenty years for you, but I had it less than a day."

"Did you know where Ellione had gone to be safe?"

Again Link shook his head.

"Kokiri forest."

Links eyes widened.

"You mean…"

Madakar nodded.

"The reason I looked for you, was because you are my son, not his killer."

Links eyes narrowed again.

"This doesn't mean you're gonna get mushy on me now are you? Because I don't do that anymore."

Madakar smiled and shook his head.

"I don't do that anymore as well. I haven't done mushy ever since Ellione died. I just left Hyrule, fighting everyone I came across, looking for somebody to kill me until I received the message from Zelda."

"Sounds like what I have been doing the last five years."

Madakar nodded and continued.

"After I've heard you were my son, I entered the Lost Woods searching to die, but your children found me. I've started to train your children to fight Zelda when the time comes."

"Guess that time came." Link said grim, "did Romani survive?"

Madakar shook his head and looked Link straight in the eye.

"I honestly don't know," he sighed, "if she's not dead, then Zelda has her. And I pray to the Goddess that this isn't the case. Who know what she will do to her."

"Zelda's going down no matter what," Link answered, "but that's for later. Where are my children?"

"Ah," Madakar looked at Saria, "I think you should ask Saria."

"Finally, I thought we would never get out of those woods," Darmani stretched himself as he stepped out of the wooden tunnel.

"Let's quickly go to the Deku Tree," Malon nudged him in the back, "then we can go back to those woods."

"Deal," Darmani grinned and looked down to see if he could find Saria, "hey, we've got visitors."

"Man, I fu…" Mikau took a deep breath and tried again, "Man I hate this place."

"No you don't," Zora grinned as he watched his brother being assaulted by a bunch of Kokiri kids.

"Yes I do!" Mikau tried to reach a kid on his back, "I swear, if there are any more of these kids running around in those woods, then…"

"Then what?" Goro asked.

"Then…" Mikau thought for a second, dropping his guard and enabling another Kokiri boy to cling onto his arm, "I don't know what, but it will be terrible."

"Whatever it is," Zora nudged Goro, "we'll know soon. There are some more kids coming over."

Goro looked at the approaching kids and his eyes grew wider.

"Darmani? Mikau?" he wondered out loud as he got up, "Malon? Dekaru?"

"Uncle Goro!"

The four children came crashing into the large Goron.

"By the Goddess, how long has it been?" The Goron smiled and held up the children.

"Too long," Darmani grinned, "it's good to see you again!"

"What the fuck?" Mikau nudged his brother, forgetting to watch his language around all these kids, but was quickly reminded by a quick kick of Mido.

"What's going on here?" Link asked as he came out of Saria's house.

Everyone grew silent. Then Malon let herself drop on the ground and stepped forward.

"Dad?"

Link fell onto his knees and held his daughter in his arms.

"Malon!" Link cried, "I'm so glad to see you're safe."

The Deku Tree watched Link as he thought over the news he just heard. Finally he broke the silence.

"It's good to know the evil threatening the Zora and the Goron is stopped," he said, "but all is not well yet. If Zelda really has turned evil…"

"She has," Link assured the guardian of the Kokiri, "believe me."

"Then she had access to the temples," the tree continued, "she can draw power from there."

"The Goron leader and the Zora queen were both on their way to the temple," Dekaru said, "there was some trouble there."

"We have to secure those temples then," Mikau-Zora said, "cut off her power."

"That won't be so easy," Link shook his head, "Zelda has also power over the Tri-Force of Knowledge and presumably the Tri-Force of power as well."

"And that's bad?" Zora asked.

"Very." Madakar responded.

"The attack on the temple," the Deku Tree said, "comes from the desert."

"What else is new?" Link grunted.

"I feel a huge disturbance in the desert Temple, more than anywhere else."

"The desert?" Mikau-Zora shook his head, "count me out! No fucking way I'm going to a fucking desert."

"Don't worry," Link assured the young Zora warrior, "the temple is cool and well sheltered. You'll be fine."

"Okay, fine, I'll go, but if I die because of dehydration, I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Alright, we're going to the desert!" Darmani cheered.

"No you don't," Link quickly turned to his children, "I'm not going to put you in any danger."

"You have no choice."

Link turned to the Deku Tree with wide eyes.

"Your children must go with you," the Deku Tree continued, "it is of importance to your quest. All of you must go."

Link sighed and looked at his children.

"Fine, they can come. But if any harm comes to them, I'll personally chop you down."

"Fair enough," the Deku Tree seemed to nod.

"I'm coming too." Madakar stepped forward, "I'll look after the children."

Link sighed again and shook his head.

"Fine, come too. This was supposed to be a compact warband, now it's a family trip."

"Trust me," Madakar told Link, "after a while with your children, you won't know there's a difference."

AN: Alright! Link is back! And how will Nabooru react to the return of the Hero of Time, along with his kids, his father,two Zora, and a big Goron? Or will the Gravedigger strike first? Who the Gravedigger is? You don't want to know…


	55. Desert people

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 55 – Desert people

Romani looked over the yellow desert while she played with a steel dagger. She hated this. Not the desert, no, she liked the desert. Well, she didn't hate it. But this… this situation. Her mother had said there was some urgent situation at the Spirit Temple and once again she wasn't allowed to go. She knew she wasn't ready to fight on her own yet, but that didn't mean she couldn't be with her mother. After all, she was Romani, daughter of Nabooru, queen of the Gerudo. That's why she snuck out and rode off to the desert Temple without her mother's knowledge. None of the Gerudo at the temple had spotted her (which didn't surprise her, her mother had always told her she was a good thief for her age) and had climbed up the huge stone construction that was in front of the Temple. She hadn't seen her mother yet but there were a lot of Gerudo around, seemingly nervous. Just as she was about to ask herself if it was a good idea sneaking out here, a bright light came down on the Tri-Force symbol close to the entrance of the tunnel. Nine persons appeared, followed by a loud shout.

"Fuck! It's fucking hot here! I'm fucking dehydrating!"

"There's a pond a bit further," Link told the two Zora's who happily sprinted in the direction Link had pointed out.

"What's going on here?" one of the Gerudo women demanded with her scimitar raised.

"I'm here to talk to Nabooru," Link answered calmly, "where is she?"

"Who are you and what do you want from her?"

"I am Link," Goro stepped forward, "and I have important news for her."

The Gerudo looked at the Goron and nodded.

"She's in the Temple. Strange things have started happening and now she has gone to investigate them."

"We go in after her," Link turned to the others, "you four," he addressed his children, "you stay here and don't go in. You got that?"

"Aw dad," they started whining.

"You! Stay! Here!" Link repeated, "I lost you once, I don't want to lose you again."

"Well, we neither," Malon whispered.

Link couldn't help but crack a smile and hugged his children.

"I'll be alright," he told them, "it's you I'm worried about. Will you stay here?"

"We will," Darmani sighed and grinned, "you go and kill whatever's in there, okay?"

Link grinned and patted his son on the head.

"Always."

The four children watched their father and grandfather enter the temple with the huge Goron and the two Zora heroes. They glanced at each other to see what they would do now and shrugged. Each went their own way around the temple, making sure they remained close to one of the Gerudo guards.

"We should have gone for the Sword of Time," Madakar said as they entered the hall of the Temple.

"No we didn't," Link answered, "first of all, I didn't want to alarm Zelda, and second of all," he unsheathed his Biggoron sword, "I have this."

"But the power of the sword…" Madakar rejected.

"I've got as much power in this sword as in the Sword of Time," Link told him, "you know what Kaepora told me once?"

Dekaru sat down in the shade of a huge stone gate. Just as he wondered who on earth would build a gate without a wall, a shape on top of the shadow on the ground caught his eye. He looked up and saw a girl jump down, holding out two daggers. Dekaru shrieked, rolled back and grabbed his deku stick. The girl landed on the spot where he had been resting and turned around, ready to strike.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Dekaru," the boy replied, taking in his opponent.

The girl was about his age and had the red hair and deep brown skin that was typical for the Gerudo, with green eyes. Her hair was tied up in a long ponytail that reached to her backside. Her clothes consisted of a red pair of pants and a red top. There was no jewellery on her, or anything else that could make a noise. Dekaru lowered his deku stick and smiled. The girl smiled as well and lowered her daggers a bit. Quickly Dekaru shot forward, between her daggers and knocked her to the ground. He placed his knees on her arms and grinned.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"You infidel!" the girl shouted, "I'm Romani, princess of the Gerudo."

Dekaru couldn't decide what startled him more, the fact she was named the same as his mother, or the fact she was a princess. Romani used this moment to lift her legs and flip the boy over. She raised her daggers again but stopped when she felt something cold against her back.

"Yes, you're right," a voice from behind her said, "this is an arrow head, now lower the daggers and nobody gets hurt."

"Princess!" a Gerudo guard shouted as she saw Malon pointing her bow at Romani.

"I'm okay," Romani said as she dropped her daggers next to Dekaru's head, "it's my fault, I should have been more attentive."

Malon put down her bow while Dekaru squirmed his way from underneath Romani. Malon slowly lowered her bow as the young Gerudo girl sheathed her daggers.

"So," Dekaru tried to break the silence, "you're a princess?"

"Nabooru is my mother," the girl said, "I was named after a good friend of her, but she died shortly after I was born."

"That was our mother," Malon said, "Romani was our mother who died five years ago."

"Really?" the girls eyes grew wide, "that means your father is Link!"

"He is," Dekaru nodded, "and now he's inside that temple to fight whatever evil is in it."

"Just like my mom," Romani sighed, "I wish I could help them."

"What was it grandpa always said?" Malon glanced at Dekaru, "careful what you wish for?"

"You might get it," Dekaru completed, "it means things don't always go the way you think they will go. Or something like that."

"Anyway," Malon sat next to the young Gerudo girl, "we just fought some monsters and it's not as easy as it seems."

"For you maybe," Romani snorted, "but I'm trained by the Gerudo, and even though I'm only six, I'm one of the best new recruits there have ever been."

"Well, we've been trained by our grandfather for the past five years now," Dekaru scratched his neck nonchalantly, "and we were lucky to get out alive."

Romani thought about this and decided to keep quiet.

Thanks to the secret paths Impa had taught him five years ago, Link had soon caught up with Nabooru. Needless to say she was pleased to see Link again, and that the had brought company to fight whatever monster that threatened the temple. She was less pleased to hear that Zelda had tried to conquer the surrounding countries.

"We'll deal with that later," Link told her, "now we have to secure the temple to prevent her from using it's power."

"I can't believe Zelda would do something like that," Nabooru shook her head in disbelief, "she's the seventh sage for crying out loud."

"The only sage of wisdom I know is Kaepora," Link responded, "and he never told me anything of a successor. She only took the title of seventh sage because she had the Tri-force of knowledge and she was to lead the sages. She has nothing else to do with the temple of Wisdom."

"There's a temple of Wisdom?"

"I bet you a thousand rupees that's what she would say," Link grinned, "yes, there's a temple of Wisdom although I haven't been there yet."

Link suddenly wondered if Ganondorf knew about the temple and if he had invaded it all those years ago. He'd better ask Kaepora about that the next time he saw the owl. And how you're supposed to get in the damn thing. 

"Anyway," Link shrugged off this alarming thought, "let's focus on this temple for the moment."

Now that was known that the Gerudo princess was amongst them, the Gerudo had concentrated their watch on the stone gate in front of the temple, where the young girl sat with Links children. This made it all easier for the Gravedigger to approach the Temple unseen. He remained hidden however, since it was yet unclear if he would have to strike, or if Malledril could do the job.

For the fifth time, Link entered the final chamber of the Spirit Temple, unsure what he was to find. The first three times he had fought Twinrova here, and the fourth time it was the evil sorcerer Kaligan, but now the entire room was filled with sand. The five platforms were still visible, but the space in between was filled with almost white sand. Just as Mikau was to step on the sand, Link stopped him.

"Careful," he said, "the last time I was here, that sand wasn't there, so I'm guessing it has something to do with the monster."

"You've guessed right." Nabooru pointed to the other side of the room.

From underneath the sand, a large wormlike creature drilled a way up and let out a huge roar that didn't suit it. It dove back under and soon the sand was without a wrinkle.

"Spread out!" Goro shouted as he held the Megatonn hammer high, "and stay clear of the sand!"

"We'll stay here and shoot that fucker where ever it pops up," Mikau said, readying his bow.

"Go ahead, stay here," one of the Gerudo mocked, and ran to the next platform, "we'll do the real work."

Just as she had said that, the monster emerged behind her, but thanks to the arrows of the two Zora warriors, the monster seek shelter in the white sand.

"That's why they stay here," Link shouted to the shocked Gerudo, "to cover us when we move around. As soon as everyone is on their position, they'll move to the centre pillar to cover everything from there."

Nabooru and Madakar ran to the platform at the opposite side and Goro took the right side. As soon as they were in place, Link drew his bow and nodded to the Zora twins. They ran at the centre platform, just as the monster emerged at the right side of the chamber. Link shot a light arrow at it's head and Goro jumped up with his megaton hammer.

"It's another one!" Link-Zora suddenly shouted as he aimed his bow, "it's got another patern on it's back!"

Just as the light arrow exploded in the monsters face and Goro's hammer landed on its back, a second worm erupted from underneath the sand and came crashing in on Goro. The young Goron hero could roll out of the way but still was caught in the blow. The two monsters submerged again and left the sand calm again.

"Goro! You okay?" Link shouted.

"I'm fine!" Goro answered as he got on the platform again, "was that second one the same as the first one?"

"I think so," Mikau looked around the room, "this one had a green pattern on his back, just like the first one."

"So there are at least two of these things in here." Link muttered, scanning the area.

He readied his bow and stepped on the sand.

"Link!" Nabooru yelled, "what are you doing?"

"Trust me!" he shouted back, "Nothing to worry about."

After a few steps, the green patterned monster came up behind him and the other one in front of him. Link shot an ice arrow at the second monster that froze it's body. He jumped out of the way as the first monster crashed down and disappeared under the sand.

"Nothing to worry about," he panted as he drew his sword.

Link jumped up and climbed the ice that imprisoned the second worm. It's face was gravely damaged by his light arrow and bled out of numerous wounds. Link jammed his sword deep in it's skull to end it's suffering. The monster incinerated in a green blue flame and vanished. Link dropped on the sand and raised his sword, ready for another attack. A noise made him look back but nothing was there.

"Look out! Behind you!" Madakar shouted but it was too late.

The monster jumped out of the sand, but arrows from Zora and Mikau slowed it down enough for Link to jump out of the way. He let out a wave of energy with his spinslash that left a large mark at the side of the monster.

"You know, you really should show us how you charge your arrows like that," Mikau shouted to Link, "that would really help us a lot. No wonder you're always the fucking hero, if you don't share you tricks it's not that fucking hard."

"Mikau," Link responded, "shut the fuck up!"

"I hear ya, boss." Mikau grinned and shot his bow at the monster that tried to attack Madakar and Nabooru this time.

Nabooru jumped up to the monster and delivered two deep gashes in it's head with her scimitars. Madakar just stepped aside out of the monsters path and planted his sword deep in it's body. The monster jerked violently, throwing Nabooru on the sand and caused Madakar's sword to break off.

With a load roar it dove under again.

"Come on!" Mikau yelled, "what the fuck does it take for this motherfucker to die?"

"Keep it up," Goro shouted, "with a little luck you'll talk it to death."

"Fuck you, rockpile," Mikau continued as he turned around and shot at the monster that now attacked the Gerudo guards, "at least I'm doing something constructive. All you do is stand there, waiting for it to come up near you. I'm constantly on the look out here."

Link ran up to the Gerudo guards to help them fight the monster but was too late to wound it. The monster budged into one of the guards, knocking the wind out of her, before it disappeared in the sand again.

"How can he keep talking," she motioned towards Mikau as Link helped her up, "and still fight this monster?"

"It's a gift," Link grinned, "for as long as I've known him, he's never been quiet, always ready to snap an insult or profanity."

"Fuck yeah! We got him!" Mikau high-fived his brother as their arrows hit the monster in its previous wounds and send it back underground.

"Come on, this is taking to long." Link shouted and walked on to the sand.

"What then do you suggest we do?" Madakar asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Link said nothing but charged his sword. When it was completely charged, he thrust it into the sand and let out the energy. A huge energy wave rippled the sand.

"Good idea," Goro grinned and let his hammer come down hard on the sand, "it's a worm, so let's lure it out like a worm."

The worm emerged with a load roar and eyed Link.

"This is it!" he shouted, "No more games! Let's end this."

Link started to charge his sword and watched the monster. It swayed his head and appeared to be awaiting Link next move.

"I was taught once that a warrior attacks last but strikes first." Link said.

The monster let out another roar and charged forward. Link just remained calm and spun his sword. The energy wave cleaved the head of the worm in two and killed it outright. Link became engulfed in blue green flames but came out unscathed when the remains of the worm vanished. 

"Dude, what d' you know, it worked." Mikau grinned just before Zora nudged him in the ribs.

"That was a huge risk you took." Madakar warned Link.

"You know," Link responded, "when I was in the past, I thought it was strange you had a complete army under you. Later I learned that was the normal way to do these things. I had been running around for all this time, doing the work of an army, and not even a small army. I've come to know what has become a risk and what not because of my wandering life. And frankly, I didn't care if it was a risk. And if it weren't for my children, I still wouldn't care."

"They're coming back!"

The children sat back up and watched the entrance of the temple where several Gerudo had gathered.

"You think they all made it alright?" Malon asked.

"They have to," Darmani said, "they're hero's."

"Wait," Romani jumped up, "there they are!"

Just as the party came out of the temple, Malon spotted something on the wall above the entrance and drew her bow.

Nabooru came out of the temple first, as it was suited the Gerudo queen to handle her own affairs. Just as she had set foot in the sunlight, a large shadow fell upon her. She jumped out of the way, barely dodging the large manlike monster dressed in darkblue with a black leather mask. Several Gerudo raised their halberds but the hulking monster just swiped them away with a single motion. He shot forward to Nabooru and once again she was able to dodge the monster. Five Gerudo jumped before their queen to protect her, but the monster jumped up and kicked two of them in the face, driving their nosed deep in their skulls, and landed behind them, in front of Nabooru.

"Get him!" she yelled as she unsheathed her scimitars.

Several Gerudo jumped on the large creature but it just dodged their blows and crushed every Gerudo he could reach.

"What is that?" Madakar asked as he saw the monstrosity fight.

"I don't know," Link admitted, "but that outfit he's wearing looks familiar, and what's that red on his chest and mask?"

The monster suddenly turned around and looked at Link.

"No, not yet," it hissed, "first the sages, then the Hero."

It jumped up and landed behind Nabooru. Before she could react the monster snapped her neck.

"One down," it seemed to laugh, "on to the next one."

It jumped up and shot out a cable out of its wrist. The hook at the end of the cable drove itself deep in the wall of the temple and the large monster climbed up the templewall and then jumped in the desert.

"It's in the desert!" one of the Gerudo shouted, "let's get that killer!"

"You won't find it." Link said as he walked over to his children.

"We know the desert better than anyone," the Gerudo objected.

"Doesn't matter," Link shook his head, "if it doesn't want to be found, you won't find it. You can try but I'm going to the next temple. It's clear it's going to kill the sages, and the Water Temple is the closest here."

"But… my mom…" Romani snickered as she kneeled next to Nabooru's body.

"She's dead," Link said, "I'm sorry. But be assured, I'll make sure that monster pays. The rest of us better leaves to make sure it doesn't kill more sages."

Goro, Zora and Mikau-zora nodded and Madakar rounded up the children.

"Where do we go now?" Mikau asked.

"Lake Hylia," Link answered as he brought out his ocarina, "time to check up on Ruto."

In a bright light Link and his friends were carried away by the melody and left a grieving Romani with her dead mother. Nabooru of the Gerudo had fallen. Link prayed she was the only sage who would die.

AN: There you have it, the first sage to bite the dust, but will she be the last one? I'm hoping this twist will make you people review again since it's been a few chapters since somebody left a review. And I have to tell you, this isn't helping my inspiration… So be kind, rewind, I mean, review.


	56. World of Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 56 – World of Water

The Hero of Time, along with his children and friends, appeared in a bright light on the central island of Lake Hylia surrounded by large icebergs floating in the lake. The young children were in awe of the huge amount of water that surrounded them.

"Wow, it's even bigger than in the Zora fountain," Mikau whistled.

"You haven't seen the ocean yet," Mikau-zora grinned, "although there's less ice there. Come to think of it, last time we were here, it wasn't this cold, right?"

"True," Zora nodded, "I think this ice is part of the magic to gain control of the temple."

"Just like the ice in the Dodongo's cavern?" Darmani asked.

"Could be," Link said as he kneeled near the shore of the island and checked the ice, "pretty sturdy. It's gonna be though getting through this."

"Not for me," Goro held up his hammer.

"You think queen Ruto is already here?" Madakar asked.

"We saw her leave when we were at Zora fountain," Mikau answered, "so she should already be at the temple."

"Let's hope that monster that killed Nabooru hasn't gotten her already," Link said grim and cracked his knuckles, "Goro, you said you could breathe under water right? Fine then, Mikau, Zora, Goro, you guys come with me, Madakar, you stay here with the kids."

"Where's the temple?" Mikau-zora asked.

"Right underneath us." Goro said as he pounded the ice with his hammer.

 "How come we can't come?" Darmani asked.

"Can you breathe under water?" Link asked.

"Well, no," Darmani admitted, "but we can dive deep, thanks to the scales we got from the Zora."

"That won't be enough," Link told him, "I don't want you to get hurt, so stay here, and protect the others."

"Like we can't take care of ourselves," Mikau objected.

"No you can't," Link turned to him harshly, "none of you can. The only way I'm sure you will survive is if you all stay together and look out for each other, you understand? I don't want anyone of you step up and face danger alone. You have to fight along side each other and rely on one another. You get that?"

"Stay close and protect each other." Malon nodded.

"Exactly," Link smiled as he hugged his children, "stay close to each other and stay alert. Make sure you stay alive, and I'll make sure I'll stay alive."

Link got up and turned to Madakar.

"Keep them alive," he simply said and jumped into the water, followed by the two Zora and the Goron.

"I will," Madakar nodded.

Link and Goro sank to the bottom, while Mikau and Zora cleaved through the cold water towards the Water Temple. The entrance of the temple was frozen up but Goro quickly unblocked the doorway with his megaton hammer. The inside of the temple was an awesome sight. All levels were connected by stairs seemingly carved from the ice with numerous ice sculptures at the walls and stairs.

"Whoever did this," Mikau said, "he sure has some fucking taste. I mean, this is fucking awesome."

"You're right," Link nodded at a nearby wall, "but that's a bit less awesome."

Against the wall was a frozen Zora pinned to the wall by a large spear in his chest. The wall had started to grow around him, making him part of the decoration.

"Fuck, the ice is alive." Zora exclaimed.

"That means we have to be alert at all times," Link scouted the hall, "keep an eye out for Ruto and possible enemies."

"Deal." Mikau readied his bow.

Just before they were at the bottom, a shrieking sound made Link and the others look back. A huge ice sculpture of a Wolfos ran down the stairs but a fire arrow of Link stopped it in its tracks.

"Fuck," Mikau shook his head, "you really got to teach us that shit, man."

"I will one day," Link said as he readied his bow, "but now we don't have the time. Let's keep going."

A howling made them look up again. Goro glanced at Link who nodded.

"That's a real Wolfos," Link agreed with Goro, "and he's attacking someone."

The Wolfos shielded himself from the attacks of the two Zora soldiers and then slashed wildly around him to drive back his opponents. An arrow entered his skull and the beast fell dead. The Zora soldiers looked surprised at the direction of which the arrow came and saw two unknown Zora standing in the doorway.

"Finally something that's not made of ice," one of them said to the other, "and you got to kill it with one shot."

The other Zora just grinned and shrugged. Queen Ruto motioned her guards to let her pass and stepped forward. One of her guards stepped up next to her. The gold lines on his sapphire blue armour, along with his sword, betrayed the fact he was a general.

"I am Ruto, queen of the Zora," she declared, ignoring the Zora, "who might you be?"

"They're with me," Link said as he stepped in the corridor, "these are Link and Mikau, heroes of the Great Bay of Tempora."

"Link?" Ruto's eyes grew wide, "is that really you?"

"In the flesh," he nodded, "what's the trouble at the Temple?"

"We don't know," Ruto admitted, "all of a sudden ice was beginning to form in the temple and this is the result. Lake Hylia is almost completely frozen. But where have you been?"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of the temple," Link avoided the question, "you just get out to safety."

"We can take care of ourselves here," the general said and laid his arm on Ruto's shoulder, "you're help is appreciated but maybe unnecessary."

"Believe me, Djeran," Link responded, "all the help you can get is necessary. And don't let your pride stand in the way of protecting your wife properly."

Djeran glared at Link and took a step back.

"I think it's better they stay here," Zora turned to Link, "don't forget, that thing is still out there."

"What thing?" Ruto asked.

"I don't know who or what it is," Link told her, "but some monster just killed Nabooru at the Spirit Temple and he said he was after the sages."

"Nabooru? Dead?" Ruto said in disbelief as she turned to the general.

"Don't worry," Link assured her, "we'll do our best to protect you."

"Uhm," Mikau whispered to Link, "you do mean , we'll protect you, right?"

"Don't make promises you maybe can't keep," Link hissed back.

"Fuck." Zora sighed.

"What was that?" Mikau suddenly said out loud.

"What was what?" Malon asked, following his gaze.

"I don't know," her brother answered, "but I thought something fell from that waterfall there and disappeared underneath the ice."

"Do you think it's that monster from the desert?" Darmani asked.

"I have no idea, it was gone too fast. Maybe it was nothing."

"But probably it was something," Madakar sounded grim and shook his head, "if only we had a way of contacting Link."

"I say we try to get down there." Mikau walked to the hole in the ice.

"If that thing is indeed down there," Madakar grabbed the boy and pulled him back, "it is foolish to in. Your father left you here to stay out of danger and now it may have become more dangerous, you're going after him?"

"Then what should we do?" Dekaru asked.

"We wait here," Madakar told the children and drew his sword, "and work on our swordskills, something tells me we're gonna need them to survive."

The four children sighed but drew their swords to practise. High up the tree a small owl watched them and seemed to nod.

Slowly Link, Goro, the two Zora brothers and Ruto and her guardians climbed the ice wall leading to the main room of the Temple.

"Man," Zora grunted, "it would have been better if there was a stair here as well."

"Come on," Goro laughed, "don't tell me you're getting tired of a bit climbing! I used to climb wall like these when I was ten."

"We're fish," Zora shot back, "we swim, don't climb."

"We're almost there," Link ended the conversation, "Ruto, you can follow?"

"I'm fine!" the Zora queen grunted as she pulled herself up on an iceledge, "just tell me we're really almost there and you're not making it up to shut those two up."

"Don't worry," Link grinned, "we're really almost there."

With that he reached the top of the wall and pulled himself up. Link took some deep breathes and then reached down the ledge to help the others up.

"That's the door to the inner chamber?" Mikau asked as he nodded towards the large doors at the end of the hall.

"Yes it is," Ruto panted, "in there the source of this ice lies."

"Nice wording," Zora whispered.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mikau nudged his brother, "that's fucking royalty you're dissing. Now open the fucking door so we can kill this motherfucker."

Goro grinned as he readied his hammer and reached for the door. Just before he could open it, the door burst wide open and a gust of wind knocked Goro to the ground. A huge icepath formed from inside to the middle of the great hall with on top a white shape. In the middle of the hall, the path turned so the creature on top of it faced the heroes. An being, made of shards of ice, stood there, challenging them, grinning in their faces. Link let out a roar, unsheathed his Goronsword and jumped to the path. He barely made the distance and could grab a small ledge with his free hand. Quickly he pulled himself on the path and dodged the first attack of the ice being. It was a lot smaller than him, just the height of a child, but was fast like hell. Link parried the blows but was unable to land any attacks himself. Suddenly the ice being ducked and shot forward. Link was to late to dodge and a small red stripe appeared on his chest. The ice being seemed to laugh as he held his clawed hand in front of him, letting a small line of blood drip down. Link started to laugh out loud, which puzzled the ice being.

"You do know this is just a diversion?" Link grinned.

The ice being suddenly looked at the others and saw Mikau and Zora charge up a fire arrow. It's eyes grew wide when they let go of the arrows and a huge fireball filled the great hall, melting everything in it. When the steam had cleared up a bit they looked down. A small figure stood up and started waving.

"I'm alright," they heard Link shout, "uhm, does anyone have a fairy?"

"Man, I hope the others go as easy as this one," Mikau sighed as they made their way to the temple entrance.

"Don't count on it," Link shook his head, flexing his right arm, "we got lucky this time."

"We did," Djeran nodded, "you got here. There's no way we could have beaten that thing if it weren't for the fire arrows."

"But next time," Ruto turned to Link, "tell us when you plan on doing something stupid like that."

"There was no plan," Link admitted, "just improvisation. We were really lucky that Goro had a fairy, or I still would have had a broken arm. That was a deep fall."

"You bet," Zora told him, "at least four stories high."

"Nothing I haven't done before," Link sighed, "but then there was water at the bottom."

"Like that?" Goro nodded.

The ice everywhere was starting to melt and the hall quickly filled with water.

"Like that," Link grinned, "Let's get out of here."

Suddenly the gate of the temple opened and a huge figure barged in, gripping Ruto.

"Not again!" Link shrieked but was thrown to the wall by the large monstrosity. He heard something snap as he hit the wall and he prayed it was his spine instead of Ruto's.

By the time he got up, the monster had turned and fled outside, leaving Ruto's broken body in the hands of Djeran.

"Fuck, that was fast." Mikau whispered.

"How… how is she?" Goro asked, knowing the answer.

"She's dead," Djeran cried, "that thing killed my wife."

"Another sage down." Link muttered and then let out a load cry.

"He's gonna go after the other sages," Zora said, "who's the closest one… Fuck! The kids!"

Links eyes widened and darted out the temple into the cold water of Lake Hylia.

"Mikau! Darmani! Malon! Dekaru!"

The four children turned and saw Link emerging from the water, followed by the others.

"Dad! You made it! Look, the ice is melting."

"Thank the Goddesses you're alright," Link muttered as he grabbed his children and hugged them, "that monster from the Spirit temple appeared there and killed Ruto. I was so scared he had hurt any of you."

"We saw it enter the lake," Mikau admitted, "but grandpa told us not to go after you."

"He was right," Link nodded towards Madakar, "that thing is way too dangerous for you. We have to continue now to Kakariko village to save the Shadow temple and make sure that monster doesn't get to Impa."

"Speaking of which," Zora pointed to the shore and readied his bow.

He shot a fire arrow at the huge figure that had just climbed onto shore. Just before the arrow hit, the monster turned and grabbed the arrow.

"He plucked it right out of the air?" Mikau-Zora stammered, "nobody can do that to one of our arrows."

The monster turned and dashed out of the gate, towards Hyrule field.

"We've got no time to lose," Link said as they watched the monster disappear, "we go to Kakariko and get to Impa before that thing does."

With that he took his ocarina and started to play the Nocturne of Shadow.


	57. Shadowpuppets

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 57 – Shadowpuppets

Night had just fallen over Kakariko graveyard when Link and his friends materialised on the large tri-force emblem in front of the Shadow Temple. Link checked the door but apparently it had been several years since it had opened.

"Something wrong?" Goro asked as he saw Link's puzzled face.

"I don't know," the Hero of Time replied, "it seems nobody has been inside since Romani and me fought the poe collector, so where's Impa?"

"Maybe she's over there," Malon said, pointing towards Kakariko village, "there's a lot of smoke there."

"You think it's a fire?" Mikau-zora asked his brother, but he only shrugged.

"Let's check it out," Darmani nudged his twin brother and both jumped down into the graveyard.

"Careful!" Link shouted "Poes are roaming free here ever since the old gravedigger died!"

Link cursed and followed his oldest sons down, along with the others who were curious about the large smokepillar above Kakariko village.

Several buildings around the town square were on fire, but the true origin of the pillar of black smoke appeared to be the well.

"Talk about déja-vu," Link muttered as he ran towards the figures who were standing near the well, "Impa! Are you alright? What happened?"

The sage turned and was pleased to see Link again.

"Link! Is that really you? Goddess, where have you been?"

"That's for later," he reminded her of the pillar of smoke, "what happened here?"

"I don't know," she admitted, "but I feel it eating away from me. Whatever it is, it is something that tries to get into the temple."

"So that's why nobody's in the temple yet, the threat isn't there yet."

"Is it a coincidence you arrive at this time with so much reinforcement?" Impa asked as she nodded to the two Zora's and the Goron.

"No," Link shook his head, "all over Hyrule the temples are threatened by magical beings, brought to live by Zelda."

"Zelda?" Impa shook her head, "why would she try to corrupt the temples? It doesn't make any sense, she's the seventh sage."

"She's not, she just took the title. I don't know what's wrong with her, but she's lost it. I just spend the last five years, wandering the continent, killing every monster and more that threatened something. Each and everyone had seized control of the land, and worked for Zelda."

"That can't be…" Impa shook her head.

"I just came back from Tempora," Goro stepped forward and pulled a battered shield out of his backpack, "where the war just ended. These were the aggressors."

Impa took the shield in her hands and looked at it in disbelief. Under the scratches the golden tri-force was still very visible on the marine blue field.

"I can't believe it…" she muttered.

"That doesn't mean it's not true." Link ended the discussion and tried to look down the well, "fuck, this smoke is thick."

"It's not natural, that's for sure," Impa snapped back into reality, "we tried to stop it by pouring water down, but it's not helping."

"Let's try something different," Link said as he charged a light arrow and shot it down.

A large pillar of light replaced the black smoke and died down. No more smoke came out of the well and Link readied his sword.

"Who's coming along?" he asked.

"Guess we all are," Goro nodded as he cracked his knuckles.

"We are too." Malon jumped in front of her father.

"No, you're not," Link snapped back, "you stay here with your brothers."

"No, we're not," Darunia said and jumped down the well, followed by his twinbrother.

"Fuck, not again," Link cursed and jumped down.

Link landed on the wet soil and immediately rolled forward, readying himself with his sword drawn.

"Mikau, Darunia!" he hissed while scouting the dark corridor for movement.

A Stalfos fell down right before him.

"We're here, dad," Mikau stepped from behind the fallen Stalfos, "don't worry, this was the only one here."

Link was about to start yelling against his two sons when the others came down, along with Madakar, Malon, Dekaru and Impa.

"No," Link said when he saw Malon and Dekaru, "you're not coming along."

"They can go and we can't?" Malon objected, "that's not fair."

"No, they're not staying here, they… damnit Madakar, don't let them get away!"

Link sighed as he ran after his two oldest son as Madakar chuckled.

"Now you know what I had to put up with for the last five years," he grinned, "makes me almost glad I missed you growing up."

"Madakar," Impa suddenly said, "I hadn't recognized you before. What are you doing here?"

"Looking after my grandchildren," Madakar answered as he pulled Malon and Dekaru closer, "somebody has to."

"You grandchildren? You mean Link is…"

Madakar nodded as he watched how Link had accepted the fact his kids would accompany him down the well.

"So, what can we expect down here?" Mikau-Zora asked as he readied his bow.

"At this level, a bouncing skull, and the lower level some re-deads." Link answered.

"That's it?" Goro blinked.

Link shrugged and gave the Goron a look as if to say "I know it's not much, but that's it".

A few thuds in front of them caught their attention. A giant skull engulfed in green flames came bouncing towards them.

"Block its first attack, then kill it as it runs away." Link shouted, but then suddenly realised he had no shield, just as his kids.

Three arrows and a deku nut came flying next to his head and broke the skull in pieces. As Link turned he saw his kids reload their weapons.

"Or just shoot it," Malon shrugged.

"Cute," Link sighed, "real cute. Careful, since things will be a lot harder than that. More dangerous things are skulking ahead."

Malon shrugged but was suddenly grabbed by her leg by a giant hand and dragged into the shadows.

"Malon!" Link shrieked as his daughter disappeared.

"Where is she?" Darmani asked as he scouted the area with his bow ready.

"Taken to the sublevel," Link answered calm but with anger in his voice, "follow me, I'll show the way. Be ready for more of those things. And stay on the outer ring, there are holes in the floor."

Malon was dropped by the hand on a wooden platform, in the middle of a large pond. She could make out several re-dead standing on the sides, but right in front of her stood a tall man.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he asked out loud as he picked up the little girl.

"I didn't know the Sheikah send out such young recruits," he chuckled.

Malon looked at the man in terror, his face hidden behind a white mask with a single red eye on. The same symbol, she thought, on the mask of that abomination that had killed Nabooru and Ruto. Was there a connection?

"No, there's not," the man answered, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Or should I say, thinking. You see, this mask enables it's wearer to hear thoughts. You have no secrets for me, I know everything."

"In that case," the girl calmly said before she kicked the man in the face, revealing his decayed features, causing him to let go of her.

"That…" he spoke slowly as he picked up his mask, "was very foolish of you. I will have to feed you to my re-dead."

"Looks like you should have joined them." Malon answered as she drew her sword and watched the monsters on the side of the pool who hadn't moved yet.

"Yes indeed," the man chuckled again, "but things turned out differently."

"How's that?" Malon asked.

The man was just about to answer as suddenly Link and the others fell from the ceiling shooting away arrows. Several re-dead were hit and fell down, even more lifeless then they were. Malon jumped forward and caught her assailant off guard and slashed his white robe.

"Stay focused," she reminded him, "you were to say how you weren't a re-dead."

Link's boot prevented the man again from answering and again his mask flew off.

"This is becoming a habbit," the man sighed before hitting Link in the gut.

He brought the Hero of Time with one hand before his face and a small smile was visible on his decayed face.

"You have worn my eye and face, haven't you?" he hissed as he threw Link back to the side of the pond.

"Who the hell are you?" Link spat as he jumped to his feet and killed of a stray re-dead, "and what are you talking about."

"That must be Hiroken, one of the first sheikah," Impa shouted as she and Madakar fought off the re-dead, "he was a sorcerer who made the mask of truth and lens of truth. He was thrown out of the sheikah for reasons I don't know."

"Is that why you're brought back?" Malon asked, "because you're a sheikah? Or is there another reason?"

Hiroken chuckled and picked up the mask.

"If you must know," he mused and suddenly pushed the mask on Malon's face, "then you will."

Malon shrieked as she fell down. Link yelled out and made the jump back to the wooden platform.

"I'll gut you for this." He hissed as he swung his sword, but Hiroken dodged it with ease.

"You are no match for me, little man, I have power much greater than…" he suddenly stopped and looked down at the tip of a sword protruding his chest, "now this is unexpected."

Hiroken fell down, along with the remaining re-dead, revealing Malon standing there with her sword and the mask of truth on her face. Hiroken managed to turn around and crawled as far away from Malon as possible.

"How is it possible?" he asked, "with all the thoughts in the mask you should have died. It is not possible?"

"I don't know how it worked," Malon answered in a cold dark voice as she slowly advanced, "but I know who you are, and what you are."

"No," Hiroken shook his head and held up his skeleton hand to fence her off, "please don't."

"When the sheikah were formed, you were not asked, because you studied the dark arts. But you promised your brothers that you had sworn off the black arts and you were allowed to enter the sheikah. In fact," she pointed to the eye on the mask, "this symbol is your design. But you had been tainted by the black arts and were corrupted by it. You returned to this foul sorcery and created the mask and the lens. You were cast out and sealed in here. Recently you were awakened to corrupt the Shadow temple, but you remained here because this was your property. And now you will have your demise."

Hiroken shook his head.

"No," he cried out, "you cannot killed me! You too are stained by the black arts now, you too are corrupted!"

"Stained? yes," Malon nodded.

She slowly removed the mask and looked at the undead sorcerer with her icecold blue eyes.

"Corrupted? No."

Malon closed her fist and the mask crumbled like dust. Hiroken let out a final scream as his corpse blew away in the sudden wind as sand in a desertstorm.

"Malon?" Link asked as he cautiously approached his daughter, "are you alright?"

Malon turned to her father and smiled.

"I'm fine… I think," she admitted, "I saw all those things that happened to him and I was about to perish of those thoughts, so I reached out to the ones I loved. I saw the thoughts of my brothers, of grandfather, and of you."

"You… saw my thoughts?" Link asked as he kneeled next to her.

"Not only your thoughts, but also your memories."

"Then…" Link couldn't finish his sentence.

"I saw it," Malon nodded, "and after seeing, feeling, what you had gone through, I would have done the same thing. That's what saved me from death's grasp, it saw death in me."

"I never wanted this," Link whispered.

"I fear," Malon whispered back, "this is a curse for every one in our family. Grandfather roamed the land in search of death, so did you, and maybe, if things don't go well, so will my brothers and me…"

"Let's hope not," Link cried as he hugged his daughter, "let's hope not."

AN: there you have it, another chapter (finally, I know) in Link's adventure. I really don't have any time left as opposed to a year ago, but I will complete this story and maybe start a sequel. As you may have guessed, it will reach a conclusion soon, I mean, Link's busy securing temples, so after that he'll have to fight the big boss, which is Zelda. But he still has to get past that big monster, not to mention Dark (actually, we should see Dark again soon, don't you think? How about a petition for his quick return?). Anyway, Link's temple run is almost at an end, but will the real fight start or is the major part over already? Who knows? You will in a few chapters. As for the name Hiroken, I have a real writer's block when it comes to names, yet I try to be as original as possible. I needed a name for this villain, shrugged once and named him the first thing that came into my mind that could be used for a name, namely Hiroken. I have no idea where exactly I picked it up, so if it sounds familiar, it probably is. I didn't mean to steal it, so don't sue me (but if I stole it, please, be so kind to let me know the origin of this name, because I do think it's been used before…). Oh, and review.


	58. Grieves and blood oathes

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 58 – Grieves and blood oaths

"What should we do?"

The sheikah looked at his compatriot and looked down the well again.

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!" the sheikah hissed, "we were told to warn queen Zelda when Link returned, but now that he saved the town, I can't believe he's a threat."

"Yeah, but…" the second sheikah suddenly stopped and peered down the black hole, seeing two red dots coming closer, "uh, what's that?"

The two sheikah jumped out of the way as two fire arrows flew up in the sky and then fell down on extinguished. When they looked back at the well, Link with the two Zora stood on the stone circle, bows ready.

"Are you two gonna give me trouble or will you let me pass quietly?"

"Let… let you pass." One of them muttered.

"Good." Link grinned as he jumped down.

He reached back into the well, never taking his eyes of the two sheikah and helped his children out of the well, followed by Impa and Madakar and finally Goro.

"Time to go to Death Mountain?" Goro grinned.

"Indeed," Link nodded.

"Wow, wow," Mikau-zora interrupted, "wait just a fucking minute. What do you mean, Death Mountain."

"What?" Goro asked, "I told you about Death Mountain, didn't I?"

"Yes," Mikau-zora affirmed, "you said you lived NEAR Death Mountain, an active volcano, and now we're going TO an active volcano?"

"Well yes," Goro admitted, "the Fire Temple is in the volcano."

"No fucking way we're going," Zora said, "we're too young and good looking to dry up."

"Don't worry," Link assured his Zora friends, "only Goro and me are going into the temple. It's too hot for the others to enter. Impa, you should come with us. There's this thing that's going after sages. It's killed already Ruto and Nabooru."

"I can handle it," the sage of Shadows said.

"No you can't," Madakar shook his head, "it's best you come with us."

"Fine," Impa sighed, "but don't think I will stand idle."

"I'm not expecting you to," Link told her and turned towards Mount Doom.

"Strange," he mused, "I keep getting the feeling I forgot something."

Rauru kneeled before the altar in the temple of time and started praying to the goddesses, but his mind was preoccupied. Darunia's son, Link, had called for a meeting with the distinct warning not to tell anyone, especially queen Zelda. He honestly didn't think much of the so-called grandeur of Link, but was giving him the benefit of the doubt since he was the son of the sage of Fire. The ever present music stopped and the sudden silence made Rauru look up. A large hulking man in a darkblue leather suit stood before him waving a large scimitar.

"That's an appropriate position to die," the booming voice seemed to laugh.

Rauru tried to jump up but the sage of Light was quickly pinned down on the altar. The monster turned the sage to face him.

"Time to die," the man hissed as he brought his scimitar back.

"That mark…" Rauru whispered as he suddenly saw a red eye drawn on the black mask of his assailant.

The assassin just decapitated the sage and sheathed his sword.

"What I was," he said to no one in particular, "a long time ago."

The group of warriors quickly made their way up to the Goron village and everyone was excited to see Darunia's son again. Link, however, did not join in their excitement and demanded to see his father.

"He's at the fire temple," one of the Gorons said, "apparently some evil force showed up there and he went to defeat it."

Goro cursed and jumped down the cave wall to his fathers residence. The others followed him effortlessly and soon the secret passage to Death Mountain was revealed behind the large statue in the throne room.

"Uhm, that heat coming from that corridor," Mikau-Zora asked, "is that normal?"

"Well," Goro scratched his head, "Death Mountain IS a volcano…"

"No fucking way we're going down there!" Mikau-Zora backed up while his brother shook his head franticly.

"That's okay," Link assured them, "only Goro and me are going down there."

"Dad, come on!" Darmani started but was cut off by his father.

"It's not only too dangerous, the heat is tremendous. You'll be burned alive."

"It's better you stay here," Madakar agreed, "you can train some more, 'cause I have a feeling this is still far from over."

The four kids sighed but agreed. Link nodded towards Goro and the two friends ran down the tunnel towards the crater.

Two Gorons were standing guard before the Temple entrance and were pleased to see Goro's return.

"Later," he cut them short, "where's my father?"

"He's inside, trying to fight the evil." One of them answered.

"Not trying," the other interjected, "he will beat it."

"And we'll help," Link readied his two handed sword and ran inside, followed by Goro, wielding his Megaton hammer.

Inside the temple the two heroes turned left, towards the end chamber, but when they reached it, it was empty. A loud thunder sounded from the other side of the temple.

"We're at the wrong side!" Goro shouted as he started running back, "how come?"

"I have no idea," Link shouted back, "all evils, except that Sheikah guy, appeared in the chamber!"

"But my dad isn't here either!" Goro replied.

Suddenly it dawned to them.

"He opened the door and the monster got out!" they both shouted.

"They're fighting somewhere else now!" Link continued, "but where?"

"The sound came from above!" Goro said, "so let's get to the second…"

A second loud thunder interrupted him and proved him right. Whatever making the noise, it came from the upper levels.

"At the end we can advance upwards!" Link shouted.

As they sped through the maze on the second level, the sound had become more frequent and louder.

"There's an elevator up there to the towers!" Goro pointed.

"I know," Link nodded, "I'll use my hookshot."

"Think it can carry my weight?"

"Only one way to find out," Link shrugged as he handed over the hookshot.

Goro aimed the device and pulled the trigger. The hook shot out and attached himself to the elevator. Soon Goro flew up high and grabbed the ledge of the elevator. He threw the hookshot down and Link followed him. Slowly the stone construction raised. Link readied his bow as Goro kicked the door open and both heroes emerged into the highest level of the tower.

"Now where…" Goro started as he scanned the area.

A loud sound interrupted him and drew his attention to the large hole in the middle of the room. Quickly they ran towards it and looked down. 

A large spiderlike creature hung from one side of the tower while Darunia stood on a ledge on the other side. Darunia pulled a large rock out of the wall and threw it at the monster. It hit with a loud thud and the monster fell down, but quickly drove the claws at the end of it's four paws in the wall and climbed back up. It seemed to hiss and jumped forward towards Darunia. It extended two paws and they hit Darunia full in the chest. Darunia was smashed into the rock wall with another loud bang.

"That explains the noises," Link whispered.

"This is not the time to crack jokes." Goro hissed back.

As Link apologised, Goro jumped down with his hammer ready.

"Fuck!" Link shrieked and grabbed his bow.

He sent a couple of flame arrows down, hoping it would do some damage, but it just warned the monster that something was coming from above. It was however too late to avoid the collision with Goro and the young Goron smashed his hammer down on it's ugly head and send it down the tower. He could barely grab the ledge as the monster tried to drive one of his claws in the wall to slow it's descend.

"Link? Is that you?" a fatigued Darunia asked as he helped his son on the ledge.

"It is," Link said as he came down the wall with his hookshot, "and me as well."

"My bloodbrother," Darunia grinned as he hugged Link, "it's been too long. Now my family is truly united! No wait," he shook his head, "what am I thinking? Your little brother isn't here, where's Terrani? Is he safe?"

"Terrani…" Goro hesitated and looked the other way, "he's… he's dead, I'm sorry, father."

"Terrani? Dead?" Darunia repeated with disbelief in his voice, "how? When? Why?"

"Mashka of the Tempora Gorons killed him," Goro responded with sadness in his voice, "I had left him with the Great Bay Zora's under the custody of an entire Zora army squad. They were all killed to get him. Mashka killed him right before my eyes."

"Then Mashka…" Darunia's voice shook with anger and grief.

"Mashka's dead," Goro continued, "I killed him. But he wasn't the one that was behind this."

"Then the one behind this must die as well!" Darunia roared.

Link had never seen the old Goron like this. Darunia had always been an example of calmness and ease, but now the Big Brother of the Gorons was out for blood.

"She will." Goro assured him.

"She?" Darunia frowned.

"Zelda was behind this."

"That can't be," Darunia shook his head, now nothing seemed left of his rage, "not our queen."

"Trust me," Link nodded, "she's controlling most of the continent, either through force or manipulation. And nobody in Hyrule knows of a thing."

"No," Darunia continued to shake his head.

"It is!" Goro grabbed his father by the shoulders and forced him to look straight in his eyes, "Zelda is responsible for the death of your son, the corruption of the temples and the death of the sages."

"The sages?" Darunia asked, "but…"

"Nabooru and Ruto are both dead," Link explained, "a large monster killed them both and we stood helpless against it."

"This can't be…" Darunia repeated.

"It can't, but it is." Goro assured his father, "Zelda is evil and she must be stopped."

A loud roar from below interrupted them.

"Fuck, is that thing still not dead?" Goro asked as he looked down.

"Those things don't die easily." Link shook his head.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Darunia asked.

"Uhm, no," Link admitted, "I meant the monsters in Temple chambers in general… ah fuck this."

Link unsheathed his sword and jumped down, followed by Goro.

"This might be a bad time to ask," Link shouted as he fell, "but what's down there?"

"Lava!" was Goro's reply.

"Ah," Link thought of his options, "fuck."

"That wasn't part of the plan?"

"Nope."

"Then why did we jump?"

"I jumped because I didn't know there was lava down there! Why did you jump?"

"I thought you had a plan," Goro grinned, "well, a better one than mine."

"What was yours?"

"Jump down."

"Ah."

"And grab a ledge before we get down."

Goro grabbed a nearby ledge and stopped his decent abruptly. Link took out his hookshot and anchored it into the wall. Just below them was the monster, heavily damaged, making it's way to the top. It's mouth went open and shut in anticipation of eating the two heroes as it tried to keep one of it's wounded paws out of the way. Link tried another fire arrow, this time pointed at the gaping wound on it's back. It roared in pain as the arrow struck but it didn't seem to have the desired attack.

"Apparently it's heat proof." Link sighed.

"Gee," Goro grinned, "what made you think that? The fact it lives in a volcano or the fact it survived this boiling heat?"

"Hey, sarcasm is my gig!" Link shouted back as he tried a light arrow this time.

This time the arrow made it's way deep into the wound and the monster exploded in a ball of blinding light.

"That's better," Goro nodded and looked up, "uhm, how do we get out?"

"I don't know, usually there's a ball of light that transports me back to the entrance."

"You mean like the one that blew up the monster?"

"No, a blue light."

Several minutes passed.

"Still no light, Link."

"Fuck."

"Thanks for the save, dad," Goro padded his father on the back as they exited the fire temple.

"It was nothing," Darunia grinned, "let's not mention it again."

"Please don't," Link grinded his teeth, "I never want to be reminded of that infernal rope."

"What was wrong with the rope?" Goro asked innocently.

"Well, I've heard of rope burn," Link calmly said and then held up his hands, showing two black marks on his gauntlets, "but none of them ever scorched my gloves. That thing was fucking hot!"

"Well," Darunia admitted, "it was made of steel wire. Any other rope would have burned. And we were lucky it didn't melt."

"Fuck," Link continued, looking at his gauntlets, "I mean, these are magical gauntlets, I think, very hard to get by."

"I'm sure you can fix them up agai-"

Darunia stopped in his tracks as a large burning pole hit him in the chest.

"Father," Goro caught Darunia while Link looked up to see the assailant.

"I'm… alright… I think," Darunia coughed, "just… just… help me… please…"

Goro had never seen his father this scared before. The large wooden pole had gone right through him and would have killed him if it had been a bit higher, piercing his heart, but now he was barely alive.

"There!" Link shouted and pointed to the top of the crater.

A large figure was standing there loading a huge crossbow.

"Fuck," it shouted, "the draft from the heat wasn't strong enough and I shot too low. Oh well, a mistake easily corrected."

The darkblue assassin laughed as he fired his second arrow. A small thud was heard and the large pole that already started smouldering suddenly changed direction and landed several meters away from Link. An arrow was seen through it.

"Yo fucker!" a voice came from the crater entrance, "ready for another round?"

Zora and Mikau were standing there with their bows ready, both dressed in a red armour. Link grinned at the two brothers and directed his attention back to the murderer. The monster jumped down and landed before Link.

"Move out of the way so I can finish my job." He commanded.

"You die." Link hissed back.

"Then we'll both be disappointed," the monster sighed and unsheathed his scimitar.

"Link…" Darunia whispered to his son, "save… Saria… and tell… Rauru…"

"Too late," the monster laughed, "he's already crossed off my list."

"Fuck," Link whispered as it hit him he had forgotten about the sage of light.

"I guess that's what you get when you don't have a decent temple that needs rescuing," the assassin laughed.

"Who the fuck are you anyway…" Link demanded.

"You can call me Gravedigger," The monster said and leaped forward.

Link barely dodged the blow but then saw it wasn't meant for him. The Gravedigger's arm shot forward and several knives left his open hand and struck Darunia. With a small grunt the Goron Big Brother died.

Goro roared and leaped to his feet. Waving his hammer he jumped towards the Gravedigger, but he just ducked the blow and hit Goro straight in the gut.

"Just be glad you're not my targets," he hissed and jumped up against the wall, scurrying up.

Zora and Mikau started firing arrows, but the Gravedigger dove away from each one.

"Fuck, that's fucker's fast." Mikau said as he reached Goro who slowly stood up.

"Where did Zelda ever find that monster?" Zora asked as he watched the assassin climb out of the crater.

"Father…" Goro kneeled by the corpse of the sage of Fire.

"We will avenge his dead." Link assured his friend.

"We will have his head!" Goro roared, "the Gravedigger will die by our hands!"

"Gravedigger!" Link suddenly shouted, "of course! Alexis! What the fuck did that bitch do to you?"

AN: First of all, I'm terribly sorry for my absence. Time is something I don't seem to have anymore, but I seem to have gotten more reviews in the time I didn't update then when I did update. Maybe a small time out was a good thing… No it wasn't, I'm sorry and I'll try to update bi-weekly (and not weekly anymore like I did in the beginning). Finally the identity of the Gravedigger is revealed, and I'm pretty sure none of you saw it coming. How Zelda turned her one time lover, bodyguard and psychotic stalker in this hulking murder machine under her control is surely the result of Gerudo witchcraft and physical and mental torture of Zelda (Chapter one of the Sheikah handbook: how to kill a man in 500 ways, chapter two: how to keep a man alive in 50000 ways). For those who are keeping score, this means there is still one temple and one sage left, and then the big finale, if Link survives, anyway (and if I can find some monster that can haunt the wood temple). And don't worry, it might take some time, but I WILL finish this. Just keep reviewing.


	59. The Lost Woods revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 59 – The Lost Woods revealed

"Man, am I glad to be out of that volcano!" Mikau stretched as he entered the throne room.

"Why did you came anyway?" Link asked.

"Well, the Gorons made us these tunics that absorb heat and they said even we could survive in the volcano, so fishface here," Mikau nodded at his brother, "suggested we go in and help you guys. And helpful as I am…"

"We're just sorry we couldn't save Goro's father." Zora replied.

"What?" a nearby Goron shouted out, "what happened to Big Brother?"

"Gather all Gorons in the main hall," Goro told him grim, "I'll tell them there."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Link whispered to his friend.

"They will find out, and it's better that I tell them. It's my duty."

Darmani and Mikau made their way through the Gorons that started flowing in the main hall. They didn't know what was going on but they heard rumours that their father and Goro had returned and somewhere they held the suspicion that something had happened to Darunia. Call it a gut feeling. Although the two boys were only ten, they had picked up their fathers instincts. They came to a halt not far from the entrance to the throne room where Goro stepped outside. Without a word he held up his hands to motion silence and as one man, the Gorons went silent.

"Darunia is dead!" he exclaimed.

The Gorons started to talk again, hardly believing this news, but Goro silenced the crowd again.

"I will make sure his dead will be avenged and kill the ones responsible for this," he continued, "when this is settled, I will take my place as the Death Mountain Big Brother and hope to be such an inspirational leader as my father was."

"Where's Terrani?" a voice from the crowd asked, followed by other Gorons.

"My brother is killed by the same people that were responsible for the death of my father. And for this they will pay as well."

"This is not good," Darmani whispered to his brother.

"No," Mikau answered, "that monster killed another sage, I hope we'll be able to save Saria."

"We better! Let's go see dad to ask what we can do."

The two boys started to dodge upset Gorons again to reach their father who stood aside Goro. When Link saw his two oldest sons he kneeled and hugged them.

"I failed again." He whispered.

"We'll get him," Mikau comforted his father, "it's not over yet."

"No, it's not," Link nodded and stood up, "let's go find your brother and sister and leave for the Lost Woods."

After every Goron paid his respect to Goro, the party ventured in the Lost Woods, in search of the Temple. Link stopped for a second and looked around.

"This way." He said and stepped forward in dark forest.

"Are you sure?" Mikau-Zora asked since he could see no path and every tree looked like the other.

"I am now," Link smiled as he stepped into an open spot with a large iron gate, "gentlemen, welcome to the Sacred Meadows."

"And lady." Impa smiled as she stepped forward, "gentlemen and lady. Don't forget about me."

Malon was just about to say something when a grim voice cut her off.

"I haven't."

On the wall next to the gate stood the Gravedigger, ready to strike.

"Stand back!" Link shouted as he drew his sword.

"I can take care of my own," Impa assured Link and drew her knifes, "after all, I'm a Sheikah, one of the most renowned fighters in Hyrule."

"I don't care," Link snapped back, "that's monster's Alexis. And if I'm not mistaken, he's also Sheikah."

"That was a long time ago," The monster responded, "and that matters no more. All that matters is death."

"Alexis, huh?" Impa started to grin, "then I shouldn't have any trouble at all, I taught him everything he knows."

"Not really," the Gravedigger said and jumped up.

Several deku nuts came crashing down and before even the first one hit the ground, the Gravedigger had landed and kicked Impa in the chest. She flew back against a tree and landed hard. Link could barely evade the large scimitar and jumped out of reach.

"Kids! Go! Now!" he shouted, but his voice was lost in Goro's battlecry.

Goro lifted his hammer and charged the Gravedigger, but Alexis just kneeled and jumped up with his fist right on Goro's chin. The big Goron landed flat on his back. The Gravedigger charged to Impa again with his scimitar ready, but Link jumped before him and blocked the large sword. He couldn't stop his other hand however.

"Too late, hero," the Gravedigger laughed, "you failed again."

Link looked back and saw a small dagger protruding Impa's forehead as she slowly slid down.

"No!" Madakar screamed and charged the monster, but before Link could react, Alexis had turned and slammed his fist in Madakar's chest.

"Dad?" Link's voice almost broke, "you heartless monster."

"I have a heart, right here,"

Alexis withdrew his fist and showed Madakar's heart in the palm of his fist. He kicked Link back and jumped into a nearby tree.

"I would like to kill you," he shouted as he disappeared, "but you've already been called."

Link kneeled next to the body of his father and closed his lifeless eyes. An unearthly scream sounded through the forest, all the way to Kokiri village.

"Link," Mikau nudged the Hero of Time as he sat next to his father, comforted by his children, "Link, we got to go on."

Link looked up with dull eyes as if he didn't understand what the Zora was saying.

"We got to secure this temple, man," the Zora continued, "it's the only way we can save Saria and stop Zelda. Then we can kill this fucker."

Link's eyes grew cold and hard as steel.

"You're right," he nodded, "we have to go on. But please, let me bury him first. He deserves that much."

About fifteen minutes later, two swords marked the unnamed graves. Link kneeled one last time and touched the grave.

"We go," he simply said and turned to the temple.

"What about us?" Malon asked.

Link looked at his children and seemed to think for a moment.

"You come with us, there's no other choice now."

A mantel of darkness seemed to be laid over the great hall as only the four torches in the centre were seen. Cautiously Link moved to the centre, closely followed by his children. Mikau and Zora stayed at the entrance with their bows ready, as Goro followed the wall to check the darkness.

"The elevator in the middle is gone," Link whispered to caution his children, "and the torches have the wrong colour. It should be coloured flames instead of normal ones."

Just as Link had said this, the flames seemed to jump up and revealed the Kees that were inside. Before Mikau and Zora had a chance to fire their bows, Link's children had already shot them.

"Show-offs!" Mikau shouted.

"We can't help it we're good!" Malon laughed but stopped as two arrows entered the giant hand that came from above.

"Yeah," Mikau retorted, "but you can help it you're not better."

Link stepped forward until he was on top of the elevator.

"Stand back," he told his children as he charged up.

The room was brightly illuminated by Din's fire, but the torches remained unlit. The darkness didn't come back however and revealed four Iron Knuckles who started to move in the corners of the room. Goro stood closely to one and smashed it with his hammer. The armour fell apart and revealed a blue flame.

"Get the other ones!" Link shouted as he drew his sword and charged another one.

Mikau and Zora started to shoot at the one slowly advancing on them but all seemed to no avail.

"Let's try something different," Mikau hissed as he charged an ice arrow, "try this on for size motherfucker."

He let go of the arrow, followed by a light arrow from his brother. The Iron Knuckle froze solid and was shattered by the second arrow. A green flame floated towards the centre.

Link had disposed of the third Knuckle with two slashes and liberated the third flame as he looked to see if his children were safe. They, however, had charged towards the last Knuckle and swiftly dodged the slow blows. Their assault caused a part of the armour to become detached.

"Careful," Link warned his children, "they get faster now!"

Malon barely jumped out of the way of the huge axe, but now the monster had left an opening for Darmani. The young boy drove his sword deep into the armour and the last part of the massive being fell lifeless on the floor.

With the four torches lit again, the elevator in the middle of the room slowly raised.

"I'll go first," Link stated, "when I give the signal, you come," he pointed to Darmani, Mikau, Malon and Dekaru, "then Goro, and last Zora and Mikau."

The rest nodded as Link descended. Minutes later the elevator emerged once again, empty. Link's voice could be heard faintly and his children entered the elevator. They prepared their weapons as they lowered into the ground to finally enter the last room before the Inner Chamber. When they exited the elevator it returned upwards to fetch Goro and the two Zora's. When all were down Link opened the door to the Inner Chamber. Paintings of a deserted path surrounded them as they went up the stairs to the middle. Otherwise was the room apparently empty.

"Careful!" Dekaru shouted as a large shadow became clear on the floor.

Link rolled out of the way as a large Iron Knuckle came crashing down. It was about half the size bigger than a normal Iron Knuckle and it's armour seemed sturdier. One giant horn left the middle of it's forehead and it had large spikes on it's shoulder pads. It swirled it's axe around a couple of times and then pointed towards Link as if to challenge him. However, it wasn't Link who accepted the challenge. Goro jumped forward but the Knuckle just dodged the blow and rammed his shoulder into the chest of the Goron. Goro staggered backward, clenching his chest, preparing for another attack, but the monster turned to Link again.

"Are you alright?" Darmani asked as he stepped next to the Goron with his sword ready.

"I'm fine," Goro replied, "those spikes didn't went deep enough to damage anything vital. If I hadn't been a Goron, however, I would have been dead."

"So we'll have to fight it from a distance," Mikau-Zora nodded and charged an ice arrow.

The Iron Knuckle ducked underneath the arrow and charged Link. Link tried to jump out of the way, but was hit by the fore arm of the Knuckle as it swayed to hit. Link rolled with the punch and crawled back on his feet, fencing off the second blow of the giant axe with his sword. The others tried to attack again, but the Knuckle dodged everything they could throw at him and completely ignored them, focussing on Link.

"Do you think this is the thing that the Gravedigger meant?" Malon asked between a volley of arrows, "the one that called Link?"

"No fucking idea," Mikau-Zora answered, "but we better kill this fucker fast, cause your dad isn't doing that good."

Suddenly he realised who he had talked to and turned to the little girl.

"I mean…"

"That's okay," Malon nodded, "in this situation, swearing is necessary. Now let's kill that fucker."

"It may be necessary!" Link shouted as he jumped over the Knuckle, "but that doesn't mean you should start!"

Link turned around and let his sword come down hard. Unfortunately, the Knuckle had rolled forward and turned as well.

"Now that never happened before," Link blinked.

The Knuckle swayed it's axe again in an attempt to take Link by surprise, but Link was already gone, trying to attack the monster from another angle, but to no avail. Whatever Link tried, the Knuckle fenced off the blow and continued to attack. It was clear to say the two were an equal match. 

That's when Link heard a faint melody in the air. One of the portraits started to ripple and a large horse emerged from the painting. The Knuckle turned away so the rider missed him and turned it's attention back to Link, only to stop dead in it's track. It seemed confused to see it's prey had doubled. On one side, there was Link, in a green tunic, holding a bow ready, and on the other side, there was Link, in a black tunic, wielding a two handed sword. Just as it seemed to reach a conclusion, Ganondorf emerged from the painting again, and again the Knuckle rolled out of the way, striking Link with it's axe. Link was struck straight in the face, and before anyone could react, Link had thrust his sword deep in the back of the Knuckle. The Knuckle looked at the Link he had hit as it slowly vanished and turned to Link who twisted his huge sword. The Iron Knuckle fell forward on the ground and shattered.

"That was close," Darmani whistled.

"It was," Mikau nodded his head, "but where's Saria?"

"She's not here," Link sheeted his sword, "she must still be in Kokiri Village. Now let's get there before the Gravedigger gets there."

The sunlight welcomed them as they stepped outside the temple. Link's children were ready to run to the village, but Link stopped them. He turned to the forest and smiled.

"Thank you Din, for looking after my children.

A female form holding a harp came visible through the trees.

"I just figured you needed all the help you could get," the Oracle of Seasons said, "and I don't think Nayru would have objected on me using her harp."

"Not after payment, at least," Link grinned.

Din disappeared in the woods again and Link urged the others to run to Kokiri village.

"Who was that?" Dekaru asked.

"The Oracle of Seasons," Link answered, "she used the harp of time to show you the images of me to help you through the dungeons."

"Told you I had heard music." Mikau grinned to his brother.

Darmani just shrugged and started to run faster.

Link came to an abrupt halt when he exited the Lost Woods, causing Darmani to bump into him. Link shushed him before he could complain and pointed towards the entrance of Kokiri Village. There stood about fifty Hylian soldiers, led by a hooded man in black. Behind them was the Gravedigger visible.

"I'll ask you a last time," their leader said, "where is Link?"

"We don't know," a Kokiri stepped forward, "he left a couple of days ago to the desert and we haven't seen him back yet."

Link looked down to see Saria and saw her behind Mido's house, along with a few other Kokiri's.

"Darmani, Mikau, Malon, Dekaru," Link motioned his children closer, "get Saria and hide deep in the Lost Woods. We'll try to stop the others."

The kids nodded and started climbing down. Link, Zora and Mikau-Zora readied their bows. Just before they could shoot however, the man in black shot forward and grabbed the Kokiri. In a swift motion the poor boy flew over the Hylian soldiers into Hyrule Field. His scream somehow continued as his flesh seemed to burn away while his skeleton crumbled to dust. He didn't even touch the ground.

"You…killed… him…" Mido stammered in shock, but his shock slowly turned to anger, "you killed him!"

Mido jumped up and seemed to grow in size. The rest of the Kokiri dashed forward, all increasing in size until they were even bigger than the Gravedigger, smashing around in the army troop.

"Holy shit," Zora muttered, "Link, did you know this?"

"Fuck no," Link answered, "I knew the Deku tree protected the Kokiri, but I had no idea the Kokiri were the protection."

They looked in awe and shock as the transformed Kokiri held an onslaught in the ranks of the Hylian, tearing them limb from limb with their new grown claws.

"Well, I'm not standing idle when they are doing all the work." Goro seemed to decide and jumped down.

Link shot his arrow at the gravedigger, who seemed the only one that could survive the Kokiri's but the monster dodged the arrow, causing to focus his attention at the entrance of the Lost Woods, and on Saria who had almost reached Link. He let out a deafening roar and jumped up.

"Hide into the Lost Woods!" Link shouted as he grabbed his sword, "I'll deal with him."

"No you won't," the Gravedigger roared as he reached the ledge where Link was standing, "did you forget you were already called for?"

A hookshot missed Link barely and dug itself deep into the bark of the tree behind him. The leader of the Hylians came flying up and landed before Link as the Gravedigger followed his children into the Lost Woods.

"And who the fuck might you be?" Link asked his new opponent as he motioned Zora and Mikau-Zora to go help his children.

"Let's say, a familiar face," the man removed his hood and showed Link's face but with black hair.

"I'm supposed to be impressed now?" Link grinned and held up his sword.

"No, just dead!"

Dark attacked Link ferociously but Link parried his blows.

"Still not impressed, nor dead," Link retorted his attack and tried to slash this impostor.

Dark fenced off the blow with ease and attacked again. This time Link was too slow and a red mark became visible on his left fore arm.

"First blood." Dark grinned.

"I lost my first blood a long time ago," Link answered as he kicked Darks sword arm out of the way and he landed his fist deep in his gut, "and I won that fight."

Dark coughed up some blood and his eyes shot fire. Slowly a grin resurfaced his face.

"You know you can't win, don't you? Even as we speak the Gravedigger is killing poor little Saria. You've failed."

"What did you do to Alexis anyway?" Link asked as he attacked again.

"His mind was easy to crack," Dark answered as he tried a slash, "unlike others, but that's just more fun that way."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I would love to tell you, but Zelda would rather tell you face to face."

The fight was suddenly interrupted by an inhuman scream coming from deep within the Lost Woods. The two fighters peered into the dark entrance and slowly Saria stepped out.

"What?" Darks eyes grew wide, "that's impossible. Well, I've always wanted to kill a sage."

Dark shot forward, past Link, but his sword was fenced off by a mere Deku stick. Right next to Saria stood Dekaru, holding his Deku stick as protection. Dark tried again but his sword was unable to break the Deku stick.

"This can't be!" he roared, "how can you stop my blows?"

"The Deku tree gave me this stick." Dekaru replied.

"It's just a simple Deku stick!"

"Not really," Darmani stepped into the light, covered in blood with his right arm hanging limp.

"You see," Mikau continued, "Dekaru planted a metal bar into the bark of the Deku tree and the Deku tree grew around it to make it look like a normal wooden stick.

Dekaru suddenly jumped forward and knocked Dark in his gut with the Deku stick, followed by a hit on his chin. Dark knocked the small boy back but turned to Link.

"This isn't over yet," he shouted as he threw a Deku nut and disappeared.

"Far from it." Link spat, and kneeled next to Saria, "are you alright?"

"I am," she nodded, "the Deku tree protected me…"

"This way!" Malon shouted as she, Dekaru and Saria ran through the Lost Woods.

Darmani and Mikau had stayed behind to shoot that monster and she prayed it would be enough. When she saw something green pass them, she knew she was wrong.

"Oh my Goddess!" she shouted and stopped by her brother, "Darmani? Are you alright?"

"Not now!" the boy shouted as he grabbed his arm, "get away!"

The Gravedigger crashed through a tree and surprised the others. He looked at Saria but then turned to smash Mikau into the ground. He turned his attention back to Saria when two arrows entered his shoulder. The two Zora heroes reloaded their bows and shot again. The Gravedigger was just about to dodge them when a third arrow hit his arm and he jerked upwards. Malon took another arrow, but the Gravedigger swept her away against a nearby tree.

"You'll pay for this!" Dekaru shouted and grabbed his sword in one hand and his Deku stick in another.

The Gravedigger attacked with his scimitar but Dekaru could barely block it with his Deku stick. Alexis was surprised when the stick didn't break and this gave Dekaru the opportunity to plant his sword deep in the arm of the monster. The Gravedigger pulled his arm back, taking the sword with him. Dekaru jumped out of the way of the fist of the monster, grabbing Saria with him. He searched his pockets for his slingshot and found a Deku nut.

"Here," he told Saria, "take this. Throw it at him to blind him and I'll shoot him with my slingshot."

"You think a slingshot will do much damage?" the girl asked him.

"It's better than nothing," he shrugged.

Alexis had just pulled out a tree and thrown at the Zora's when Saria threw the Deku nut at his feet. Dekaru shot a couple of Deku nuts at the same time, awaiting the flash, but instead of the light, the Deku nut cracked open and started to sprout quickly. A huge tree came up from underneath the Gravedigger, ripping him apart as the branches penetrated his flesh. Saria quickly looked away as the forest had its vengeance on the monster but his screams could still be heard.

"He's dead." Dekaru told the girl and then turned to Mikau.

The young boy got up and spat out some blood.

"Did we get him?" he asked as Dekaru helped him up, "where are the others?"

"I'm here," Darmani said as he helped Malon with his good arm, "Malon however took a serious hit."

"Not more serious than you," she softly said, "where are the Zora's."

"Here!" Mikau-Zora's voice came, "help me get this tree off of Link!"

Saria came running to the two heroes and saw that Zora was trapped underneath a tree while Mikau-Zora had a branch through his arm.

"I don't know how to move it." She almost cried as she saw them.

A tree suddenly bended and moved the fallen tree away. Zora slowly turned away, grateful to be free.

"In all my time in the Lost Woods, I've never seen anything like this." Dekaru looked at the tree in awe.

"You've never seen the forest in danger before," Saria told him, "when Link was brought to the forest, it also protected him from those women that wanted to kill him."

"We better get back!" Mikau-Zora said, "we can heal later, but we got to let him know we're alright."

"This way," Saria said and disappeared in the bushes.

At the foot of the Deku tree, Links children were being healed by countless fairies, as well as being praised by Link for their victory over the Gravedigger.

"I'm just sorry I couldn't kill him myself," Goro grumbled.

"You couldn't," Mikau-Zora responded, "if it hadn't been for the woods, it would have been us that were dead. That thing was an unstoppable monster. It's hard to believe that motherfucker was once human."

"I have no idea what Zelda did to him, but he didn't deserve this," Link shook his head, "he deserved death, but not this."

"What did he do anyway?" Zora asked.

"He threatened me cause he thought I had an affair with Zelda. Must have been that look-a-like."

Link stretched his back and grabbed his sword.

"Either way, it's time to bring this war to Zelda's doorstep."

"Lead on!" Goro slammed his fist in his open hand.

"I'm going alone." Link's voice was firm.

"I disagree."

The unknown voice made Link look up. From between the branches of the Deku tree an owl came flying down.

"I don't care you don't take the Zora's and the Goron," Kaepora continued, "but the children should at least see their mother."

AN: I'm sorry for the lack on updates, but I'm momentarily very busy as I'm looking for a new place to move and will be moving soon. I promise I will try to continue the story when I have the time, but I can't make any promises except this one. We're close to the end, and it would be stupid to stop now, wouldn't it? Don't worry, I will end this.


	60. Attack on the Castle

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 60 – Attack on the Castle 

Link had said nothing since he had left Kokiri village, but then again, neither had his children. The four kids just followed their father over Hyrule field with the same determination the Hero of Time had. Link glanced up at Lon-Lon ranch and slowed down.

"What's the matter, dad?" Mikau asked as he looked at the ranch.

"I'm going to kill the queen." Link seemed to think out loud.

"Well, yeah," Malon nodded, noting he had said queen instead of Zelda, "that's 'cause she's bad. She's the one that tried to kill us and locked up mom."

"But we're the only ones who know that," Link continued, still in thought, "so we better get away fast when we kill her. Follow me."

Link started running again, but now towards Lon-Lon ranch. Darmani looked at his twinbrother who shrugged and started running.

Feylon was carrying a big jar out of the barn when he tripped. He could already see his mother punishing him for spilling the milk like that as he tried to keep the jar in one piece. Suddenly the jar rose into the air and Feylon fell.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked.

Feylon looked up and looked into Malon's face.

"Yeah," he nodded, "who are you?"

"I'm Malon," she said, "and these are my brothers, Darmani, Mikau and Dekaru, and that big guy who's holding your jar is my dad, Link."

"My mother's name is Malon," the little kid frowned.

"I know," Link said a she put the jar on the ground, "we named Malon after your mother. Where is she by the way?"

"She's in the barn," Feylon responded, "do you know my mom?"

"I used to." Link said as he pushed the barndoor open.

A redheaded woman was inside milking a cow and briefly glanced at the light coming in through the door.

"Back already?" she laughed, "that was fast."

"I thought my absence of five years was long enough." Link responded.

Malon turned her head with a shock and looked Link in the eyes. Slowly a smile came to her face and she darted forward towards Link.

"Link!" she shouted as she hugged her old friend, "you're still alive! I'm so glad!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't come any sooner," Link lied, "but I need a favour."

"Sure," Malon smiled as she grabbed Link's hand and pulled him outside, "ask anything, but first meet the others."

She waved at Makei who came riding closer to see who the visitors were.

"Link? Is that you?" he jelled as he recognised the Hero of Time, "how are you? It's been ages!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," Link nodded, "but I… had other things on my mind."

"Oh, and this is my son," Malon seemed to remember Feylon, "He was born shortly after your youngest son if I'm not mistaken."

"That's right," Link nodded as he patted the boy on the head, "Romani had told me you had a son, but I hadn't had any time to come and visit you 'cause of those monsters that emerged everywhere. What's his name?"

"Feylon," Malon beamed.

"Just like your… uncle, right?" Link recalled.

"Yes," Malon's eyes grew wide, "how did you know? My father said he died in the war, just a few months before I was to be born."

"Long story," Link waved the comment away, "maybe somebody will tell you later. But I need to ask you something."

"Sure," Makei nodded, "what is it?"

"I need six fast horses," Link said, "for me, Romani and my children."

"Is Romani alright?" Malon asked, "since I heard both of you died in the fire that burned your house down."

"She will be, if I get those horses."

"I'll pick them out myself," Malon nodded, "it may take a while, but…"

"No," Link shook his head, "I don't need them now, bring them to the castle in about two hours."

"To the castle? But why…?"

"The castle gate is close enough," Link assured her, "but make sure they're ready, we'll be needing them."

After he had made the proper arrangements at Lon-Lon ranch, Link and his children continued their journey to the castle. Just before the gate, a few soldiers awaited his arrival, but before they could even raise their weapons, he had shot a fire arrow which exploded in their midst. As he approached them, he drew his sword and slayed the survivors without holding his pace. When his kids passed the remnants they saw the soldiers were all dead. Link had killed them in a swift motion at full speed! A few minutes later they arrived at the closed castle gate.

Link glanced at his children before he directed his attention again at the gate.

"Remember," he told them as he drew an arrow, "you only come along to find Romani. Don't kill anyone. Leave that to me."

He let go of the arrow and the fiery point exploded in the draw bridge, sending several pieces of debris scattering. He jumped over the moat and made his way into the town square. His kids had no choice but to jump into the moat and swim to the other side. When they had caught up with him, the town square was empty, save Link and his dark counterpart at the other side, holding a Hylian shield to his side.

"So we meet again," Dark grinned.

"For the last time," Link's voice sounded cold as he drew his sword.

"Indeed," Dark nodded and drew his sword, "I thought it would be appropriate to kill you with the fabled Master Sword."

Link's eyes grew briefly wide as he saw the light reflecting on the flawless surface of the sword, but then started laughing.

"I win," Link simply stated.

This wasn't a prophecy, it was a simple fact.

"So, the sword that can fight off any evil is no match for the great Link?"

"I never needed the Master Sword," Link told his evil twin, "I could have killed Ganondorf with just this sword."

Link held up his sword in front of him as to illustrate this sword.

"My, my, I never thought you were this arrogant."

"It's the simple truth," Link continued, "I only learned of this years after I had defeated Ganondorf, when I learned the true meaning of the Master Sword. If you wield the sword, I think I can say that Zelda has the Tri-Force of Power…"

"Correct," Dark nodded.

"… And the sword draws it's power from the Tri-Force in the Sacred Realm. But since all of the pieces are in this realm, just like when I wielded the sword, it's just a normal sword."

Dark glanced at the Master Sword in his hand.

"You're lying."

"Then tell me, what are my weak points? The Tri-Force of Wisdom should tell you this. And why aren't you attacking? That should be the Tri-Force of Power. And you're trembling, that's lacking the Tri-Force of Courage."

Link held up his left hand where the piece of the Tri-Force glowed brightly.

"Got you motherfucker."

Before Dark had a chance to react, Link sped forward and Dark could barely jump out of the way. Link turned around and continued his rampage on his opponent. Dark had all the trouble of the world to fence off the fierce blows of Link, who now seemed to have no restraint. Suddenly Dark found an opening in Link's defences and kicked him in the face. Link blinked and Dark saw the opportunity to drive his shield deep in Link's stomach to continue his blow to Link's swordarm. Link's sword flew out of his hand and came to a halt a few meters away. Dark laughed loudly as he brought down his sword, but stopped when he heard a metallic "cling". Link punched Dark in the gut and threw him back. He thew up the Kokiri sword he had used to fence off the Master swrod and caught it without looking.

"Got you motherfucker."

He dove towards his sword and barely caught it and rolled out of the way before Dark attacked again. Every blow Dark could land was fenced off by the Kokiri sword Link used as a shield, as Dark's shield became more dented of the onslaught of Link's two handed sword. Link's final blow almost shattered the shield and Dark could feel his arm break under the pressure. He swore and dropped something. The Deku Nut blinded Link temporarily, giving Dark the opportunity to dodge the two swords and drive the Master sword deep in Link's chest. Link looked down at the sword and seemed to smile before he fell down on the ground. Dark withdrew his sword and turned to the four children who had watched the fight. Dark grinned and raised the sword.

"I think I can handle the lot of you, even with a broken arm."

"Never get cocky," Malon simply said, "always bring a fairy."

"Wha…?" Dark blinked.

"Got you motherfucker."

"I don't know about this."

The guard sighed and glanced at his companion.

"Oh, and I was so glad for finally some peace and quiet," he said to no one in particular, "but you can't shut up for more than five minutes, can't you?"

"Hey! Excuse me!" the other guard shot back as he gripped his halberd tighter, "but word is that the Black Death is coming to Hyrule, and I don't want to be a soldier then."

"Oh please, that's an old wives tale," the first guard laughed, "and besides, quitting the army wouldn't work, since the Black Death kills everybody, right, Randall?"

He looked up at one of the two guards who were on top of the huge gate that guarded Hyrule castle.

"I don't know, Bart" Randall absently scratched his cheek, "that talk about the Black Death started about five years ago, so I don't know if that qualifies as an old wives tale. And more over, every region where the Black Death has stopped, well, a lot of people DID die."

"You call entire city's a lot of people?" Willyfred looked up, "Hah, that's an understatement."

"Oh shut up," Bart said, "there is no such thing as the Black Death. It's just something people made up to give something mystical about the death of all those people. I bet that the Black Death is a whole bunch of Moblins or some other marauders. Not one person."

"Actually, it is just one person."

The new voice made all four guards look up at figure dressed in black who stood right outside the city gates. Behind him stood four children, three boys and one girl, who seemed about eight to ten years old, clothed in green. The man had a huge two handed sword strapped on his back and had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Damnit, Link? Is that you?" Bart asked, "don't make these guys more scared than they already are, talking nonsense about the Black Death."

"Uhm, Bart?" Willyfred gripped his halberd tighter, "the Hero of Time has black hair, remember? We saw him this morning when he left for the Lost Woods with that huge army troop."

Bart blinked and looked in confusion at Willyfred.

"I was sure that he had blonde hair, but if what you say is true, then who…"

Bart's eyes grew wide when he saw the sword entering Willyfred's skull. The tip of the blade did just not touch the wall, but had left the back of Willyfred's head several inches.

_This is one sharp blade_, Bart thought as Link tilted the sword vertically, causing Willyfred's head to rest on his shoulder, and swiped it sideward. Bart held his halberd in front of him as a shield and flinched as he felt blood splatter on his face, and as he looked down to where his hand used to be, he realised it was his own. Before he even touched the ground, Link had jumped up to the two guards on the gate. 

Randall had somehow known something wasn't in order and had moved closer to the trumpet that was in the guardhouse on the table. From the moment Willyfred had died, he had jumped up to the guardhouse, just as he had heard in many tales, but he just stumbled and fell. He crawled up as he heard the deathcries of his compatriot and prayed the Goddesses he could sound the alarm before he died. _Why didn't we take it with us on the gate, _he thought, _it was _regulation. He crashed into the door, which swung open, causing him to fall inwards, against the table and the trumped fell down before his eyes. As he grabbed it, he noticed the shadow in the doorway and he looked up. The Black Death (he just knew this was the near mythical murderer he had heard about in so many tales) had sheathed his sword and seemed to wait for something. Willyfred opened and closed his mouth but couldn't take his eyes of the dark glooming figure in the doorway.

"Well?" Link asked, "aren't you gonna use that?"

Willyfred slowly moved his head until he saw the trumpet in his hands. He blinked, well, he thought he had blinked, since this was one of those blinking moments, but in reality he hadn't. He slowly raised the trumpet as in a dream (because that's what it was, a dream, he had no other explanation for this) and put it against his lips. He looked back at the Black Death who still stood in the doorway, as if to ask permission to sound the alarm. The Black Death nodded, and he nodded as well. The trumpet note sounded distant and seemed to echo in his skull until he realised those were the other soldiers who spread the alarm. He looked back to the Black Death who took Willyfred's head between his hands. Willyfred tried to swallow but noticed his throat was too dry. _Funny thing,_ he thought with a smile, _my throat is dry, yet I'm crying_. If he could, he could have sworn he had heard the dry crack that sounded when Link broke his neck.

Link glanced down to the rip in his tunic that the Master sword had left.

"Should have brought my armour," Link mused, "spend all that money on making an intimidating armour, worthy of the Black Death, and then I leave it at the Kokiri village."

He jumped down to open the gate for his children.

"Come with me," he said, "there's one more stop before we begin the real assault."

AN: I'm really sorry for the long absence, but as I was rereading this chapter, I felt something wasn't in order, so I wrote some additional stuff for it (such as the visit to Lon-lon ranch) and rewrote some other parts. Hope you still like it and you haven't forgotten about me (let this know in your reviews). Anyway, I'm still alive and kicking, just like Link (although I kill fewer people, well, I try to).


	61. The search

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 61 – The search

Somehow to the surprise of Link's children, Link dodged the assembling soldiers and hid. With great care they snuck passed them to an apparent dead end. Link kneeled before a huge rock and hit it with his fist. Slowly the rock crumbled and revealed a hole in the ground.

"Wow," Dekaru whispered in awe, "how did you do that?"

"It was when I visited Tempora again and met your mother, I realised that my strength was enhanced somehow. Either the Tri-force has given me augmented strength, my power gauntlets had some lingering effect, or something else, I don't know. Either way, I'm stronger than the average man, maybe that's why the Goddesses always picked me to solve their problems."

"Do you think we'll be that strong someday?" Darmani asked.

"I have no idea," Link told his son, "but if you need it, some day, I hope you will. Although I also hope I can spare you of going the same road as I did."

"Somehow," Malon mused, "I doubt that."

"Yeah," Link sighed, "so do I."

They entered the hole and stepped into the Fairy fountain.

The small marble fountain had somehow been able to withstand Zelda's fury and just as Link remembered it. There wasn't however one Great Fairy, there were five.

"Welcome, Hero of Time," the Great Fairies sang, "we've been waiting for you."

"I don't think I can still carry that title," Link said, "besides, I don't want it anymore."

"It is your destiny," the voices sang, "it doesn't matter what you want."

"So I'm here to clean up your shit?"

"No," the voices seemed mocking now, "we don't have shit. We are here to help the Hero of Time, it is our destiny."

"Meaning you don't want this?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"We do not care about "want"," the Fairies replied, "we no longer have that luxuary, if we ever had it."

"Whatever," Link waved the comment away, "can you help us?"

"How so?"

"Give my children your powers," Link demanded, "just as you have given them to me."

Link's children briefly bathed in a bright light and Link nodded.

"We have helped your children," the Fairies sang.

Link couldn't help but wince, but shook off his gloomy thoughts.

"And could you retrieve my armour from Kokiri village?"

"You don't need it."

"I prefer to have it." Link said.

The Fairies seemed to nod and Link bathed in the same light. His black tunic seemed replaced by a pitchblack armour with an owl with spread wings engraved on the front and the back. His face was now hidden behind his helmet, portrayed in a skull with wings on the side. Link looked at his hands, clad in black gauntlets and nodded.

"Perfect! Now we can go."

"This isn't right," the guard said as he grabbed his halberd tighter, "this just isn't right."

"Of course it isn't," his companion said, "those guards at the gate were slaughtered. If you call that right, you're seriously fucked up."

"That's not it," the first guard replied, "where are the guys that did it? We've been combing the gardens and there's no sign of any invaders anywhere. That's what's not right! Did they just kill the guards at the gate and then left?"

"No, I'm right here."

The two guards turned but were slashed in half before they were completely turned.

"Stay close, but don't be seen." Link told his children.

They nodded and hid in the nearby bushes as Link rushed to a nearby group of soldiers.

Bodies were scattered everywhere when the children reached the gate. Link had pinned a sheikah against the wall and held the Kokiri sword against his troath.

"Where are the dungeon cells?" Link's voice seemed like a demon's 'cause of the helmet.

"I will never tell you a thing," the sheikah hissed.

Link lowered the sword and cut the arm of the sheikah. He howled in pain.

"Guess I struck a nerve," Link calmly replied, "again, where are the dungeon cells?"

"I know nothing!"

"Tell me and I'll kill you quickly," Link cut the sheikah again in the leg this time, "say nothing and I'll kill you slowly."

"I told you, I know nothing of a dungeon  cell," the sheikah seemed to cry as his mask became wet, "there are no dungeon cells."

"What about Zelda's quarters? Does she have any secret rooms?"

"She has a training room at the bottom of the tower," the sheikah confessed, "but that's just to exercise."

"Oh really? And who's allowed in there?"

"Only she is, and her personal bodyguard, the Hero of Time."

"My dark counterpart," Link hissed and snapped the neck of the Sheikah.

He turned to face his children and thought for a moment.

"Follow me," he told them when he seemed to have reached a conclusion.

At the foot of the main tower, a large staircase welcomed them. Between the stairs leading upwards, two steel doors were to be seen. Link pulled the doors from their hinges and was about to go down the stairs when he suddenly stopped and look upwards.

"You go down there and rescue your mother," he told his children before he looked upwards again, "I'm going to deal with Zelda."

His kids nodded, readied their weapons and ran down the dark stairway. Link unsheathed his sword and mounted the stairs.

Slowly they crept through the dark corridors that were underneath Hyrule Castletower. Mikau, who was upfront suddenly motioned them to stay near the wall in the shadows. Two guards could be seen chatting at a wooden door, lighted by a nearby torch.

"What do we do now?" Darmani whispered, "dad told us not to kill anyone. How do we get past them?"

Mikau looked at the guards and thought, and then turned to his twinbrother with a broad smile.

"Dekaru," they said at the same time.

"Did you hear that?" one of the guards said as he turned his head to the entrance.

"What?" his comrade in arms asked as he readied his halberd.

They were given instructions to be vigilante, and surprisingly, the closer they worked to Zelda, the more vigilante they were, since disobedience seemed to go along with disappearance and screams in the night in the dark cellars of the tower.

"I don't know, like something ticked or some-AAUGH!"

The guard screamed and covered his eye, dropping his weapon doing so.

"What is it?"

"Something shot me in my eye!" the guard yelled, "I don't know what… what the hell is that?"

Dekaru shot forward out of the shadows and knocked the halberd out of the hands of the remaining guard with his deku stick. He brought up the deku stick hard on the man's chin and knocked him out. He turned quickly to the guard he had shot with his slingshot who was searching for his weapon. Just as he was about to grab it, two weights jumped on his back.

"Hit him!" he heard shouting and saw the deku stick nearing at high speed.

Darmani and Mikau stayed on the guard a little while until they were certain he wouldn't get up again.

"We got him." Darmani said as a sign he would stay down.

"What do you mean, "we"?," Dekaru held his stick near his older brother, "I did all the work."

"Don't fret," Darmani pushed the stick aside, "we don't have time for this. Besides, it was me and Mikau that came up with the idea."

"Please boys," Malon sighed and walked towards the door, "we have a job to do, so let's continue, okay? We can start arguments later."

She lifted the handle of the door, and it broke in half. Malon jumped back and drew her sword as she peered into the darkness that laid behind the doorway. Slowly the huge axe that had crushed the door raised and an Iron Knuckle stepped forward.

"Is there something in it?" Malon asked calmly.

"No," Darmani seemed to remember, "I think dad said they were just empty armours, powered by magic."

"Good," she nodded and dashed forward.

She dove underneath the huge blade and drove her sword deep in the creatures knee. Darmani and Mikau jumped up and slashed it's elbows while Dekaru stepped on the huge axe and jumped up to attack the helmet. The monster tried to shield himself of these unexpected attacks but moved to slow. Blow after blow was delivered on the living armour until it fell to pieces on the floor. Inside the armour was what at first glance seemed a skeleton. After a second glance, the children could see what happened to guards who were disobedient.

"He…he's still alive…" Dekaru stammered.

"Fuck." Mikau whispered.

"I don't think dad would approve of your language," Darmani responded without taking his eyes of the thing that was once a man, "but I think that pretty sums up the situation."

"What do we do?" Dekaru asked.

Darmani looked at his younger brother and saw he was close to crying. He had never know his youngest brother to cry.

"I don't know," he said as his gaze was drawn back to the Iron Knuckle armour, "dad told us not to kill anyone, but…"

Malon stepped forward and let her sword come down. The man seemed to whisper "thank you" as he died, his eyes filled with joy.

"This wasn't killing him," she said as she looked at the blood on her sword, "this was setting him free."

"I know," Mikau laid his hand on her shoulder, "I would have done it if you hadn't."

"We all would," Dekaru said, barely loud enough for the others to hear, but they had, and they all knew it was true.

The rest of the dungeon seemed empty, although some rooms weren't. They were just deprived of life. 

Dekaru turned around and puked.

"This is monstrous," Mikau shook his head and tried to look away at what was once a complete human being, "how can anyone do this to someone."

"Are you okay?" Darmani asked Dekaru.

"I'm fine," the boy nodded and glanced to his older brother, "I'm just sorry. I try to be strong like you, but…"

"Don't be," Darmani laid his hand on Dekaru's shoulder, "be strong like yourself. Besides, I puked my guts out the first cell we opened."

"Guys, new plan," Malon drew her sword, "forget what dad said. After what we've seen here, kill anything."

"Works for me," Mikau growled.

The two sheikah who were standing guard knew better than to question Zelda, so they guarded the cell without a second thought. They seemed oblivious to the terror that surrounded them, and maybe they simply blocked it out in order to function normally. Maybe it was due to this blocking that they didn't notice anyone coming closer until it was too late. Two arrows protruded their chests as they fell on the floor.

"What do you think is in there?" Darmani motioned towards the door.

"Only one way to find out," Mikau said as he cautiously lifted the handle, and jumped back.

They had already encountered too many Iron Knuckles guarding doors not to be careful.

The door swung open gently and revealed a small corridor with two other doors visible. The four children slowly crept to one side and kicked the door in, their bows ready. The room was empty, safe from heavy iron shackles on the wall and a small cabinet.

"This looks like the Gravediggers," Mikau said as he picked up a mask from the cabinet.

"This must be where Zelda tortured him," Malon frowned and suddenly her eyes grew wide, "the other door!"

The children kicked in the other door and somebody could be seen hanging on the wall in the dim candle light.

"Mom?" Malon asked as she slowly advanced.

The prisoner looked slowly up and jerked her face away.

"Don't look!" she shouted, "don't look at Romani! You're not real! You're hers, aren't you?"

"Mom," Dekaru ran forward past his sister, "it's really us. We're here to rescue you."

"Stay back!" Romani spat and hung her head.

"Never look at Romani again, not anymore."

"We're here to save-" Malon stopped as she saw why her mother didn't want them to see her.

A large vertical slash ran over the black hole where her left eye used to be.

"Dekaru, get one of those masks of the Gravedigger," she said, "Mikau, Darmani, help me get those shackles loose."

After some effort, they were able to unchain Romani who almost crashed on the floor.

"Don't worry, mom," Dekaru told her, "we have a fairy for you that will heal you up."

Romani didn't answer but clenched her fist around a loose chain.

"Uhm, Mikau," Darmani whispered to his brother, "do you think it's possible that she's brainwashed, like the Gravedigger was?"

"I don't want to think about that," his twin replied, his eyes also fixed on the chain.

Romani glanced at them menacingly at their remarks, causing them both to gulp, and shot forward to the door, bringing the chain down on the sheikah that was entering. She grabbed the face of the second sheikah and drove it deep into the wall. Romani fell down again, now her adrenalin rush had ended and was unable to move when the third sheikah came in.

"Nice try, bitch," he laughed, seemingly uncaring about his two dead companions, "too bad there was one more of us."

"And four more of us," Mikau grinned before the children let their arrows go.

"Dekaru, give mom a fairy," Darmani ordered, "Mikau, Malon, you two check the corridor for more sheikah. I'll bring mom along if the fairy doesn't work."

Dekaru released the fairy and slowly Romani opened her eye. She stood up and took the Gravediggers mask from Dekaru. She looked at it for a second and tore it up to make an eyepatch.

"Sheikah," she spat, "Romani hates them. Romani will kill Zelda."

Suddenly she seemed to realize she was free and looked around. Tears welled up in her eye as she finally recognised her children and she fell to her knees to hug them.

"Mikau, Darmani, Malon, little Dekaru, you're safe," she cried, "Romani is so happy. We'll go away and never come back, except Romani to kill Zelda."

"You don't have to," Mikau smiled, "dad's on his way to kill her."

"Grasshopper?" she asked, "he's here? We must help him."

"We will," Darmani assured her, "but, uhm, you're eye…"

"Zelda's work." Romani spat.

"No, I mean… why… why didn't it heal? The fairy should have…"

"Old injury," Romani grinned without humour, "fairies only heal new wounds. But now we go and kill Zelda."

Romani picked up a scimitar from one of the fallen sheikah and stepped outside. Quickly they ran to the exit of the dungeon but stopped at the last door. Their passage way was blocked by several sheikah who didn't seem to let them true.

"You're lucky you got out," their captain said, "but that's far enough. Now come with us peacefully. I know queen Zelda would hate it if something happened to you."

"Romani will fight to the death," she spat as she raised her scimitar.

"That won't be so hard," the sheikah captain laughed, "you're outnumbered twelve to five."

He suddenly felt a gush of wind pass behind him and a bone crushing sound. Before he had a chance to act, the two sheikah on either side of him jerked forward and fell to the floor, a white arrow deep in their skull.

"Even odds, motherfucker, eight against eight."

_We're dead,_ the captain thought, _I know it, we've done this thing before. Attack the ones facing away from you, the ones that are facing you will be killed by the other group._ Right after the splitsecond in which he thought this, Romani slashed her scimitar and his upper body fell to the floor, shortly followed by the rest.

"Romani remembers Goro," she said after the short, one sided skirmish, looking at the large Goron, resting his hammer on his shoulder, "but Romani doesn't remember the two Zora's."

"Link and Mikau," Mikau-Zora said, "at your service. We thought Link might need some help against the bitch of evil, so here we are."

"That's very kind of you," she bowed her head as sign of gratitude, "but unnecessary. Grasshopper doesn't need help, nor does Romani. But you may escort the children outside."

"But, mom?"

"No arguments, Darmani, you go outside and stay outside. This is between Grasshopper, Romani and Zelda. You stay as far away as possible."

"Fine," the children sighed, "but we just want to help."

"Actually," Romani said as she took the Zora bow off of Link, "there might be something you could do…"

Dekaru stopped on last time to watch his mother run up the stairs and then turned when Mikau-Zora nudged him.

"Come on, little dude, we gotta go and get that stuff."

Quickly they ran to catch up with the others.

"And don't get me wrong," the Zora started, "but you're mom… well, that third person shit, what's that about? And that grasshopper stuff? She's not a nutjob now, is she? No offence!" he added.

"I heard the others say that she used to do that when she was nervous, she referred to herself in the third person, and she used to call my dad Grasshopper. But I don't think it's because she's insane. I think it's because it was the only thing she could do to remain sane."

"Becoming a little crazy to remain sane," Mikau-Zora shook his head, "too bad that Gravedigger motherfucker didn't think of that."

"Guess he had nothing to live for." Dekaru answered.

"Hope your parents have nothing to die for." Mikau-Zora responded.

Dekaru frowned at this, until he realised what it meant. 

AN: Well, that brings Romani back. The only question remaining is how Link and Zelda will react to this. You'll know next chapter, the final showdown…


	62. The final showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda or any of the characters in the Zelda series (if I did, I wouldn't waste my time here). I'm not making any money of this and if I forgot anything else in this disclaimer I did or didn't do that as well.

Chapter 62 – The final showdown

Link crept up the stairs, with his sword ready. He hadn't seen too many guards anymore since he had passed the first levels. There had also been some Iron Knuckles, but they had been no match for him. Finally he came into a large room, shrouded in darkness, but even without seeing anything, the noise gave his enemies away. Kees, what was probably the most underestimated enemies. Link could faintly make out an unlit torch in the middle of the room and knew that lighting it would be the start of a certain flying doom, but he had no choice if he wanted to advance. He powered up a fire arrow and saw the ceiling stayed dark. No, it wasn't darkness, it were kees, just as he had thought. He let go off the arrow and the flame lighted the torch. Immediately the room was engulfed in light and almost a hundred kees came flying down. The chance they got through his armour was slim, but they were too small to kill them with his sword, not too mention it would take him too long. So he brought his hands together and waited for them to swarm him, staying calm as their claws and fangs scraped his armour. Finally he let out the magic he had been saving up and Din's fire consumed the batlike creatures. Link looked over the scorched battlefield and saw no kees had been spared. He simply drew his sword and opened the door to yet another set of stairs.

"You're gonna need something tougher than that, bitch," he said out loud as he mounted the stairs.

Link opened the door and saw the same dark room as before. His first impression was that it was the same trap, but he heard no noise. There was nothing to be heard. He could barely make out the torch in the middle of the room but nothing more. Link sighed and powered up a fire arrow. In the faint light, he could see two metallic shapes behind the torch. Iron Knuckles? Again? He had given Zelda a bit more credit. The arrow lit the torch and once again, the room bathed in light, causing the two Knuckles to stand up. Then Link saw they weren't ordinary Knuckles, but the same as the one in the Forest Temple. _Okay, _he thought, _so it WILL be a challenge_. Link raised his sword and waited for the two monstrosities to make their move. Slowly they advanced and took a position on either side of him. _How can I use this to my advantage?_ Link thought, as he turned his gaze from one to the other. Suddenly one of them lounged forward. Link dodged and thought of using one of them to run into the other, but saw the other one just jumped back. _Maybe their movement is synchronised, to avoid collision,_ was Link's next thought, but then the two armours dashed forward and Link could barely duck out of the way of the two axes.

"You're really gonna make this hard for me, aren't you?" Link asked as he powered up his sword.

He unleashed his spin attack, but both monsters blocked it with their axe. Before they could lower their defences, Link jumped over one of them, and slashed it in the back. The monster staggered forward and then turned, bringing his axe along. Link ducked the swing and jumped back. Suddenly something dawned to him and he started to grin. He stepped slowly in range of both Knuckles and waited for them to attack. Their axes came crashing down on Link but both weapons stopped a mere inch away from Link, stopped by the blue forcefield of Nayru's love. Link brought his sword around and slashed the two armours. The two armours fell unanimated to the floor and Link stepped over them, to reach the final door. Two golden triangles served as handles to this large double door, as final decoration. Link couldn't resist the urge to scratch the golden tri-force emblem on the door before he kicked it open.

Link stepped into the bright hall and saw on the other side, Zelda in a pink dress. She looked up and shook her head.

"Link," she sighed, "now I know how Ganondorf felt when you walked into his castle. I somewhere knew this was inevitable, but I was hoping you would have died somewhere along the way."

"Actually," Link retorted, "Ganondorf was expecting me. He needed me alive, so I could pull out the Master Sword, so he could take the Tri-Force, and to find you."

"Whatever," Zelda shrugged and brought her hand forward.

An energy ball came flying to Link, but he just send it back with his sword. The attack hit Zelda, seemingly off guard and engulfed her in a bright light. When the light died down, the dress was gone and now she stood in a dark blue skin tight outfit, similar to the one she wore as Sheik.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Zelda smiled a wicked grin and brought her hand forward again.

A large flow of fire came emerging from her palm and Link could barely dodge it. He brought his free hand to his back and took off the mirror shield. When he had stopped in the Lost Woods, he had given his children shields and he had taken the mirror shield, just in case he needed it. He couldn't help out bringing out a small grin. He remembered to take his shield, but he forgot his armour. Zelda's second attack was one of bonechilling coldness. He caught the blow with his shield and attacked. Zelda easily jumped out of the way and send another cold gust. Link fenced of her attack with his shield and brought it back, so she wouldn't see the shield glowing.

"Is that the best you can do?" Link grinned as he slashed at her.

"You should say," she dodged the attack with ease and started another fiery attack, "you know, you could have avoided all of this."

"How's that?" he asked as he jumped out of the way of her attack.

"The hero always ends up with the princess. It's not just a story, it's the truth," she said, "one word of you and Alexis would have been history."

"I was never interested in you," Link spat as he caught the third ice attack with his shield, "but I do have something for you."

Zelda's eyes grew wide as she saw the glowing shield. The mirror shield send back all the energy stored in it, too fast and too wide for Zelda to dodge. After the onslaught, an ice statue of Zelda stood before Link.

"Oh yeah," Link grinned as he raised his sword, "before I came here, the Great Fairies told me they would block the Tri-Force of knowledge."

"I know," a voice said from behind him, as the ice statue shattered.

Link turned around quickly and stood eye to eye with Zelda.

"Poor Itaké," Zelda sighed, "that poor little Gerudo witch really did think she had a chance against you. It was a good thought, throwing you off with my image, while using her magic on you. Too bad she didn't have the Tri-Force of knowledge, and knew about your shield. I however have it, and knew about the futile attempts of the Great Fairies to block it out. They failed, by the way. Now, it's just you and me. And I'll make you regret your comment about you never being interested in me. I am the only one for you. That milkmaid of Tempora isn't good enough for you."

"Is that why you created that double of me?" Link asked while he raised an eyebrow.

He saw this enraged Zelda and she lunged forward, faster than he had expected. Her knives cut through his armour and he felt blood sip through the cuts. If he hadn't brought it, he would have been dead.

"He's just as good as you, if not better!" Zelda continued as she turned to strike again, "you've become the inferior now."

"That's why he's dead, and I'm still alive," Link managed to grin despite the fact Zelda had cut through his armour again and he had dropped his sword.

"We can bring him back, after all, we have your blood."

"Without the witch?" Link smirked.

Zelda's gaze went blank for a moment but then fury returned in her eyes.

"You think you're so smart, don't you, you little…"

She was cut off when a large barrel came crashing through the window and landed in the middle of the room.

"What…" her voice was lost in the explosion the barrel caused, activated by an arrow.

Link grabbed his shield which lay a bit further and planted it in the ground to support him. He wiped the blood out of his eyes and looked around the room. Zelda was crawling up and looked bewildered around her.

"What…Who…" she growled as she tried to focus on the figure at the door.

"Looks like the Great Fairies did their work after all." Link laughed and then spat up some blood.

"Hello bitch!" Romani said, each word loaded with pure hatred, "Romani has come to kill you. And kill you, Romani will."

Romani powered up a light arrow and aimed at Zelda.

"No!" Zelda shouted, "it won't end like this!"

She raised her hand in a complex gesture and the light at Romani's arrow tip faded. Suddenly Link tackled Zelda and held her steady. The arrow started to power up again.

"Shoot her!" Link yelled, "I can't hold her much longer!"

"Fools!" Zelda shouted, struggling to get free, "don't you know what the light arrows will do with the power of the Tri-Force? Ganondorf only survived it because his darkness soaked up most of the blast."

"Actually," Link hissed as he held her tighter, "I think it was the lack of darkness that helped him survive. I've met the real Ganondorf. It will be a lot worse for you. I've seen the real you."

Romani let go of the arrow.

"That was a huge fucking explosion." Mikau-Zora said as he watched the huge tower, "you know? For a moment, I thought you wouldn't make that throw."

"I think that explosion was powered up by something," Goro answered, "and I knew I was gonna make that throw. My pitch is accurate."

"I think it was powered by a light arrow," Zora frowned, "is it possible to boost the explosion that way?"

"Could be, but do you think Link and Romani are still alive?"

"They are," Malon nodded, "I know it. But the problem is, so is Zelda."

"You think?" Goro asked, "I mean, it was a huge…"

He was cut off by a bright light that emerged from the top of the tower and when it died down, Zelda's quarters had incinerated. None of the heroes, nor the children could say anything, but stare in disbelief of what just happened. When they heard horses coming nearer, Goro broke the silence.

"What happened?"

"No fucking idea." Zora shook his head.

"You think this is one last trick of Zelda?" Mikau-Zora started.

"No," Darmani shook his head and turned his gaze away from the tower, "it's mom. Somehow she triggered that with a light arrow and the blast wiped everything away."

"You mean, she meant for that to happen?" Goro asked in disbelief.

"Before she send us away with you," Mikau said, "she told she was gonna end it, for all of them. I never thought she meant this, but, it's all over, even for our parents."

Makei stopped with the horses Link had asked near the heroes and looked at the tower.

"What happened?" he asked, "I saw that huge light and now half the tower is gone!"

"Let's just say," Dekaru mounted one of the horses, "we'll only be needing four horses."

"You're leaving?" Goro frowned, "you can't leave. Where will you go?"

"In case you didn't notice," Darmani said as he mounted his horse, "it's what we do in our family. We go and save the day, but turn and run when our dearest are gone. We'll be fine. I don't know where our journey will lead us, but I do know, we will return, as heroes."

"Because that's our destiny." Mikau sighed.

"Know you're always welcome on Death Mountain," Goro nodded as he was forced to accept their decision.

"And Great Bay." Mikau-Zora added.

"We know," Malon forced a smile, "but who knows when our journey will lead us there?"

The two Zora's and Goron remained silent as the four children rode off.

AN: There you have it, kiddies, the end of Professional Hero. Hope you enjoyed the show and stuff like that. See you guys later…

Okay, I'm not totally satisfied with this chapter, it seems too short, although I've put everything I wanted in it. But still, compared to the length of the last chapters it seems short (but then again, compared to the first chapters, it's huge, but that's criticism on me and I don't want that). Though it's still a big accomplishment writing 2 pages and a half from only five lines of synopsis, it just seems too short. Still, that's my opinion.

Epilogue

The grasslands seemed endless and nothing could be seen but for a small house and some trees next to it. It reminded Link of the field just before the battle with Majora's Mask. Not just because of the view, but also of the serenity it seemed to breathe.

"I can see why you were so desperate to obtain the Tri-Force," Link sighed.

"The things we do to obtain bliss," Ganondorf nodded and stretched in his chair on Link's porch, "You know, I never even cared about Hyrule before Kaligan. He talked about how the desert was a terrible place, full of death, and that's why we had to attack Hyrule, because it was full of life, and they flaunted it in our faces. But I had seen every secret oasis in the desert, I knew the desert was filled with life as well. We just had to look a bit harder to find the beauty of life."

"It was the same thing in Kokiri Forest," Link smiled at this memory, "Saria sometimes could look hours at a spider weaving it's web. When I asked her why she did something as boring as that, she told me it was part of the beauty and secret of life. She then told me that the spider killed the fly, but that was also part of life."

"That's true," Ganondorf said, "the Gerudo elder also said this, the more apparent death is, the more you can see how precious life is. Some of us, and mostly me, pitied the Hylians for not knowing the true secret of life. Well, one of the many secrets."

"You pitied them before Kaligan," Link reminded Ganondorf.

"Exactly," Ganondorf sighed, "I had no idea how that sword would fuck up my life like that. I only wanted to save Madakar so he could kill Kaligan. Instead I obtained the burning desire to seize control over the Tri-Force. When you had defeated me, I was transported here by the Gods, but then Zelda send you back in time, bringing me and her along, and every thing would start again."

"Zelda knew as well," Link sighed, "then why did she torture us like that?"

"The Tri-Force," a voice came from behind Link.

Before he could look back, two arms slid down his chest and held him firmly.

"Like you said before," Romani told her husband, "only the Hero of Time could withstand the corruption of the Tri-Force, but Zelda wasn't the Hero of Time, so she fell also under the same spell that captivated Ganondorf."

"And since she thought she would have to give up the Tri-Force," Ganondorf nodded, "she made us relive everything, knowing she was safe, relishing in her power."

"She tortured herself as well," Link suddenly grinned, "in the final fight she told me she was the only one for me, but still she got together with Alexis, every time I ran around to fight you. For someone possessing the Tri-force of Knowledge, shows what she knows."

"She had no patience," Ganondorf shook his head, "she might have been a good queen if none of this would have happened. By the way, what ever happened in Tempora?"

"You don't know?" Link raised an eyebrow, "but you set Majora loose there, didn't you?"

"I only send an old mask there," Ganondorf confessed, "according to an owl who was my secret advisor, and who also wanted to end my addiction to the Tri-Force, it would be a good plan to train you in Tempora."

"An owl?" Link started to laugh, "you mean Kaepora? I can't believe it! My mentor that helped me on my quests helped also my greatest enemy?"

"He was the great Kaepora? That explains a lot. Well, he didn't become my advisor until after the first run."

"He once told me he never went back in time," Link stopped laughing, "he just relived everything in his dreams before everything started."

"I hope he's alright somewhere," Ganondorf sighed, "he was killed by Twinrova when she discovered him."

"He's alright," Link assured him, "he just reincarnated as an owl again. I think that's one guy who knows every secret of life."

"Talking about knowing of secrets of life," Ganondorf looked at Romani, "why do you think your wife is here instead of Zelda?"

"Well," Romani answered, "the bitch isn't here because she knew what terrible power of the Tri-Force was and she didn't do anything to fight it, unlike you. You just wanted to end the pain, she wanted to have the full power of the Tri-Force, so it's seems natural that the Goddesses would punish her for abusing their power. As for me, I think the Goddesses decided to give him finally a break."

Romani kissed Link on the cheek and Link stood up, took Romani in his arms and carried her inside.

"Please, don't mind me," Ganondorf sighed and refilled his glass, "go right ahead, I'll be alright."

Ganondorf sighed, and looked at the horizon where the green grass seemed to change in a brown yellow shade.

"I first had my ache when I experienced the Master sword," he mused, "then I knew no aches when I first came here. But when I was returned to the point where my conquest of Hyrule began, my ache had become worse, for I no longer cared about the Tri-force, only about this bliss. I knew nothing but bliss until the day Link arrived here. Then I realised how much I had missed talking to someone. Should I be worried now that Link has someone he loves and I have no one? Is that a reason to become frustrated, even in this bliss?"

Ganondorf stood up and a faint smile formed around his lips.

"I'm a fool," he shook his head as he stepped off the porch, "this house didn't even exist before Link came. I was so overtook by bliss I didn't even know there were rules to this place, but now I understand them. Question is, do I deserve a break?"

A black horse stepped up next to him. Ganondorf smiled and mounted the horse.

"Guess I do. Time to go home."

Steadily the horse started his trip to the desert where, Ganondorf knew, his old friends were which had stood beside him in the times he needed them the most. He only hoped they could forgive him for betraying them.

The world was filled with darkness. It wasn't pitch-black, it was complete and utter darkness. She could almost claw at it. She couldn't believe it, she had been so close and now everything was ruined. She had lost her power. Both pieces of the Tri-Force had been stolen away from her, by that milkmaid. She should have killed her when she had the chance, but she had to play. She knew she could afford it to play, but now it seemed she couldn't have afforded it. It didn't make sense, but so much things hadn't made sense. Not from when she had received the Tri-Force of Wisdom. It didn't make sense when she didn't tell Link she could also remember everything when she had reset time. It didn't make sense when she started something again with Alexis when she knew Link would survive and they would live happily together ever after. It all didn't make sense, but she did it anyway. And when she had discovered that the Tri-Force of Power had returned to the Temple of Time after Ganondorf had died, it started to make sense. When she obtained the power, it all made sense. She would rebuild the world after her own image of a perfect world. And it had almost worked. But she hadn't been able to destroy Link, and her version of Link was inadequate. And she was beaten by a simple milkmaid. She tried to scream, but no sound could be heard. Only one thing stirred in her head.

"You can't even do that right. But what can we expect from a complete failure?"

Zelda tried to block out this thoughts and started to cry… or at least tried to…

****

AN: and just a little special feature you might find interesting, the timeline I made up concerning this story.

Timeline:

0 – Flames of War

10 – Link fights Ganondorf and goes to Termina; Birth of Goro, Zora and Mikau

17 – Link Defeats Ganondorf

18 – Link fights in Holodrum and Labrynna

20 – Link trains Goro; Link marries Romani; birth of Darmani and Mikau; Birth of Terrani

22 – Birth of Malon; Birth of Ruto's kids (4 or 5)

23 – Birth of Dekaru; The war in Tempora starts

25 – Link believes Romani is dead and snaps; his children hide in the Lost Woods

26 – Link kills the Zora in Labrynna and kills Ralph and Shark

30 – Goro goes to Tempora to train Terrani; Mashka kills Terrani; Goro kills Mashka

30 – Goro returns to Hyrule with the news that Zelda is behind the war in Tempora; Zelda sends out the Gravedigger to kill the sages; Link returns to Hyrule; Darmani and Mikau are age 10, Malon age 8 and Dekaru age 7.


End file.
